Safe in my arms
by Danni1989
Summary: Sequel to "All I Need" Damon and Elena's lives with their children. takes place 16 years after the end of AIN. The trials of being two vampires trying to raise teenagers in Mystic Falls and protect them from the dangers that lurk. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

finally got the first chapter done. only ended up hours late. got trapped into decorating my house with christmas stuff. hopefully you like this. There will be flashbacks from the past 16 years throughout the story. there will be more plot and of course more delena smut coming up. this is just a introduction to their lives with the twins. hope you like it. I promise it will get better, i had a hard time writing Damon with kids. Its harder than you would think. Let me know what you think. Cant wait to hear it.

PS i own nothing but my plot and Aurora and Aiden.

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 years later<strong>_

"Turn the music down Aiden!" a sixteen year old Aurora Salvatore called down the hallway where the vile, vulgar music emanated from.

"Screw you." he called back. It amazed Aurora that he even heard her call. Angrily she stood up from where she was sitting on the floor with her best friend Lilah doing their homework.

"I'll be right back." she said walking out of her palatial bedroom to her brothers. She pounded on the door trying to urge him to open up.

"Go away." he yelled.

"No." she said trying to door knob. Seeing that it turned all the way she opened the door and stood in the doorway in shock. Her brother was in his spacious bedroom with two other guys a cache of alcohol, some drugs and four semi clad girls.

"Aurora get the hell out." he yelled trying to push her out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing Aiden? Mom is going to freak." she said.

"Not if she doesn't know about it. Come on, you know she spends Saturday afternoons with Caroline and Bonnie. She'll never know. Unless you squeal on me." he said.

"Mom is a vampire Aiden. She'll smell it all over you. All of it. The girls, the booze and the drugs." she said.

"No she wont. She trusts me. And you wont say a word." he said.

"Turn down the music. Lilah and I are trying to do our homework. Something you should try sometime." she said.

"I don't need to. All I have to do is do my awesome eye things that dad taught me and all my teachers are putty in my hands. Well the female ones anyways." he said.

"Whatever. Turn down the music." she said talking out of the room. Aiden shut the door and went back to his party deciding to forget his sisters interruption.

Meanwhile Elena was walking through the mall with Caroline and Bonnie. In a strange turn of events Bonnie became came into some magical powers a few years ago and a couple years ago she got enough experience to make her and Jeremy immortal so they could live forever with Elena and Damon. Then a couple years later Caroline and Tyler were in LA, and Caroline got attacked by a vampire and murdered after he forced her to drink his blood. She came back as a vampire, but before that happened Tyler snapped causing a dormant gene inside him to surface and making him into a werewolf. Somehow all her friends ended up a supernatural entity except for Matt who was still delightfully human.

"How are the kids?" Caroline asked.

"They're teenagers. How do you expect me to respond?" Elena asked unsure of how to describe her sixteen year olds.

"are they still at each others throats 24 hours a day?" Bonnie asked.

"Its getting worse. I'm sick of being mediator. But everyone I talk to says its completely normal, and they'll outgrow it." she said hopefully.

"And you left them home alone? Hopefully your house isn't in tatters when you get back." Caroline said.

"They should be fine. Aurora is doing homework with Lilah and I don't know what Aiden is doing. You know when I teased Damon about him being a different generation of him, I never knew that was what I was going to get." she said.

"It happens. He's a teenage boy, he's going to be a dick for a while." Caroline said.

"Yeah, but I should get home. I have a teenage boy and he'll be getting hungry for dinner soon." she said.

"See you later." Caroline and Bonnie said before Elena walked out to her car A brand new Mustang that Damon had bought her for her birthday a few weeks ago. When she got home she seen Lilah and Aurora sitting in the living room with pillows wrapped around their heads. Hearing the extremely loud music she understood why. The music was horrible, at least Damon had better taste in music than that.

"What's wrong?" she asked going to sit next to her daughter.

"Would you ground me if I killed him?" she asked instead of answering her moms question.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"His music is too loud. I couldn't do my homework. He's drinking daddy's booze, and smoking someone's drugs while having an orgy up there." she shot out.

"He's what?" Elena asked needing to hear that again.

"He's drinking, smoking and having sex all at the same time." she said slower.

"Oh my God." Elena said shaking her head.

"Can you please stop it?" she begged her mom. Aurora's puppy dog eyes did it for Elena and she walked up the stairs and pounded on her sons door.

"Fuck off Aurora." he yelled.

"It's not Aurora." Elena replied. The music was instantly turned off and Aiden opened the door just wide enough for him to slip through and talk to his mom.

"Hi mom. How was your afternoon with Caroline and Bonnie?" he asked innocently.

"I know what you were doing in there." she said her hands on her hips.

"But mom. You trust me don't you?" he asked attempting to do Damon's eye thing.

"For one that only works for your father. For two do I have a reason to trust you?" she asked.

"I was just hanging out with some friends." he said.

"That's not what I heard. I heard you were smoking drugs, drinking and having an orgy. Something I don't want to think about." she said.

"Aurora told you. I told her to keep her mouth shut." he said.

"In her defence, your music made her and Lilah hide their faces in a pillow so they couldn't hear it anymore. You made them crazy." she said.

"What's my punishment?" he asked knowing how this went.

"We'll discuss it later when your dad gets home." she said.

"Fine." he said walking into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Elena sighed and walked back downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and pulled stuff for supper out of the fridge, before going downstairs to grab herself a bag of blood. Pouring it into a glass she sipped it slowly, savouring the feeling of the smooth blood flowing down her throat. A few minutes later Damon came home walking in the front door and immediately seeking out his wife. When he found her in the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Ew maybe this is why I act the way I do." Aiden said walking into the kitchen while his mom and dad were kissing.

"Don't start Aiden. You're in trouble I just haven't thought of your punishment yet." she said looking at him over Damon's shoulder.

"What did he do now?" Damon sighed rubbing a hand down his wife's back too sooth her overly tense muscles.

"I may have had a party in my room this afternoon. A few of the guys, a few girls. A couple bottles of booze and a few of Tyson's weed." he said meekly.

"Aiden..." Damon said. He couldn't decide if he was proud of his sons bravery or angry at him for doing something so stupid. Seeing the look on his wife's face he figured the latter was the better way to go. Sometimes Aiden scared Damon, he was too much like him. He used girls for sex and he drank more than he needed to. It was like looking in the mirror sometimes and the thought scared Damon.

"I've got it. You're punishment is going to be losing your bedroom door for a week." Elena said smiling at her ingenuity.

"I cant lose my bedroom door. I need my privacy!" he exclaimed.

"Well for the next week you can say no to privacy. Until you learn some boundaries." Elena said happy with her decision.

"This sucks." he said.

"And don't forget you both have job interviews tomorrow at the Grill. You need to earn your own money." she said.

"Yeah yeah. When you look like this you don't need a job." Aiden said.

"Your mother wants you to have a job, so you get a job."Damon said firmly. When it was his dad that laid down the laws then Aiden listened immediately. It wasn't often that Damon made rules like that, he usually just sat back and let Elena handle the disciplinary actions in their house.

"Fine." he said leaving the kitchen and trudging up the stairs. Aurora and Lilah came into the kitchen after Aiden left.

"Suffice to say you're staying for dinner, Lilah?" Damon asked his daughters best friend.

"I had planned on it, if that's okay." she said

"Its fine. You're always welcome here." he told the teenage girl who sighed happily. After dinner was done that night the kids all went their separate ways. Aiden to play video games and Aurora to do some studying or something else. Elena sagged into the couch beside her husband who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"I could go for a long, hot bubble bath with some champagne. Are you in?" she asked her husband. His eyebrows raised.

"Are you kidding. I'll meet you upstairs." he said going into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of champagne. Elena did as he instructed and went upstairs to hers and Damon's palatial bedroom with its adjoining bathroom. She ran some water into the free standing tub and poured in some bubble bath into it. After being parents for sixteen years they had figured out that they needed to take every opportunity they could for alone time. Now that Aiden and Aurora were sixteen it was easier. They could mostly sneak away for a while whenever they wanted. When the bedroom door was shut they never entered, it was a rule that had been practically pounded into their heads.

"God the champagne and some strawberries." Damon said walking back into the room.

"I got the bath ready." she told him.

"Then we're both ready." he said taking a couple steps closer to her.

"Almost. There's just the matter of clothing." she said pulling his t shirt over his head. He smirked at her and pulled her shirt up over her head and tossing it into the hamper before ridding her of her pants and panties. She pushed his jeans to the floor after undoing the button. His boxer briefs went with them as they climbed into the steaming bathtub. He pulled her to his body, settling her between his legs as he started working out the knots in her back.

"You're so tense." he murmured.

"Technically its your fault." she mutterers.

"How so?" he wondered as he continued at the task at hand.

"Because they are so you. Especially Aiden. He's so much like you its frightening." she said.

"I know. The way he drinks and uses girls. He makes me think of my earlier days." he said.

"See your fault." she told him leaning into his touch.

"I hate myself." he muttered. They sat like that until the water grew cold. Standing up Elena grabbed them both a towel and wrapped hers over her breasts while Damon shamelessly wrapped his low on his hips. Low enough that she could see the tantalizing treasure trail leading to his cock. His eyes darkened and she knew instantly what he was planning, it took even less time for her to feel the same way. He pushed her towards their king sized bed because pushing her down, pulling her towel away from her body. He took a step back and ogled her body for a moment before removing his own towel and climbing on top of her.

"How do you want this? Fast and hard? Or slow and intimate?" he asked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Fast and hard." she whispered. He smirked and lifted her legs until they were both over top of one of his shoulders giving him even better access to her dripping wet core.

"Oh God you smell heavenly." he moaned.

"Just put your dick in me already." she demanded beginning to ache for him.

"Ask nicely." he instructed.

"Damon if you don't fuck me right now with your massive cock, you're life will not be worth living tomorrow." she threatened.

"Alright alright." he relented as he thrust inside her in one move. Reaching his hands until he was cupping her breasts which were the perfect handfuls. He squeezed them every time he thrust back in her. Elena bit back her moans not wanting to alert the kids to what they were doing. The only time they could let go were when the kids weren't home. Pushing her legs back further to open her up more to him he thrust inside her again and she bit her lip to hold off the scream that almost erupted from her throat. He loved watching her come apart under him, he loved being the only man who had ever done this to her. It was an honour he took very seriously. When they both finally exploded they clung to each other as they rode out the waves.

Aurora and Lilah sat in her room watching a movie and studiously ignoring Aiden's persistent knocks on the door.

"Do you want to go to my house to watch this instead. Away from your idiot brother?" Lilah asked.

"Cant. I'd have to ask my mom and dad." she said.

"And why cant you?" Lilah questioned.

"Because they're in their room." Aurora stated.

"So I go and knock on my mom and dads door all the time to ask them stuff. You can too." she insisted.

"Oh no. You don't understand. My dad has the libido of a 24 year old and my mom of a 18 year old. You don't want to go up there. There is a very good reason why that door is closed." Aurora explained.

"Ew. My parents rarely if ever kiss, nonetheless actually sleep together." Lilah said.

"Yeah. I'm so happy they're so in love, it makes me smile. But you haven't heard them fight though. Its almost frightening." she said confessing everything to her best friend.

"Your mom and dad fight?" Lilah asked surprised.

"Yeah. They can go from being so in love one second to absolutely hating each other the next. It's the vampire stuff, their emotions are heightened and it makes them fight. It doesn't happen a lot but I hate being around for that." she confessed.

"At least your mom and dad make up in the end. They still love each other. Now on to more important talk, tell me all about Nathan." she said referring to Aurora's secret boyfriend.

"He's wonderful." Aurora said blushing.

"He's wonderful? Come on tell me something I can use. You're my best friend, I tell you all the juicy gossip from my relationships, tell me yours." she said.

"There's nothing to tell. We've been hanging out. Kissing. It's just not going any further than that. I'm not ready for more." she said.

"Sounds amazing. And don't rush it. You cant take it back." Lilah instructed.

"He's coming over tomorrow while my mom and dad are out. Mom is going over to the Lockwood's with my grandma to help plan Miss Mystic Falls pageant and dad is going to head a council meeting. Aiden will be somewhere. We also have our interviews at the Grill in the morning." she said intensely happy that her parents didn't listen in on her conversations.

"You're gonna have a busy day. But I better go. Call me tomorrow after you hang out with Nathan." she said.

"Count on it." Aurora said standing up and hugging her lifelong best friend. Once she was gone she changed for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Damon was downstairs making breakfast as he waited for his kids to emerge.

"Come on. You have job interviews in an hour. Hurry up." he called glancing at him watch. Elena stood by his side waiting for the kids.

"If that boy is hungover today I swear to God. I don't know what else to do with him. I already took his door away what more can I do?" she asked.  
>"I don't know. I wish I could help more but I have no idea how to deal with Damon Salvatore Jr." he said honestly. A few minutes later they both appeared looking like the polar opposites they were. Aiden was wearing a shirt and grungy looking jeans while Aurora was wearing a sun dress.<p>

"Morning." she said walking over to take a plate of eggs and bacon from her dad.

"Morning. Now hurry and eat both of you. We have to get you there and then get you home so I can get to the council meeting." he said. Aurora smiled as she ate her breakfast. Once they were both done they were herded to the car and driven to the Grill.

"Hey, how's it going?" Matt asked upon seeing them walk into the Grill.

"Good. Here they are. Have fun." Damon said as he took Elena to sit down in a booth across the restaurant.

"Okay then lets get this over with." he said sitting down and having the teenagers sit down in front of him. After a little while of questioning them he smiled.

"You know that was just a formality. You guys both have the jobs because you're Elena's kids. I know Elena, so you can both start Monday evening." he said. They nodded and stood up to join their parents.

"We both got hired." Aurora said.

"Good. Let's go." Damon said pulling the car keys out of his pocket.

"Drop me off at Tyson's." Aiden said.

"Fine." Damon agreed as they drove away from the Grill. Once everyone was dropped off Damon drove to the meeting. He was still monitoring for vampires and it had been pretty easy lately.

Once she was sure her dad wasn't coming home Aurora called her boyfriend as he was there minutes later. She pulled him into the house and led him upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. He pulled her to the bed and sat down beside her not missing a beat and starting to kiss her passionately. She returned his kisses eagerly, loving the feeling of his lips molding against hers.

After finding out he wasn't needed today, Damon decided to drive home. He knew he didn't have to worry about waiting around for Elena because she would just get a ride home with her mom. He drove home and parked the car before venturing into the house. Seeing the entire main floor was empty, but not wanting to use his vampire hearing as it was invading in his kid's privacy which was something him and Elena had vowed they wouldn't do. He walked up the stairs towards his daughters room and opened the door. Black rage welled up inside him when he seen the teenage boy making out with his sixteen year old daughter.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked seething.

"Nathan. I'm Aurora's boyfriend." he said cockily. Damon instantly hated the kid and wanted to kill him instantly.

"Like hell you are." he said.

"Actually I am." he said.

"You have ten seconds to get your ass out of my house before I throw you out." he said the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"And if I don't want to leave? I'm quite happy right here." he said.

"Like I said. If your not gone in ten seconds I will gladly throw you out." he said threateningly.

"whatever. I'll see you at school tomorrow." he said to Aurora as he walked out. Damon's glare followed him out of the room until he turned his focus and glare onto his daughter.

"What the hell was that?" he asked forcing himself to lower his voice.

"I was wondering the same thing. What do you think you were doing dad. He's my boyfriend." she yelled.

"You think I expected to come home to that. Is that how you act when your mom and I are not around. If it is your no better than your brother." he yelled.

"That's not fair." she said.

"You want to know what's "not fair." You are now grounded. You only get to work and go to school and if I ever catch that guy in your room ever again there will be hell to pay. Understand?" he said.

"Whatever." she said.

"Good." he said leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Elena came home a little while later and seen her husband alternating shots of whiskey and blood.

"What happened?" she asked knowing something went wrong.

"I come home. And guess what I find?" he asked.

"What?" she wondered.

"I found our daughter making out with some arrogant jackass upstairs in her room. So I kicked him out and grounded her, potentially for life." he said.  
>"You found her making out with an arrogant jackass. Now keep in mind I'm not saying she wasn't wrong to do it in her bedroom because she was. She knew the rules. But come on, doesn't that story sound familiar?" she asked.<p>

"No. What's familiar about it?" he asked his stubborn nature coming out.

"I remember about 17 years ago I was the naive teenage girl, making out with the arrogant jackass in my bedroom." she said.

"Yeah and look where that got you." he said.

"It got me married, turned into a vampire and two mostly glorious teenagers." she told him.

"I don't want any of that for her." he said.

"And you wont. She's so much smarter than I was. She wont do what I did. Now tell me just what transpired?" she asked.

"I come home go upstairs and she's making out with the jackass. I yell and threaten to throw him out if he wasn't gone in ten seconds. He leaves and I ground Aurora and tell her she's no better than her brother." he said giving her the short version.

"You need to go up there calmer. Like you are now. And talk to her, tell her that you didn't want to see that and you never want to see that again. If you don't yell, she wont yell and it will be less painful for both of you." Elena said.

"She wont talk to me. She's pissed. She's like you in that respect." he said.

"Five words. Chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake." Elena said. Damon grinned and grabbed his car keys.

"I'll be right back." he said.

"Bring home a whole cake not just a piece for her. I want some too." she said licking her lips in anticipation.

"Alright. I owe you one." he said. He made the drive to the Grill in only a couple minutes and went and sat at the bar.

"Damon, what did you do now?" Matt asked knowing what he was there for. It happened more often than he was willing to admit. He fought with one of his girls and always ended up buying them cake to make up for it.

"fought with Aurora about her new boyfriend." he admitted.

"That's a new one. Whole, or just a piece?" he asked from the cooler.

"Whole. Elena wants some." he said. He brought out a boxed cake and Damon paid for it quickly before heading home. Once he walked in the front door he went into the kitchen and cut the cake. After cutting three pieces he carried one out to Elena so leaned against the arm of the couch. He put his down on the coffee table across from his wife as he took Aurora's up to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Dad, with a peace offering. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Whatever." she answered. He opened the door and brought the piece of cake over to where his daughter was sitting on her bed. He took a seat on the computer chair by her bed and handed her the cake. She started eating it slowly.

"You're mom thought I should try this again, but its not really my nature. All I can say is that you need to be careful. The grounding still stands but its only for a week instead of the indefinite time I gave you earlier, and I don't want to see him around the house again until you formally introduce him to us. I'm sorry if I overreacted." he said standing up.

"Its okay dad. I freaked out too. Thanks for the cake." she said smiling.

"Ah chocolate chip cookie dough cheesecake fixes everything Salvatore girl related. Speaking of cake I better get downstairs before your mom eats mine too." he said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. He walked back downstairs knowing that as a father he had a long way to go yet. He was still in a learning curve but knew it would be alright. Because he was Damon Salvatore, he had the best wife and the best teenagers on the planet, and nothing would change that.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all to answer a couple questions I got after the first chapter was posted. 1) The kids are entirely human. 2) Mostly everyone knows Damon and Elena are vampires, and are fine with it as long as they dont kill anyone in town and maintain their blood bag diet, likewise with Caroline, Stefan and Lexi. 3) the town is slightly more open to the supernatural. Hope that clears up most of the questions, if not feel free to ask me. Here is the new chapter, it starts out quite slow but i picks up at the end. I kept rewriting, trying to eliminate the last part until a further date,but my muse refused to cooperate. they wanted this intense scene to happen now. The next couple chapters are going to be angsty. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think pretty please. Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter. You get to meet our first villain in this chapter. Happy reading :)

PS i own nothing except the characters I made up.

* * *

><p>"What to do? What to do? Our kids are at school and we have nowhere to be. Oh the options." Damon said as he walked into the living room to find Elena reading a book.<p>

"What do you have going on inside that brilliant mind Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked looking up from her book. It was clear from his expression that he had something big on his mind, and that something big most likely involved them naked and in bed. She couldn't fight that, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Well lets see here, no kids, just the two of us and a perfectly perfect bed upstairs waiting for us. What do you say Mrs Salvatore?" he asked.

"I'd say race you upstairs." she said standing up and vamp speeding up to their room. He caught up almost immediately and slammed her into the bedroom door. She giggled as she pushed him towards the bed. She fell on top of him as they kissed languidly. Just as she started undoing the phone on the bedside table started ringing.

"Ignore it." he instructed as he tried to get her shirt off. Her hands had paused on the buttons of his.

"I cant. What if its important?" she asked rolling off of him and picking up the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?" she greeted. "Yes this is she." she answered.

"This is Principal Walters, and we have our son in the office, Aiden Salvatore. We need you or your husband to come down and retrieve him." the principal instructed.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Just come and get him please." she said.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Elena said before hanging up the phone.

"What?" he asked.

"Aiden is in some sort of trouble. We have to go get him." she explained as she redid the few buttons he'd gotten undone.

"Damn kid. My son- the cockblocker." he muttered as he did up the buttons on his shirt. She laughed at the mutinous expression on his face and took his hand.

"Come on pouty. Let's go get your son. Being a parent never ends." she said.

"He knows that if he does something wrong, he's not supposed to get caught. He knows that. Now I am missing out on sexy time with my very very sexy wife because of his stupidity." he whined. He drove them to the school and parked close to the entrance. They walked to the office and took a seat waiting for the principal to call them in.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore please come in." the middle aged woman said. They got up and followed the principal into the room and saw their son sitting in a chair against the wall with a defiant expression on his face.

"I called you in here today before your son here is a deviant." she said glaring at the teenager.

"What did he do now?" Elena asked.

"He was caught doing drugs on school property. That is grounds for immediate expulsion." she said.

"Principal Walters, don't expel him please. He's rebelling. That's normal in a teenage boy." Elena said.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore, I know that usually you're used to getting whatever you want with you vampire status and even more so because you're two of the few accepted vampires in Mystic Falls, but don't pull that crap with me. I'm not expelling him today, but this is his last warning. And he's suspended for two weeks." she said.

"Sounds fair." Elena agreed.

"You need to control your son better because along with the drugs he always has an entourage of girls just aching to be touched by him. Its a very unhealthy lifestyle for someone so young to have." she said calmly.

"I'm aware." Elena said.

"Very well. Thank you for coming in and you may leave." she said pointing to the door. They got up and left the room pulling Aiden along with them.

"Drugs on school property? Are you serious Aiden?" Elena shouted once they were in the car.

"Whats the big deal Elena?" Damon asked.

"The big deal is that our son is doing drugs on school property." she explained. "Don't you realize how quickly your future can be destroyed Aiden?" she yelled.

"Look mom, I don't think about the future. I live in the moment." he defended.

"That outlook got me through several years relatively unscathed." Damon told his wife.

"You're so not helping here." she said glaring at Damon. "Along with your suspension, you're also grounded for the two weeks. Don't get any smart ideas about going out with friends at all during this time frame. You're going to sit at home and reflect on what you've done." she said.

"Great another two weeks added to my already stupid sentence?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and complain and you get another week added on." she said angrily. Aiden wisely stayed silent.

"I think you're being overly harsh on him. He's a teenage boy, he'll rebel. That's what they do." Damon said as he pulled into the garage.

"That's what they do? Damon we're supposed to be a team. You're supposed to be helping me, not defending his actions." Elena said.

"Look, I know. But this is how teenage boys act." he defended.

"Thank you dad." Aiden cheered.

"This is not how my son acts. I don't know what you think a responsible teenage boy should act like, but its obviously not the same idea as I have." she said making herself a cup of coffee.

"Look, I just don't think we should him further than what the school did. He's suspended for two weeks Elena, that's enough." he said.

"No its not. He's got this attitude lately, he thinks he elite, he thinks he's more important than everyone else. He needs to learn differently." she said.

"So?" Damon asked, tensions were rising.

"So, you taught him that. This Aiden we have is your fault. You've successfully molded him into everything bad about you. He uses girls constantly, never committing to just one. He binge drinks and uses drugs constantly. I don't know what to do with him. You've successfully taken my son away from me. He's all yours. He's not grounded. You can deal with him. Congratulations, you've taken my son away from me." she said turning around and walking upstairs.

"Dad..." Aiden started. He hated seeing his parents fight, it made him feel vulnerable. He didn't know what he'd do if one of them ever left. He would be more disastrous than he was now. And he hated that he was the cause of one of the worst fights his parents had had lately, it was all because of him.

"What Aiden?" Damon asked.

"I don't want you and mom to fight." he admitted.

"It's kind of late for that." Damon muttered.

"What if I decided that I wanted to be grounded, all the punishments that mom thinks I deserve. I'll take them. I just don't want you guys to fight, especially not about me. I know I sound somewhat like a five year old right now, but I don't care. If you guys break up, I'll be even more screwed up than I am now." he said.

"Your mom and I aren't going to break up. We may fight, but its out defence mechanism. It shouldn't be but it is. I love her and I like to think that she loves me. But you don't deserve these punishments." Damon said adamantly.

"Yes I do. If it'll make mom smile again, and have some hope that maybe I can turn out okay. I'm not stupid dad. I know that if mom loses hope in me, then that means I'm doomed." he said.

"Your mom still believes in you, she's just a little wounded. You're actions have put her through the wringer lately." Damon said.

"I know. Do you think she'll forgive me if I try to be better?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course she will. Your mom is nothing is she's not too forgiving for her own goods. But before you go talk to her, I need to. She's mad at me, not so much at you." he said standing up and bracing himself for a tirade from his wife.

He walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Elena was laying across the bed writing in her diary, something he knew she did when she was mad, or when she had no one to talk to.

"Hey." he said cursing his lame opening line.

"I don't want to see you." she said focusing entirely on her book.

"You don't have to. But you do have to listen to me." he said.

"I do, do I?" Why don't you go mold our son, into an even more awful person. You've done such a good job at that." she said sarcastically.

"He's accepting your punishments. He was really affected when you said that more or less he wasn't your son anymore. Like me, he cant bear to lose you. You hold this family together." he said sitting beside her on the bed.

"Then why the hell do you always undermine me? Make me feel like I'm the only one willing to reprimand our kids on anything except for yesterday when Aurora had Nathan over." she said.

"Because I want to be accepted by my kids. I want them to think of me as the "cool dad" and so far I've been successful." he said honestly.

"So in your efforts to be the "cool dad" you've completely left my side. Damon in order to be good parents we need to be a team. You need to help me, I cant be the only one doing the disciplining." she said.

"I know. I really am sorry." he said.

"I know." she agreed.

"I love you." he said pulling her to his side.  
>"I love you too." she agreed letting him pull her closer. "Do you think he can be fixed?" she asked.<p>

"It'll take some time, but it can happen. Look at me, I don't use women anymore, for the past 17 years I've been firmly with one woman." he said. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I better go talk to Aiden." she sighed.

"Yes you should. He thinks he's lost you forever." Damon said. She sighed and went down the hall to her sons room. She could see him sitting on his bed with his eyes closed, headphones covering his ears. She knew that if he had his door it would be shut. He opened his eyes as she approached the bed.

"Can we talk?" she asked, he took his headphones off as she approached.

"I guess so." he answered.

"I'm sorry. I was more lashing out at your father than I was at you. I love you, every version of you Aiden. I'm your mother and I will love you unconditionally no matter what you do. I don't want to change you, I just wish you'd be more careful. You're human and all these things can affect you in your future. It would be one thing if you were born half vampire of something, but you weren't. You're entirely human and all these drugs and alcohol can kill you Aiden. You're father drinks because it helps curb the blood lust. You don't have that problem. And when it comes to girls, I don't want to come home to you having a different girl here everyday. That's not how we raised you. So yes while I'm disappointed, I don't, cant and would never hate you. You're my only son and I love you." she said.

"I'm sorry about today mom. I really am. I try to make you and dad proud. I do. But it never works out. It didn't take long but I turned into a bad version of who I could be. If I promise to try harder, will you promise to let me have some space, and maybe my bedroom door back?" he asked hopefully with a hint of his fathers smirk on his face.

"That's a nearly irresistible option. Fine if you try you can have your door back." she agreed.

"Great, that's funny. Dad told me that the smirk would only work for him. He was wrong." Aiden said gleefully.

"It wasn't the smirk. It was that you promised to be good." she corrected him.

"Whatever." he said smiling. Elena got up and walked out of the room just as she heard the front door open.

"Mom, dad. I'm home." Aurora called walking in the front door.

"How was school sweetheart." Elena asked coming down the stairs.

"I heard that Aiden was suspended for two weeks." she noted.

"He is, and we've already dealt with it so its not any of your business." Elena said.

"alright. I'm gonna go do my homework before dinner." she said going upstairs. She passed Damon on the stairs and he joined his wife in the kitchen.

"Know what we need? I was just thinking while I was upstairs." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"What do we need?" she asked curiously.

"A couple days alone. We could go to the Boarding House, spend a couple nights. What do you think?" he asked kissing the side of her neck.

"I think it sounds wonderful, but we cant be away from the kids for two nights." she said.

"Fine, how about just overnight?" he suggested.

"That sounds good." Elena admitted.

"and besides I've already tested it out, it takes me 2 minutes in my Camaro to drive from the boarding house to here, going at way above the posted speed limit." he told her.

"Now I feel better." she said.

"We really need some time alone. We're both tense and we're taking it out on each other." he said hugging her tighter.

"I know. When shall we do this?" she asked.

"Friday?" he suggested.

"Sounds perfect." she agreed before going back to cooking dinner.

At dinner that night they ran it by the kids.

"Okay, so your father and I are going to stay at the Boarding House overnight on Friday for some good old fashioned alone time. Are you okay with that?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Aurora said. "It's cool." Aiden answered.

"Good." Elena replied pleased.

"Uh, is it alright if Lilah stays over Friday night?" Aurora asked.

"Of course. Lilah is always welcome here." Elena said.

"Can I go stay at Travis's for a night of video games?" Aiden asked.

"What about our discussion earlier?" Elena asked.

"We will do nothing illegal mom. I promise. We've actually been planning this for a while. We've been friends since we were five and we want to hang out like we used to. Drug, girls and alcohol free." he promised.

"I guess that's fine." Elena agreed.

"Aurora, since you'll be alone with Lilah overnight. You remember what we taught you about vampires?" Damon asked, hating the idea of leaving his daughter unattended.

"Yes, don't invite anyone in unless you know them. And even if you do know them don't actually say the words that invite them in because you never know who got to them. Unless its Grandma and Grandpa, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric,Jenna, Stefan or Lexi." she listed.

"Very good." Damon said nodding.

"You've told us several times." she reminded him.

"I know." he said non repentantly.

"Dad, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. It's been happening for around a week now." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Every time I leave the school there is this black car parked there. Sometimes I can see the driver, he's obviously a vampire that doesn't have good control over his instincts." she said.

"And he's always around? What does he do?" Damon demanded, not liking the sound of this.

"Always, whenever I leave the school and he's always watching me. His face is always like yours when you get hungry with the veins and fangs." she said.

"Has he ever tried anything? Have you ever seen him anywhere other than at school?" Damon asked.

"No. I only ever see him at school. He watches me leave the school and then he speeds away. He's never approached me or anything. I just didn't know what to think of it you know?" she asked.

"It's okay. I guess just ignore him as much as possible. He wont try anything with lots of humans around. He wouldn't dare come around here,he'll smell me and your mom on the house. Don't go anywhere alone whether you have Lilah with you or someone else." Damon said not seeing any immediate danger in the new threat.

"OK. I feel better now that I told you." she said. Damon nodded and went back to eating dinner, Elena glanced at him worriedly.

"It'll be fine. I don't see him attacking." he assured his wife.

When Friday finally came around Damon and Elena stood at the front door. Aiden had left already for his friends house and they stood at the front door talking to Aurora and Lilah.

"Have you seen the vampire again since we talked about it Monday night?" Damon asked.

"No. He seems to have disappeared." Aurora said.

"Good. Remember the rules. Here is money for pizza. Don't leave the house. All the windows are locked, I already checked. I made vervain tea for you just in case and you're wearing your locket. Lilah drink some of the tea to protect you please. Nathan does not enter this house. If you need anything call us we can be home in under two minutes. Only answer phone numbers you recognize and if for some reason something goes wrong so to the safe area, behind our closet in our bedroom." he listed, ticking numbers off on his fingers.

"Got it dad. Have a good night." she said gently shoving him towards the door.

"Yeah. We'll call you later to check in." he said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll call you if we need anything." Aurora said shoving him again towards the door.

"Fine. I get the hint. I'll see you tomorrow." he said going to join Elena by the car. Aurora shut and locked the door and went into the living room.

"You're lucky you know that?" Lilah said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked knowing it was true.

"Your dad loves you like crazy. Mine doesn't care as much." she said.

"I am lucky." she said smiling.

Damon drove to the boarding house at almost mach speed. He wanted to begin is alone time with his wife as soon as possible. Barging into the house he sped them up to the bedroom and immediately started tearing clothes. He was desperate for her and she was desperate for him. The pace was satisfying to both of them. They kissed, licked and nibbled every inch of each others bodies. When he finally slid into her it felt like coming home. They moved together at a more than satisfying pace as they called each others names and clawed at each others skin. She came first and he followed directly after her locked in a lovers embrace, nothing existing in their post coital bubble but them.

"When is that damn pizza going to get here? I'm getting hungry." Aurora groaned nibbling on a potato chip as she desperately waited for the pizza to arrive. The girls were sitting on the floor in the living room with a mountain of blankets and pillows surrounding them. The sound of the doorbell filled the air and Aurora got up to answer the door. The pizza man on the other side of the door appeared vaguely familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Come on in." she said gesturing for him to put the pizza on the table. He obliged and then turned to take the money from her. When he turned to face her again she was shocked. Standing in front of her was the vampire that had been stalking her for the past week. He bared his fangs and Aurora immediately pulled out her phone from her pocket and started dialling her dads cell. The vampire sent the phone flying out of her hands and sent it smashing into the wall. Aurora backed up and joined Lilah standing by the stairs. Aurora had to try to get to them to her mom and dads room to the safe area. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid, she invited the vampire in. And even if he left them alive tonight, he could come back again and again. He could go after Aiden next.

"I suppose you want to know who I am?" he asked.

"I don't care who you are." she spat back, needing to stay strong.

"I bet you want to know why I'm targeting you Aurora Salvatore." he said.

"How do you know my name?" she gasped.

"I know more than that. But this isn't about you. You're just a means to an end. This is for your father. This is my revenge for Maria." he said stalking the girls. By now he had lead them back into the living room as far away from the stairs as they could get.

"Who's Maria?" Aurora asked needing bide herself some time.

"That's none of your business." he roared. He backhanded Lilah and sent her flying across the room.

"Lilah." Aurora called worried.

"You're mine now Aurora." he said staring into the blue eyed teenagers terrified eyes. Aurora glanced over to where Lilah was stirring on the floor. She sat up holding her arm from the way she landed on it.

"You're mine now Aurora." he repeated as he produced a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He stuck it in her arm and she felt her world slipping away to darkness. Lilah screamed and started scrambling for the cordless phone. She needed to call someone, needed to save her best friends life. The vampire dropped Aurora and sped over to the brave human.

"Naive little human. No one can save you now." he said baring his fangs and biting into her. He left her alive,he needed her to deliver the message to Damon. Before leaving the house he walked downstairs and found a blood bag, and then walked upstairs into the master bedroom to write a little message. He couldn't depend on the teenager to convey his message, and she was too almost dead to compel. He sliced open the bag and used his finger to write a message on the bathroom mirror.

"You knew it would come to this. I told you it would come to this. I've just been biding my time. Game on Salvatore. Revenge is a dish best served cold." he wrote in blood on the mirror. He drank the rest of the blood, he kept the evidence of the blood bag with him. Wanting to worry Damon just a little bit more, thinking that it was his daughters blood covering his mirror. Returning to the living room he picked up Aurora an rushed out of the house to his car which was parked down the street. He disposed of the body of the pizza boy tossing it in the trunk of his car before speeding out of Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

i hope you like this. this has been in the plans since I started All I need. this is intense and I hope I did it justice. As always let me know what you think. I really appreciate the reviews.

PS I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aiden got home earlier than he normally would've. He was really trying to be good and wanted to surprise his parents by being home when they came home. He walked into the house finding it completely ransacked.<br>"Aurora!" he called not wanting to move any further into the house in case the person that did this was still inside. Instead he turned and ran back to his car and sped towards the Boarding House. As always the door was unlocked and he barged in.

"Mom! Dad!" he called urgently.

Damon heard his sons voice the minute he called out. He'd heard him pull up and he'd heard him open the door.

"What is it?" Elena asked from beside him.

"Aiden. I'll go check it out." he said pulling on his jeans and t shirt.

"I'll come." she said tying her robe around her body. Together they walked down the stairs to where Aiden was standing trembling in the entryway.

"Aiden what's wrong?" Damon asked making it down the stairs in a matter of seconds. Elena following closely behind him. Damon put his hands on Aiden to steady him.

"I got home and the house was ransacked. I called for Aurora and she never answered. I came right here. I didn't go search for her, I didn't want to meet up with whoever did that to the house." he said.

"Lets go." Damon said rushing out to the car. Aiden climbed in the backseat of the Camaro and the two vampires and one human sped back to the house. Damon and Elena flashed to the house and threw open the door. As Aiden had described the house was completely totalled, there were broken chairs, broken glass and a full pizza sitting on the kitchen counter. Damon couldn't sense whoever did this still in the house. If it was human he would detect a heartbeat. If it was a vampire he could smell it. As he focused he could hear another heartbeat, much fainter than the very alive one of Aiden's. Whoever this was had lost a lot of blood and was dying. When he left here last night there had been two human teenagers present now there was only one heartbeat.

"Stay with Aiden." he told Elena who wrapped her arms around her son. Damon rushed into the living room and saw Lilah laying in a pool of her own blood. He rushed over to her.

"Lilah come on wake up." he insisted. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Aurora..." she said before closing her eyes again.

"You need to stay awake. Where is Aurora?" he asked. She never answered, so he tore open his wrist and forced some blood down his daughter's best friends throat. He saw the colour return to her face and her eyes open.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

" I'm starting to feel better. Aurora is gone. He took her." she fretted.

"Who took her?" Damon asked trying to stay calm but beginning to fail. He was relieved that she wasn't dead as far as he knew. But now she was with some psychotic vampire.

"I don't know. It was the vampire that's been stalking her for the past week. He took her and he tried to kill me." she said breaking down.

"Elena." Damon called, and seconds later her and Aiden appeared.

"Lilah." Elena said rushing over and pulling the girl into her arms.

"She's gone. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her." Lilah wept. There were tears rolling down Elena's face too and she held the sobbing teenager.

"Did he say anything Lilah? Anything that could tell me anything." he asked urgently.

"He mentioned a name. Maria." she said.

"Maria. I don't recognize.. Fuck..." he said standing up and pacing.

"What?" Elena asked staring at the terrified expression on her husbands face.

"He's come for revenge. I don't know his name, I never knew him. But he was married. This was about 50 years ago. I killed his wife, Maria. He told me that I would never know when and I wouldn't know where. But someday he would get his revenge. I killed his wife so he took my daughter." he said.

"Oh my God." Elena said standing up and burying her face in Damon's chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

The vampire had driven through the night and Aurora had woken up somewhere between Mystic Falls and Atlanta.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"Almost in Atlanta Aurora." he said smirking evilly in the rear view mirror.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are mine, and I am going to make you suffer." he said.

"What did I ever do?" she asked.

"Not you. You're father. He killed my wife and now I'm getting my revenge. You see I would've went after his wife but for one she's a vampire. She can fight back. I wanted to go after a innocent teenager and Damon's pride and joy." he said. Pulling into a dark parking lot he stopped the car and flashed to Aurora's door. He picked her up and carried her into dark and abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse was a large group of vampires.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"They are here to make sure that no one rescues you. And that there is my friend Kelly, she is a witch. She's going to make sure your dad cant get a witch to track you." he said gleefully.

"You're evil. Why couldn't you just take this up with my dad? Why did you have to involve me?" she asked.

"Because I don't have a death wish. You're dad is almost 100 years older than me." he said.

"You kidnapped me. I'd say you have a death wish." she retaliated.

"You're back." a voice towards the back of the group said.

"Katherine." he said opening his arms for the vampire who sauntered forward. She walked into his arms and kissed him. Aurora watched, this vampire looked identical to her mom and knew she was the famed Katherine. Her dad had told her about her once and knew she was the one who made her dad into a vampire.

"Who is this?" Katherine asked.

"Aurora Salvatore." he said proudly.

"Salvatore?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Damon's daughter." he said. Katherine gasped and looked at the girl.

"We need to talk." Katherine said dragging him away.

"We need to get her back." Damon said pacing the floor of the living room. The had Lilah bundled up on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands.

"We do. But how?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But right now we should get Lilah home." he said remembering the girl.

"I want to stay here. I wont be able to rest until I know she's fine." Lilah said.

"But I cant leave you here alone when we leave. Just let me take you home and you'll be the first to know when we find her." he assured her.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have been stronger." Lilah cried.

"It's not your fault. You're human and at least you stayed alive. I don't know how we would have told your mom and dad that we'd lost you." he said honestly. She sniffled once and stood up.

"I'll let you take me home." she said.

"Alright. Lets go. Elena you should take Aiden to your mom and dads house. He'll be safe there." he said. Elena nodded.

"What? No! I want to come with you. This is my sister we're talking about." he shouted.

"Please Aiden. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too." Elena pleaded.

"Your moms right, we need to go there with the singular job of saving Aurora, we cant do that if we have to worry about your safety as well." Damon explained.

"Please Aiden. I cant lose you too." she begged. He finally nodded and followed his mom to the car. Damon drove Lilah home.

"You'll call me the minute you save her?" she asked.

"Of course." he replied. Lilah smiled tentatively and leaned over to hug her best friends dad. Something she'd never done before, he just looked like he needed a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life." she whispered.

"Its okay." he said. She got out of the car and went inside shutting the door behind her and Damon sped home to begin focusing on doing whatever it took to find his daughter. Elena walked Aiden into the house and her parents looked worried at the expression and tear streaks down her face,along with the fact that she was only dropping off one child.

"what happened Elena?" her dad asked. Hearing those words Bonnie and Jeremy and Alaric and Jenna came out of the living room where they'd been visiting.

"Aurora was kidnapped by a vampire. I don't know where she is I don't even know if she's alive." Elena wept. Everyone was silent, no one knew how to respond.

"We have to get her back."Alaric said.

"We're trying. We don't know where he took her." she said.

"I could use a tracking spell." Bonnie offered. Elena looked up at her friend.

"Thank you." she said.

"You cant drive home like this." Jeremy noted.

"Can you guys keep Aiden until we find Aurora. It's the safest place for him." Elena asked her mom and dad.

"Of course." she said. Elena hugged her son tightly before handing her keys to Bonnie.

"I'm coming to." Alaric said.

"Me too." Jeremy said.

"I'll stay here and help with Aiden." Jenna offered. Elena nodded and climbed in the passenger seat of her car while Bonnie got in the drivers side. The four drove back to the house and Elena seen Damon's car parked. She walked into the house and seen him sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"We have to find her." he said trying to sound strong for her. But she knew he was broken inside just as she was.

"Bonnie's going to track her." Elena said. Damon looked up and thanked her silently.

"We need to call Stefan and Lexi and Caroline." he said.

"I'll do it. You go help Bonnie." she said picking up the phone. The phone calls were as expected, Stefan was calm when she told him but she could tell he was worried. That was Stefan, calm in a crisis. Caroline went into hysterics. And all of them arrived moments after she told them the news.

"What do you plan on doing with the girl?" Katherine asked.

"I plan on using her. Unlike Damon who had the decency to not torture Maria, I shall torture the life out of Aurora. I'm going to feed on her and use her for all of my desires." he said sinisterly.

"You're going to rape a 16 year old?" Katherine clarified.

"I guess you could say that. But she's gonna die, so it doesn't really matter." he said.

"Are you adverse to fighting Damon man on man? He may be older but at least he's more likely to take it easy on you. If he finds you now he's gonna kill you in the most painful way he can. I know Damon. When he loves, he loves fiercely." she said.  
>"How do you know Damon?" he asked jealously.<p>

"Because I turned him, his brother and his father into vampires. Before that we had a relationship of sorts." she said.

"I see. Back to my prisoner. I'm getting hungry." he said smirking. Katherine watched him leave. She owed nothing to Damon, but somehow this felt wrong. He was attacking an innocent 16year old girl instead of fighting Damon like a man. It may be wrong but that didn't mean Katherine was going to do anything about it.

Damon went upstairs and grabbed Aurora's hair brush and handed it to Bonnie.

"This should work." she said as she pulled some hair from the brush and started chanting in Latin. Elena clutched Damon as though he was the only thing keeping her standing, and vice versa. Everyone in the room could saw how desperate they were. In every other situation Damon was always calm in a crisis but this was completely different. This was his daughter. He was desperate.

"It didn't work." Bonnie said.

"What?" Damon asked hoping he heard her wrong.

"It didn't work. Something is blocking me. I cant find her. I think whoever kidnapped her has a witch and she blocked my spell." she explained.  
>"Damn it. Now what are we going to do?" he yelled throwing a vase against the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces.<p>

"We'll think of something. Maybe we should take a bit of a break." Stefan suggested seeing the stressed looks on all the faces in the room.

"Oh yes a break. Brilliant plan Stefan. My daughter is missing and you want to take a break." he said walking out of the house and slamming the door. When no one heard the car start up they knew he wasn't heading off on a wild goose chase. They knew he just needed a minute to compose himself. He was getting very close to losing it.

"I could use a break." Elena said brokenly as she walked up the stairs. They heard her shut a door and then they heard silence.

"We have to find her." Alaric whispered. Everyone agreed and sat back needing the reprieve for a moment. Damon walked in a few minutes later appearing calmer.

"Where's Elena?" he asked worried.

"She went upstairs. I was just going to head up and check on her." Caroline said.

"I'll do it." he said and slowly walked up the stairs. He felt defeated, you could see it in the way he walked, in the way he carried himself. It lacked the usual cockiness and swagger. He opened up the bedroom door and seen Elena sitting on the edge of the bed looking through photo albums. He sat next to her and took her hand.

"We're gonna find her." he told her. She didn't speak,she couldn't speak. Instead she leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. Together they flipped through the pictures of the kids throughout the years.

"Aurora? Aurora? Wakey wakey sleepy head." the vampire said walking into the room he had her in.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"You of course." he said as he shoved her down hard onto the makeshift bed on the floor.

"No. Don't please." she begged as he bound and gagged her, not wanting to hear her scream and cry.

When he was finished with her he stood up and pulled his clothes back on while readjusting hers. He applied a bandage to her neck and left the room. Katherine was standing by looking mildly disgusted.

"Couldn't you just feed on her, there's no need to rape her too." she said.

"It's more fun this way. Besides I loved taking her virginity just now." he said smirking. Katherine felt legitimately ill at her sort of boyfriends actions. Instead of confronting him she turned and walked away.  
>"Kat, where are you going?" he called.<p>

"Out. I'll be back." she said.

Everyone planned until late in the evening, Bonnie kept trying to do a location spell but it always had the same result. Everyone chose to stay at the house that night so they could resume planning the next morning. Damon and Elena came down the stairs more tired than they had ever been before.

"How did everyone sleep?" Elena asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbing a blood bag from the fridge.

"Fine." everyone responded. Elena nodded and sat down on the couch beside her husband. She reached out and took his hand lacing their fingers together,needing to feel him touch her. They were all deep in thought when the doorbell rang. Damon got up and walked to the door with Elena following closely behind him. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Katherine." he said.

"Hello Damon. May I come in?" she asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What if I told you that I know where your daughter is?" she asked.

"I'd say tell me know before I kill you. There are six vampires, a witch and a vampire hunter in this house and between all of us we can kill you. Don't tempt me. I'm not in the mood." he said.

"What if I told you that I can help you get your daughter back." she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

i hope you like this one. the ordeal is finally over in this one. I know it wasnt an overly popular decision, but when I decided to have Samuel rape Aurora that was only because i wanted to make the abduction as realistic as possible minus the vampire part. I did some research prior to writing the chapter and apparently most of the times a girl is abducted by a man and kept hostage sexual assault almost always occurs. I am sorry for those of you who didnt like that part. hope you like this chapter better. This chapter refused all my attempts at rewriting, so I hope its still good. It's a pretty important chapter, so I hope it isnt terrible. Let me know what you think. I appreciate all the feedback. Review pretty pretty please...with Damon on top :)

PS I own nothing but my original characters. How I wish I owned Damon though. *sigh*

* * *

><p>"Tell me where she is. I don't want your help. Just take me to her." Damon asked.<p>

"Let me in and then I'll explain everything." she said.

"I don't know if I can trust you. I have a family, two kids. They are perfectly human and I don't trust you." he said.

"Look, I want to help you only because what Samuel is doing to your daughter is wrong. I want to help her. She's only 16." Katherine said sounding genuine.

"I know she's 16. She's my daughter." Damon said. Elena wrapped her arms around his arms holding him closer to her.

"I want to help Damon. He has an army for this possibility. And your six vampires will do nothing to them." she said.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked confused.

"Because there is a 50 year old vampire raping a 16 year old girl. No matter how you look at that its wrong." Katherine said not holding back any details. Elena gasped and buried her face in Damon's shoulder.

"I physically cant invite you in Katherine. The house is in the kid's names and one is with some psycho named Samuel and the other is safe away from here." Damon sighed.

"Fine. I guess I can understand that. Why don't you step outside and talk to me then." she said going to sit on the porch swing. Damon sighed and he and Elena followed Katherine.

"Very good Damon. Now was that so hard?" Katherine asked.

"Tell me Katherine." he said.

"She's in Atlanta. I can take you right to her." she said.

"Alright. We're gonna go inside and tell everyone. You can go stay at the Boarding House and we'll come and get you when we're ready." he offered.

"Fine." she said turning and returning to her car. Part of him didn't trust her but he knew he needed to take risks in order to save his daughters life. Damon and Elena walked back into the living room and all the vampires looked at them expectantly while the humans looked confused.

"What did that wench want?" Lexi demanded.

"She's gonna take us to Aurora. As much as I hate to trust her. She's my best bet in finding my daughter." he said. Lexi nodded and Stefan relaxed.

"Who is Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"She's the vampire who changed me, Stefan and my father into vampires. She looks exactly like Elena but completely different." Damon explained.

"How does she know where Aurora is?" Stefan asked.

"She's been there with them. She's involved with Samuel." Damon said practically spitting the name with hatred.

Aurora was hurt, emotionally and physically. It had been almost two days since she'd been abducted. She knew her family would fight everything to save her, and prayed she'd hear the wonderful sound of her father coming to her rescue. She knew he would. She had faith. But even when she was rescued, she knew she'd never be the same again. The vampire had taken that from her. Her life was a nightmare now and she didn't know if she could wake up from it. She wondered if Lilah had survived. There was a reason Lilah was her best friend. When everyone was ostracizing her because her parents were vampires, Lilah stood by her side. Never gave up on her. It would kill her if Lilah died during this ordeal. She was going to need her best friend now more than ever. She trembled in fear when the vampire came back in. She knew it was time again, she could feel herself losing strength. He never gave her blood to heal herself. It was like he was slowly over time drinking every last drop from her body.

"We're leaving in the morning. We'll follow Katherine out. She's not going to help us in the actual battle but she's going to lead us to her. So if you need to pack anything I'd suggest you do it now." Damon said relieved to have a purpose again. He supposed he should thank Katherine for that. Without her, they'd still be at square one. Alaric went home to gather all of his anti vampire weapons and bring them back to the house.

"Jeremy you stay here." Elena said.

"No. I'm coming. I'm immortal, remember?" he asked.

"You can be killed, that spell only keeps you from ageing." Bonnie said.

"But you're going." he said worried about his girlfriend.

"I have to. I'm the only one that can fell several vampires at the same time." she said.

"Fine. I"ll stay here and wait for word." he said.

"Good." Elena said as she went upstairs to change. Damon joined her upstairs.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

"I'm scared." she admitted, unable to be strong anymore.

"I know. I am too." he said pulling her closer to him.

"We need to get her back. Aurora and Aiden are all I have." she wept into his shirt.

"Shhh, I know. They're all I have too." he said hugging her closer to his body. She wrapped her arms tight around him,needing to be as close to him as she could.

"We have to save her. I don't know what would happen to Damon and Elena if we don't win this." Caroline said after inadvertently listening in to the exchange upstairs.

"I don't know. Aurora is one of the most important people in their lives. Tied only with Aiden. We have to save her." Stefan agreed. Knowing they needed to be at their best, everyone grabbed some blood from the basement freezer and sipped it while Stefan went hunting in the woods.

"Can you just hold me for a while?" Elena asked desperately.

"Of course. I can hold you until we leave in the morning." he said leading her over to the king sized bed. He pulled her on and they laid down on the pillows. He held her close this him and they both fell asleep.

"I haven't heard from Elena or Damon for a while. I'm going to go check on them." Caroline said. Everyone nodded and watched her disappear upstairs. Silently she opened the bedroom door and seen them asleep wrapped up in each others embrace. Shutting the door again without making a single sound she walked back down the stairs.

"So?" Stefan asked.

"They're asleep wrapped in each others arms." she said going to sit next to Tyler who had arrived a while earlier volunteering his help on the rescue mission. Everyone had agreed that having a werewolf on their side was a good thing.

"We should all get some sleep." Stefan said as everyone divided off and found somewhere to sleep. Everyone avoided Aurora's room walking past the closed door without once stepping foot inside. The next morning Elena woke up nestled in her husbands arms. She unwrapped herself which woke him up.

"I guess we should get ready to go." he said standing up.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there." she said.

"Are you going to shower?" he asked.

"No." she answered. She went into the bathroom and washed her face before walking towards the stairs. She walked past Aurora's room and let out a sob. Damon turned and glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"We're going to get her back." she said.

"We are." he said holding out his hand for her to take. She accepted his outstretched hand and followed him down the stairs where everyone was already convened.

"Are we ready?" Damon asked. Everyone nodded.

"I was thinking Elena and I in my Camaro. That way we have room for Aurora on the way back. Stefan, Lexi and Bonnie in Stefan's Porsche. Ric, Caroline and Tyler in Elena's mustang. Ric you drive I trust you more. Katherine has her Porsche. Let's go pick up Katherine then we can leave." Damon said rushing downstairs to grab a few bags of blood needing to be as strong as possible when he got there. All the other vampires did the same thing and grabbed a bag of blood for the road trip as they all got in the cars. The three sports cars drove to the Boarding House and Katherine was already outside waiting. She walked over to Damon's car and he rolled down the window.

"So you'll follow me? If someone needs to refuel we'll stop too. We need to stay together." she said.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I know mine and Elena's cars are full. Don't know about Stefan's." Damon said.

"Mine is full." Stefan said refusing to look at Katherine.

"Good. Let's go." she said getting into her Porsche and speeding away. The other cars followed her and soon they were out of town making their way to Atlanta.

"Come on daddy, where are you?" Aurora asked as she sat in her little room after the fourth time of being fed on. Lucky for her the evil ass had stopped sexually assaulting her after the first time. It was like she wasn't what he wanted. And she wasn't about to complain. She could feel her body getting weaker and knew if her dad didn't hurry there would be nothing here for him. She heard the vampire yelling outside.

"Where is Katherine? Hasn't anyone seen her?" he demanded.

"Not since she left the other night sir?" another vampire said.

"I want her back." he said.

"Sir, she is over 500 years old, you are 50, there's no way you can keep her here." the vampire said.

"Shut up. I love Katherine. She's supposed to love me back, like Maria." he said walking into his happy meal on wheel's room.

When they were half way they had to stop and fuel up, plus by this point Ric and Bonnie needed a bathroom. Damon walked into the convenience store and grabbed some chips, needing something to occupy him while he was driving. He found his mind wandered to horrible places such as what Samuel was doing to his daughter at that moment. He returned to the car just as Bonnie and Alaric returned from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Alaric said and they both nodded. Getting back into the drivers side of the car he took one of Elena's hands which she was wringing in her lap. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"It's going to be okay." he assured her trying to stay strong for the both of them. She nodded not entirely sure if she believed him. When Katherine sped out of the gas station the other cars followed suit and they were on their way again. The second leg of the journey seemed quicker than the first. It was midday when they pulled in a distance away from a dark and dingy space.

"Where are we?" Damon asked as everyone climbed out of the car.

"This is where Samuel is hiding. Good luck." she said walking in the direction of the woods.

"I don't care what happens, but I get Samuel. I should have killed his ass when I killed Maria." Damon seethed. Anger setting in more than desperation now. He was so close and now it was the anger that he needed. Anger was motivation, not that he needed anymore motivation. Everyone nodded not wanting to argue with Damon when he was like this.

"So where is this army?" Tyler asked.

"Good question." Damon mused. He didn't have to worry long because shortly after they arrived an army of vampires charged at them. Bonnie did a mass brain hemorrhage spell on many of the vampires coming and kept them floored while everyone else attacked.

"We'll keep them busy. Go find Aurora." Stefan called as he shoved a stray tree branch through a vampire's chest. Damon nodded and he and Elena sped to the building. The building appeared to be an old warehouse. Kicking open the door he slowed down and let his senses pick up Aurora's heartbeat.

"Go to her." Damon said pointing towards a door towards the back of the space. Damon turned his attention to finding Samuel. He was so entirely focused on finding Samuel that he didn't sense the vampire behind him. Lucky for Damon he was older and more experienced that this vampire. Before he should shove the stake through him Damon countered him and knocked the stake out of his hand.

Elena opened the door at the back of the room and seen a mattress laying across the floor.

"Aurora?" Elena asked quietly.

"Mom." came a voice from the far corner of the room.

"Baby." Elena said rushing over to the corner and pulling her daughter into her arms. Aurora immediately started sobbing, and Elena told herself to stay strong until she had her out to the car and safe.

"Come on let me get you out of here." Elena said. She swept her daughter into her arms and rushed out of the room. Elena saw Damon about to kill another vampire and assumed that was Samuel.

"What do we have here? Two Salvatore women for the price of one." a cold vicious voice added. Elena put Aurora down and shifted her behind her as she sank into a protective crouch. The momentary distraction of Samuel appearing gave the vampire Damon was fighting the upper hand.

"How shall I kill you?" he asked his back to Damon.

The vampire had a stake positioned at his heart when the vampire fell to the ground obviously dead. He looked confused for a split second until he saw Katherine standing behind the fallen vampire with his heart in her hand. Not having the time to thank her he sped over to Elena and Aurora. The relief in both of their faces was apparent the minute he positioned himself behind him. Wanting to be poetic about this he tapped Samuel's shoulder. He spun around instantly and resignation appeared in his eyes for a flash of a second before it turned into blind hatred.

"And you thought I'd never get my revenge. But I did. You'll have to live with the guilt of killing Maria for the rest of your existence, not because your sorry you did it but because this was your fault. Everything that happened to my dear Aurora was your fault." he laughed mirthfully. Instead of responding Damon shoved his hand into his chest and squeezed at his heart. His laughter died immediately as he knew he was about to die. He didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say. He pulled his heart from his chest and dropped it to the floor beside the dead vampire. He wiped his hand on Samuel's shirt cleaning the blood off of him. Elena had her arms wrapped around her daughter again as she sobbed, he moved in and wrapped his arms around his girls trying to comfort them. Seeing Katherine standing off to the side he reluctantly let go of his wife and daughter and walked over to her.

"I never thanked you. So thank you. Without you I wouldn't have gotten her back." he said.

"Just call it even." Katherine said.

"Even? For what?" Damon asked confused.

"When you attempted to save me from the tomb in 1864 even though I wasn't in there. It was the thought that counts." she said.

"Alright then. We're even. Take care of yourself Katherine." he said.

"Take care of your family. I wont be here to save your ass next time." she said.

"Noted." he said before turning back to his girls. Katherine took off rushing out of the building and leaving through the woods.

"Are you okay Aurora?" Elena asked concerned.

"I feel really weak." she said.

"Take some of my blood. It'll heal you." she said biting into her wrist and putting it up against her daughters mouth. She gagged slighting as first but then swallowed slightly more comfortably. It was by far the worst tasting stuff she'd ever drank. Even worse than that cough medicine her mom bought her. The crap that's slogan was "It tastes awful, but it works" it was true it did work. Whomever invented Buckley's should have been destroyed, Aurora thought idly. Elena pulled her wrist away from her daughters mouth and could immediately see the difference in her features. Her colour was coming back.

Outside everyone was leaning against their cars waiting and hoping that everything went alright in there. They were worried but thought they'd give them a couple more minutes. The battle outside had gone surprisingly well, with Bonnie keeping a large number of them incapacitated with her vampire migraine spell, the others were easy pickings.

"Where are they?" Lexi asked as she leaned into Stefan's side happy that this part of it was over at least.

"I don't know. I'm going in." Stefan said.

"I'm coming with you." Lexi said lacing her fingers through his. They started walking forward when the family emerged. Damon carried Aurora although she was improving. He's insisted and she'd allowed it because after her ordeal she was very exhausted mentally and physically. Stefan and Lexi stopped.

"Oh thank God." Lexi said as she smiled at the teenage girl. Damon put her on the ground so she could hug Stefan and Lexi.

"I just want to go home." she whispered to her mom and dad. They nodded and Elena had yet to stop crying now that their daughter was safe again. Before she was able to climb into the backseat of the Camaro, she was pulled in for a hug from Caroline who was crying uncontrollably. Ric hugged her quickly too. She meant to much to the both of them considering they were her Godparents. Aurora sat back into the leather seats and leaned against the window. She knew that now she was safe, she could let the tears fall.

"You should sit back there with her." Damon whispered to Elena. She nodded and climbed into the car beside her daughter pulling her into her arms. Damon got in the drivers seat and started up the car. With one arm Elena held her daughter to her side protecting her from whatever the world threw at her, she put the other hand on Damon's shoulder. He reached up and placed the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on hers lacing their fingers together. Elena pressed a kiss to the side of Aurora's head tenderly. As they began the long drive back to Mystic Falls, they knew for at least a little while things were going to be okay. Their daughter was safe and she always would be.


	5. Chapter 5

I know its a little shorter, but I hope you still like it. Let me know. Hope you like the little lemon nestled in at the end.

PS I own nothing but my original characters.

* * *

><p>"Do you need anything sweetheart?" Elena asked her daughter once they got her home and in her bed.<p>

"I'm fine. I just want to rest for a while." she said yawning. The events of the past couple days catching up to her.

"Alright. Call us if you need anything." Damon said kissing his daughters forehead.

"Okay daddy." she said. They walked out of the room and shut the door before walking downstairs where everyone was convened. Elena's mom and dad had brought Aiden home and once he had seen his sister he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Caroline and Tyler were cuddled up on the couch while everyone else was situated elsewhere talking and enjoying each other.

"She's in bed." Elena said sitting down next to Caroline.

"She needs her rest. She'll be okay eventually." Caroline assured her best friend.

"I know. She's strong. She gets that from Damon." she said.

"She gets that from both of you." Caroline corrected. Elena smiled at that and leaned into her best friends side.

"I'm going to pick up Lilah. She's probably worried sick. I forgot to call her when we got home." he said.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure Aurora wants to see her." Elena said. Damon left and drove over to his daughters best friends house. Once he arrived he knocked on the door.

"Mr Salvatore, how can we help you?" Lilah's mom asked.

"Is Lilah home?" he asked.

"Of course. Is everything alright now. Lilah told us what happened and how you and Elena saved our little girls life." Lilah's mom asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Everything is fine now. Aurora will need some time to recover emotionally, but she will be fine. She's strong like her mom." he said proudly.

"Come on in. I'll go upstairs and get Lilah." she said stepping aside. Damon entered the house for the first time and stood by the door. A few seconds later Lilah came running down the stairs.

"Is Aurora okay? I got so scared when I didnt hear from you. She is okay right?" she asked frantically.

"She'll be fine. Although right now I'm sure she wants nothing more than to see her best friend." he said.

"I can go right mom?" Lilah turned to her mom.

"Of course. Just call if you decide to spend the night." her mom said.

"Thanks mom." she said before following Damon out to the Camaro. Damon saw that the house cleared out while he was gone, all that was left now were Stefan and Lexi.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"They wanted to get back to life. And Care and Tyler were getting out of control. They couldnt keep their hands off of each other. I had to kick them out." she said.

"Good job." he said taking Lilah upstairs.

"Aurora? I have a present for you." he called knocking on her door.

"Come in." she said sleep coating her voice. He opened the door and had the pleasure of seeing her eyes light up when she seen her best friend. She leaped out of bed and tackled Lilah, hugging her tightly. Damon smiled and left the room shutting the door behind him. If there was anything that was going to fix her it was going to be Lilah.

He walked into the living room just as Stefan and Lexi decided it was time for them to go back to their tiny 1 bedroom house.

"We'll see you guys later." Lexi said as she took Stefan's hand to lead him out to the car.

"Was Aurora happy to see Lilah?" Elena asked.

"Ecstatic. Her eyes lit up. It was amazing." he said.

"That's good. Have you seen Aiden?" she asked.

"Last I checked he was in his room. I have no idea what he's doing?" Damon admitted. He got up and walked up the stairs intent on investigating his sons activities. He walked past Aurora's room and heard the sound of happy giggling coming from his daughter and her best friend. It was a sound he'd missed, even though it was only gone for two days. He opened Aiden's door and seen him sitting at his desk poring over an open text book.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"Studying. I have a massive civil war exam tomorrow, and I need to study." he said not even looking up.

"You're studying? Wow. I should almost take a picture to show your mom. She might die of a heart attack." he said.

"Ha ha. Vampire's cant die of a heart attack dad." he said dryly.

"She may be the first. You're studying. Wow. I've got to tell your mom." he said leaving the room.

"Dad! Do you know anything about the civil war?" Aiden asked.

"You could say that. I fought in it. What do you want to know?" he asked laughing at the memory of Elena asking the same question years earlier.

"Everything." he said. "What side did you fight for?" he asked.

"Confederacy." Damon answered. They worked together for a while before Damon stood up.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"I've got it now. Thanks dad. " he said.

"Now I've got to go explain to your mom what you were doing up here." he said shutting the newly rehinged door back to its frame.

"What was he doing? And why did it take you so long up there?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Wait for it. He was...studying. And I was helping him." Damon said.

"Studying? Please tell me it was from a book and school related?" she asked knowing there were other non-educational subjects he could be studying.

"Yeah he was studying the civil war for an exam tomorrow." Damon said laughing. ]

"Oh my God have I stepped into an alternate universe where my son is a responsible student?" she asked.

"Nope. He is actually studying. He's apparently taking this responsibilty thing seriously." Damon said.

"I'm happy." Elena said smiling softly.

A little while later Damon went upstairs and knocked on Aurora's door.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed or wanted?" he asked.

"If you wouldnt mind, I would love some cookie dough cheesecake." she said hopefully. She opened the door to plead with her dad. She batted her eyelashes and did her best puppy dog expression.

"I guess I'm making a trip to the Grill. I'll be back." he said leaving the room. Aurora squealed.

"Thanks daddy." she said. Damon laughed and went out to his car. Elena had retired upstairs to be alone for a while earlier on. He knew she needed some time alone to deal with the feelings she had about almost losing their daughter. Once he got to the Grill he went inside and sat at the bar.

"Damon Salvatore in the Grill at night again? What happened this time?" Matt asked.

"Aurora wants cake. She gets cake." he said. "She went through a tough time the past couple days." he said.

"I heard that something happened, but I didnt know what." he said.

"She was kidnapped and assaulted by a vampire that wanted revenge on me for something I did 50 years ago." he explained.

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned for the daughter of the woman he would always love.

"She'll be fine." he said.

"Good. I'll go get your cake." he said going into the cooler. A couple minutes later he came out with a boxed cake. Damon paid for it and drove home. Once he got there he cut it up and put five pieces on a tray and carried them upstairs. First stop he dropped two pieces off at Aurora's room who quickly snatched them from him and handed one to her friend before taking a sizable bite of the cake. Next stop he gave a piece to Aiden who was still memorizing everything he could about the Civil War. Final stop he took the last two pieces into his and Elena's bedroom. He sat down beside her and handed her a piece of cake.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I cant believe I let our daughter be kidnapped like that. What kind of parents are we?" she asked.

"It wasnt your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was mine." he told her

"It's not your fault Damon." she said.

"I was the one who killed Maria. I was the reason he wanted revenge. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. Not yourself." he said.

"I wont blame you." she said taking a bite of the cake.

"Dont blame yourself either. It was not your fault. You got her out of there." he said.

"Thanks." she said as she ate her cake. Once she was finished he took her plate and put it on top of his and placed them on the night stand. She was staring straight ahead and he could still tell that she was feeling at least partially responsible.

"Come here." he said opening his arms. She willingly slid into his embrace and laid her head on his chest. He knew she needed to let it all out. She needed to cry a little bit.

"It's okay. I'm here." he said kissing the top of her head. She broke down and cried then. There was only so long she could be strong for, before she broke. With tears still streaming down her face she lifted her face and kissed him with everything she had. Her hands ran through his hair keeping him as close as she could, needing to feel him as close as she could. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and she ran her hands down the hard planes of his chest and stomach. He broke the kiss to stare at her questioningly.

"I need you Damon. I could have lost you. I need to feel us again tonight. That's what is going to fix me." she said. He didnt need to hear anything else he rolled her under him and pulled her t shirt up and over her head before attacking her lips again. She could feel him harden against her and she shivered in anticipation. Her pushed the open shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the bed. His hands unclasped her bra from behind her and tossed it away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She needed to feel his weight around her. His chest crushed her breasts into her chest as they kissed and nibbled at each other. He pulled away for a moment to undo her jeans and pull them down her legs. He slid her panties off next and tossed them over his shoulder. She tugged on his belt pulling him down on top of her again. She moved her hips against his denim covered cock and some of her wetness transferred over to his jeans. She unbuckled his belt and the button and zipper on his jeans. She slid her hand inside and cupped his erection in her hands and squeezed slightly.

"Elena." he warned. She obliged him and pushed his pants down his hips along with his black boxer/briefs before using her feet to help her remove them the rest of the way. He kicked them off when they got down to his ankles. He rested himself on top of her,his erection teasing her entrance. They kissed passionately as she moved her hips against him trying to get as much pleasure as she could. Damon put his hands on her hips to hold her steady as he lined his penis up with her entrance. He slid in slowly as they moved in sync with each other. She pulled him down, needing to feel all of his weight on her as he moved within her.

"God you're beautiful." he said as he moved within her at a satisfying pace.

"So are you." she said stroking the hair off his face. Having his body crushing hers into the mattress had to be the most intimate position they'd every used. He was so close to her, and she was sheathing him inside her. It was intimate, it was romantic, it was perfect. He gentle rocked them both to completion. They came together he spilled deep inside her as she released around him. He stayed where he was for a few moments before pulling out and rolling over to pull her to his side.

"God I love you Elena." he said kissing her neck.

"I love you too." she said nestling comfortably into his embrace. If nothing else did, that would forever remain the same.


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter is a lot slower and I honestly dont know if I like it or not. I dont mind parts of it, but its mainly just a filler chapter. containing more of Aurora's recovery and gaining the strength with continuing with her life. There is pretty much no Delena in this chapter, maybe thats why I dont like it. I hope you enjoy. Let me and the muse know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The next day Aurora woke up beside her best friend and stared at the ceiling. No matter how great last night had been she was still feeling the emotional damage from being kidnapped. She didn't think she'd ever be the same again. If there was anyone that could help her it would be Lilah. She settled back into her pillow already knowing that she wasn't going to school that day. A little while later her alarm went up and she woke up again. Lilah was getting out of the bed on the other side.<p>

"Are you coming to school today Aurora?" she asked her best friend.

"No. I need time to deal with this. I'm still really messed up." she said.

"Take all the time you need. What do you want me to tell everyone who asks?" she asked.

"I don't know. Don't go all "she got kidnapped by a psychotic vampire." just say I'm sick and I'll be back in a few days." she said.

"What should I tell Nathan?" Lilah asked.

"I don't know. What happened to me, made me realize that I don't even know if I want a boyfriend right now. The only men I feel remotely comfortable around are my dad, Aiden, Alaric and Stefan. Tyler's okay, and so is Matt. And of course my grandpa. But other than that boys scare me." she said.

"Understandable. I wont say anything to him." she said.

"Thanks Lil." she said before settling into her pillows again. Lilah went into the bathroom and got ready for school before going downstairs where Aiden was eating breakfast and Damon and Elena were watching their son curiously from the door to the kitchen.

"Is he reading...for fun?" Elena asked.

"It looks like it." he whispered.

"This new Aiden scares me. I think he was abducted by aliens. You never really know. Vampire's turned out to be real." she said.

"Maybe this Aiden is a alien replica of our son." Damon suggested.

"Aiden can hear you." Aiden called, when listening to them talking about him grew obnoxious. Elena laughed buried her head in Damon's chest.

"Morning Lilah." he said when he heard her coming down the stairs.

"That is eerie Mr Salvatore. How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Vampire hearing. I can recognize everyone in this house's footsteps. It's good to know, that way I know which teenager is sneaking out in the middle of the night." he said.

"Noted. Its good to know. Because when Aurora is better, I'll know to never sneak her out." Lilah said.

"Good plan. Is she going to school today?" he asked, referring to his daughter.

"No. She's not better yet. She was good last night, but this morning she's really guarded again. And shes not ready to face everyone at school yet." Lilah said.

"She can take all the time she needs. If the principal wants to speak to us again in regards to Aurora this time, then so be it." he said.

"Do you want me to just ride to school with Aiden?" Lilah asked.

"That would be good." he said.

"Sounds good. Are you ready Aiden?" she asked. Aiden nodded and packed up his stuff.

"I work this afternoon, so I guess I'll see you guys after work." he said.

"Okay." Elena said as they watched their son leave.

Aurora came downstairs an hour or so later and walked into the kitchen where her mom and dad were sitting at the table drinking a glass of blood.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked.

"Physically I'm fine. I just feel like a mess right now." she said.

"Take all the time you need. You went through an ordeal." he said.

"Thanks dad. But I want to go back to school tomorrow. Sitting upstairs in my room isn't going to fix me. Getting back to life will. If I sit around and not live my life, then he wins." she said.

"That's a good way to think of it." he said.

"Besides I'll be safe there. Lilah will be with me. Alaric is one of my teachers. And Tyler is the football coach. Why Caroline is the drama teacher. There are people I know and trust all over the place. I'll never be alone." she said.

"Very true. And your mother and I could be there in seconds if you needed us." he said.

"Exactly. I need to get back to life." she said digging through the cupboards looking for her beloved box of cocoa puffs.

"Exactly what is the nutritional value of chocolatey cereal?" Damon asked glaring at the box of cereal in his daughters hand.

"It tastes good. And its all part of your balanced breakfast." she said.

"Right. Sure. When I was growing up, a balanced breakfast was... meat, fruit and bread and freshly milked milk. With eggs sometimes. It was great. Now chocolate is a balanced breakfast. What has the world come to?" he asked.

"Keep in mind dad you grew up in the 1800's. Nowadays we eat Cocoa Puffs." she said.

"Right. Note to self, do not buy Cocoa Puffs ever again." he said.

"Right and fruity pebbles are so much better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fruity pebbles Aurora. They have fruit in them." he said defending his cereal.

"Uh huh. Sure." she said pouring milk into her cereal and taking it to the table.

"She is too much like you." he said glaring at his wife who was trying to hold back laughter at the exchange.

"She's right though. Cocoa puffs are just as healthy as fruity pebbles." Elena said.

"You know. I don't like either of you right now. I will take my fruity pebbles where they will be appreciated." he said standing up and taking his bowl of cereal into the dining room.

"So you're going to sit in there and eat by yourself because you were wrong?" Elena clarified.

"I am never wrong." he said from the dining room table.

"Right. Mmmm,cocoa puffs." Elena said from the kitchen table.

"Mmmm fruity pebbles." he said back. Aurora laughed at the immaturity her mom and dad were displaying.

"And you guys wonder how Aiden ended up so immature?" she asked.

Aiden and Lilah walked into the school and were stopped by several students wanting to know the whereabouts of Aurora.  
>"She's sick." Lilah said and continued walking towards her locker. Aiden left her and walked to his locker before going to hang out with his friends. He was resolved on turning down any drugs that were offered to him. He needed to make an effort, his parents ended up convincing his principal to let him back in school. Lilah opened her locker and gathered her books when Nathan showed up.<p>

"Hey Lilah so where's my girl?" he asked leaning against the locker.

"At home." she answered.

"Where have you been for the past couple days?" he asked.

"At home." she repeated.

"Is Aurora sick?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's sick." Lilah said walking away. Nathan watched her go before going outside to join his friends.

"So where's Aurora?" one guy asked.

"She's sick.." Nathan said.

"So when are you going to seal the deal?" another guy asked.

"When she gets back to school. I would have done it already but the day we were at her house her dad showed up and kicked me out." he said bitterly.

"Isn't her dad a vampire? Damon Salvatore?" he asked.

"I think so. He's an ass." Nathan said.

"Aurora's mom is hot though. She's a vampire too, she was changed at the age of 18 or something like that. She's practically our age." he said.

"Yeah she's definitely a MILF." another boy said. The group laughed until Aiden appeared.

"Are you talking about my mom?" he asked angrily having heard most of the conversation.

"Yeah. She's hot." he said.

"And she belongs to my dad. She wouldn't be interested in high school boys." he said.

"How do you know Salvatore?" he asked.

"Do you want me to kick your ass. I heard what you said about Aurora. That's my sister you dick. She's been through enough." he yelled.

"What's going on here?" Alaric asked as he and Caroline weaved their way through the crowd.

"Mr Saltzman, Miss Forbes." he said smiling when he seen his Godparents.

"Aiden what's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. It's all finished. They were talking about my mom and Aurora." he said.

"Right. Do you know how creepy it is to be talking about his mom. Yes she's a 34 year old in a 18 year old's body. But that doesn't change the fact that she's 34 and married." Caroline said. The guys relaxed a bit and then Caroline took Aiden's arm and pulled him away from the group.

"Don't fight with them. You're mom has gone through enough recently. She doesn't need to worry about you getting in trouble." she said.

"I'm sorry. I just got so mad at them." he said.

"Just try harder okay buddy." she said hugging him before walking towards the school.

After school was over Aiden went to the Grill. Matt put him to work waiting tables and watched him from the bar. Whenever he looked at the boy he saw his father but in the way he acted he saw bits and pieces of Elena. In his laugh and in his smile. It was nice to see.

"You're doing good Aiden. Keep up the good work." he said.

"Thanks Matt. So I've always meant to ask, what happened between you and my mom? There's a lot of awkwardness." he said.

"Uh we dated for two years before she dumped me. I never really thought we were over but then she met your dad. Their relationship didn't sit well with me, especially when I seen how he changed her. She was more passionate, and more fun. With me she was simply the good daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. She wasn't this girl that she is now. I can finally admit it, but your dad was the one for her. He made her life better and he gave her you and Aurora. I've never seen her happier." Matt explained.

"Do you still love my mom?" he asked.

"I always will. There's no one else out there like Elena Gilbert." he said. Aiden nodded and pulled off his apron when he saw that it was time for him to go home.

"Have a good night." Aiden said.

"You to." Matt said watching the teenager leave.

The next day Aurora woke up and took a deep breath before showering and getting ready for the day. She dressed in a t shirt, hoodie and a pair of jeans not wanting to put too much effort into looking good. Brushing her long brown hair into a ponytail and applying a coat of mascara she grabbed her backpack and left her room.

"You're going to school?" Damon asked

"Yeah." she said pouring herself a bowl of cereal.. Damon shook his head at her choice of cereal.

"Do you ever eat anything else?" he asked.

"Why would I want to?" she retaliated.

"Touche." he said.

"Where's mom?" she asked.

"In bed. She wanted to sleep in." he said.

"Good for her." Aurora said as she shovelled cereal into her mouth. Aiden came down the stairs and said goodbye hopping into his car to head for school.

"I gotta go." she said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Very attractive." Damon winced as she picked up her backpack and grabbed her keys and rushed from the house. When she got to school she quickly found Lilah sitting at their usual table. She needed to be around her best friend, she didn't feel comfortable being around all these people.

"Hey. I'm glad you're here." Lilah said hugging her best friend. Aurora watched Nathan strut over to her and she took a deep breath.

"Hey Ror, can we talk?" he asked. She hated it when he called her "Ror." her name was Aurora and she liked that.

"Yeah." she said getting up and following him to a place a little more private.

"So I was wondering if maybe we could try again what he tried that day at your house?" he asked smoothly.

"I think that maybe I should talk first." she said. He looked at her confused as she took a couple steps back from him.

"What do you have to say?" he asked.

"I want to break up with you. I'm not ready for a relationship with you. Actually I'm not ready for a relationship at all. The past few days were some of the hardest of my life and I need to be by myself for a while." she said.

"You cant just break up with me. You cant." he said seriously.

"I just did. If you don't mind I would like to get back to my friends." she said walking away. She couldn't deny that it felt good to end that, it made her feel like she had some control over her life again. It felt very liberating.

That afternoon she went home and she knew she was going to be by herself for around a half an hour. The idea didn't bother her this time so much. She just wouldn't invite anyone in. She knew that now. She settled on the couch and kept her new cell phone by her side in case something did happen. She heard a knock at the door. She decided that she could answer it,if it was a vampire he couldn't get in anyways unless they'd already been invited in. She opened the door and saw Nathan standing there.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because you and I need to talk." he said walking past her into the house.

"I didn't invite you in." she said.  
>"Not that I care. I want something from you and I intend to get it." he said.<p>

"What do you want Nathan? I just want you to leave." she said.

"I only dated you for one reason. I'm here to collect." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"you are going to have sex with me." he said stalking her.

"I am most certainly not going to." she said.

"Yes you are. You don't really have the option." he said.

"Yes I do. Don't touch me, or else you will be sorry. My dad will kill you." she said.

"Your dad's not here." he said. Aurora heard a car pull into the driveway and smiled knowing she just needed to distract him for a few more seconds.

"He could be here in seconds if he wanted to. I wouldn't touch me if I were you." she said keeping a safe distance between them.

"Yeah right." he said. The front door opened and Aurora felt relief.

"What the hell is this?" Aiden demanded seeing his sister getting stalked by her boyfriend.

"Aiden. He wont leave me alone." she said. Aiden stepped between them and put his hands out warning Nathan not to come any closer.

"Stay out of this man, its none of your concern." Nathan said.

"Actually it is. Now if you don't leave, I'm going to kick your ass," Aiden said.

"Yeah..." Nathan said before throwing the first punch. Aurora stepped back while her brother threw the next punch. They fought for a couple minutes before Damon walked in the front door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded seeing Aiden pummelling Nathan on the floor.

"Hi daddy. Aiden is defending me. I promise." she said. Damon pulled Aiden off of Nathan and stepped between them.

"I thought I said you were to never enter my house again without my permission." Damon said.

"It's not like I have to answer to you." he said.  
>"Right. I would suggest you get out of my house before I throw you out." Damon said.<p>

"You're gonna get a call from my mom and dad. This was assault." he said.

"Yes, you go ahead and have them call me. It could be a fun conversation." Damon said. Nathan left the house holding his nose which was bleeding profusely.

"So what happened?" Damon asked sitting at the kitchen table staring his two kids down.

"I came straight home after school and started watching TV. Nathan shows up and wants sex and I turn him down. He starts stalking me and then Aiden shows up. Nathan throws the first punch and then Aiden attacks. Then you walk in." Aurora explained.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Breaking up with him was liberating. But him stalking scared me. I managed not to show my fear." she said.

"Good for you." he said.

"I was thinking dad." she said.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Could you teach me to defend myself against vampire attackers and human attackers. I don't want to be left defenceless ever again." she asked.


	7. Chapter 7

this is mostly just a filler chapter. But I hope you like it regardless. There will be more Delena in the next two chapters. Let me know what you think...

I only own Aiden and Aurora and my other original characters.

* * *

><p>"Of course, I'll teach you all about fending off physical attacks. But if you don't mind I want to get Ric to teach you about vampire protection. I can teach you the stake to the heart or vervain. But there's so much more." he said.<p>

"That sounds fine."she said.

"Great. I'll call him tonight." he said.

"Thanks Dad." she said honestly.

"Its no problem, sweetheart." he said standing up and kissing her temple. She smiled as she stood up and grabbed her backpack from where she dropped it by the door when she came inside.

"I'm going to go do my homework." she said walking up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Aiden asked watching his sister disappear.

"I think so. She's so strong. So resilient. Like her mom." he said proudly.

"I've been so worried about her. I mean if you hadn't walked in this afternoon. I might have killed him." Aiden said.

"You reacted the way I would have." Damon assured his son.

"Am I grounded?" he asked afraid to hear the answer.

"No. You were defending your sister. I will not punish you for something like that." he said.

"Okay. But I better go do my homework too." Aiden said as he grabbed his backpack where he unceremoniously dropped when he walked in the front door.

"Good plan. You're mom will be home soon." he said. Once the kids were upstairs walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge and poured it into a glass before raiding the fridge for something to make for dinner. Elena walked in a little while later and hung her jacket and purse up on the hooks.

"Hey" she said walking over to kiss her husband who was boiling pasta on the stove.

"Hey." he answered returning her kiss. "How was the planning?" he asked.

"As well as usual. Carol is panicking because this is her last year doing this and she's prepping Caroline and I for taking over for her and mom." she said

"Sounds fun. At least now they wont have to worry about finding replacements ever again with you and Caroline eternal beauties. And the town knowing all about us." he said.

"Exactly. But I swear to God she is driving me crazy. Have you ever heard of a vampire going insane?" she asked as she took the glass of blood from his hand and took a sip.

"Not from something like this." he said.

"Well its a good thing I don't have to deal with this again until next week." she said.

"Now you go and relax. The kids are upstairs doing homework and I've got diner covered. Pour yourself a glass of wine and sit down."he said rubbing her shoulders.

"Thanks." she said gratefully. She took one more sip of the blood before handing it back to Damon. He rolled his eyes at the two sips she left for him before turning back to the stove.

While the family was eating dinner the phone started ringing.

"Ignore it. Whoever it is can call back when we're not eating dinner." Damon said as Aiden rose to answer the phone. He sat back down and the answering machine picked it up.

"We're calling for the parents of Aiden Salvatore. I am the father of Nathan Monroe, who told us he was assaulted at the hands of Aiden this afternoon. As you know I am a very well respected lawyer here in Mystic Falls and..." the machine cut off, cutting the man off. A couple minutes later he called back and the machine picked up again.

"And as I was saying there will be massive legal damage to your family if you do not formally apologize to my son..." the machine cut off again when Damon unplugged it and shut it off. The man was seriously starting to annoy him and an annoyed Damon Salvatore wasn't good to have around.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked having been told everything that happened earlier on.

"Nothing. He cant do anything. And I intend to just ignore him. He's a dick and his sons completely stupid if he thinks taking advantage of my daughter is going to get him a place anywhere other than the morgue." he said. Elena nodded satisfied that Damon had a clear idea of what he was planning on doing. When they were finished dinner, the phone had rung a whopping dozen times but the machine never picked up because the machine wasn't in use at the moment.

"Movie time?" Damon suggested.

"Move time." Aurora agreed. They walked into the living room and the kids did rock paper scissors to choose who got to pick the movie.

"Ha I win." Aurora said after beating Aiden best two out of three.

"Damn, now we have to watch a chick flick." Aiden groaned.

"Good job boy. And to think I trusted you. Next week its me and your mom and she stands no chance at beating me." he said as Aurora perused the shelf of movies.

"Next week will have the same result as this week baby. I am going to beat you in rock paper scissors." she said.

"It may have happened tonight but you will never beat me." he said. She smirked at him and leaned into his side as Aurora picked a movie.

"We are going to watch "The Notebook" because I am feeling super evil tonight." she said grinning. Damon and Aiden groaned as Elena clapped her hands in glee.

"Thank you Aurora." she said as she sat down on her dads other side. Throughout the movie Damon rolled his eyes at the disgusting romance displayed here.

"Aren't they beautiful." Elena asked as she cried through the movie.

"Oh yes. So beautiful." Damon said sarcastically. His response caused Elena to smack him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he groaned.

"You're sarcastic, jackass attitude." she said scowling.

"This movie is terrible. Why couldn't we watch something like Die Hard?" he asked.

"Because Aurora beat Aiden in rock paper scissors to win the right to choose the movie. And next week I am going to beat you and win the right to choose the movie." she said slowly.

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm an idiot. Because I'm not." he scowled at the TV as Noah carried Ally into the house and up to his bedroom.

When the movie was finally over Damon shut off the TV and everyone went upstairs shutting lights off as they went. The next morning Damon woke up and rolled over to the smiling face of his wife.

"Good morning." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Morning." she said accepting his kiss.

"We better get downstairs to make breakfast for the kids. I am not sitting through another breakfast where Aurora eats chocolate." he said.

"They're aren't as bad as you think." Elena defended the breakfast cereal. He got out of bed and walked downstairs and Elena followed behind him. He cooked bacon, eggs,hash browns and toast for breakfast.

"We need to get groceries." he groaned. Damon hated grocery shopping.

"We'll go after the brats leave." Elena said hearing them come down the stairs.

"We are so not brats." Aiden said grabbing a plate of breakfast from his dad.

"Did you seriously make breakfast so I couldn't eat cocoa pebbles?" she asked.

"I sure did." he grinned.

"Wow." she said sitting down and eating the breakfast Damon piled onto her plate. When the kids were done they headed off to school and Damon and Elena headed off to the grocery store.

Around an hour later they returned and Damon was grumpy. He hated the crowds, he hated the annoying people and he hated the kids that screamed their heads off in the carts.

"Relax, remember fourteen years ago we had two year olds too."she said.

"Yeah but I'm certain ours didn't scream that much." he said as they got out of the car and carried the groceries into the house.

"Oh yes they did. You're just in denial because they were yours. Parents always think they're kids are perfect." she said.

"And ours were. They did not scream that much." he said putting the new box of cocoa pebbles into the cupboard. They worked in silence for a couple minutes before the doorbell rang. Elena walked over to answer it knowing Damon was still too grumpy to do it.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I am Robert Monroe. This is my wife Mary and you know our son Nathan." he said brushing past her into the house.

"Come on in." she said sarcastically as they walked past her into the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon spat when he seen them come into the house.

"I'm..." he started.

"I know who you are. What I'm wondering is who the hell you think you are that you can just brush past my wife without her inviting you in." he spat.

"We need to talk. I'm assuming your Damon Salvatore." he said.

"The one and only." he said.

"Well then take a seat Mr and Mrs Salvatore, as we need to discuss this matter between our kids. We both know Nathan isn't at fault here." Robert said making it very clear who he thought was at fault.

"He's not is he? Did he tell you that he tried to rape my daughter?" Damon snarled. Elena touched his hand willing him to keep calm.

"He told us that he came over here wanting to make things right with Aurora and then Aiden just attacked him.

"Bullshit." Damon said his eyes blazing.

"Mr Salvatore can we keep this respectful please and thank you. I am a very powerful man here and I can damage your reputation." he said mildly.

"I am too a very powerful man here. Unlike you I am one of the founders. Literally. I was here when this town was first founded. And I am head of the town council. That kind of trumps your whole lawyer title." he said.

"Mr Salvatore all I want is a sincere apology. We've decided not to blame Aiden. He was just following in your footsteps. The actual reason we're here is Nathan tells us that you threatened him on two different occasions." he said.

"I could do so much more than threaten him." Damon threatened.

"You wouldn't dare. Just because my son stooped low enough to date your slut of a daughter doesn't mean you can verbally assault him." Robert said.

"I suggest you get the hell out of my house before I give you something to really complain about." Damon said standing up and his vampire features emerging.

"I'm not afraid of vampires Mr Salvatore. You don't scare me. All you need to do is sincerely apologize and then we'll leave." he said.

"He tried to take advantage of my daughter at her weakest state. I will not apologize to him. And my warning still stands. Get the hell out of my house before I throw you out." he threatened.

"Fine. I can see we're just wasting our time. We'll be leaving now." he said standing up and pulling Nathan with him.

"and you can rest assured that I will be contacting the school to tell them about Nathan attempting to assault my daughter. And he will be expelled." Damon said smirking.

"They wouldn't buy that." Robert said.

"Wanna bet?" Damon asked darkly. "You can come clean now and then you wont lose football. You wont lose all those scholarships you're going for and you probably wont have a criminal record. Or else you can let this town tear you apart. Aurora is more a part of this town than your family ever will be. You guys are Mystic Falls transplants, no one cares about you." Damon snarled.

"Fine. Yes I tried to assault her and I would've succeeded if Aiden hadn't come home. I attacked him first." he said.

"Now was that so hard?" Damon asked teasingly.

"Let's get out of here?" Robert said pulling his son and wife out of the house.

"Well that was fun. We should totally do that again." Damon said grinning at the retreating family. Once they were gone he returned to where Elena was sitting.

"So, how did I do?" he asked.

"Very well. You didn't lose control." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

hope you enjoy. there is some much anticipated Delena smut this chapter. and the next one will be mostly all delena smut. hope you all like stuff like that ;). I feel like the story hasnt had near enough smut. Let me know what you all think as always. I love hearing it.

PS I only own my characters, not the ones created by the brilliant LJ Smith

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking, lets go out." Damon said walking into the house after a council meeting a week later. Everything had finally blown over, Nathans parents weren't doing anything and just in case he had told Liz. In case they decided to accuse him of anything. Liz had been supportive and had told him she would take care of anything if something came up. The only thing left to do was fix his neglected marriage. Since they had gotten Aurora back they had made love once. Once in almost two weeks. They were used to a dry spell being at most two days. This was unnatural.<p>

"Go out where?" Elena asked from the couch.

"Lets go out for dinner, and then go spend the night at the boarding house. We deserve it." he said.

"Damon... the last time we went to the boarding house overnight, our daughter was kidnapped." she said unsure.

"It wont happen again. Come on, everything has been great lately except for us. We need to focus on us for a little while. One night." he said.

"It's only been two weeks. I'm not ready to leave her." Elena fretted wringing her hands.

"she would be safe here." Damon insisted.

"Would she? It wasn't so hard for her to get assaulted last time. And what would have happened if Aiden didn't come home when Nathan came over?" she asked.

"Nothing will happen. Nathan has been taken care of. Samuel is dead. I killed him myself. We need this night Elena." he insisted.

"Damon, we cant." she said resigned. She couldn't deny that a night alone with Damon sounded perfect. And she agreed with him that their relationship was suffering through all the drama that had went on lately.

"Cant, or wont?" he asked.

"Damon, we cant. Our kids have got to come first. Don't blame me for this." she exclaimed.

"Who's blaming anyone. I never said anything about blaming you. We cant baby her forever. She needs us to go back to normal too." he insisted.

"No Damon. Why are you making such a big deal about this?" she demanded sick of his insistence.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to be with my wife. I don't know about you but I am acutely aware that we have only been together once in two weeks." he said his temper rising.

"We can wait a little while longer. I am not leaving this house." she said finally.

"Fine. Consider this the last time I ever make a night like this for us. I'll just call the restaurant and cancel the reservations." he said.

"You do that. You should have known that we have responsibilities that surpass your need for a date night." she said settling back into the couch. Her attitude caused his anger to flare up.

"Oh, excuse me for wanting a nice, romantic night with my fucking wife. I don't fucking care anymore. I wont be doing anything like that ever again." he said picking up the phone and cancelling the reservations at the restaurant before walking out of the house. Elena sighed and leaned back against the couch. She didn't mean to anger him like that. And she knew he was right in a sense. If their marriage was likely to survive the rest of eternity they had to take time for themselves. She just couldn't picture doing it so soon after the ordeal between Samuel and Aurora. But it was getting to be desperate, they needed to do something. The marriage was suffering and it wouldn't take much more for them to just self-combust.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Aurora asked whens he walked in the front door right after Damon left.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"He seemed really angry. And he sped away super fast. He usually greets me when I come home, and most of the time I get a hug. This time he just left and his eyes were really cold." she said worried.

"He's just mad at me. Don't worry about it." Elena said.

"Why's he so mad?" she asked sitting down next to her mom.

"He went ahead and planned a romantic night for us, ending with us spending the night at the boarding house. But I turned it down, because its still too soon after Samuel. I cant bare to leave you and Aiden here alone." she explained.

"It's been two weeks mom. I'm fine." Aurora assured her mom.

"I know. But I'm your mother, and I'm nothing if not over-protective. I wont risk the chance of anything happening to you again." Elena said vehemently.

"But dad is right. You and him, you definitely need some alone time. You are rarely together. The closest you've been was the movie night and his arm was around you. There is a lot of tension and you and dad are fighting more than ever. You've been fighting about everything. Even normal conversations have been turning into fights and I've actually been avoiding coming home. You need to do something mom. I couldn't stand it if dad leaves." she said.

"Your dad wont leave." Elena said.

"I don't know. At this point I don't think there's anything that's worth him coming home for." Aurora said honestly.

"I honestly don't know how to fix it sweetheart. I cant go out with your dad and leave you here by yourself." she said.

"Then don't. I have a brilliant idea mom. Me and Aiden can go over to grandma and grandpas for the night and you and dad can have the house to yourself." she said.

"Why didn't I think of that? It would have saved me a massive fight and murderously angry husband." she said immediately picking up the phone. She called her mom and dad, and they readily agreed to having the kids overnight. When Aiden got home she drove them over and both her happy that their parents were finally getting some alone time.

"Okay. Behave and call if you need anything." she instructed.

"Just fix everything with dad." Aiden said receiving the hug from his mom.

"I'll try. I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime." she said leaving the house and driving home.

Damon sat at the Grill drinking away his anger. But somehow all the alcohol he was ingesting was just serving to make him angrier.

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked standing in front of him at the bar.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Well you come here for two reasons generally. One to buy cake. Two to drink when you've had a shitty day. And since you're drinking I'm assuming you're upset." he surmised.

"Point Donovan." he said dryly.

"Now are you fighting with the kids or Elena?" he asked.

"Elena. I choose not to go into the specifics because you are her ex boyfriend." he said.

"Understandable. But understand, that with Elena she usually has a very good excuse for why she does the things she does. Or says the things she says. Just give her a chance to explain, or to fix it." he said.

"that's easy for you to say." Damon said.

Elena got home and looked around the house. Not sure when exactly he was going to be home she shut everything off downstairs and went upstairs. It was still early which meant there was lots of time for him to come home, IF he decided to come home. She walked into the bedroom and into the closet to grab the both of red candles. They were rarely used but gave the room a romantic glow which was what she was going for. She made the bed and changed into a red and black, silk and lace bra and panty set. The black lace on red silk was beautiful. She hoped it would be enough to earn his forgiveness. She debated between running a bath, but decided against it figuring that maybe a night filled with sex should suffice.

Damon finished off his drink and decided it was time to go home. Why he was actually going home was unknown to him. There was nothing there that could possibly make him want to go there. He was still pissed at Elena, and wasn't sure if there was anything she could do to make him happy. Well there was, but she seemed perfectly fine to be in this sexual drought they were in. When he pulled up in front of the house, he walked in to find everything turned off downstairs and he couldn't hear anything. The kids obviously weren't here. It was all very strange. He walked up the stairs and stopped by the bedroom door. He could see a soft glow emanating from the room and he could acutely smell the scent of his wife's perfume. He opened the door and walked in and found her lying across the bed seductively.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"I decided that you were right. And I sent the kids to my mom and dads for the night. I am trying to earn your forgiveness with this little exercise." she said getting off the bed and swaying over to him.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I was thinking we'd have sex over and over and over again until the sun comes up tomorrow. And then maybe we can fuck some more." she said.

"I like the way you think Mrs Salvatore." he said.

"I'm sure you do. But you are slightly overdressed for my liking." she said eyeing his fully clothed frame.

"Why don't you do something about that then?" he said. She raised her eyebrows and pushed his t shirt up his abdomen. She pressed kisses along every inch of his body as it was revealed to her hungry gaze. She didnt realize how much she missed him, missed his body being revealed to her, missed feeling it pressed against hers, missed feeling him inside her. When the shirt was on the floor she went to his low slung jeans and pushed them even lower. Soon they were around his ankles and he stepped out of them. He was standing in front of her in just his black boxer briefs while she was still clad in the lingerie she picked out for him.

"Do you mind if I have a little taste before we continue?" she asked seeing the bulge of his erection encased in his briefs.  
>"Not at all. Taste away. I'm sure my dick would love to have your lips on it again," he said.<p>

"Let's find out shall we?" she asked rhetorically. She pushed his underwear down his toned legs and he stepped out of them. She immediately went for it and took his tip in her mouth sucking it hard while her hand cupped his balls.

"What do you want baby?" she asked when she first heard his groan.

"Oh God. Whatever you want. This feels so damn good." he moaned. She grinned naughtily at him before licking down his length and over his balls all the way up to his ass.

"Holy fuck." he screamed, she had never done that before.

"Did you like that baby?" she asked, her voice low and husky.

"Fuck yeah." he answered. She went back to his balls and sucked on the patch of skin there. She surprised him and took one of his boys into her mouth and laving at it with her tongue.

"Jesus fuck." he yelled as she worked him over. He was quickly losing his ability to stand and he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. Never before had he been sucked into submission.

"Baby, put my dick back in your hot little mouth. Suck my dick hard until I cum. Better yet, let me fuck your throat like I do your pussy." he said. She looked up and him and smiled.

"Well then, where do you want me?" she asked.

"On the bed. Get comfortable." he said. She did as he told and laid down flat on the bed. He moved up and straddled her positioning his weeping penis at her mouth.

"I'm going to blow your mind." she warned him.

"Actually darling you're blowing my cock." he reminded her.

"Exactly." she said with a grin. She opened her mouth and he teased himself by sliding just the tip through her lips. She raised her eyebrows at his teasing of himself. After a few seconds he couldn't take it anymore and he shoved his entire dick in her mouth and down her throat. She hummed around his length and tightened her lips around his length. He started slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth as she laid still beneath him except for her hands which were roaming aimlessly everywhere they could reach. She ran her hands down and cupped his thighs as he thrust into her waiting mouth. He thrust repeatedly into her mouth until he was sure he couldn't take it anymore. He came violently in her mouth and collapsed onto the bed beside her.

"Did I succeed?" she asked.

"fuck yeah. You totally blew my mind. Now you should let me repay the feeling." he said.

"Nah. I just want you inside me. I cant wait any longer." she said.

"I need a minute baby. I'm nowhere ready to go again." he said still calming down from his orgasm. She reached out and took his penis in her hand and started rubbing him from base to tip working to get him aroused sooner. Her efforts paid off and he reached around her to unclasp her bra and toss it across the spacious room before doing the same to her panties.

"Fuck me hard Damon." she whispered as he hovered over her.

"You want it hard. You're going to get it hard." he said nudging her entrance with his dick. He pushed her legs up and positioned himself so they were resting on his shoulders, giving him more access to her dripping wet core.

"Now its my turn to blow your mind." he said pushing into her to the hilt.

"You always blow my mind." she reminded him.

"But its time to remind you of how." he said. She sighed happily at being intimately joined with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup." she said eagerly. He started off slow but quickly picked up his pace. Soon he was fucking her at vampire speed. The bed was moving underneath them and had the kids been home they might have been frightened. As it was it only took them a short amount of time to cum together and slump against each other.

"You know, I think we should call your mom and dad and as them to keep them for the entire weekend. Tonight isn't going to be enough." he said.

"Good idea." she said picking up the phone on the nightstand and calling her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

this chapter is by far the smuttiest thing I've written in this story. I hope you all like it. The next one is going to be mostly smut too. I'm going to incorporate more smut into the story. Let me know what you all think.

PS I own nothing. All characters are owned by their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>After a couple hours rest Elena woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. She heard the shower running in the en-suite and grinned. She got out of bed and was shocked at the minimal pain she was feeling. If she was feeling pain at all he must have fucked her hard. She frowned at the clothes littering that floor and quickly tossed them all in the hamper. Once she was satisfied that the room was clean again she walked into the bathroom and could clearly see her husband washing his hair through the steam on the window. "to join him or not to join him, now that is the question." she thought to herself. It was a stupid question, what she would give to touch her husband again. Even after spending the entire night fucking, and they still had one more day like this. She slid open the shower door and slipped in behind him. He immediately turned to face her as she wrapped her small hand around his still soft dick.<p>

"Holy Fuck. You don't waste time do you?" he asked feeling her stroke his dick up and down.

"Well you look too delectable not to touch." she said.

"Well if you can touch can I touch too?" he asked.

"Why of course." she replied grinning at him. He ran a finger teasingly down her slit while she pumped his dick with her hand. She ran her thumb over the tip as she felt him harden in her hand. He slipped two fingers up inside her and she groaned out loud and tightened her hand on his dick. She continued to stroke him and he continued thrusting his fingers up inside her tight sheath.

"I know they're not as impressive as my dick but I want you to cum on my fingers." he said.

"I know its not as impressive as my pussy but I want you to cum on my hand." she said back. Their words had the desired effect and they both came apart, Elena's sheath fluttering around Damon's fingers and Damon exploding all over Elena's hand. She pulled her hand away from him and proceeded to lick all the cum off her hand while Damon mimicked her movements and sucked his fingers into his mouth.

"Yum." she said grinning naughtily up at him. He pulled her in and kissed her with an intensity that surprised Elena. He was devouring her, she was forced to submit. He was firmly in control of this kiss. He firmly in control of her body. His hands squeezed her breasts in her hands as his lips trailed down her neck towards her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and bit down on it sharply, she cried out in pain at first but the pain quickly disappeared as he soothed the bite with his tongue. She could feel his cock standing proud against his body, but he seemed to be intent just to put her through all the teasing that he was. She slumped back against the shower wall as he continued to work her over. His mouth alternating between each nipple. Alternating between biting down and licking.

"Damon." she begged, knowing he knows what she wants.

"You have to tell me baby. I'm not going to assume what you want. If you want something you have to tell me." he said.

"You want me to talk dirty?" she asked.

"Well yeah. It's so hot to hear those words coming out of your mouth." he said moving up to kiss her lips.

"Okay. I want to cum so bad. I need to cum. My pussy is aching and I need you to make me cum hard. God I want you to eat me out. Use your tongue on my pussy." she begged.

"Your wish is my command." he said dropping to his knees in front of her. At the first lick of his tongue on her pussy her hands desperately fought for something to hold onto. He sucked her swollen bud into his mouth and continued laving his tongue on other parts of her pussy.

"Jesus." she moaned. He smiled and sucked at her clit with reckless abandon.

"Oh God. Damon I'm gonna cum." she said feeling herself shatter by his tongue. He latched his lips over her opening and drank every last drop of her essence as it poured out of her.

"Wow." she said.

"I know. I'm good like that." he said smirking that infuriatingly sexy smirk at her.

"You certainly do have a talent Mr Salvatore." he said.

"Now what do you want?" he asked.

"I think the more valid question is what do you want? You just gave me a mind blowing orgasm, now I think its my turn to please you." she said.

"Well. In that case get down on your knees." he ordered. She smiled and obliged.

"We are going to play a little game. You are going to suck me off but you're only going to do what I tell you to. Understand?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." she answered.

"Good now take me in your hand."he said and she quickly did as told.

"Wrap your plump lips around my head and lave your tongue against it." he said. She repeated his every command with a amazing accuracy.

"Suck while fondling my balls with your hand." he instructed as he felt himself start to thrust into her mouth.

"Stop. Now take your mouth to my ball and take one in your mouth while rubbing my shaft with your hand." he said.

"God. Do what you did last night, lick all the way up my ass crack." he told her.

"Shit. Put your mouth back on my dick. And suck hard. Graze your teeth down my dick." he instructed as he was losing control. She did as she was told and sucked hard.

"Deep throat me." he instructed and she took him all the way in with one attempt.

"Oh God. Pull back a little bit. I want you to be able to taste my cum rolling down your throat." he said. Just as she obliged he came pouring himself into her mouth in hot squirts.

"Jesus. You are almost too good with you mouth." he said.

"You taught me well." she said standing up to kiss him. He could taste himself on her lips.

"Lets finish up in here and then get out. The water is starting to get cold." he said. She agreed and he washed her body gently with her loofah while she did the same to him. Once they were done he shut off the shower and grabbed two towels from the heated towel rod. He handed one to her and she wrapped it around her chest while he wrapped his around her waist. He stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. She followed right behind him and buttoned one of his shirts over her nude frame.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in my clothes?" he asked.

"Only a couple times." she replied. He pulled on a pair of loose draw string pants that sat low on his hips showing off the deep V of his hipbones and his tantalizing treasure trail.

"Lets go downstairs and eat. I know I need some blood right about now." he said.

"Good idea." she said taking his hand and leaving the room. While Damon ran downstairs to grab a couple bags of blood Elena sat down at the kitchen table and waited. When he handed her the bag of blood she opened it and took a deep drink. While they were drinking the doorbell rang.

"God why cant people realize this is my alone time with you. We don't want company." Damon grumbled as he got up to answer the door.

"Matt. What are you doing here?" he asked .

"Wonder if mom and dad made up?" Aurora asked at breakfast Saturday morning.

"I hope so." Aiden said.

"Your mom and dad are so in love. Whatever it is, they will make it work." Miranda said.

"Yeah. But they've been fighting a lot lately." Aurora said.

"Your mom and dad are extremely passionate people. The arguing will just lead to more passion especially if they don't have to worry about you guys." she said.

"That is true." Aiden said wincing. He wasn't too fond of any sort of discussion about his parents sex life. It wasn't his favourite topic of conversation and he was sure it wasn't any kids.

"What are we doing today?" Aurora asked.

"Whatever you want. This is the first weekend we've had with you in a long time. You can do whatever you want." Miranda said.

"Okay. Why don't we just watch movies of something. I don't work today." Aurora said.

"I work the afternoon shift. I'm off at 6." Aiden said.

"Oh right. Well lets just relax and then you can do to work and then when you get home we can have out movie night." she suggested.

"Sounds good." Aiden agreed as Miranda nodded as well.

"What are you doing here Matt?" Damon asked trying to hide his annoyance at the unwelcome visitor.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you and Elena. Is she home?" he asked.

"She's here. Come on in." he said reluctantly.

"I hope I'm not too early or something. I don't want to interrupt." he said.

"It's fine." he said leading him into the kitchen where Elena was flipping through the newspaper.

"Matty, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

"I keep forgetting about your vampire super hearing. I wanted to talk to you about Aiden." he said. Both Elena and Damon stiffened in response.

"What did he do?" Elena asked.

"Oh no nothing like that. I just wanted you to know that he is incredible. I've never had someone working for me like he does in the time since I've taken over. He's amazing. I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay with you if he got some more hours?" he asked.

"What kind of hours?" Elena asked worried about his schoolwork.

"A couple more evenings, all day weekends. I want to promote him to be the assistant manager. So basically he would be there the days I'm not and a couple evenings a week. So he would have to be there all day Saturday and Sunday but he could have the morning shifts if he wanted them." he said.

"Wow. Well yeah he can take the hours. Just talk to him about it first before you promote him." Elena suggested.

"I will. But since that was all I wanted, I'll be leaving now." he said standing up. Elena stood up and hugged him quickly forgetting about the fact that she was wearing only Damon's shirt that reached the tops of her thighs. Matt quickly hugged his friend acutely aware that she wasn't wearing much. It was making him slightly uncomfortable as he unwound himself from his friends embrace.

"I'll let you guys get back to whatever it was that you were doing before I interrupted." he said walking out the front door.

"What do you say? Lets get back to doing what we were doing before he interrupted." he suggested.

"Sounds good to me. But you'll have to catch me first." she said as she darted into the living room. He quickly caught up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to the floor with him. He tore her borrowed shirt from her body, reasoning that he would just buy himself a new once and started devouring her lips again. Using her feet and hands she pushed his pants to the floor, freeing his erection.

"How are you hard already?" she asked shocked.

"Well I may have been fantasizing about you the entire time Matt was here." he said.

"I see." she said impressed.

"Yeah. You are too hot for your own good." he said.

"Now I suggest you get it inside me right away." she said.

"What do you want inside you. "IT" has several connotations. You could mean my fingers, or my tongue, or my dick, or even any other item around the house almost. You need to be more specific my dear." he said laughing at the glower on his wife's face.

"Damon Salvatore, put your God damn, fucking dick inside my pussy and fuck it hard before I roll you over and do it myself." she threatened.

"That is an intriguing option. Must think on it for a moment." he said. Her glare deepened as he pretended to think on it. She knew what he was doing, she knew he was trying to drive her crazy with lust.

"Screw it." she said as she flipped him over so he was on his back on the carpet.

"You should have more patience." he said.

"Yeah? Why is that?" she asked. She positioned herself over his erection which was standing straight up and sank down slowly. She stopped after taking in his head.

"Dont tease." he gasped.

"Why not? It didnt stop you from teasing before." she asked.

"You wanted my dick inside you. So get it in there, before I take over again. You better fuck my dick hard." he warned her.

"Dont worry. I'll give us both what we want." she said plunging down on him. His hands went to her hips but she pushed them away.

"Let me. You just lay back and watch." she said. He sat up slightly so he could watch his cock disappearing into her tight pussy over and over again. She started slamming down on him hard making him groan in satisfaction. She changed her angle and started slamming down onto him from an angle the brought him into direct contact with her G spot.

"Jesus. Fuck my dick harder. Take me into your pussy faster." he groaned.

"God your cock fucks me so good. You fill me so great." she said. Deciding that she wasnt going fast enough he flipped them over and pounded into her faster than before. Her back was rubbing against the carpet and he knew she was going to have some pretty intense carpet burn. At least it would go away almost immediately thanks to vampire healing. He continued pounding into her, hitting her G spot on every downstroke. They were too caught up in each other to hear the car pulling up.

"Elena...its saturday." Caroline said walking into the house and walking into the living room.

"Oh my God. Why arent you in your bedroom?" she demanded, when she walked in seeing the couple fucking on the living room floor.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's Saturday. You, me and Bonnie always hangout on Saturdays." she said.

"Not this Saturday Blondie. We are having some good old fashioned alone time." Damon said.

"I can see that. Well carry on. We'll try again next Saturday." she said walking out of the house and shutting the door.

"That was embarrassing." Elena said.

"I dont know about you, but I'm getting really close, and I want to cum." he said.

"Then you better get going again." she said as he started pounding into her again at near vampire speed. Elena exploded under Damon as the fluids rushed out of her from her G spot orgasm and Damon exploded inside her. Their combined juices rushing down her thighs. He pulled out of her and made his way down her body to lap up her escaping juices.

"Mmm, you taste so good." he said.

"Let's go back upstairs." she said. He smiled and picked her up, vamp speeding them back up to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

a fluffy corny chapter that kind of sets the tone for the next few. somewhere in the next few chapters there will be some drama coming up. there is a little bit of smut in this one. the chapter isnt my best, but I dont think it turned out too terrible. Hope you all agree. no time to proofread as I was falling asleep at the computer and had to get it posted. stupid updating schedule. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothng but my characters.

* * *

><p>As she did many mornings, Elena woke up staring into the cobalt blue eyes of her husband.<p>

"Morning." she said sleepily.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Amazing. But I always good when you are beside me." she said smiling.

"Good to know." he said reaching across to kiss her.

"Yeah. So what should we do today? The kids are coming home." she said.

"Oh yeah. Them." he said with an almost disdainful tone.

"Them? They're our kids, we have to love them." she said.

"I love them, but they drive me insane. And they are putting an end to Damon and Elena sexy time." he whined.

"We have been making love since Friday, we've barely stopped. I can feel the pain. I ache from all the times you pounded into me. I need a dry spell for a while." she said rolling out of bed. She stood and stretched aware of the way he was staring at her body.

"Come lay down for a few more minutes. We don't need to get up just yet." he said pulling her back onto the bed by her hand.

"Okay." she said laying down and snuggling up in his arms.

"We could stay like this all day. Aiden and Aurora are 16 they can fend for themselves for a while." he said.

"We could." she admitted.

"I've been thinking..." he said trailing off with something that almost sounded like nervousness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately, knowing there were very rare times that he sounded nervous.

"Nothing I don't think. But I've been thinking that we should renew our wedding vows." he said. She looked up at him and gauged his expression, hoping he wasn't playing with her.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. If you want to. I want you to have a real wedding. We eloped, your father never walked you down the aisle. You never had a white gown. You never had the most important women in your life standing by your side while we told everyone we care about how we feel about each other. And its a good time technically, the kids are 16 so we wouldn't have to worry about childcare. If you want to we can start planning a wedding. And if you want I can even buy you a new ring." he said.

"I love my ring Damon. It is a piece of history since it belonged to your mother. It's perfect. Do you want to get remarried?" she asked hopefully. Everything Damon had said had been true.

"Yeah. I want to marry you in front of everyone we know. And it can be small and intimate. We don't have to involve the entire town." he said.

"You do realize that when Caroline finds out, she will want it to be a big party with everyone we know." she said.

"Then we'll have a big wedding. It doesn't matter. So what do you say?" he asked. Instead of answering, she just reached out and clasped his face in her hands pulling him in for a soft kiss.

"I love you so much." she said.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm finally going to get my dream wedding. We so have to tell the kids when they get home." she said excitedly.

"I don't think we have to wait long. You're mom and dad just pulled up." he said frowning. He had really hoped they could make love once more before they arrived, but he figured he just needed to wait until tonight. Elena leaped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a t shirt while Damon dressed in his usual black jeans and black shirt.

"Mom. Dad, we're home." Aurora called out.

"We'll be right there." Elena responded. Her and Damon appeared a couple seconds later and walked into the kitchen where the kids and Grayson and Miranda were sitting.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Miranda asked.

"The best." Elena said beaming up at Damon. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. He nudged her signalling that she should tell them the news.

"We need to talk to you." Elena said sitting down across from them while Damon stood behind her and massaged her shoulders.

"Okay?" Grayson said. Miranda looked concerned.

"You're not getting a divorce are you?" Aiden shot out.

"What's going on?" Aurora asked.

"Damon and I were talking this morning and we decided that we are going to renew our wedding vows, in a real wedding. When we married last time, we literally grabbed Stefan and Lexi, drove to the City Hall in Richmond and Damon compelled the mayor to marry us. We want to do it right." Elena said. Miranda looked so happy she was going to cry and Aurora jumped up and hugged her mom and dad.

"That's so amazing." she squealed.

"And, I've decided that my best man is going to be Aiden." he said staring at his son.

"Me? Why not Stefan? Or Ric?" he asked shocked that his dad was picking him.

"Because, you're my son. And there's no one else I would want standing next to me up there." he said.

"Wow. That's awesome. Thanks dad." Aiden said smiling.

"And Aurora I decided that you will be my maid of honour." Elena said smiling at her daughter.

"Really? Maid of honour?" she squealed as if she lost all control of her voice.

"Yes. You are my maid of honour. You have to help me pick my dress, and help me with all the other planning." she said. Aurora leaped up and hugged her mom again before returning to her seat.

"This is great sweetheart. I finally get to walk you up the aisle." Grayson said.

"Yeah. I cant wait. I'm so excited now. Oh my God I have to call Caroline and Bonnie. After all they are my two other bridesmaids." she said leaping up and running into the living room.

"Who are your other two groomsmen?" Grayson asked.

"Stefan and Ric." Damon said without hesitation.

"Caroline Forbes Lockwood meet me at the Grill in 20 minutes. We need to talk." she said when the bubbly blonde finally answered.

"Okay. Why?" she asked confused.

"Just go. I'll be there right away." Elena said hanging up and dialling Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie Bennett meet me and Caroline at the Grill in 20 minutes. We need to talk." she said.

"Okay. I'll be there." she said.

"You're so much easier than Caroline." Elena said hanging up. Elena rushed back into the kitchen and kissed Damon.

"I have to go to the Grill, do you want to come Aurora?" she asked.

"Yeah." Aurora said rushing to grab her purse.

"I'll see you in a little while." she said kissing Damon once more.

"When you get back we should call Ric and Jenna and Stefan and Lexi." he said.

"Yeah." Elena said waiting for Aurora to come back downstairs. When Elena and Aurora arrived at the Grill Bonnie and Caroline were both already there.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked worried until she saw the happy smile on Elena's face.

"So are you into planning a wedding Care?" she asked casually.

"Why would I want to plan a wedd..." she asked trailing off when she realized what her best friend was saying.  
>"You and Damon are renewing your vows?" Bonnie questioned before Caroline had a chance.<p>

"Yeah he asked me this morning." Elena said.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun. We have to find you a dress and pick a date, and bridesmaid dresses, and pick a venue. Oh my God there is so much to be done." she exclaimed.

"Yeah uh Aurora is my maid of honour for obvious reasons but you two are my other two bridesmaids." she said.

"That's so awesome. This is going to be so much fun." she said already thinking up ideas.

"We want it smallish and intimate and we're going to use the backyard at home. Its more than big enough. It's perfect." she said.

"I can work around that." Caroline said.

"Good. Bonnie can you keep her reigned in. We have to go, its time to make the other phone calls." Elena said standing up.

"Why don't you go tell Matt mom? He's standing right there." Aurora said pointing to her boss.

"Good idea." she said walking over to where Matt was standing at the bar.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Aurora, Bonnie and Caroline." she said.

"Yeah. So what's new?" he asked casually.

"Well, me and Damon are renewing our vows. We're finally going to have a real wedding." she said happily.

"Congratulations. Cant wait to see it. Didn't you guys elope before?" he asked.

"Yeah. In Richmond so Damon could compel the mayor." she said.

"Wow, that should go down in history as the worst wedding in history." he said.

"It kinda was. But it was perfect in its own way." she said.

"Yeah. I bet the kids are excited." he said.

"They are. Aurora is my maid of honour and Aiden is Damon's best man." she said.

"Now that is fitting. But I better get back to work. One of my staff called in sick and I'm alone until Aiden comes in." he said.

"That sucks." Elena said.

"Yeah, but I'll see you around. Congratulations again." he said before walking towards the kitchen.

When Elena and Aurora got home Stefan and Lexi and Alaric and Jenna were convened in the living room.

"Hey guys." Elena said staring at Damon. He raised his eyebrows trying to communicate with her. She nodded her head.

"So Damon says you guys have something to tell us?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"We do." Elena said standing beside her husband.

"You're not pregnant are you? It should be impossible because you're a vampire." Alaric shot in.

"No, no I'm definitely not pregnant. That would be a disaster and that is completely impossible. But we are finally having a wedding. Damon and I are finally renewing our vows." she said

"That's amazing." Jenna said getting up and hugging Elena.

"Congrats brother" Stefan said hugging Damon.

"This is going to be so cool." Lexi said. And Ric slapped Damon's shoulder in congratulations.

"Thanks you guys. But now Stefan and Ric you two are my other groomsmen behind Aiden." he said.

"Awesome."Stefan said.

"How is this fair? You get two weddings before I even get one?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I have the better vampire." she said smiling over at her husband who was standing next to his brother.

"This is great, but Ric and I have to go. We're going for dinner with some friends of mine from high school." she said.

"Alright, have a good night." Elena said.

"We will." Jenna said going home so they could get ready.

"I have to work tonight, so I'm going to head out too." Aiden said grabbing his car keys.

"Alright. Have a good shift." Elena said.

"I will. I always do. I like the job, i mean that's weird and all because I'm basically a waiter. But its awesome and Matt is awesome." Aiden said smiling.

"I'm glad you like the job Aiden." Elena said smiling at her son.

"Thanks for making me take it." he said pulling on his jacket and walking out the door.

"One down one to go." Damon whispered conspiratorially to Elena.

"Shut up." Elena said sending a elbow into Damon's ribs.

"What?" he demanded. She silenced him with a glare.

"What do you want for dinner Aurora?" Elena asked her daughter.

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Yeah." Elena answered.

"I just want a ham sandwich then go up to my room and watch movies all night. I haven't done that by myself in a long time." she said.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to a quiet night." Aurora said.

"Alright then. That makes it an easy night for me then." Elena said.

"Besides, dad clearly wants to get you alone. He's just like Aiden, he pouts and sulks whenever he doesn't get what he wants." Aurora said grinning.

"Hey you only got one point there. I do want to get your mom alone, but I do not under any circumstances pout or sulk. That is so beneath me." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're doing it now." Aurora exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs." he said walking up the stairs.

"I'm making my sandwich then going upstairs to my room." Aurora said in a voice that clearly said that she was intentionally giving them time alone.

"I better go tend to your father. He requires more care than a puppy." she said smiling.

Damon was laying in their king sized bed when she walked in. She could tell by how the sheets clung to his body that he was naked underneath them.

"Are you adverse to pyjamas?" she asked.

"Why would I wear them when I know they're just going to come off anyways. It's a complete waste of time." he said.

"What if I said I love the thrill of undressing you, and because I didn't get to undress you now you don't get to undress me." she said

"Maybe pants aren't such a bad idea." he said changing his mind once he had to sit back and watch Elena remove her clothes instead of him doing it for her.

"Aurora is going to be in her room all night watching movies and Aiden is working until 11. Now I have time to thank you for making my dreams come true again." she said walking over to the bed her hips swaying slightly.

"You don't have to thank me." he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Yes I do. I want to. You deserve it." she said crawling up onto the bed and kissing him hotly.

"Wow. If that was the thank you I want to please you more often." he said when they finally broke apart.

"No, that's not the thank you." she said huskily.

"Oh. I think I'll like the thank you even better." he decided once she started stroking his dick up and down.

"I'm sure you will." she replied while working to get his dick standing up so she could impale herself on it. When she was successful and he was sheathed inside her she started moving atop him. Her legs astride his hips as she pounded down and he thrust up. His moans quickly became unintelligible as he spit out garbled sentences. She wasn't faring much better as he made her go crazy. When they came together finally she collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body. His hands trailed up her spine and back down trying to calm her trembling. When she calmed down and rolled over beside him she smiled up at him.

"Thank you." she said kissing his cheek softly.

"What for?" he asked.

"for being you and for making my dreams come true. And thank you for rocking my world just now." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

this is all smut so if that offends you then skip this chapter. I wont mind. Just a warning, it could almost be the smuttiest thing I've ever written. It definitely made me blush when I was typing it. Other stuff was supposed to happen in the chapter but I got a little carried away with the smut and if I continued it would have been really really long. So as always enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"So I picked a date." Elena said walking in the front door after spending the day with Caroline taking care of menial wedding tasks.<p>

"Yeah. What is it?" he asked.

"A month from now. I wanted it to be soon." she said walking over to him and straddling his hips on the couch.

"Soon is good." he said running his hands up her back.

"Soon is really good." she corrected as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. You're. Making. All. My. Dreams. Come. True. Again." she said between kisses on various parts of his skin.

"I love you too." he said feeling his pants tighten at the feeling of her lips on his skin. His hands came to rest on her hips while she continued kissing every exposed bit of skin she could reach.

"No." he said grabbing her face and pushing it to his lips so he could kiss her. Once he was sure she wasn't going anywhere his hands went back down to rest on her hips.

"Oh my God! You have a bedroom. Go at it up there." Aiden shouted when he walked in the front door to find his mom and dad making out on the couch.

"Why are you home?" Elena asked placing her hands on Damon's chest.

"Because it's a short day. We were out at noon." he said stating the obvious.

"Where is your sister?" Elena asked.

"Work. You really need to keep better tabs on your kids mom." he said.

"Oh yeah because that's so easy." she muttered.

"But anywho, I will be heading upstairs to do my homework. Carry on." he said walking upstairs.

"Not likely." Elena said rising off of her husband and walking into the kitchen.

"Uh honey, where are you going?" Damon called after her.

"Our son just caught us on the couch in a compromising position." she told him.

"I know that. You better not be blaming me for this." he said.

"Oh yes I am." she said standing in the kitchen.

"How exactly is this my fault. You are the one who came home and attacked me." he told he getting up off the couch and groaning. He was incredibly hard and desperate for his wife right now.

"You should have been paying attention Mr vampire." she said.

"Oh sure. Because you don't have super vampire hearing either do you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I do, but I was otherwise involved." she defended.

"And I wasn't. Feel this." he said taking her hand and pressing it to his crotch. She gasped and a small smile quirked her lips.

"You're so hard." she said.

"I am. And I am desperate for you to fix it." he said.

"So not going to happen. I am embarrassed that Aiden caught us making out. I cant bring myself to touch you." she said.

"Elena." he whined.

"You sound like a child." she said.

"Please please please make me cum." he begged.

"You have two extremely capable hands and an empty bedroom. Go take care of it. I am busy." she said.

"I hate you." he said stalking out of the room.

"Love you too honey." she called after him. She heard him muttering obscenities the entire way up to their bedroom and she had to stifle a laugh. She loved getting her husband all worked up, and that wasn't even the intention this time. She felt a little guilty too, he shouldn't have to deal with it himself. She was surprised when instead of hearing moans and grunts related to his release she heard the shower start running.

"What the hell?" she wondered as she walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. She walked in and into the bathroom where it was clear he was having a extremely cold shower.

"Evil minx get out of here." he ordered when he seen her leaning against the door.

"You're having a cold shower instead of jacking off?" she asked.

"Yeah, because I have you for the pleasure." he told her.

"I would simply love to help you dear, but we have an impressionable 16 year old in his room." she said.

"Like you said, he's in his room. He wont know anything." he reasoned.

"and I have a wedding to plan." she said.

"You spent two hours with Caroline planning that this morning." he challenged.

"We made love last night." she said.

"We make love all the time. I have vampire stamina, I can keep going and going like the Energizer bunny." he said.

"I am running out of excuses." she admitted.

"Then get in the shower." he ordered.

"I already showered today." she said.

"You're going to need another one when I'm done with you." he said.

"How can I resist that?" she asked rhetorically.

"You cant." he said. He adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping out dripping wet.

"Now I am going to give you a hand with these pesky clothes and then we can take a long leisurely shower together." he said unbuttoning her shirt before pushing it off her shoulders. He spent some time nibbling on the half moons of her breasts in her bra and sucking her pebbled nipples through the lace.

"You see I have a love hate relationship with your lingerie. I love how pretty it is, but hate that if covers up your body." he said as he continued teasing her breasts.

"Oh." she said as she started trembling in his arms. He had never made her cum without actually touching her in her most intimate spots.

"Are you getting turned on baby? I can smell you." he said.

"You already know the answer." she said.

"Your right I do." he said unclasping her bra and pulling the cups away from her breasts. "You are by far the most beautiful 34 year old woman on the planet." he said as he went to suck one of her nipples into his mouth.

"You are my far the sexiest 186 year old man on the planet." she responded. She threw her head back and he trailed his lips up to her neck. He sucked the skin into his mouth and wished he was still capable of marking her. Damn fast healing. His hands rested on her hips as he continued to devour her neck.

"Damon please." she begged, her arousal beginning to get painful.

"Please what baby?" he asked as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"Do something. This teasing is killing me." she said.

"Do you want to cum?" he asked.

"Yes." she begged.

"How do you want to cum?" he asked.

"Anyway at this point. Just please." she begged grinding her hips into his erection. He went back down to her breasts and vowed he would make her cum without touching her pussy once. He wanted her to know just how extensive his sexual prowess was. He bit down on her left nipple at the same time he rolled the other one between his fingers. The pleasure/pain sensation sent her over the edge and she trembled in his arms.

"Oh my God." she said.

"I'm that good huh." he said cockily. "But now if you don't mind I'm getting a little hard." he said.

"A little?" she asked looking at his engorged length.

"A lot." he admitted.

"How can I fix this?" she asked.

"I don't know. Your hand sounds good about now." he said.

"Okay. You know we're lucky our kids are teenagers. Locking ourselves away for a couple hours is nothing." she said as she licked a stripe down from his neck all the way to his hips. She stopped there and took his length in her hand and started pumping.

"Jesus. Shit Elena." he moaned.

"Do you like that honey?" she asked.

"Oh fuck yeah." he moaned.

"Do you want to cum?" she asked.

"Yes please." he begged.

"Okay." she said picking up her pace and rubbing her thumb over his sensitive tip. He shouted out his release and spilled himself into her hand. She stood up and made a show of licking her fingers off.

"Yummy." she said.

"We need to get into the shower." he said.

"Does that mean you're done with me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Did I say that?" he asked dangerously.

"No." she admitted. He pushed her into the shower and immediately dropped to his knees.

"I haven't eaten you out in a couple days. Must have a taste." he said. She braced her hands against the shower wall as the hot water beat down on her. She screamed at the first touch of his tongue on her sensitive flesh.

"Dammit Damon. Please God." she moaned.

"Do you want my tongue inside you or on her clit?" he asked.

"God I don't know. I want it all. Please baby make me cum hard." she said. He pushed on her nub with the tip of his tongue and she moaned gutturally. He loved the sounds that came out of her throat when he pleasured her. She wasn't afraid to hold back and he found that oh so hot. He shoved his tongue into her tight opening and nibbled on her clit. If he continued like this it wouldn't take much time for her to cum.

"Oh Jesus baby." she moaned as he gently nibbled on her clit.

"What do you want?" he asked pressing a kiss to her womanhood.

"Make me cum." she ordered. He grinned at her before latching onto her clit with wild abandon. He sucked ferociously and she screamed from the pressure before erupting. He moved his mouth down to capture all of her delicious essence.

"You taste so fucking good." he said standing up and kissing her.

"I want to repay the favour." she said.

"Have at it." he said gesturing to his hard dick.

"Wow. You really are beautiful." she said running a finger tip down her mouth.

"Ah ah ah." he said shaking his finger at her.

"What?" she asked.

"No hands. I made you cum with only my tongue and mouth. You do the same." he said.

"That's so easy." she said as she dropped to her knees. She looked up at him when she took his dick in her mouth the first time. She looked so innocent most of the time when she was sucking on him like this that notion went out the window. Despite appearances she was a naughty vixen. He threaded his hands through her hair as he started moving her on his dick. She pulled back and sucked only on his head as if he was a Damon flavoured lollipop. She licked down the underside of his dick and cupped one of his balls in her mouth sucking on the skin there.

"Shit!" he yelled and she knew he was yelling from pleasure not from pain. She licked up his crack to his anal opening before returning back to his dick. She had one talented mouth he thought to himself. She managed to involve all parts of him in her oral activities. She moved back to the head of his dick and pressed her tongue against the opening.

"Mmm, you taste so good." she said. He moaned and he felt his hips start moving as she opened her mouth letting him fuck her throat like he does her pussy. His balls shrunk up against him as he released a massive load into her mouth. She took all of him in her mouth and swallowed without an ounce of difficulty.

"Wow, you are sinfully good at that." he said once he recovered.

"Perks of being doing it for around 17 years." she said.

"True." he said stroking his dick. Trying to arouse it because he wanted nothing more to put it inside her wet heat. He trailed a finger down the length of her slit and slipped a digit inside.

"You're so wet." he moaned.

"I know. So are you going to put your dick inside me?" she asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" he retaliated.

"probably not." she said.

"Bend over." he instructed. She did as he told and bent over, bracing her hands on the shower wall and wiggling her ass in the air in an open invitation. He loved looking at her ass when he was fucking her, it was so perfect, so supple. Perfectly formed. He slapped it sharply first before rubbing his head up and down her slit before slipping it inside her. She moaned and pushed back trying to take more of him in.

"Don't tease." she begged.

"Tell me what you want. Exactly what you want. I love it when you're vocal." he said kissing the side small of her back.

"I want you to put your dick in side my pussy and start fucking it as hard as you can. I want to feel you so deep inside me its almost like we're one. If you don't shove it inside me I will make your life a living hell and your dick will never feel the pleasure of being inside my pussy ever again." she told him.

"Works for me." he said thrusting inside her. He immediately started moving at vampire speed inside her and she let out a continuous moan.

"Yes." she moaned.

"Do you like that. Do you like it when I pound into your pussy. Do you like it when I spill my seed deep inside your pussy. Do you like it when my hard, massive dick stretches your pussy walls?' he asked.

"Yes." she answered, it came out more like a breathless sigh. His words were all she needed to send her over the edge for a third time and her orgasm triggered his. He collapsed against her as he spilled deep inside her in hot streams.

"Oh God that was so good." he said.

"So good." she agreed. He pulled out of her and quickly washed them off before shutting off the water.

"Nap time." he said drying off slightly before walking towards the bed and falling into it. She followed behind him and did the same thing. Needing a little rest before going back to real life.


	12. Chapter 12

It's short but I promise the next one will be longer. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon lay in a post orgasmic high after making love again once they woke up from their nap.<p>

"You know after 16 years together it keeps getting better." she said.

"Of course it does. Damon Salvatore is like a fine wine. I get better with age." he smirked.

"You know, I think I'm finally getting used to that ego of yours. Although I must say its not the only thing oversized about you." she replied giving him her best imitation of his smirk.

"Well duh. I am well endowed in all areas." he said confidently. She laughed before he rolled over on top of her and positioned his already hard penis at her entrance.

"Are you ready to go again?" she asked.

"Vampire stamina baby." he responded before thrusting deep inside her. She moaned loudly as he moved within her, bringing them both higher and higher.

Caroline barged into the house and seen Aiden sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Where is your mother? I found the most amazing colour scheme for the wedding. I need to show it to her." she demanded.

"You are really getting into this whole wedding thing." Aiden observed.

"Of course I am. This is the first time I've been able to plan my best friends wedding because last time they got married they eloped with only Stefan and Lexi with them." she pouted.

"Calm down." Aiden said putting a stop to Caroline's tantrum.

"Right. So where is Elena?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"My guess would be upstairs riding my dad." he said.

"Oh. How would you know that?" she asked.

"Because I walked in on them making out down here on the couch, and I haven't seen them since. It's so secret whats going on up there." he explained.

"Well then I'm going up there." she said striding past him towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't. It's going to a terrifying sight." he warned her.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. I walked in on them going at it like bunnies on the living room floor the other day." she said as she walked up the stairs. She knew that by all rights they should have heard her coming, but if they were otherwise involved that sense could have lessened. She walked to the closed bedroom door and pressed her ear up against the door. She heard the soft moans and groans coming from the other side and sighed. Could they ever stop fucking? She thought to herself.

"Knock knock. I'm coming in. Cover yourselves up." she called as she opened the door and strode into the room.

"Damn it Blondie. What the hell do you want?" Damon demanded rolling off of Elena and wrapping the blanket around them.

"I found a colour scheme that I need to show Elena." she said holding up a file of colour palettes.

"You interrupted us for colours?" he demanded.

"I sure did. Come Elena we have much to discuss." she said holding up her robe. Elena slid the robe on and followed Caroline out of the room. Damon scowled at the bed, it didn't matter that he had cum several times over the past couple hours, all that mattered now was the severe case of blue balls that his wife had left him with.

Elena eagerly followed Caroline down the stairs and they sat on the couch in the living room.

"I was thinking silver, light blue, black and white. It's very elegant and I already ran the colours by Aurora to see if she liked them. She did and now I'm wondering what you think?" she asked holding up the chosen colours.

"I think hats amazing. I love the colours. Very elegant like you said." she said.

"And I found a few different styles of wedding dress that would look incredible on you." he said.

"You know what else looks incredible on my wife? Me. But you ended that one." Damon pouted coming down the stairs dressed in some black draw string pants.

"Stop pouting. This is more important than sex." Caroline called.

"Not true." Damon said as he sat down on the couch next to his wife.

"Behave." Elena warned him as she turned back to Caroline and her file of wedding plans. He stared at her innocently as he sat back into the couch and turned on the TV. She turned her head back and seen that at the very least he seemed to have taken care of his unfortunate arousal before coming downstairs, and she had to say she was incredibly jealous of that hand.

"Because of you I had to break my masturbation streak. I hadn't masturbated in a long time because of you, and today I had to because of you. It's funny how that works out." he hissed.

"Stop pouting" Elena said turning back to Caroline's folder.

"I was thinking daisy's for the flowers,since they're your favourite. And light food for the dinner. Don't want anything too heavy, we can hire caterers that specialize in that sort of stuff. Your backyard is the perfect setting as you said at the beginning of planning." she said listing off her check list. Damon leaned forward and planted a kiss to the side of her neck before sucking the skin gently.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded her voice hoarse. He was pleased to hear her voice like that, it meant that she wasn't pleased either. She wanted him and that much was clear. He moved upwards and took her ear lobe in his mouth.

"Damon stop. You're distracting her. This is so much more important that your raging libido at the moment." Caroline spat.

"Sure it is." Damon said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"It is. This is your wedding to Damon." Caroline said getting frustrated. Damon sighed and opened the fridge grabbing a bag of blood.

"I am running to the hospital. We're running low on blood." he said as he grabbed his car keys and left the house.

"Good now that he's gone, we can continue." Caroline said gleefully.

"He's my husband and you interrupted us during sex. That was mean." she said.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not." Caroline said flipping to a new page in her folder.

"Not that this isn't fun, but hearing wedding talk isn't really my thing." Aiden said grabbing his car keys and walking out of the house.

"You've successfully ran both guys out of my house." she said staring at Caroline.

"We should talk about this over lunch." Caroline said.

"We already did that today Care. This is enough wedding planning for the day, its all making my head spin." she admitted.

"Okay, we'll start up again tomorrow." Caroline decided. Elena nodded her agreement and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner for when her kids got home. As if on cue Aurora walked in a few minutes later.

"How was work?" Elena asked.

"Good. Matt made me into a hostess. I'm much better at that. I was a terrible waitress." she said.

"That's good. Any homework?" she asked.

"Nope. I have a free night. I cant wait until Lilah comes home. She's been gone for a week, stupid wedding in Alaska." she whined.

"You whine like your dad." Elena mused.

"I do not whine." Damon said coming in with a cooler full of blood.

"You kinda do." Elena interrupted. Damon ignored her and took the cooler downstairs and put most of the bags in the deep freeze. He brought a few upstairs for easy access. He walked up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her kissing the back of her neck.

"We should go out for dinner. Let the brats eat this stir fry and go for dinner somewhere nice." he suggested.

"That actually sounds really nice." she said.

"Good." he said when Aiden walked in.

"You and Aiden are staying here and eating the stir fry while your mom and I go for supper." he said.

"I'm not going to argue because I know its futile." Aiden said and Aurora smiled. When dinner was ready Elena and Damon left the house and the kids ate.

Damon took her to the most expensive restaurant in town and they got a table immediately without the use of compulsion.

"You're not worried about leaving the kids alone are you?" he asked taking her hand across the table.

"No. Not this time. Aiden is with her and they both know that to invite people into the house." she said.

"Good. I don't want you to worry." he told her kissing her hand. She smiled back at him and ordered their food. They ate in silence when the food arrived and drank their wine just enjoying the evening.

Aiden and Aurora cleaned up the kitchen once they were done eating and then retired into the living room to watch a movie. Aiden had no intention of leaving his sisters side after the previous things that happened in this house. He refused to let something happen to his sister again.

"What do you want to watch. Please no chick flicks." he begged.

"You pick. Something funny." she said.

"Sounds good." he said pulling Anchorman off the shelf and putting it in.

"I love this movie. Will Ferrell is so funny in it." she said.

"I know. Probably one of his best movies." Aiden agreed. About halfway through the movie the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aiden said.

"I'll come." Aurora said following Aiden to the door. They opened the door and seen an older man with blue eyes facing them.

"Hello Aiden and Aurora. Is Damon home?" he asked politely.

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Aiden ordered.

"Ah Aiden you have your fathers attitude. And you Aurora look like your mom but you have your dads eyes. Aiden you look identical to your dad." he said smiling.

"Who the hell are you? If you're looking for my dad then come back later." he ordered.

"Ah you must have had the lecture about never inviting anyone in. But I assure you he didn't mean me." he said.

"And why the hell would he want you in here when he isn't here?" Aiden asked.

"Because my name is Giuseppe Salvatore. I am your grandfather." he said pleased with the way Aiden and Aurora's jaws dropped and they started at him in confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

here we go. No Giuseppe drama yet. Just some overprotective Damon. I hope we enjoy that. I enjoyed writing that. this chapter was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy it like I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me in." Giuseppe said as he sat down on the couch across from the two teenagers. Anchorman was completely forgotten in the background.<p>

"Just tell us what you want?" Aiden demanded.

"I want to get to know you guys. You're my only two grandchildren. I want to know you." he said sounding genuine.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Anything. But I cant stay long. I don't want your dad to know I'm here yet. He wont be happy." he said.

"We're 16." Aiden said.

"I know that. What are you into?" he asked.

"I'm into sports, art, video games, friends, work. I used to be pretty wild." he admitted.

"You're not anymore?" Giuseppe asked.

"No, after the things that happened, I needed to be better for my mom. She had been through a lot." he said.

"I see. How about you Aurora?" he asked.

"I love school, my friends. I love my best friend. My family. I'm the typical good girl" she said smiling.

"That's good." he said. Giuseppe looked at his watch and stood up. "I better be going. Don't tell you're father I was here. You may want to cover up my scent." he said.

"Why cant we tell our dad?" Aiden asked.

"He's not open to me. We had a troubling past. Let's just keep this our little secret for now. Here is my number. Call me if you want to see me again, I'll meet you anytime, anywhere." he said writing is cell phone number on a slip of paper. Aiden took it and programmed it into his phone before handing it to Aurora. Giuseppe left the house and Aiden and Aurora rushed into the kitchen and dug out the Febreeze that would cover up their grandfathers scent from the house.

"Do we want to see him again?" Aiden asked his sister as they cleaned up the house.

"I kinda do. We don't know dad's side of the family, and he never speaks about them. We only know Stefan. It might be cool to know grandpa." Aurora admitted.

"I agree. What about dad?" he asked.

"I say we do as grandpa says and keep it a secret for now." Aurora suggested.

"You're going to willingly lie to dad?" he asked sceptically.

"I have to. Dad wont tell us about grandpa and I want to know him." she said stubbornly.

"Good. We're on the same page." he said as they finished and sank back to the couch to watch the movie.

Damon and Elena walked up the front walk and into the house.

"What are you two doing?" Elena asked walking into the living room to see her kids on the couch.

"Watching "Anchorman"" they answered simultaneously.

"Ah. Did you have a good night?" she asked.

"It was fine. We cleaned the kitchen and the living room out of sheer boredom." Aiden said.

"It smells clean." Elena noted. Damon stood behind her impressed, the kids had never taken the initiative to clean the house before. Maybe all of Elena's harping had finally worked.

The next morning when Aurora got to school she walked to her biology class and took her seat. There was only two other people in the class early and she liked the quiet of the room. She didn't get much quiet when she was surrounded by her friends. It was hard sometimes being one of the most popular girls in school.

"You come to class early too?" a soft voice asked from behind her. She turned her head with a smile on her face to talk to the guy behind her.

"Yeah. It's one of the rare moments I get some quiet." she said.

"I bet. I'm Landon. I've sat behind you in this class since the beginning of the semester.;" he said reaching his hand out.

"I'm Aurora." she said.

"I know. I've wanted to talk to you for so long." he said.

"You're talking to me now." she said.

"right. Would this be incredibly forward if I asked you out?" he asked nervously. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's not. I would love to go out with you." she said smiling. It truth she had noticed him the first time he had taken his seat behind her and she had wished for him to strike up a conversation since that moment. He was so cute and kind. With his shaggy brown hair and green eyes.

"You would?" he asked surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised. Pick me up at my house tonight at 7." she said. 7 would give her enough time to convince her dad to let her go out. Her last slash first relationship had been a disaster to say the least, and she knew her dad was even more protective now. The teacher chose that moment to walk in, apparently the bell had rang a couple minutes prior and neither had heard it. Aurora had turned back around in her seat with a small smile on her face. Her life was good at the moment, she met her paternal grandfather and now the guy she liked had asked her out. It didn't get much better.

"Do you think something is going on with the kids?" Damon asked Elena while she was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"No, why do you?" she asked.

"Kind of. Maybe its just my suspicious nature, but they cleaned the house. Isn't that a bit odd?" he asked.

"Maybe they're maturing." Elena suggested.

"Maybe." Damon allowed sitting beside her on the couch.

"Are you worried about something?" she asked placing her hand on his thigh.

"I don't know. Something is off though. I feel it." he said.

"Or maybe our kids are just maturing and there is nothing off about it. Maybe you're brain is just working too hard and you need to take a break. Nothing has happened since you killed Samuel, maybe you just need to get over that and realize that life is good right now." Elena suggested.

"You're probably right. As usual." he sighed. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before returning her attention back to her book. He visibly relaxed beside her for the first time since last night and flung his arm around the back of the couch behind her.

"So, I have to tell you guys something." Aurora said walking into the house after school.

"And what might that be?" Damon asked his daughter suspiciously.

"I'm going on a date tonight." she said.

"Uh huh." Damon said trailing off.

"Yep." she said. Elena looked back and forth between father and daughter not sure who's will was going to be stronger now. She could practically feel the disapproval radiating off of her husband at the idea of his daughter dating again.

"And who is this guy? And why haven't I met him?" he asked.

"His name is Landon and we just started speaking today." she said.

"And you expect me to let you go out with him?" he asked.

"Yep. He's picking me up at 7." she said.

"He is now, is he? Well I may just have to put the fear of God into him. Or rather the fear of Damon Salvatore into him." he said tapping his chin.

"Dad don't do the vampire thing." she begged.

"What vampire thing?" he asked.

"The one where you vamp out and scare any guys away from me." she said.

"I've never done that." he scoffed.

"Oh yeah? How about last years dance when me and Lilah were going with two guys from school. And you vamped out and scared both of them away. Me and Lilah went to the dance alone and we haven't seen the guys since." she said.

"Fine fine. I did do that." he acquiesced.

"And you will not do it again. I like this guy." she said firmly.

"Fine. I will not vamp out." he promised.

"Pinky swear?" she asked.

"I do not pinky swear." he said.

"Pinky swear." she said holding out her pinky.

"Fine. Pinky swear." he said linking their fingers.

"Good." she said picking her backpack up off the floor and heading up to her room.

"Maybe I should follow them..." he said once Aurora had disappeared.

"Damon." Elena said staring at him.

"Alright. Alright." he said staring straight ahead, the wheels turning in his head.

Aurora went into her room and did her homework before hopping into the shower to get ready for her date. She had three hours of math homework to do so by the time she actually got to get ready to go, she only had an hour. Not sure where he was taking her she took a page out of her mom's playbook and pulled on a casual little black dress with her favourite pair of black peep toe heels. She pulled her hair back into a bun and did her makeup lightly.

Damon heard the doorbell ring and he rolled his eyes as he stood up to walk over to the door.

"Damon, behave." Elena warned him.

"I will. Don't you worry one bit honey, I wont rough him up too bad." he said.

"Damon." Elena warned again.

"Fine. I'll behave." he hissed. He opened the door and smiling widely at the guy.

"Hello and you might be?" he asked.

"Landon. I'm here to pick up Aurora." he said nervously.

"Of course you are. I'm Damon Salvatore. Aurora's father." he said holding his hand out for him to shake. The boy grasped his hand firmly and Damon squeezed his hand slightly harder than was necessary.

"Its nice to meet you sir. I'll take good care of her." he said.

"Oh you better. It wouldn't be too hard for me to have the sheriff on you, along with every other person I know. Aurora is very well protected. Hurt her and I will end you." he threatened.

"Damon." Elena warned coming out to free the boy from Damon's iron grip. He backed up and gave Landon some room to breath. Elena stared at Damon and he had an overly smug look on his face. She shook her head at him rolling her eyes.

"Landon, its nice to meet you. I'm Elena, Aurora's mom." she said.

"Wow she looks just like you." he said.

"She looks more like her father." Elena said.

"Maybe. But in the way she carries herself and the way she acts. I see you Mrs Salvatore." he said. Elena smiled at the boy and nudged her hip into Damon's.

"He isn't so bad." she whispered much too low for him to hear. Damon rolled his eyes at his wife's comment.

"I'm coming." Aurora said rushing down the stairs.

"Isn't that dress a little short?" Damon asked as his daughter emerged wearing a dress that went down to mid thigh.

"No, daddy it isn't." she said.

"I think it is. Much too short. If I had my way, you'd be dressed the way girls did bad in 1864. minus the corsets of course, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." he said.

"Dad this is 2012, girls wear dresses this length now." she said.

"Not my daughter. Lengthen the hem a few inches, then you can go." he said.

"Damon, the dress is perfectly fine." Elena intervened.

"He is a teenage boy Elena and I know just what he is thinking. I want her all covered up." he argued.

"I wore dresses like that when we were dating." she noted.

"I know that, but that was different." he argued.

"Oh yeah. You were a vampire who loved seducing me." she said.

"Fine. You can wear the dress." he said. Elena smiled triumphantly as Aurora rushed over to hug her mom. She reached up and kissed her dads cheek.

"I wont be too late." she said.

"Be home at 8:00." he said.

"Damon." Elena probed.

"Fine. 10." he gave in to his wife's prodding. Once the two teenagers were gone Damon went and sat on the couch tapping his chin with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Nothing darling. But I seem to have a council meeting that I forgot about tonight." he said standing up and grabbing his leather jacket.

"Damon Salvatore are you going to spy on our daughter?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"No. I have a council meeting and then I may go have a drink or two with Ric or someone else." he said grabbing his keys. Elena shook her head and sat down on the couch with her book again. She loved how protective he was and found his attitude tonight funny and endearing. It made him so human.

Damon found them at the Grill and he vamp sped into the restaurant so they wouldn't see them. He saw the vile, repulsive boy take her hand across the table and he fought the urge to attack. His protective instincts were fighting him to end the date now.

"What are you doing Damon?" Matt asked standing in front of him.

"Nothing." Damon answered.

"Are you spying on Aurora?" he asked.

"Maybe. Don't tell Elena." he said.

"I wont. Date?" he asked.

"Yep. Boy named Landon. Who in the hell names their kid Landon. I mean really. That name is not nearly good enough for my daughter." he said.

"is there any guy good enough for Aurora?" he asked.

"No. She should die a single virgin. That would make me happy. She'd be my little girl forever." he said.

"You don't really want that." Matt said.

"I don't know. I guess in a strange overprotective way I just want to keep her safe. I tease Elena about being the over protective parent with the fact that she doesn't want to let them go anywhere alone or leave them at home alone. But here I am trailing my daughter on a date." he said shaking his head.

"Parenting is a crazy love I've heard. It makes you crazy. You're just doing what fathers do. Protect their daughters." he said. Damon smiled at him and turned his head. He seen the boy kiss her hand tenderly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to like it though. God, the kid is so idiotic and repulsive. I hate that kid." he said.

"Do you even know him? How do you know if he's idiotic or repulsive?" Matt asked.

"I don't. But he asked my daughter out. That makes him an idiot." he said.

"You should just go home Damon." Matt said shaking his head.

"I have to stay here." he said.

"you're missing an entire night of being alone with your wife to babysit your daughter on a date. If you don't remember your son is working tonight and your wife is currently at home alone." he said.

"I know that. But my daughters safely is the most important at the moment." he said.

"You know, I'm glad I'm not a father. If I was I'd probably be freaking out the same way you are." he said laughing.

"If I leave, will you watch out for her?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Good. I better get home to my wife." he said getting up and speeding out of the restaurant without getting caught.

When he parked in the driveway and walked into the house he found his wife leaning against the entrance to the living room.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come back home." she said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"It was a short council meeting." he said.

"You weren't at a council meeting Damon. You were spying on our daughter." she said walking forward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fine. I was spying." he said.

"I know. I knew it all along. But you're just being a really really good father. Too good some would say. We do need to let her have her own life, even after everything that happened." she said.

"I'll let her date this guy but there are going to be rules." he said firmly.

"Good. Just make them reasonable." Elena reasoned.

"Sounds good. I was a little crazy tonight wasn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the night isn't over yet. You still need to get back the kiss on the doorstep." she said.

"Oh hell no." Damon said glaring at Elena. Elena laughed and turned back to her book while Damon stiffened beside her.

"I'm not ready for that yet." he said. Elena smiled and stared reading her book again waiting for the telltale sound of doors opening and closing.

At ten to 11 Damon heard doors slam and steps walk onto the porch. He heard them stop and he heard Landon bid her goodnight. He heard the awkward shuffling of feet and his daughters breath quicken. He knew that was his cue. He rushed to the door and opened it up pulling Aurora inside and leaving a stunned looking Landon outside.

"Have a good night Landon." Damon said slamming the door.

"Daddy!" Aurora exclaimed.

"What?" he asked as Elena watched from the living room.

"You do realize he was about to kiss me right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do you think I pulled out away?" he demanded.

"Right. By the way I seen you at the Grill. Spy much?" she asked.

"Not too often. I don't trust the boy." he said defensively.

"Honey, you don't trust anyone." Elena said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck from behind.

"Mom said it best. You don't trust anyone." Aurora said.

"Did you have a good night sweetie?" Elena asked.

"Well besides dad initially trying to scare him away, and dad spying on us, and dad breaking up our kiss, it was good." she said. Damon shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, not at all sorry for disturbing his daughters evening.

"At least I let you go. I could keep you locked up until I found a suitable suitor." Damon said.

"Oh God." Elena and Aurora said rolling their eyes at Damon simultaneously.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter totally didnt go the same way I thought it would. I guess my subconscious wanted angst and anger instead of happy smut. Hmmm. So this story just got lengthened a few chapters with the newest drama I've got going on. Let me know what you think. I'm hoping it will get happy in the next little while. I hope you at least enjoy the little lemon I put in here, it seems like it will be the last bit of smut for a couple chapters. Read and review.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Aurora got up the next morning and went to school early, so she could hopefully spend some more time with Landon. She hadn't gotten her kiss on the doorstep last night because her dad had went all protective on her. Had she not been involved it would have been hilarious to witness. She knew her mom had enjoyed it<p>

"Hey." she said when she seen Landon sitting at a table outside.

"Hi. How was the rest of your night after I got ushered away?" he asked.

"The same as usual. I'm sorry about my dad." she said.

"It's fine. It was kind of nice to see a father who cares like that for his daughter." he said.

"I'm glad he does. If he didn't I don't know where I'd be right now."she admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just got over it, and I don't want to relive it again. It was a hard time for me, lets just say my dad saved my life and now he's extremely protective of me." she explained.

"I see." he said really hoping that one day she would be honest with him.

"Hey bestie." Lilah said walking over to their table.

"Lilah. You're back." Aurora squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"I am. And now it seems you have some explaining to do." she said glancing between Landon and Aurora.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Aurora promised. Lilah nodded and sat down next to her at the table.

Aiden walked by the table with his friends and glanced at Lilah. He had missed her while she was gone, which was odd in of itself because she was his sisters best friend. Someone who he had thought of as annoying for his entire life. But she had turned so beautiful and he was no just noticing. He had begun to miss her coming around even through it was clear that she wasn't there to see him. He shook the thoughts from his head and focused on what his friends were saying instead of thinking about the unattainable best friend of his sister Lilah Jones.

"I think I should ground her." Damon mused from bed that morning as Elena got ready in the bathroom.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"No reason. Just to keep you away from the vile, repulsive boy." he said.

"Damon." she sighed walking out of the bathroom in her robe. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled his hips before cupping his face in her hands. He felt himself harden underneath her even though that wasn't her intention. She was here to convince him to leave their daughter alone.

"what?" he asked.

"She is 16. she is allowed to date." she told him.

"I think we should keep her locked up. I am far too young and handsome to be a grandfather." he said.

"And that wont happen. Believe me it wont." she said.

"It happened to you." he noted.

"yes, but that was because it wasn't supposed to. You were a vampire. Just leave her be." she told him.

"Lock her in the cellar until she 18." he said ignoring his wife.

"God." she said leaning in to kiss him, hopefully getting his mind off of trapping their daughter somewhere to keep her from having a romantic relationship. He immediately kissed her back and his hands went to her hips. He undid the robe and pushed it off of her body leaving her naked on top of him. She could see the tent he made in the blanket and slid under the covers to hover over his fully aroused cock. She slid down on him and held still for a moment.

"Behave." she warned him.

"I'll try." he answered when she refused to move atop him.

"Good." she said as she started rolling her hips. He moaned out loud and dug his fingers into her hips as she moved over him. He hated how transparent he was, if she already knew now that sex would always make him change his mind, he was screwed for the rest of eternity. She would always get her way. Once she came around him and he shot his seed deep inside her, she rolled off of him and settled herself in his arms.

"we should take a family vacation after the wedding." she suggested.

"Okay, where to?" he asked.

"Camping. I haven't been camping since I was a kid. It would be amazing." she said.

"Ah, me in the woods. I don't camp. I don't do tents. I don't do sleeping bags. I don't cook my meals over a open fire and I definitely don't eat woodland creatures. That's Stefan's territory." he said.

"You will sleep in a tent, you will sleep in a sleeping bag, most of the time naked with me in it with you, I would surmise. There is nothing better than toasting marshmallows of an open flame. And we will bring blood bags." she told him.

"well, you naked. That does put a brighter spin on it." he admitted.

"See. You are totally run by your libido. And besides it will be a sort of honeymoon for us. We never got one the first time. And the kids will have their own tents." she said.

"I'm liking the sound of this." Damon admitted.

"I know. Do you have a council meeting tonight?" she asked.

"Yep. Are you planning Miss Mystic with your mom and Carol tonight?" he asked her.

"Yep." she answered.

"Aiden, mom and dad are going to be gone tonight. Maybe we should text grandpa." Aurora suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Aiden said.

"But maybe we should go to him. I don't know how long dad is going to buy the we got bored and cleaned the house excuse before he starts getting suspicious." she said.

"That's a good idea. He was suspicious the other night too." Aiden recalled.

"I know. Text him. I'll call mom and dad and tell them we're going out tonight with some friends." she said. Aiden nodded and texted Giuseppe while Aurora talked to her dad on the phone.

"He said it was alright." she said after she hung up the phone with Damon.

"Grandpa said to meet him at the boarding house. That's where he's staying. Although I thinks that's pretty risky since dad still runs it." he said.

"Dad rarely goes there anymore." Aurora stated.

"True." Aiden admitted.

When Aiden and Aurora got to the boarding house they snuck inside and walked into the kitchen where Giuseppe said he'd be waiting.

"Hi kids." he said getting up and hugging them.

"Hi grandpa." Aurora said hugging him back somewhat awkwardly. This was only the second time in their entire lives that they'd seen him and weren't used to him yet.

"Sit and tell me about the past couple days." he said.

"Um its been the same. Dad's being protective. Mom is defending me. And planning the wedding." she said.

"Ah right. Your parents are renewing their vows." he recalled.

"yeah. I'm the maid of honour and Aiden is the best man." she said proudly.

"That's fitting. How is your dad?" he asked.

"Fine. Other than being over protective and a wee bit annoying." she said.

"Ha. What did he do?" Giuseppe asked knowing there was a story there.

"He followed me on my date and pulled me inside before Landon could kiss me. It was annoying. He told me to change my outfit. Everybody has heard the stories of dads with their daughters going on dates, my dad did it better." she said annoyed.

"I wish I was home for that. It would have been amusing as hell to watch." Aiden shot in.

"He just loves you." Giuseppe said.

"I know. And I understand why he's doing it too. It's just annoying." she said.

"When can we tell dad about you?" Aiden asked.

"Not yet. It's not time yet." Giuseppe said.

After Damon picked Elena up from her meeting since they were done at the same time he drove over to the boarding house.

"Just want to check on some things. Haven't been here in a while." he said.

"That's a good idea." Elena admitted as they walked into the house. Damon froze once inside the front door and listened.

"What?" Elena asked not noticing anything off. He didn't answer instead made a bee-line for the kitchen and froze in the doorway.  
>"What the hell is this?" he demanded standing in the doorway.<p>

"Son." Giuseppe said soothingly. If anything that pissed Damon off more and his vampire visage became apparent.

"Go stand with your mom." Damon demanded trying to keep control of his temper around the kids.

"Dad, we met grandpa. He's not so bad." Aurora said.

"Go to your mom." he repeated slowly trying to keep his voice under control. Knowing it was best not to argue they went to stand by Elena by the door.

"Take them home." he told Elena.

"Damon." she said not liking the look in his eye.

"Take them home. I'll be right behind you." he said.

"Just come home with us now. You don't need to do anything." she said walking over to touch his arm.

"Just get them out of here. I don't want them here for this." he ordered. She nodded her head unhappily knowing there was no reasoning with him.

"Come on. Let's go." she said ushering them into Aiden's car and leaving the Camaro here for Damon.

"I told you almost 17 years ago to stay out of our life. Stay out of my kids life." he hissed.

"Damon, I wanted to know my grandchildren. Is that so wrong?" he asked.

"Yes. When it's you. I'm going to let you walk out of here right now, but if I ever sense you coming near my kids again. I will rip your heart right out of your chest. Understand?" he spoke calmly.

"Damon. I have a right to those kids." he said.

"You lost that right when you killed me and Stefan. Now get out of Mystic Falls, get out of my life and get out of my kid's life." he demanded coldly. Surprisingly enough Giuseppe didn't argue, maybe he valued his life too much but he just turned and walked out of the house. After giving himself a moment to calm down, Damon followed him and got into his car and drove home.

"Do you think dad killed him?" Aurora asked as they sat in the living room after arriving home.

"I don't know what to tell you sweetheart." Elena said wrapping an arm around both of her kids.

"I hope he didn't. We liked grandpa." she said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Elena asked.

"Because we knew how dad would react. And we were right. He's not so bad, mom. Grandpa must have mellowed from how dad described him." she said.

"Maybe. But your dad's home." she said hearing the car in the driveway. Aurora quieted and Aiden stayed silent as the front door opened and then slammed with enough force to shake the house. Elena sighed, this was not going to be a fun night. There was no reasoning with him when he was like this.

"What the fuck were you two thinking? I told you that I never wanted you seeing him. But you deliberately disobey." he hissed. They wisely remained quiet as Damon paced the floor in front of them almost at vampire speed. "I never wanted you seeing him, because he killed me and Stefan to make us complete our transition. He killed us. Do you want that to happen to you to. God I'm so fucking pissed right now." he said stopping his pacing to glare at them.

"Stop." Elena said standing up. Damon spun towards her, it seemed like he was mad enough right now not to care who he lashed out at. He glared at her and she turned back to the kids.

"Go upstairs. I'll be up in a while." she said. Aiden took Aurora's hand and pulled her to the stairs. Both her frightened at the scary change in their father.

"You're scaring them." she said softly.

"they obviously need a healthy dose of fear. This doesn't concern you Elena." he said bitterly.

"It doesn't concern me? Those are my kids Damon. My babies. And you scared them. What kind of father is that making you?" she asked.

"I am the kind of fucking father that will do whatever it takes to protect them, and yet you undermine me every step of the way. They need to know what kind of man Giuseppe is, and you stop me before I can fucking tell them." he yelled.

"I am trying to protect them. You don't need to scare them like that. Did you give any thought that maybe Giuseppe changed. Maybe knowing that he wouldn't be able to see his grand kids, maybe changed him for the better? Or are you just holding something against someone who doesn't deserve it." she yelled right back, getting right into his face.

"Fine. Since you aren't going to work with me on this, it's all yours." he said turning away from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded following him when he began walking away.

"You want to allow them to spend time with my father whom I know is a dangerous bastard. Then fine. Just don't ask for my help when it all goes to hell" he said grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going?" she asked following him to the front door.

"I haven't decided. But this time you win. Elena you win. They are all yours. You make all the rules. I'm not making any decisions anymore. You call all the shots." he said his voice dripping with anger.

"So you're just walking out again! That's how you always do it. We fight and you leave. Then you come back and it goes back to normal for a while. Then we fight again. You're going to continue this vicious circle we've got going on?" she demanded.

"No. Because this time, I'm not coming back." he said slamming the door behind him with as much force as he could muster.


	15. Chapter 15

I had to update quickly after the crappy ending of the last one. this one took on a life of its own, and its all angst pretty much. I dont know how long this is going to go on, mainly because it wasnt planned. I'm just writing whatever comes to my head. despite how angsty it is, I kinda do like the chapter. let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it.

PS I own nothing except my original characters and my writing.

* * *

><p>Long after Damon left, Elena still sat downstairs with her head in her hands. Aiden and Aurora sat upstairs silently, and the only sounds in the entire house were the breathing of the kids and the soft sobs of their mother. She was sure now that she finally knew how it felt to have your heart irreparably damaged. How had a day that had started out so perfectly end up so disastrous. Finding the strength to pull herself up, she shut off the lights and went upstairs. She walked past Aiden's room and saw that it was empty so she continued down the hall. Perched on Aurora's bed was both her kids huddled together looking visibly upset.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked then.

"Are you?" Aiden shot back.

"No. I guess that answers my question. I'm sorry about tonight." she apologized.

"It's not your fault mom. Dad overreacted." Aiden defended his mom.

"I shouldn't have needled him. I should have just dropped it and sent you upstairs. Let him work through his issues in silence." she said.

"You got the protective mom instinct. You jump in no matter who is hurting us, even if it is dad. We should have been more careful." Aiden said.

"Where is dad?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know. And I don't know if he's coming back." she said swallowing a sob. She wasn't willing to be weak in front of the kids, they needed their strong mom at the moment. They shouldn't have to take care of her. "But you guys should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Elena said softly.

"Okay." Aiden said without argument. He hugged his sister and got up off the bed before hugging his mom tightly. "I love you mom. I just thought I should tell you that." he said as he walked past.

"I love you too." she replied

"I love you too mom. Everything will be okay. It always is." Aurora said standing up and hugging her mom. Even past the strong facade she was trying to put on for her kids, they still saw through it.

"I know. I'm going to bed." Elena said.

"If you need anything mom, I'm right here." she whispered knowing her mom could hear her.

"Thanks sweetheart. I'm your mom and I'm right here too." she said walking out of the room and closing the door. Elena walked back down the hall and shut herself in hers and Damon's bedroom before carrying herself to their bed. The bed that they had made love in just this morning. Veering away from the bed she pulled a couple blankets off the bed and settled in on the small couch in the small sitting room, not being able to sleep in that bed without him.

Damon went to the Grill and started drinking.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Alaric asked seeing him plop down on a bar stool. It was clear to the human that he had already drank a lot before coming here.

"Drinking." he said.

"You never drink like this unless something is bothering you. So spill." he commanded.

"You're awfully perceptive tonight. Something is bothering me. But I am not telling you." he said.

"Good God. I should get you home." Alaric said.

"No. I don't live there anymore as of tonight. That is so over." he said.

"What the hell happened Damon? This isn't the past where you could come and go as you please, or fight with people then choose to leave. You have a family Damon and you had better have a damn good reason for leaving them." he ordered.

"I don't want to talk to you." he said aware of his drunken petulance.

"Fine. I'm calling for backup." he said pulling out his cell phone. Damon shrugged his shoulders not caring. Right now the alcohol was the only thing that made his unbeating heart stop aching. Was it wrong that he already regretted leaving? That's how it always went, he regretted it once he left and he went home that same night. Not this time. She was on her own, and she had another thing coming if she thought he was just coming home. Alaric was on the phone for like two minutes before he hung up. Minutes later Stefan walked in the doors of the Grill.

"What's going on Damon?" he asked sitting next to his brother.

"Nothing. I just want to drink and have fun." he said.

"You're drunk. We have to get you home." he said.

"I don't live there anymore. If you take me anywhere. Take me to the boarding house." he said.

"I'm not going to ask until you're sober. But fine, I'll take you to the boarding house." he said pulling Damon to his feet.

"Thanks Stefan." Alaric said.

"Not a problem." Stefan said as he walked with Damon out to Damon's Camaro. He would come back and get his car after.

Stefan helped Damon into the house and up to the bedroom that was his when they had lived here. The bedroom was never used by tenants because that was where Damon and Elena stayed whenever they needed a night together alone.

"Come on, get into bed." he said urging the drunk vampire into his bed. Damon obliged him and rolled over onto his side.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Giuseppe is back in town and the kids have been seeing him behind my back for a little while now. I snapped, Elena defended the kids. So we had our biggest fight to date and I left, and I told her I wasn't going back. And I'm not." he said.

"Wait, Giuseppe is back?" he asked.

"Yeah. And he's being a grandfather apparently. You know, I can handle Elena being mad at me, and I can handle the kids being mad at me. But I cant handle them being a afraid of me. That's probably why I drank my body weight in bourbon tonight." he said.

"I don't think they're afraid of you Damon. You're their dad and they love you." Stefan assured him.

"You didn't see their faces when Elena sent them upstairs.." he said before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Stefan knew that was all he was going to get out of him tonight so he shut off the light and left the room. He used vampire speed to get back to the Grill to get his car before going home again.

"Do you think maybe dad will come home today?" Aurora asked as she and Aiden ate breakfast the next morning. They tried to be quiet, they didn't want to wake their mom. She needed her rest. Both teenagers perked up considerably when they heard the front door open and close softly, but both were disappointed when they saw it was Caroline.

"Oh, its you." they said simultaneously.

"I'm kind of offended. I'm your awesome aunt Caroline. Why so glum?" she asked.

"Dad left, for good this time, I think." Aiden explained.

"What? No. No! I'm planning the wedding. I've put thousands of hours into this. I've spent date nights and quality time with my husband planning your parents wedding. No. This is terrible." she said real tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah. Totally feel your pain. Our dad left us possibly for good. And you're worried about the wedding." Aiden said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in shock. I mean if your mom and dad don't make it together, then what's the chance for any other couple making it. They were so strong." she sighed.

"I know. It's our fault too." Aurora said.

"Now I know that's not true. What happened?" she asked staring at her god-children.

"We've been seeing our grandfather. Dad's dad. Behind his back. He caught us last night and snapped. Mom defended us and they had the biggest fight I've ever heard. Then he just left and he hasn't come back yet." she explained.

"Oh. I'm going to go see your mom and then how about we all carpool to the school together. Since after all I'm the best teacher you have." she said trying to plaster a smile on her face.

"I don't even have you. You teach drama and your the cheer leading coach." Aiden said.

"True. But if you did have me, I would be the best." she said walking up the stairs towards Elena and Damon's room. She opened the door and seen Elena asleep on the couch. She kneeled in front of her and woke her friend up.

"Caroline? Are the kids up?" she asked frantically.

"Yes, they're ready for school. I'll take them today, figure we might as well carpool since I'm here. They told me what happened." she said. Elena didn't answer just looked away.

"I'm a terrible mother. I should have went and got him last night. Or not let him leave. I should have been more soothing and not just automatically taken the kids side. I should have played referee and not chosen sides." she said.

"Don't blame yourself." Caroline insisted.

"It's kind of hard. I lost my husband." she said a fresh wave of tears filling her eyes.

"It's okay. Just rest today, maybe it will all make sense later on." she suggested. Elena nodded and Caroline stood up after hugging her best friend tightly.

"I love you Lena, if you need anything call me immediately." she said.

"Thank you. I love you too Care." she said hugging her back with all her limited strength. The continuous sobs and heartache took away all of her strength. She didn't want to do anything. Caroline left the room and went downstairs where the kids were waiting by the door.

"How is she?" Aiden asked worried about his mom.

"Broken." was Caroline's only answer. The kids nodded knowing what she meant.

Damon woke up in the morning and got out of bed. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore last night. He thanked God he was a vampire for a moment because if he hadn't been, he would have been incredible sick right now. He drank a lot last night. Running a hand through his hair he left the room and walked downstairs. He found Giuseppe in the kitchen where he had found him last night.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" he demanded pouring himself a generous glass of bourbon.

"Waiting for you to get out of bed" he answered.

"I have no intention of talking to you. I no longer have a family thanks to you." he said swallowing the entire glass.

"Then don't. I care for those kids Damon. You're kids are my humanity. Don't take them away. I've been steadily changing since you forbid me to ever see them. I would never hurt them." he said.

"Don't talk to me. You have to talk to their mother. I'm no longer involved." he said.

"When did she get downgraded from your wife, or the love of your existence to their mother?" he asked.

"Last night, which inevitably is your fault too. So forgive me if I don't give a fuck what you do at the moment. Elena is on her own when it comes to those kids." he said.

"You still love them. Elena included." he said.

"That's right I do. But I'm done with it. If you'll excuse me." he said walking out. He walked out to his car and got in. He drive around and found himself driving by the school. He slowed down considerably wanting to see if the kids were there. Just because he wasn't actively playing a part in their lives at the moment didn't mean he didn't want to check in. Seeing Aurora and Aiden sitting at the same table together made him smile involuntarily. Usually they stayed as far apart as they could while in public but today they were sitting together. It was probably because of what happened last night- strength in numbers and all. He drove past the school seeing the kids were safe and to the house intent on grabbing some clothes and other essentials. He paused at the front door, unsure of how to proceed when he was in the process of moving out. Deciding he didn't really care he just walked in and towards the stairs. His goal was to avoid Elena, he didn't want to see her again at the moment, mainly because he didn't want to fight with her. He walked into the bedroom and didn't see her so he rushed to the closet and pulled a few shirts and a few pairs of jeans out before going into the bathroom to grab his shampoo and other essentials.

" What are you doing?" she asked from somewhere behind him. He spun around and saw her standing in a pair of jeans and a t shirt that looked remarkably like on of his, with her hair in a ponytail. She had no makeup on.

"I need a few things. But I have to go." he said quickly. She looked beautiful, even with the trace of tears evident in her deep brown eyes and on her face.

"You're really serious about moving out aren't you?" she asked.

"It's the only option. I have to go. I have things to do today." he said brushing past her, unable to stay in that room with her for another moment. The longer he stayed the more likely that it was that he would just give in. She let him pass and heard him go down the stairs and the door shut softly behind him. He rushed from the house as fast as he could and drove away. He couldn't stay, he knew she was going to cry again and he couldn't be there for that. He went back to the boarding house and locked himself upstairs with a precious bottle of bourbon not willing to see anyone.

After school the kids went home and when they walked in Stefan was sitting at the dining room table with their mom.

"Hi." Aiden said.

"Hey. So I'm here to tell you guys a bit of a story." he said.

"How long is it? We both have to work tonight." Aiden said.

"It shouldn't take too long. But your mom already called Matt and said you might be a little late. It's the story of your dad and Giuseppe." he said.

"Oh." they said sitting down across from Stefan.

"Okay first you have to know that your grandpa always hated your dad. He blamed Damon for the death of our mom when in reality she died giving birth to me. He never treated Damon well, of course I don't know what happened before I was born. But after he blatantly chose me over Damon at every opportunity. He hated your dad because he looked like our mom. Exactly. Same blue eyes and dark hair. The same as you guys. He outwardly mistreated Damon his entire life. Gave me things that he wouldn't give Damon. Katherine came and the three of us began an affair with her, which is creepy. Neither of us knew Giuseppe was with her too, but she fed all of us her blood. And all three of us died with her blood in our systems. Except Damon and I died first. Giuseppe shot us. Then I killed Giuseppe during my transition turning him into a vampire. For the next century or more Giuseppe hunted for me. Wanting me back. Needing his son, and in order to do that he tracked Damon, mainly to let it sink in that I was still the preferred son. He would find Damon tell him to tell him where I was and then leave. Sometimes they would fight. But you're dad has spent the last 16 years making sure he was nothing like Giuseppe and keeping you safe from him. Maybe Giuseppe did change, but your dad is not willing to let you be the test subject for that. Giuseppe was bad and he wounded your dad in more ways than you can imagine. I can imagine not being accepted at all from your father would hurt. When he was younger he tried so hard to be accepted by our dad, he did things that Giuseppe approved of, only to be reprimanded. It affected him to this day. I just wanted you to understand that. I know your dad has told you some of this before, but I thought that you should know why he reacted the way he did." Stefan explained.

"It makes sense now. We never knew a lot of that. I didn't know he mistreated dad his entire life." Aiden said.

"Try to understand that, when he does the things he does. He loves you more than his existence. But I'll let you get to work." he said.

"Alright." Aiden said as Aurora remained silent beside him.

"Thanks Stefan." Elena said.

"Its no problem." he said hugging his sister in law.

"Matt knows we're going to be late right?" Aurora asked her brother as they drove towards the Grill.

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to go see Giuseppe. Tell him we know what he did." she said.

"Okay. Let's make it quick. I'm the manager on duty tonight and Matt should be able to go home almost on time." he said.

"Okay." Aurora said liking her brothers dedication to his new job title. They walked into the boarding house and called out for their grandpa. Giuseppe appeared shocked to see them.

"Is my dad here?" Aiden asked.

"No. He left a while ago." he said.

"Good. Stefan told us what you did to dad." Aiden said.

"I know. I knew you would know someday. And I promise you I regret that more than anything." he said.

"We're not going to see you anymore." Aiden said and Aurora stood stoically at his side.

"Just because of what I did in the past? What about how I am now?" he asked.

"My parents marriage is in shambles because of you. Well because of us technically. But we're going to change that. The fight was about us seeing you, so we're going to stop. Maybe then mom and dad will get back together. I've never seen mom more broken and I haven't seen dad." he said.

"I guess I can understand that. Maybe I should just leave." he sighed, his blue eyes filled with hurt.

"That would probably be a good idea. Maybe in the future we can meet again, but not now. Meeting you has destroyed my family." Aiden said.

"But we have to get to work. Goodbye grandpa." Aurora said as her and Aiden walked away and back out to their car.

"We're sorry we're late Matt." Aiden said rushing into the restaurant with Aurora right behind him.

"That's fine. You're mom told me you would be." he said.

"You should get home. You've been here all day." Aiden said as Aurora assumed her position as hostess.

"I'm going to hang out for a little while." Matt said.

"Okay." Aiden said walking around the restaurant doing his beginning of shift inspection. Matt seen Damon sitting down at the end of the bar watching the kids with a small smile on his face.

"You alright? You've been here for quite a while and you haven't ordered cake." he said.

"I'm not going to be. Probably not for a while at least. I'm partially moved out of the house. I'm living at the boarding house." he said.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Two words. Giuseppe Salvatore. The old bastard is still ruining my life." he said.

"I'm not even going to ask. It sounds serious though." he said.

"Oh it is. I'm usually home by now." he admitted.

"Well good luck. Elena is nothing if not forgiving." he said. Matt clapped him on the shoulder and said goodbye to Aiden and Aurora before leaving the restaurant.

"Dad's here." Aiden said to Aurora who was standing beside the hostess stand.

"I know. I don't know what to say to him." she admitted.

"Me neither. I was hoping you would, you're better at that kind of thing than I am." he said. Aurora nodded and turned to her brother.

"We can just wing it. We cant avoid him forever."she suggested. Aiden nodded and walked with Aurora over to the end of the bar where their dad was sitting.

"Hi dad." Aurora said, Aiden stayed back letting Aurora take the reins on this one.

"Hey." he said throwing back another drink.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Not bad." he answered.

"Mom's a mess." she said hoping that would make some sort of emotion cross his face. He was far too composed to make Aurora feel comfortable.

"That's not really my problem at the moment. She made her choice." he said.

"It wasn't really a choice dad. She didn't like how you were speaking to us." Aurora said her temper flaring up.

"And who's fault is that?" he asked staring right at them.

"You're right. It was our fault." she said dejected. She walked past to the hostess stand and Aiden followed her. He had never spoken so coldly to them before. It was shocking. When they looked back he was gone.

Damon went back to the boarding house and slammed the door. Giuseppe appeared out of the other room with a suitcase in hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. The kids came by to speak to me. And they took your side. They said they couldn't see me anymore and thought that I should maybe just leave town." he said.

"They did?" he asked.

"Yes. You have some good teenagers there Damon. Keep them safe." he said as he walked out of the house. "Shit." Damon said to himself. He was just fucking things up right left and centre.

The kids walked into the house after their shift was over and Elena was waiting up for them.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine. Dad was there." Aurora answered.

"And?" she asked.

"I don't think he's ever coming home." she said breaking down into her moms arms.


	16. Chapter 16

I was sick of angst so that ends this chapter. Hope you dont think it came too fast. Damon isnt done with his apologies yet, this was just a start. Hope you enjoy. And as always let me know what you think. I love reading it.

PS I own nothng.

* * *

><p>A few days later Elena woke up to the sound of the front door opening and closing. She sat up on her makeshift bed on the small couch in her bedroom and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 8:30. Aiden and Aurora would have just left for school, so Elena laid back down and closed her eyes. Over the past few days her depression had lifted and left in its place a blind anger. She was angry at Damon for hurting her babies. He had acted so cold towards them in the Grill that night and she hated him for it. Hated hm so much that she had even drafted up divorce papers. But every time she thought of signing them, she was left with an intense pain inside her. No matter how ma she was at him, she couldn't end their 17 year marriage. She had signed on for eternity and she intended on keeping her end of the bargain whether they were living together or not. Divorce was simply not an option and it never would be. She heard the front door open and close again, so she pulled herself up and tied her robe around her body tightly. She slowly walked downstairs and into the family room where she saw her husband standing in front of the wall of family pictures showing every year of Aiden and Aurora's life from pregnancy to this year.<p>

Damon had fought with himself the entire way over here. He needed to talk to Elena and he couldn't wait any longer. She had avoided him since he left and he hadn't seen the kids since he was so cold to them at the Grill. Well he had seen Aiden at work once since then and that was a conversation he wanted to forget, but it was also the catalyst for why he was here.

_Flashback._

_Damon was sitting in the Grill drinking again as he had every night since he left home. _

"_You're here again." Aiden noted coming over to stand in front of him. _

"_There's nothing better to do." he said. _

"_I'm sure. It's easy just abandoning your family isn't it?" he asked sardonically. _

"_I didn't abandon you guys. I'm still here." he said. _

"_You're here drinking dad. That's all you do. Or you yell at us, or you talk down to us. You've been nothing but a dick to us since you found out about grandpa. I'm fine with it, I can handle it. But Aurora cant. She is broken, she is innocent and she thinks you and mom will make it. Or at least she did. I'm more of a realist, Aurora sees the good in the world and yours and moms marriage is one of those good things. She's broken dad, and its your fault." he hissed. Damon didn't answer, he just stared at his son, not really recognizing the man that stood before him. He was here defending his sister and his mom to him, and he was proud. _

"_I thought to that you would work it out. But I don't think that's going to happen. You see mom is through being sad. She's angry but she doesn't show it. She was broken when you left, she waited for you to come home. It's been a week dad. One week since you walked out. Know what the worst part is, when I was cleaning the kitchen the other night for mom, just to give her a break. You'll never guess what I found in one of the kitchen drawers? I found divorce papers. She drew up papers, but she hasn't signed them." he said. _

"_Divorce papers?" he asked shocked. _

"_Yes. I have to get back to work. Unlike you I have responsibilities to attend to." he said striding off to the back room of the restaurant._

He missed his family. And he wanted them back. He walked into the house moments after the kids left for school knowing he needed to talk to his wife alone. He couldn't believe that she was mad enough to even consider filing for divorce. He walked into the house and into the family room entranced by the family photos littering pretty much every surface of the room. Elena was the proudest mom he had ever seen in his existence. To this day she still carried baby pictures around with her in her purse although you'd never hear her admit that.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded crossing her arms across her chest.

"I needed to talk you you." he said turning to face her. Seeing her in front of him made him realize just how much he missed her, and how much he wanted her, and how much he needed her.

"You and I have nothing to say to each other." she said trying to stop the current of love radiating through her.

"Yes there is. Aiden told me he found divorce papers in the kitchen drawer." he said staring her down.

"How did he find them? I didn't want them to know I was considering it as a option." she said.

"He was cleaning the kitchen for you. Aurora doesn't know." he said quickly. Out of the two teenagers, Aurora was far more emotional. Probably because she was a teenage girl.

"I don't want to talk about that." she said squeezing her arms tighter around her needing to do something with her hands.

"We have to. Are you considering divorce? If you are I'll sign the damn papers but I don't want that." he said.

"I don't know what I want. I haven't made a decision yet. Like I said its just an option." she said.

"Elena, I want to come home. I miss you. I miss us and I miss our family." he told her stepping towards her at the same time she took a few steps back, trying to keep distance between them.

"No. Until you work it out with your kids, you're not welcome back in this house. It's them you need to work on. Not me." she told him seriously. He looked deflated for a moment before determination flooded his expression.

"I will be back." he said before turning and leaving the house.

He may have sounded confident talking to her, but when he was back in his car and driving towards the boarding house, he lost all of that faked confidence. How the hell was he supposed to get them to forgive him. It had been a week. A whole week since he had left. A week since his kids had fully trusted him. Four days since he had been overtly cold to Aurora in the Grill. Aiden had gotten stronger during this time as he fought to take care of his mom and sister, but Aurora apparently became almost depressed. Damon parked in the garage at the boarding house and went inside and directly up to the bedroom.

The next afternoon when Aiden and Aurora were walking out to their car at the end of the school day, they seen their dad standing by the car.

"Dad?" Aurora asked seeing him there.

"Hey. I think we need to talk. Will you come with me?" he asked.

"I guess so. It's fend for ourselves night tonight since mom is finally leaving the house. Miss Mystic planning." he said.

"I know. That's why I chose today." he said turning and walking over to his Camaro with the kids following behind. He hated how uncomfortable they seemed to be. They climbed into the car and he drove to the Boarding house.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Aiden said.

"Aurora?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter." she said. He frowned and walked over to the table.

"Alright then. We'll talk first then maybe you'll want to eat." he said taking a seat across from them.

"What's there to talk about?" Aiden asked.

"How about I say I'm sorry. I love you both so much it hurts. And this past week has been hell for me. Not being there and watching your lives as a spectator. It was harder than you will ever know. But you have to know that Giuseppe was far from the ideal father. And I know I'm not either. But Giuseppe killed me, and that made me worry about what he would do to you. I overreacted. I know that. And I am so sorry." he said.

"You think it was hell for you? How about being afraid of my dad. I've never been afraid of you before. You saved my life dad and then I went from feeling completely safe around you to not feeling safe at all. You left and that safety went with it." Aurora said.

"I know. But even if I wasn't here you'd still be safe, because I'd never leave you alone. I'd keep an eye on you always. You'll never be in danger again. I love you." he said.

"I know. What about mom?" she asked wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"I'll talk to her soon. But I need my family back together. I thought I'd better start with you." he said.

"I appreciate that dad." Aiden said and Aurora nodded.

"Are we good?" he asked.

"Not quite. But we're getting there. I'm kind of craving pizza." Aiden admitted.

"Awesome. So am I." Aurora said smiling.

"Well then lets order pizza." Damon said picking up the phone from the cradle and dialling the pizza place. Aiden's tough exterior melted the longer they stayed with him, and Aurora started warming up too. Damon was so happy they were responding and it made him feel lots better. Now all he needed was to get his wife back. He had no idea how to do that yet though. When they were done eating he drove them back to the school to pick up their car so they could drive home.

"Thanks for tonight dad. I love you." Aurora said hugging her dad.

"I love you too sweetheart." he said hugging her back smiling.

"I'll see you soon dad." Aiden said hopefully.

"You should. I'm working on operation "Get Elena to love me again" right now." he said.

"Good." Aiden said getting in the drivers side of the car. Damon waited until the taillights had disappeared before getting in his own car and driving back to the boarding house.

"Thanks for tonight mom. I really did need to get out of the house." Elena said.

"Whatever is going on between you and Damon, just remember you have a good life. And he has been a wonderful husband. Don't forget that." Miranda said.

"I know. I just cant forgive him. He needs to make an effort with the kids first." she said.

"I know. And I'm sure he will. If you need anything give me a call. You're still my baby girl even though you're a vampire and a mother of teenagers. None of that matters. I'm still your mother." she said hugging her daughter.

"I love you mom." Elena said hugging her back.

"I'll see you soon." Miranda said as Elena got out of the car. Elena walked inside and saw her kids sitting on the couch.

"How was your night?" she asked.

"Uh we were with dad." Aiden admitted.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. He apologized. And he seemed really sorry. I think he's really trying to change mom. Maybe its time to let him come home." he suggested.

"Yeah. I want dad back." Aurora said staring at her mom.

"He actually went to you, and talked to you. He's making an effort?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes. Tonight he was the dad I remember. Just an overly apologetic and remorseful version." Aiden explained.

"Yeah. He ordered us pizza and he talked to us. He was my dad like before. Before we screwed up and visited grandpa. He really wants to come home." she said.

"I know he does. He came by the other day to ask if he could. I turned him down until he fixed it with you. I should talk to him." she said picking her car keys up.

"Talk or fight?" Aiden asked knowing his parents.

"I don't want to fight anymore." she said.

"Are you coming home tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess that depends on how well that goes with my husband." she said.

"We'll call Stefan to come and stay with us. I know you and dad. You've barely seen each other in a week. You wont be home tonight." he said imitating his dads often used smirk.

"We'll see. But I have to go." she said leaving the house. Aiden called Stefan and he promised to come over immediately while Elena was gone.

Elena drove to the boarding house and walked in the front door. There were tenants in the living room playing board games.

"Evening Mrs Salvatore." one woman who had been staying there for months said.

"Good evening Mrs Anderson. Is my husband here?" she asked.

"He's upstairs. We rarely if ever see him. He had the kids for dinner tonight and asked us to leave. He wanted to spend it with just them." she said.

"That's nice. He's upstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think he's in the shower. I can hear it running." she said.

"Good to know. Enjoy your evening." she said walking towards the staircase. The little bit of completely unnecesary money that came in from renting out the boarding house rooms was nice, although Elena never saw a penny of it. He always put it in some account for something that he would never tell her about. She knew it was something for Aiden and Aurora, because after 17 years together he couldn't hide everything from her. He walked into the bedroom and heard the shower run. With the shower running he wouldn't have heard her enter. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath before removing her clothes and placing them on a chair. She walked into the bathroom completely naked and slipped into the shower behind her husband.

"Jesus, Elena. What the hell are you doing?" he asked more than a little shocked at her presence.

"The kids told me about tonight." she said running a hand down his chest to his abs.

"You were right. I should have tried to fix my relationship with them before trying anything with you." he said softly.

"But you fixed it with them, and I'm here to fix it with you. Stefan is staying with them tonight." she hinted.

"Ah. I'm getting an "Elena is horny" vibe coming from you." he stated tapping his chin with his forefinger thoughtfully.

"What tipped you off? The fact that I'm naked in the shower with you, or the fact that I told you more or less that I wasn't going home tonight." she said.

"both parts and the wonderful aroma of your arousal." he said sighing. "Your scent is mouthwatering." he said licking his lips.

"Kiss me." she demanded before pulling his mouth down to hers and kissing him hungrily.

"I want you so bad." she said when they broke apart.

"Me too. I've wanted you since I left pretty much." he told her.

"Yeah. Where do you want me?" she asked eager to please her man.

"Brace your hands on the glass and bend over." he instructed. She did exactly as he said and he slid into her from behind. She screamed out at the sensation of him penetrating her again after a week long sexual drought.

"Shhh baby there are others in this house." he warned her as he thrust into her repeatedly. Despite her best efforts she screamed out with every thrust with how hard he was fucking her.

"God I love it when you scream my name." he moaned as he continued screwing her hard against the shower wall.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop." she warned him. He planted a kiss to her back as he continued to plough into her. Every time he hit that spot inside her that made her scream out, she could feel her wetness increase around him.

"God. Baby I'm going to cum." she groaned as she felt her walls start fluttering.

"Cum for me." he told her knowing he was close as well. When she gave in and came around him he followed closely behind. Both their juices ran down her body as he fell against her.

"God. I missed you so much." he said pulling out of her body and kissing the back of her neck.

"I missed you too. I haven't even been able to sleep in our bed since the night you left." she confessed.

"I'm back now. I'm never going anywhere." he assured her. He kissed her forehead and Elena giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Caroline is probably going to be so happy we're back together. She took it worse than me and the kids combined." she said laughing.

"I bet. All that time spent on wedding planning. You'll be lucky if she's still your best friend." he said.

"Oh of course she is. I'll her tomorrow sometime. But for tonight I want to get reacquainted with my husband. Over and over again." she said raising her eyebrows at him. In response he just tacked her to the bed and proceeded to make her scream over and over again.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you enjoy. the next chapter is going to be so much fun to write. Let me know what you think of Damon's apology gifts to the kids. Hope you enjoy.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Stefan. What are you doing here? Where is Elena? I have to talk some sense into that woman who is supposedly my best friend. This whole stubborn break up mess is getting a little beyond ridiculous. I mean seriously they break up when I am spending every second of my spare time planning their wedding. This is beyond annoying." she rambled.<p>

"Uh Caroline. I am here babysitting. Elena is at the boarding house. With Damon." he said.

"Oh. Well that might be a good thing. When did she go there?" she asked.

"Last night." Stefan answered.

"Oh. Okay then. So either they made up or they killed each other. I'll wait here." she said plopping down at the kitchen table just as Aurora and Aiden walked in.

"No sign of mom or dad yet?" Aiden asked yawning and running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Nope." Stefan answered drinking a cup of coffee.

"That's a good sign." Aiden stated.

"I hope they fix things. Tomorrow is dad's birthday and we always spend that together as a family. I don't want it to be tense." Aurora said.

"It wont be." Aiden assured her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him when she opened her eyes the morning after to see his blue ones staring right back at her.

"Perfect. It was the first time in a week that I actually slept through the night. Well not quite." he said smirking.

"Well we definitely didn't get much sleep last night. You kept me far too busy. I wonder if anyone heard anything?" she asked.

"Come on. The way you were screaming, I'd be surprised anyone slept last night." he said.

"Shut up. I wasn't that bad." she said.

"Oh yes you were. But I loved it." he assured her kissing her lips once.

"So are you coming home tonight to join me in our big empty bed?" she asked.

"Well yeah. I wont be able to stay away. I went a week without touching your skin, its going to take well over that to get me back to where I was." he told her.

"Good. So, what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow?" she asked stretching in the big bed.

"I don't know. I know what you can get me though." he said his eyes twinkling.

"Too bad. I already know just what I'm getting you." she said kissing his lips.

"Well will I like it?" he asked.

"I think so." she said sitting up.

"Well we should probably get up and face the music." he said.

"Yeah. I cant wait to tell Caroline that the wedding planning is back on." she said.

"Well then, lets go." he said throwing his legs off the side of the bed and walking naked into the bathroom. She smirked and stared shamelessly at his naked body.

"You're kinda hot." she called after him.

"Kind of?" he asked .

"Maybe just a little." she said smiling.

"Yeah. I'm sure. So are you going to join me?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Oh why not. It'll save time wont it?" she asked laughing.

"There is no way that this is going to take less time. I am going to blow your mind for the umpteenth time in the last few hours." he said waiting for her to walk past him into the bathroom without a stitch of clothing on her lithe body. As he predicted the shower and the one after that took far too much time. There had been no cleansing and a lot of sex the first time, which led to there being a second shower to cleanse their bodies.

"That took way too much time." she wailed as she brushed through her hair.

"Before we go home I have to stop and get some sort of apology gifts for the kids." he said.

"What about me?" she asked fastening her bra around her.

"I already gave you your apology when I made love to you over and over again last night. I gave you my body. And I'm giving the kids what they've been asking for since they were 10." he said.

"Oh no. Please say no." she said.

"Nah. They're 16 now, I'm sure they're responsible enough now.' he said as he finished dressing.

"But it's so creepy." she winced.

"You are a vampire and you're scared of a bearded dragon?" he asked.

"Yes. At least Aurora is much more sane than our son. She wants a kitten." she said.

"I know but I swear to God that if I ever find a fuzzy kitten curled up next to me, I will be pissed." he said.

"Aw, I cant wait to take a photo of that. You'll be so cute with a kitten next to you. I'll head home and you can meet us there after you do your shopping." she said finishing dressing and grabbing her car keys from where she dropped them the night before. They walked downstairs together and all the eyes of the tenants were on them. If Elena had still been human she would have blushed profusely because it was clear in the eyes of the people that they heard everything last night.

"Have a nice night?"Mrs Anderson asked.

"Uh yeah. But I have to go." she said rushing out of the house before her embarrassment became too much to handle.

"That much was clear. I could hear you two on the clear other side of the house. But I am happy you two fixed your issues." she said smiling at Damon.

"As am I. But I have to head out. I need to make a trip to a pet store." he said wincing.

"Oh let me guess apology gifts for your kids?" she asked knowingly.

"That would be correct." he said smiling.

"Well have fun." she said walking back to her bridge game. Damon left the house and got into his car driving to the pet store. He sighed and walked inside making his way to the lizard area.

"Can I help you?" a young man asked.

"Uh yeah. I need a bearded lizard and everything that goes with one." he said.

"Okay. Do you have anything for one?" he asked.

"Actually yes. My son has been buying stuff for years hinting that he wanted one. I'm finally giving in." he said.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"My son has a tank and all the stuff that goes in the tank. And its set up in his room. It's just awaiting the lizard." he said.

"Alright." she said. Damon walked over and grabbed some food and returned to the lizard guy.  
>"Is there anything else you need to get?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'll be right back." he said walking over to the kitten cages. There was someone working there and he carefully perused the cats looking for one similar to the one Aurora has wanted since she was young. He saw an orange and white one curled up in a little ball asleep. It was perfect.

"I want that one." he told the girl.

"Aw that one is sure a cutie." she said grabbing the orange ball of fluff and placing it in Damon's arms.

"Ah. I'm going to be covered in orange fur aren't I?" he asked.

"Probably. Here I'll get a box for him for you." she said putting the cat in a breathable box. Once he finished he walked back over to the lizards and he was all ready in another box.

"All done?" he asked.

"Yep. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." he said as he helped Damon towards the till so he could pay.

When Elena got home Caroline tackled her.

"Tell me everything." she demanded.

"Fine. I went to Damon last night and we made up. Several times. End of story." she said.

"Yes. So wedding plans are back on?" she clarified.

"Yeah. Wedding plans are back on." Elena confirmed.

"Yes!" Caroline squealed causing Elena to jump back in surprise. "I have to go. I have so much to do." she said rushing from the house.

"I take it, things went well with dad last night?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. It's good." Elena answered.

"Well where is he?" Aurora asked anxious to see her dad walk through the door.

"He'll be here soon. He just had some running around to do." Elena told her kids. They nodded assured and went back to the kitchen table.

Damon pulled up in front of the house and got out carrying the two animals and the accessories he needed to by. The kitten hadn't stopped meowing the entire way home and he had to admit the creature was cute, although he'd never ever admit that. When he walked in the door Elena greeted him.

"Hey. She said leaning in to kiss him softly. Now that they were back together she found it hard to keep her hands and lips off of him.

"Got the things." he said.

"Lovely." she said.

"Aiden! Aurora! I brought apology gifts." he called into the house. The kids and Stefan appeared in the entry way where the animals were seated on a small table.

"First Aiden. Check this out. Do not show it to your mom or she may fall back into my arms but just in fear this time." he said. Curiously Aiden opened the box and almost squealed in delight before remembering he was supposed to play it cool.

"This is awesome. His name is Thor." he said happily seeing his new and first ever pet.

"Ew. A bearded dragon. He is so hideous." Aurora said backing away from the ugly creature.

"He is awesome. Thanks dad." he said. He smiled at his dad and seen his mom partially hidden behind him

"Aurora, check to see if this lives up to your expectations." he said opening the box and a little orange ball of fluff came leaping out at her.

"Oh my God. He is so cute. His name is Bruiser." she said astounded by the little creature in her arms.

"He hardly looks like a Bruiser. But alright." he said.

"He is so cute. I cant believe you picked him out." Elena said walking around her husband to stroke the little furry animal.

"I did pick him out based on statements on her dream cat. Here he is." he said.

"You did good. But I have to head out for a while. Caroline promised me some help to get your birthday present ready for tomorrow. I'll be home later." she said kissing him lightly before grabbing a packed duffel bag from the floor.

"Why do you need a duffel bag for my birthday present?" he asked cautiously.

"You'll find out tomorrow." she said walking out of the house.

"Do you guys have any ideas what she's giving me?" he asked the bewildered kids standing before him.

"No clue. But she has Caroline's help. So its going to be good." Aiden said.

"Thanks for helping me with this Caroline. I really appreciate it." she said.

"Well who else would you ask? It would be super awkward for anyone else." she said leading Elena into her empty house.

"Tyler is gone right?" she asked.

"Yep. He's not going to be home until late." Caroline assured her.

"Good. That would be really awkward opening the suitcase and producing costumes and various sets of lingerie.

"This is going to be so hot." Caroline said grabbing the camera from the suitcase. Elena moved into Caroline's bedroom and took her suitcase with her.

"I cant believe I am doing this." she said as she changed into the first outfit.

"Me neither. I may have to use this idea for Tyler sometime. A sexual picture book. So brilliant." she said.

"I know right. You get to do these pictures but there are a few self portraits I need to take." she said.

"This is going to be a birthday your husband will never forget." Caroline said.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you enjoy that update, its going to be the last one for a couple days. I'm going on holidays and plan on getting lots of writing. but I never have internet out at the cabin. Let me know what you think of the chapter. I love hearing it. Thanks for reading.

PS: I own nothing but if I owned Damon, he would be much happier than he is now.

* * *

><p>For the next couple hours Caroline took pictures of Elena wearing costumes and lingerie. The idea for the gift was that Damon would get to choose one look he liked best and she would demonstrate it for him that night after the kids were in bed.<p>

"How many more?" Caroline asked after a particularly awkward moment with a school girl outfit.

"Just a couple. Cat-woman is next." she said coming out in a tight leather suit with mask and claws.

"Now that is so hot. You have to let me borrow that." Caroline said as she snapped the picture.

"Sure. Along with the nurse, cop, maid and the sexy fairy costume." she said.

"They were all hot. Next." she said sending Elena back into the bathroom. She came out this time dressed in something from the Tarzan movies next.

"That is hot too." Caroline noted as she snapped yet another picture.

"Let me guess you want this one too?" she asked dryly.

"Yep. I better be getting some pay for doing this. This will go down in history of the most awkward moment in your entire friendship." she said.

"Just one more. Sexy teacher." she said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"All these are going to do is give Damon more ideas. You'll be having sexy fantasy night every night of the week." Caroline noted.

"Maybe, and I cant say I'm complaining. Have you seen my husband?" she asked.

"Yes I have, and honestly he doesn't do it for me." she said.

"Good because Damon Salvatore is all mine." Elena said zipping up the short black pencil skirt and walking out of the room. Caroline snapped her photo and put the camera down as Elena went to change again.

"Are we done now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Now I need to go develop these then go home and have some fun with the Polaroid camera I found lying around." she said grabbing her purse and duffel bag from the floor.

"So I'll see you tonight for cake and ice cream." Caroline said walking Elena to the door.

"Yep. I'll see you then." Elena said walking to her car and hopping in the drivers side. She drove to the photo store and chose the one hour developing option and warned the guy working not to look at the pictures. When she was done she drove home and walked in the front door.

"My present all ready? Can I have it?" he asked.

"No. It's not ready. I have to go finish." she said.

"What is it? And why the hell were you with Caroline for so long?" he demanded.

"Because she was helping me. It took a lot of preparation. I have to go upstairs. You stay put." she said.

"But. I miss my wife. I was stuck here with two sixteen year olds and a bearded dragon and a kitten who was annoyingly taken a liking to me." he grunted.

"Well go sit down with Bruiser and let me put your present together." she said carrying her duffel bag upstairs. Damon grunted and walked back into the kitchen almost tripping over the rambunctious kitten on the way.

"Damn animal." he said as he reclined into the couch. The kitten jumped up and curled up in his lap before starting to snore peacefully.

"Aw Daddy and Bruiser." Aurora said snapping a picture on her cell phone.

"That better not end up on line or else your grounded." he warned her while stroking the kitten's fur.

"Oooh Mr Big Scary Vampire Dad's biggest threat is grounding me. I'm so scared. But since its your birthday and I'm so happy that you're home I will take it easy on you. But I am keeping the picture for collateral." she said plopping down next to her dad.

"Uh huh. Like I said that picture better not end up on line. Do you by any chance have any idea what your mom is getting me for my birthday. She's so secretive." he said.

"No clue. I know what Aiden and I got you but not what mom got you." she said stroking the fur ball on her dads lap.

"He's kinda cute." Damon admitted scratching behind his ears.

"He's very cute." she corrected. Damon shrugged his shoulders and flipped on the TV knowing he was stuck on the couch until the kitten woke up.

Elena locked herself in the bedroom and stripped off her clothes before taking some Polaroids for her husband. She laid on the beg and held the camera above herself taking a picture of her naked body. The pictures got more and more intimate from then. She took a couple of her pussy, she took one of her fingering herself. She took a couple when she was wearing only one of his shirts. After she ran out of Polaroids she put the camera away and hid the pictures in his bed side table. She didn't want him to find those particular ones when he was downstairs with the family. She redressed and walked downstairs into the living room.

"Isn't that sweet." she stated of Damon sitting beside Aurora with Bruiser in his lap.

"I have no problem removing the animal. He means nothing to me." Damon said.

"Sure. But I have to run out for a minute. Time to pick up your gift." she said. Damon glared unimpressed at her.

"Elena, give me one hint. I want to know what it is." he said.

"Patience is a virtue darling. Patience is a virtue." she said walking out of the house.

"damn woman." he grumbled once she was gone. Aurora chuckled slightly at her dads annoyance.

"You cant always get your way daddy." she said smirking at him. He glared at her before going back to stroking the small kitten.

"Don't worry Bruiser, I will keep you from uncle Stefan. He would enjoy you too much." he whispered.

"Oh yes. Please do." Aurora giggled.

Elena went into the photo store and got her pictures. It was clear by the look on the guys face that he looked at them while he was packaging them.

"Special night planned?" he asked.

"it's my husbands birthday present. But I have to go." she said rushing out of the store.

A couple hours later they were all singing happy birthday to Damon.

"Happy 187th birthday baby." Elena said kissing him once they were all done singing. Stefan and Lexi, Aiden and Aurora, Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy with their five year old son Braiden, Alaric and Jenna, Grayson and Miranda and Matt were all standing around singing. Elena and Lexi handed out cake to all the guests and they all talked and ate.

"So which one is my gift from you?" he asked seeing the small pile of wrapped gifts.

"That one." she said pointing to a medium sized square one.

"Ah. The possibilities are endless." he said.

"They sure are." she agreed before moving off to talk to Caroline.

"Is Damon excited for his gift?" she asked leaving the details out of it knowing he would be listening in.

"Oh yes. It's kinda like watching the kids when they were younger on Christmas morning." she explained.

"Ooh, hes that bad?" she asked giggling.

"Worse." Elena stated.

"Alright. Present time." Damon decreed once everyone was done eating. When he sat down Bruiser leaped onto his lap and settled there. He stroked the creature affectionately before taking the first gift handed to him by Braiden.

"From Bonnie, Jeremy and Braiden." he said opening the gift. He pulled out a fishing rod He looked at them curiously.

"Elena told us you were all going on a camping trip sometime before the wedding. She said you were going to need that." Jeremy said.

"Well thanks." he said taking the next gift. From Grayson and Miranda he opened a tackle box. From Stefan and Lexi he opened a trip for two to a hotel in Atlanta for a weekend. He shot them a appreciative look. From Alaric and Jenna he opened a bottle of really expensive bourbon.

"I love you Alaric you know just what I love." he said caressing the bottle. From Caroline and Tyler he had received another bottle of bourbon. From Aurora and Aiden he got Gone with the Wind first edition.

"That is really fantastic." he said of the gift.

"We know how much you love the book, although it is bewildering to me. Isn't that a chick book dad?" he asked.

"No it is not a chick book. It is a war story that happens to have some love in it." he shot back.

"Here you go darling, open it and see." Elena said handing him her gift. He took it and tore open the paper quickly. He seen a leather bound album in front of him with an inscription.

_My dearest husband._

_Hope you enjoy this birthday, I have a feeling you will._

_I love you so much, cant wait for many more birthdays with you. _

He smiled and opened the book. Almost instantly he snapped the book closed because of all the prying eyes around him.

"Go away. I want to look at this by myself." he said shooing everyone away. Elena and Caroline looked on knowingly while everyone else looked on confused.

"It's a catalogue. You can choose one. Whichever one you like the best and I will model it for you." Elena said. Now everyone else looked even more confused.

"What is in the book?" Stefan asked wearily.

"Oh she just had me take pictures of her in various costumes and lingerie this afternoon. It was very awkward but judging by the look on Damon's face it was well worth it." Caroline said.

"I will look at this later." Damon said closing the book and holding it tightly to him.

"You took partially nude pictures of yourself for dad for his birthday?" Aiden asked disgusted.

"Yes." she admitted.

"Ew. Although I am glad that means you guys have completely worked through your issues. But still. Ew." Aiden stated running a hand through his hair. Everyone hung around for a while longer before they noticed Damon's patience wearing thin.

"It seems like Damon wants his birthday present. We'll be leaving now." Stefan said pulling Lexi along with him. Everyone else followed their lead and left the house.

"And I am going to my room to listen to my music really loud and feed Thor." he said.

"Me and Bruiser are going to watch a movie. Have fun." she said wincing at the idea that put in her head.

"Oh we will. Come along wife it seems I have a decision to make." he said pulling her towards the stairs.

"By the way there is more of a gift in the bedroom in your night stand." she told him as they walked up the stairs together.

"I'm excited." he noted. She grinned and shut themselves in the bedroom for the night. After going through all the pictures Damon chose the cat woman costume based on the evident sexiness of the costume.

"You're not making me very accessible tonight?" she grumbled at the idea of pulling that costume on again and then having it stripped from her.

"Good point. There is a Lockwood costume bash coming up, you should wear that." he decided.

"Fine. The kids aren't going to that." she agreed.

"I want you to wear the Tarzan girl one, mainly because I don't have the patience for one of the other role play costumes." he said.

"Your wish is my command." she said moving into the bathroom and shutting the door. While she was gone he opened the bedside table and pulled out the stack of Polaroids. His jaw dropped and cock hardened at the intimate self portraits of his wife. She was a dirty little minx. When the bathroom door opened and she stepped out in no more than a loin cloth and matching top he growled and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"You are so fucking sexy. Do you know what those pictures in the night stand did to me?" he asked as he kissed up and down her neck.

"I can feel it." she said as he moved over her. She could feel his hardness pressed against her between his pants and her loin cloth.

"I want you." she said.

"I want you more." he corrected.

"Maybe. It's your birthday. Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Just like this. I want to fuck you hard with you on your back. Just like you are right now." he told her.

"Whatever you want." she said wrapping her legs around his waist. "Oh, don't tear it. Caroline wants to borrow some of these." she said.

"Fine. I'll be gentle with the clothes." he said.

"Thank you." she said. He slowly and tenderly removed the top and insanely small skirt, smirking when he noticed that she was wearing nothing underneath the scraps of fabric; not that she'd been able to anyways.

"You look so hot when you're naked underneath me." he said as he trailed kisses down her neck and towards her breasts. She arched up into him making him take more of her nipple into his mouth.

"Damon, please." she begged.

"Please what? I want you to be vocal. I want you to tell me exactly what you want." he told her.

"Is that a birthday wish?" she asked hoarsely.

"It sure is. Be vocal Elena." he ordered. She smiled up at him and her eyes turned a shade darker.

"I want to to suck my nipples into your mouth." she begged. He did as she asked and sucked one pebbled nipple into his mouth and squeezed the other one between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned out and tangled her hands in his almost too long hair.

"Stop." she begged.

"Now what do you want?" he asked.

"I cant take anymore foreplay. Please just fuck me." she begged.

"I think I can handle that." he said as he slid into her. He groaned at her tightness and paused when he was fully embedded inside her.

"Move God Dammit Damon." she demanded as she flexed her internal muscles around his length. He chuckled at her demand but started moving. Her nails raked down his back and the smell of his blood hit them both acutely. The wounds healed themselves almost immediately and he kept moving inside her.

"Oh my God. Don't ever stop." she begged.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." he assured her as he started moving quicker than before out of pure desperation. When her release hit suddenly she fell boneless to the sensations. He continued thrusting into her before achieving his own bliss. They fell together once more in their own personal nirvana.

"So when can we try out all the other costumes?" he asked.

"Well tomorrow night is the Lockwood party, that we're going to kid free. That's Cat woman night. What are you going as?" she asked.

"I'm not going as anything." he told her firmly.

"Come on baby. I think you'd look hot as Batman." she urged.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is another smutty chapter for you. And I hope you enjoy. I foresee a lot of smut in the upcoming chapters along with more family inspired time. I am going to be posting a companion fic to this story entitled "the missing years" it will be 16 chapters and it will feature the 16 years of Aiden and Aurora's lives that we didnt see. Hope you all tune in for that. And drop me a review for this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one.

* * *

><p>"Dammit Elena I am not going to this stupid party as batman. No way in hell. But you can still go as Catwoman." he said sitting on their bed.<p>

"Damon this is a costume party. Why the hell its happening now rather than anywhere closer to Halloween is beyond me. But its the Lockwood's. I should no longer be surprised at what they come up with, especially now with Caroline being one of them." she said.

"I'll dress up as myself." he said.

"Damon, if you don't put on the damn costume, I wont put mine on." she ordered holding up the leather batman costume.

"I cant. Bruiser is sitting with me." he said picking up the tiny orange kitten from the bed beside him and placing him on his lap.

"Bruiser can easily be moved." she said plucking the tiny animal out of his lap and placed him on the bed beside him.

"He cant sleep without me near, kind of like someone else I know." he said.

"Fine. I didn't want to go here. But if you don't get dressed in this costume, you wont get to strip me out of my costume later." she said.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll go get dressed." she said stomping into the bathroom to put the costume.

"Mom, is Bruiser in here?" Aurora came in searching for the orange cat.

"Yep. Your dad was using him as an excuse to not wear the batman costume." she said.

"Of course he was. Can I take Bruiser?" she asked.

"Yeah." she said passing the sleeping creature over.

"Dad kind of likes him doesn't he?" she asked humorously.

"Oh yeah." Elena answered.

"No I don't." Damon called from the bathroom. Aurora shook her head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"I look ridiculous." Damon said opening the door and coming out in the tight black leather suit complete with cape and helmet.

"You look hot. My turn." she said brushing past him into the bathroom. The catwoman outfit was so tight that it clung to her every curve. He moved over her ass and breasts like a second skin. She straightened her hair and put on dark red lipstick with long lashes and eyeliner before slipping her mask into place. She pulled on her clawed gloves and her sky high black leather boots. She put the little ears that came with the costume on her head and scanned over her body in the full length mirror on the back of the door. When she deemed she was perfect she grabbed her long trench coat and covered the outfit up. She wanted to witness seeing her husbands jaw drop when they were at the party rather than here.

"Are you almost ready. We're going to be late." he said.

"I'm coming." she said opening up the door.

"That is so not fair." he said.

"You get to see when we get to the party." she said taking his hand and led him out of the room. The kids were sitting in the living room waiting for them to come downstairs.

"Dad you're a pretty bad ass batman dad. You're vampire batman." he said.

"You're dad looks hot." Elena said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"But we better go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." he said opening the front door and urging Elena out the door. She locked the door and followed her husband out to his blue Camaro.

The party was already in full swing when they got there. When they got in the front door Elena unbuttoned her coat and pulled it from her body. Every man in the rooms eyes were glued to his wife's body that was more than hinted at beneath the skin tight black leather. Damon's cave man instinct immediately kicked in and he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist pulling her close. He made it clear to every man present that she was his and no one elses.

"Shall we Mrs Salvatore?" he asked holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers pulling him deeper into the throngs of people. While they were walking they passed by 8 vampires and the comparison made Damon chafe. He was a vampire, they were not. It was insulting really. She pulled him over to the bar and he ordered them a couple drinks. Bourbon for him, vodka and cranberry juice for her.

"I'm going to go talk to Liz for a minute." he whispered in her ear over the blaring music. She nodded and moved over to Caroline was standing talking to Tyler.

"You are a hot Pocahontas." Elena said once she was standing beside her friend.

"And you are definitely the hottest woman in here tonight. That costume is beyond sexy. That is something I wouldn't wear out of the bedroom." she said.

"I feel almost naked in it. It's so tight, its like a second skin. But I really like the appreciative looks from all the men and how possessive my husband got." she said.

"Ooh, cave man Damon. Sounds hot." Caroline agreed.

"He hardly never gets possessive anymore. Whenever I can get him to it feels so good. And besides the sex is so much better when he is proving a point. I often start fights just to get that side of him." she said.

"Are you planning something?" Caroline said conspiratorially.

"I am craving some public cave man Damon-esque sex tonight. The only way I am going to get exactly what I want is if I flirt it out of him." she said winking at a guy across the room who hadn't taken his eyes off of her yet.

"There are several empty bedrooms upstairs. But Elena why don't you just tell him that's what you want? You guys just got back together." Caroline asked worried about her mountains of wedding plans.

"I cant ask him for that because he would give it. But its never as real as it would be if he really was proving a point. My husband is quite the overachiever when he has to be." Elena said.

"This is hot, but if it ruins your marriage again, we are never speaking again. Are we clear?" Caroline threatened.

"Crystal. But I have to go. I have some flirting to do." she said moving off into the crowd with more of a swing to her hips than usual.

"I would be totally cool with it if you wanted to do stuff like that for me." Tyler said.

"Our marriage is so much more mature than that. Elena is treading a fine line here. But she wants angry possessive sex tonight. I'm happy with the way things are." Caroline said.

"Me too. But I'm just saying I wouldn't be opposed to more games." he said.

"I'll think about it." Caroline agreed as she watched Elena saunter over to the wall in the direct line of sight of Damon knowing her target would come to her. They always came.

"I noticed you the moment you walked in here. Where is your date?" he asked.

"Oh my husband isn't around at the moment. I'm all alone." she said mock sadly.

"Oh yeah Batman. He's talking with the sheriff. What kind of man would leave you all alone like this?" he asked.

"My husband obviously. I don't want to talk about him." she said.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked swallowing loudly.

"Well for starters you could tell me your name." she said.

"Chad. Yours?" he asked his voice husky. She internally cringed. She was flirting with someone named Chad, all the Chad's she had ever known were preppy and they thought they were better than they were.

"Elena Salvatore." she said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Oh I don't say hello with a handshake. I say it with a kiss." he said.

"Oh but Chad we aren't nearly there yet." Elena said taking a step back. She fought to make it look like they were flirting when in reality all she wanted was for Damon's jealous streak to come out and he came and stole her from him. They guy was utterly repulsive.

"We should be. Look at you. Look at what you're wearing. You want me." he said sure of himself.

"Oh do I now?" she asked. She was glad that even as a vampire Damon wouldn't be able to hear her over the loud music. If he could her plan would be ruined. She just had to make it clear through her body language that she was flirting with him.

Damon seen Elena practically throwing herself at some frat boy, hatred for the guy instantly clouded his emotions.

"Liz I have to go." Damon said.

"Alright. I'll see you around Damon." she said as Damon walked off. He walked over and tapped frat boy on the shoulder and stared at him.

"Elena who is your friend?" he asked with jealously clear in his voice. Elena cheered inwardly at that as she stared at him calmly.

"Oh this is Chad." she said. Damon tried to hide his smirk, Elena detested the name Chad. She felt the same way he did about the preppy frat boy name. He knew exactly what she was doing, and he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. After 17 years of marriage he knew everything about her and vice versa.

"Well Chad why don't you run along now." he said moving to stand beside Elena and wrapped his arm firmly around her leather clad waist.

"We were just talking buddy." Chad said.

"You are done talking. You are going to walk away and strike out with another woman. You are never going to give my wife another thought except to think that she is the hottest woman on the planet that you will never get." he said compelling Chad to walk away.

"what the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"What the hell were you doing flirting with that dumb ass?"he retaliated.

"I was thinking he was giving me more attention that you were." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh. I think you wanted me to act like this." he said calling her on it.

"Pfft. No I didn't. It's actually kind of embarrassing you acting like this." she said denying it with everything she had. If he figured it out, it would ruin everything, and she knew that.

"No? Alright then. But I do think I need to show you just how much better I am than he is." he said pressing into her. She gasped feeling him already hard against her.

"How are you hard already?" she asked shocked.

"We're fighting and you look so hot in that suit." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you show me exactly why you're better than Chad is." she said.

"Oh don't worry. I intend on doing just that." he said swooping in and kissing her hotly. They quickly lost themselves in each other as they devoured headteachers. Every other person in the room ceased to exist, all that mattered were the increasingly hot bodies and the duelling tongues.

"Ummm excuse me guys." Caroline said tapping Damon on the shoulder.

"What the hell do you want Blondie. I am exerting my dominance here." he practically growled at her.

"Well can you do it somewhere more private. I don't know exactly, but at some point I'm sure you'd be upset about the free show you're giving everyone. You're practically having sex." she said. Elena had the sense to look ashamed and if she had been human, Damon knew she would have been beet red.

"And where would you suggest we take this?" he asked not caring.

"Maybe upstairs. There are several unused bedrooms that are open for you." she suggested.

"Fine." he said yanking Elena by the arm and pulling her to the stairs. On the way to the stairs they ran into Chad.

"Oh hello Elena, I see you found your husband." he said dismally after Damon's compulsion. It was clear that he knew he struck out with her.

"I did. Now he is trying to exert his dominance, so I really must be going." she said as Damon continued to yank on her arm. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he vamp sped them to an empty bedroom and slammed her against the door. She smirked against his neck as she devoured every inch of the skin there.

"You think you can find someone who could give you more pleasure than me. How about this? Do you think Chad could make you cum in minutes just by sucking on your clit?" he asked as he devoured her neck.

"I don't know. I never got to try." she mock pouted.

"I'm going to show you that I can do it. I can make you cum better than anyone on the planet." he said reaching behind her and unzipping the black suit. He had the presence of mind to not tear it knowing she needed something to leave in tonight. He pushed the leather down her body and he noticed that she was wearing no underwear underneath the tight leather, although it shouldn't have surprised him. It would have been impossible to do so anyways. He kissed his way down her body as he pushed the leather down, when he got it to her hips, he unzipped her boots and pulled them off so he could pull the costume the rest of the way off. When she was bare from head to toe except for her mask and and little cat ears he dove down and attacked her clit without any warning at all. She tried to hold back a scream but was unsuccessful. She groaned and screamed and moaned as he brought her higher using just his tongue on her clit. He was right there was no one on the planet that ever could have this effect on her. But she loved bringing out this side of him. It was oh so hot. He pushed her hips up against the wall so she stopped moving them, and he sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and sucked it so hard she shrieked again.

"Shh baby, everyone probably heard that over the music." he warned her with an evil glint in his eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold back the screams of pleasure. When she exploded under his talented tongue, she collapsed against him.

"Can Chad make you cum like that?" he rhetorically.

"I wouldn't know." she muttered still boneless. She needed to keep this going for just a bit longer, he hadn't fucked her into the wall yet. He hadn't made her scream with his length buried deep inside her as he hit spots that only he could.

"I bet Chad doesn't have a dick the size of mine, and I bet Chad couldn't fuck you like I can. I bet Chad wouldn't be able to make you soak the bed and my dick with the force of the G spot orgasm that I can give you." he spoke rhetorically.

"I wouldn't know." she repeated. He quickly released himself from his costume before bending her over the bed and shoving into her with one smooth thrust, causing her to scream out again. She bit her lip trying to refrain from calling out. He hit this spot inside her that made her lose all contact with reality and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. He smirked as he fucked her hard from behind.

"Oh my God. He's getting her good this time." Caroline muttered to herself as she walked around the party assuring the guests the he wasn't killing Elena up there, and that this was a fairly usual situation. It was funny how people were genuinely worried about her health up there, but Caroline knew that what was going on up there was beyond consensual. And that Elena was enjoying every second of it.

When she came she always saw stars but this time fireworks exploded and the entire room turned topsy turvy.

"Oh my God. I love it when you do that." she muttered when he pulled out of her and she sunk to the floor on liquified muscles.

"I love it when you decide that flirting with someone is going to get me incredibly rile up and make me want to take you hard." he said.

"You knew about that?" she asked.

"I figured it out when I seen him in all of his blonde surfer dude glory. And his name was Chad." he said.

"Damn it. Clearly I need to try harder next time." she said.

"Clearly. But if you want it rough. All you have to do is ask." he said in a sing song voice.

"I like the caveman instinct that the only time I get that is when I flirt with someone else." she explained.

"Well them flirt with whoever you want because it will only get better." he said smirking at her. She smirked back as he pulled her to her feet and helped her back into her costume. When they both looked presentable they walked downstairs hand in hand and saw the entire room staring at them. Caroline stared at them sheepishly as they ignored the stares and left the party intending on finishing up their night at home in bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy the small lemon in here. I have another story out now called "Everything to you" I hope you will all check it out. It will be smutty in the next few chapters. I know how you all like smut. ;) I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

PS I dont own the vampire diaries or anything canon to the show or books. However if I owned Damon he would forever be a happy vampire. ;)

* * *

><p>The shrill ringing of the phone pulled Damon out of his deep slumber.<p>

"Damn it." he said.

"Just ignore it." Elena insisted.

"Good plan." he replied sliding over closer to her still naked body. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes again. They were happy when the phone finally stopped ringing, but that happiness lasted all of 30 seconds before it was ringing again.

"God Dammit." he said sitting up and picking up the phone from its cradle.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Damon, its Liz, I was wondering if you could give me a hand today?" she asked.

"With what?" he asked rubbing all evidence of sleep from his eyes.

"There is a vampire loose in Mystic Falls. We've gotten close to him but he always runs off. He is very skittish. You're the only one that has a chance to catch him." she said.

"Yeah. Okay. Just give me an hour." he said.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the station in an hour." she said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." he said swinging his legs out of the bed.

"What did Sheriff Forbes need?" Elena asked as Damon got out of bed.

"There is a vampire running around killing people. They cant catch him. I have to do it for obvious reasons." he said walking into the bathroom.

"Okay. Do you need help?" she asked.

"No. He's very skittish. He'll run and I don't intend on staying out there all day. The kids are in school and I wanted to spend all day in here with you." he said.

"I like the sound of that. But go be a dad and protect our kids from the evil vampire on the loose." she said laying back down on the pillows and wrapping the blanket around her upper body.

"God I wish I didn't have to leave." he said leaning down to kiss her before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Aiden you jackass those are mine. And you ate them all." Aurora shouted at her brother who was sitting at the table eating the remains of her box of cocoa pebbles.

"They were in the cupboard and I wanted to eat them. Ergo they are no longer yours." he said.

"God, you're such an ass." she said digging through the cupboard for something else to eat. She poured herself a bowl of Rice Krispies before sitting down across from her brother.

"What's going on down here?" Elena demanded coming downstairs wrapped tightly in her plush robe.

"My ass of a brother ate all my cereal." she accused pointing a finger at him.

"Don't call him names." she said. "Aiden why did you eat her cereal?" Elena asked staring at her son.

"They looked good, and I figured that since they were in the cupboard they were everyone's" he reasoned.

"Aiden you have peanut butter Capn Crunch. She has cocoa pebbles. Leave each others breakfast foods alone." she said looking between her two teenagers.

"Yes mom." they both said and continued eating their breakfast in silence. Elena made a pot of coffee and went downstairs to grab a couple bag of blood pouring it into a cup. She drank it slowly and waited for her husband to come downstairs. When he finally did she handed him a cup of coffee and a cup of blood and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Thank you." he said softly. She smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee with lots of sugar and lots of cream in it.

"Where are you off to so early dad?" Aiden asked.

"I have something to do for Liz today. I'll be back later." he said.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about. Just go to school and stay with your friends all will be fine." he said not wanting to worry them. The last time a vampire came to town he had kidnapped Aurora and attacked her. He refused to let that happen a second time.

"Okay. Its a loose vampire isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to take care of him though." Damon promised.

"I know." Aurora said.

"Hey, what do you guys think about this? I've been thinking about my future a little bit and I think I want to train to become a cop. I would love to be the Sheriff someday." he said.

"Sheriff Salvatore. Kinda has a ring to it." Damon agreed.

"That's an amazing aspiration." Elena smiled.

"Thanks. But I've got to get to school. I'm meeting Lilah early this morning." he said.

"Lilah? My Lilah?" Aurora asked spitting out a spoonful of Rice Krispies back into her bowl.

"Yes your Lilah." he said.

"What do you have to talk to my Lilah about?" she demanded.

"You wouldn't know this because I told her not to tell you yet. But we've been seeing each other since she got back from her family trip." he said.

"You're dating my best friend?" she demanded her eyes going wide.

"I kinda am." he gloated.

"Aiden. No. She is my friend." she said horrified at the possibility.

"Well now she's my girlfriend. Have a good day little sister." he said grabbing his back pack and car keys.

"You're only older by a few minutes. And I do not want you dating my friend." she said dumping her bowl in the garbage and grabbing her stuff and car keys before following him out of the house.

"They've been getting along so well." Elena said.

"Now Aiden and Lilah. Hmm I must say I kind of like that." Damon said.

"I do too. Lilah will keep him being good." Elena agreed.

"She sure will. But I really have to go." he said kissing Elena.

"Be careful." she insisted.

"I will. This shouldn't take too long." he said grabbing his keys and heading out of the house. Elena waited until his car was pulled out before going into the living room and tidying up a little bit. She smiled when she saw the little orange fur ball laying on the couch. She opted out of moving him because he looked far too adorable.

When Aiden pulled up at school a few minutes later he walked immediately over to where he told Lilah he would meet her.

"Watch out. Aurora knows and she isn't happy." he warned her as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh boy. I knew this was going to be bad." Lilah said.

"We'll get through it. Aurora's rage isn't that bad." he comforted his girlfriend.

"She is my best friend Aiden. I don't want her mad at me." she said.

"Aiden James Salvatore step away from my best friend." Aurora said stomping over to where they were sitting.

"No." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aurora come on. I'm just dating your brother. It's not so bad is it?" she asked.

"Yes it is bad." she said turning and walking towards the school.

"I'm here." Damon said walking into Liz's office.

"Good. We have reasons to believe he's holed up in the woods." she said.

"Then that is where I will go." he said.

"Okay. Do you want back up?" she asked.

"No, I don't want this to take all day. I'm going find him, kill him, go home to my wife." he said.

"Okay. Good luck." she said from her desk. Damon waved goodbye and walked back out to his car and driving towards the woods. He parked his car and started walking through the woods slowly. He focused his hearing trying to find the vampire, from the way Liz was talking this one was very young. He stopped walking when he heard a branch snap. He turned and was face with a man that was probably around his age in human years but very young in vampire.

"Don't run, or else I will just catch you." Damon warned him. The vampire froze and Damon took a step forward. Not wanting the nervous vampire to run he moved towards him at human speed. The vampire surprised him however when he pulled out a gun and started shooting him.

"Ow fuck. God dammit." he said as the vampire peppered wooden bullets into his abdomen. When he ran out of bullets he ran off leaving Damon lying their cursing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialled home and waited for Elena to pick up.

"Damon? Are you okay?" she asked into the phone when she picked up.

"No. I need you to come pick me up. Drive to the highway entrance to the woods and keep following the trail. Ah fuck. That hurts. You'll find me." he said.

"Damon what happened?" she asked worried.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know the asshole had a gun filled with wooden fucking bullets?" he asked in form of an answer for her.

"He shot you?" she asked shocked and worried.

"More than once. There are probably a dozen fucking bullets lodged inside me." he said wincing when it hurt again. "

"I'll be right there." she said opting to just use her vampire speed to get there knowing she'd need to drive Damon's car back.

She showed up a few minutes later and immediately kneeled down beside him laying his head in her lap as she started prodding him.

"Damn it woman stop that. Just take me home." he said sitting up. She helped him to his feet and walking him to his car.

"I have to get those out of you." she said as they were driving home.

"No shit Sherlock." he said and winced as another wave of intense pain came through him.

"Don't be an ass." she said. He stared at her before leaning against the window.

When they got home she helped him upstairs and into the bathroom where she sat him down on the toilet and pulled his shirt up. She gasped when she saw all the bullet holes in his abdomen.

"Oh my God." she said.

"Just get them out." he demanded. She went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some tweezers and some peroxide to clean the wounds out.

"Just keep calm." she said as she started at the bottom of his stomach and started working her way up. She stuck the tweezers into the wound and fished around for the bullet.

"Ow Elena. Are you fucking trying to kill me?" he yelled.

"Just sit still." she ordered getting frustrated.

"You try sitting still when you have wooden bullets that are stopping your usual super human healing, sitting inside your body." he snarled.

"You know what? You do it yourself." she said getting up and walking out of the room and down the stairs. She heard the kids cars pull up and she could hear the arguing as they came into the house.

"Leave her alone Aiden." Aurora insisted. They walked into the bathroom and seen their mom sitting on the couch with her arms crossed across her chest..

"What's up?" Aiden asked seeing the angry expression on his moms face.

"Nothing." Elena said as Damon's curses from upstairs filled the room.

"I take it dads hunt for the vampire didn't go well." he asked.

"You could say that again.' she sighed.

"Why don't you help him?" Aurora asked.

"Oh I tried. He's just being an ass." she said.

"God damn it son of a fucking bitch." he snarled when he still couldn't get the stupid bullet out of his body. Giving up he walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs intent on getting his wife's help.

"Elena I need your help." he said softer than before. She had put bandages on all the wounds that she wasn't working on when she was upstairs the first time so he didn't bleed all over the carpets. The kids gasped seeing all the bullet holes on his chest, stomach and arms.

"I said you could do it yourself." she said not giving in.

"Please. I cant do it and it hurts like a bitch." he said.

"Fine. Can one of you go get your dad a couple bags of blood and bring them upstairs?" she asked as she followed him up the stairs. Aurora nodded and glared at her brother before going downstairs.

"Sit down." Elena instructed. He nodded and bit back his yells as she started digging around for the bullet.

"Aha got it." she said as she started watching that one heal before her eyes. Aurora returned with two blood bags and handed them to her dad.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked. Aiden came to stand in the doorway too eager to see his dads battle wounds.

"No, you guys can go." she said.

"Or we can help." Aiden offered liking the gruesome wounds his dad was sporting.

"I can handle it, go do your homework." she said.

"Alright." they said as they walked out of the room.

"I'm going to try something. I'm going to run you a bath and make you sit in it. Maybe that will make you more relaxed so I can get these out of you." she said.

"Okay." he said. She turned and filled the tub with hot water before turning back to him.

"Stand up." she said softly. He did as she told and she slowly undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxer briefs down.

"You know this may be the only time you've ever undressed me and its not because of sex." he noted.

"You might be right." she agreed. She helped him into the tub and shut off the water as she started prodding around inside him again. He was more relaxed in the tub and it took no time to get the bullets out and her husband fully healed.

"All done." she said wiping her hands on a towel. He got out of the red tinted water and wrapped a towel around his hips.

"Come here." he said pulling her arm back towards him. She placed both her hands on his chest and reached up halfway to kiss him.

"I'm glad you're okay." she said.

"I'm not okay just yet. I need your special kind of healing before I will be fully healed." he whispered.

"I see." she said reaching up to kiss him. His hands rested on the small of her back with his fingers slipping under the waist band of her jeans. He moved his hands around her and unbuttoned the jeans pushing them down along with her panties to the floor.

"Wait. Go make sure the bedroom door is closed." she said. He sighed and pulled away from her, when he seen it was closed he went back to the bathroom.

"We're all good." he assured her. She nodded and allowed him to move in to kiss her again. He picked her up and set her on the edge of the counter before pulling her shirt and bra from her body. She reached between them and rubbed him up and down arousing him in record time.

"Just so you know, you fixing me conjured up a sexy doctor fantasy." he told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said as she continued to stroke him.

"Don't you want me inside you?" he asked.

"Uh huh." she said sliding forward on the counter and positioning him at her entrance. He pushed forward slowly until they were joined fully. He started moving as they continued to kiss while he thrust into her. His hands caressed down her spine and back up again while their lower bodies never missed a beat. He knew her release had come before she did, and he followed right behind her as she slumped against his chest.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I am going to pull out of you and change into some clean clothes. Then I am leaving and grabbing some weapons from Ric. And I am going to kill that son of a bitch vampire very slowly." he said.

"Damon..." she said softly.

"Fine. I am going to have dinner with you and the kids, then I am going to kill that son of a bitch vampire with Alaric's weapons very agonizingly slowly." he said.

"That's a bit better." she said.


	21. Chapter 21

Here we go. we finally figure out the mystery of the vampire stalking Mystic Falls. I promise there isnt any big drama going to happen for the next few chapters, these are all just little easy to fix issues to break up all the smut. We're still awaiting the reappearance of Giuseppe. Hope you enjoy, this chapter isnt as well written as some others, and its a little rough. but I hope you still enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>As promised after dinner Damon went and loaded up some weapons of Ric's particularly a gun filled with wooden bullets. He was going to give the vampire a taste of his own medicine. But he had to know his plans never went according. He got back to the woods and went back to the spot where he found the vampire last time. He walked around cautiously pointing his gun at anything that moved. Like last time the vampire snapped a twig and Damon snapped around.<p>

"Ah there you are. Now I'm going to kill you." he said smirking.

"No don't. Please." he begged actually dropping to his hands and knees in front of him.

"And why the hell should I do that?" he asked.

"I was sent to find you." he shot out.

"By who." he said walking closer.

"I don't know her name. She's a vampire. She changed me." he said almost weeping.

"And who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Gabe. I'm new. I've only been a vampire for a couple weeks. I never wanted this." he said.

"Are you in contact with this vampire who is searching for me?" he asked.

"yes." he said.

"Have you seen her?" he asked lowering his gun.

"Yes." he said.

"Does she look like this?" he asked showing him a picture of Elena.

"No." he said. Damon pondered for a second. If it wasn't Katherine then who could it be?

"Why does she want you to find me?" he asked.

"Because she says you belong to her. You belonged to her in 1940 and you still belong to her now." he said.

"Uh huh. I knew a lot of women in 1940. that doesn't really narrow it now." he said.

"She wants you back and she's going to kill me if I don't find you and give you to her." he said.

"And that is so not going to happen. I am not going with you. I don't give a fuck what she does." he said.

"I don't want to die." he said.

"Fine. This is what we're going to do. You are going to urge this bitch to come to town. Tell her I'm being difficult or something. And then I will kill her and you can go off and live your life away from Mystic Falls." he said.

"I'm sorry for shooting you." he said genuinely.

"Apology not accepted. Just stay out of my way and do not eat the citizens of Mystic Falls or else I will kill you" he ordered.

"Where can I stay? Can I stay with you?" he asked.

"Ha no. I have a family that I do not intend on putting into danger with another vampire in the house." he said.

"Please. I have no where else to go." he said.

"Look. Call your master or whatever crazy fucking thing she's calling herself and get back to me." he said.

"I'm new Damon. I cant control my hunger. You know I'll just assault people." he said.

"Fine. I have somewhere you can stay." he said.

"You do?" he asked hopefully.

"It's not going to be pleasant. But it will be safe and you will be starting on the Salvatore diet." he said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"Blood bags. Come with me." he said urging him forward. "And if you talk to my wife or kids I will tear your heart out through your back or chest. I'm not picky." he said. Gabe nodded and followed Damon to his car while he pulled out his cell phone to call Sheriff Forbes.

"Hey Liz. The threat is sort of ended. The vampire was searching for me, for some psycho and so I'm housing him until his master gets here." he said.

"i trust you to handles this." she said.

"Don't worry. I'll deal. The young one is staying on my property." he said.

"Good luck Damon." Liz said before hanging up the phone.

When Elena seen Damon pull up she rushed outside and hugged him.

"You're alright." she said happily.

"And we have a sort of house guest." he said gesturing for Gabe to get out of the car.

"Who is that? Is he a vampire?" she asked.

"He is. He happens to be the one that shot me." he said not believing the story himself.

"Why is he here? Why isn't he dead?" she asked.

"Because he is an unwilling participant in all of this. He has a master who sent him to find me. He's only a couple weeks only." he explained.

"Oh. Where do you plan on putting him?" she asked.

"I have a plan." he said grabbing Gabe's arm and pulling him into the house. Elena sat down on the couch with the kids just in case he broke free. Damon led him downstairs and led him into a room.

"Stay put. I'll be back." he said. He went into a room where he had moved the vervain from the boarding house to and snipped off a few branches wearing a pair of elbow length gloves. He walked back to where Gabe was surprisingly still sitting.

"This is vervain. It is toxic to vampires. My kids have it on them and in them at all times so you cant do anything to them even if you wanted to. I dare you to touch it." he said. Gabe reached out and laid a finger on it before screaming in pain.

"Stay. Now I'm not going to use that to keep you in here. I'm not going to do anything. But just know that I will kill you in an instant and so will my wife if you do anything to the two humans in this house. You have no weapons anymore. I will slaughter you." he said. Gabe nodded and Damon tried to gauge his honesty.

"Call her. The sooner this is done the sooner you can leave." he said.

"I will." Gabe said pulling his cell phone out. Damon left and bolted the door shut, he wasn't willing to take any chances, although he was curious to see if Gabe would try to escape. He walked back upstairs to where Elena was sitting in the living room.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

"His name is Gabe and he's staying here until his master comes. Apparently she knew me in 1940 and I belong to her or something." he said.

"Ah. Now how do you plan on protecting our kids from him?" she asked.

"He's bolted into the basement and I warned him about vervain and I threatened him with his life." he said.

"Fine. We have a peaceful 16 years and then in the course of a year all this crap happens." she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"This one wont be so bad." he assured her.

"Let's get to bed." she said taking his hand and walking upstairs. The kids had went to bed while Damon was downstairs with the prisoner.

The next morning Aurora got up and ate her breakfast without saying one word to her brother. Aiden wouldn't have cared so much but they weren't even fighting at the moment. Usually if they weren't talking they were fighting and right now she was simply ignoring him.

"Are you ever going to speak to me again?" he asked his sister. She didn't respond just finished eating her breakfast before walking out of the house.

"She's pretty pissed at you." Damon noted as he walked into the kitchen that morning.

"I know. I like the silence but I don't like it at the same time." he said.

"Good luck with that. I have to go visit with the prisoner." he said grabbing himself a cup of coffee as he went.

"Good morning sleepy head." he said at the cell.

"She's coming." he said simply.

"Good. Tell me when she gets here." he said walking back towards the stairs.

"How are you not worried about this?" he asked.

"Because every woman I knew back then that was a vampire I turned. So she is younger than me and I can kill her." he said.

"Oh." Gabe said sounding satisfied. Damon walked back upstairs just as Aiden was leaving.

"Have a good day at school." he called before going to sit on the couch with Bruiser.

"Hey buddy." he said picking up the creature and stroking its head.

"Really your with him again? I'm starting to feel ignored." Elena joked when she walked downstairs to see him holding Bruiser again.

"Ah does my wifey want some attention." he said letting the cat jump to the floor.

"She always wants attention." she answered.

"Well the brats are gone. I can give you some attention." he said sliding his hands up her bare thighs where her pyjama shorts didn't reach.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she said as she ground down on him causing him to moan.

"Right here or upstairs?" he asked.

"Right here is fine." she said as she rose up on him and he pulled her shorts down along with her panties. She reached underneath him and released him from the pyjama pants he was still wearing.

"This is going to have to be quick as he have a guest downstairs with super hearing." he said.

"Right, I forgot about him." she gasped into his chest.

"It's okay." he said as he shifted her body a little bit so he could slip inside. She bit back a moan as she started moving over him at vampire speed trying to get them to completion in record time. Her hands braced on his chest and his on her hips they moved together in a fashion they had perfected over the past 17 years. She groaned against him as he hit a spot deep inside her than made her go crazy.

"Elena I'm almost there." he said as he continued thrusting into her. She grunted as she climaxed. He rolled them onto the floor so he could pound into her and trying to manoeuvre then and stay on the couch would be far to complicated. After only a couple more thrusts he came and collapsed against her.

"God those quickies just keep getting better." she said.

"Yeah, but we could technically have a guest at any point now so I better get dressed." he said pulling her to her feet.

"Aw but I like you naked much better." she said.

"Believe me I like you naked much better too." he said as they gathered their clothes from the floor and rushed upstairs to their bedroom.

Aurora walked past Aiden and Lilah on her way to her classroom. She didn't even look at her best friend. She was mad at her that she moved on to Aiden. She was her best friend she didn't want to share her with her brother.

"She's still mad." Lilah said.

"Don't worry about it. Aurora's really stubborn. She's like both my mom and dad that way. She'll work it out." he assured her.

"What if she doesn't? She's my best friend." Lilah asked.

"Maybe you should talk to her." he decided.

"I don't know what to say." she fretted.

"I don't know either. Aurora is still your best friend." he assured her. Lilah smiled and kissed Aiden quickly.

"You really are a good boyfriend. I just don't want to lose my best friend because of it." she said. When lunch time rolled around Aurora got herself a table by herself and sighed when she seen Aiden and Lilah walking by. Her relationship with Landon had fizzled out before it had really gotten started mainly because he wasn't willing to live with the drama she had going on. She had told him about the vampire aspect of her family and he had avoided her ever since. It was for the best though, she was never as into him as she thought she was. She seen them walking towards her and sit down at the table.

"Oh so Aiden first you steal my best friend, now you want my table too. Go ahead." she said standing up.

"Aurora sit down. Please." Lilah said.

"Why should I? I am not going to feel like a third wheel because you're with my brother." she said.

"Aurora, you would never be a third wheel. You're my best friend. It's more like Aiden would be the third wheel while we're together." she said.

" You're my best friend too." Aurora sighed.

"Good, and I don't want this to ruin that. But I really do like him." she said.

"And I really like her." Aiden shot in.

"Fine. But if you hurt her, I will kick your ass. Dad has taught me to fight." she reminded him.

"Okay. So are we good now?" he asked. Instead of an answer all he got was being completely butted out of the conversation while his girlfriend and sister started catching up.

"So when is she expected to be here?" Damon asked when he went downstairs to check on Gabe a little while later.

"Very soon. Anytime actually. She texted me and said she was in Mystic Falls. She'll be right here." he said.

"Then you can come out. But don't you dare run." he said.

"I wont. I just want to be free." he said. Damon led him upstairs and motioned for him to take a seat on a chair while Damon went and sat beside Elena. She slid closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist while he wrapped his around her shoulder. When the doorbell rang Damon sighed and went to answer the door curious to see who it was on the other side. When he opened the door he smirked widely.

"Vivienne, how great to see you." he said smirking at the blonde on the other side of the door.


	22. Chapter 22

enjoy, we get some jealous Elena and we get to find out who Vivienne is. Dont worry she is not evil. there will be no real drama until Giuseppe makes a reappearance. Let me know what you think. Enjoy the smut.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Vivienne, its great to see you." he said smirking at the blonde on the other side of the door.<p>

"You as well Damon. It's been far too long. How did you like my messenger?" she asked.

"You had him afraid for his life, that's for sure. That was pretty risky turning a human just to make him find me." he said

"Well yeah. But you know how it goes. It's been 20 years Damon and I wanted to see you." she said.

"I guess it was time for us to reconnect. We've done it every 20 years since 1940." he said.

"Can you believe that we met 87 years ago now. Wow. That was definitely a different era." she said moving to sit on the bench on the porch.

"I wish I could invite you in, but I cant at the moment." he said honestly.

"Meh. I'm not too worried about getting inside yet. I mean I just showed up. So what's new Damon?" she asked.

"Quite a few things actually." he said just as he heard the sound of Elena clearing her throat beside him.

"Ah right, Elena." he said.

"Hello, I'm Vivienne, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Elena. Elena Salvatore. Damon's wife." she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Damon's wife. Well this is different." Vivienne stated.

"Yes Damon's wife. And how do you know him?" she asked.

"Oh we've hooked up every 20 years or so." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh. Well I've got to get going. Meeting my mom for coffee." Elena said reaching down and kissing Damon passionately before walking away. Vivienne smirked at Damon who looked slightly dazed for a second.

"You're wife is a wee bit jealous it seems." she said.

"Elena has no reason to be jealous. I'm hers and I have been since the moment we met 17 years ago." he said.

"Well. Oooh human." she said hearing a heart beat appearing.

"You even try to touch him, I will kill you so fast, you wont even see it coming." he threatened.

" Since when is Damon Salvatore protective of humans? You used to relish in killing like I still do." she stated confused.

"Hey dad. Who's your friend?" Aiden asked walking up the steps.

"This is Vivienne an old friend of mine. Can you do me a favour and invite her in?" he asked.

"Sure. Vivienne come on in." he said.

"Thank you." she said smiling at Aiden. "Dad?" she said turning to Damon.

"Yep. I am dad. I fathered them when Elena was still human." he said.

"Really. Them?" he asked.

"Aiden has a twin sister. Aurora. She should be home soon." he said.

"You've certainly changed Damon." she said.

"Yeah I have." he said sitting down on the couch and leaning back. Not at all surprised when Bruiser hopped up on his lap. He stroked the little creature behind his ears and he purred contentedly.

"Daddy! Mom told me to tell you that me and Aiden are staying at grandma and grandpa's tonight." Aurora said when she came in the house.

"Oh you are now are you? Did your mom happen to say why?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No. She just said that we haven't stayed there in a while, so we ought to." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well okay then." Damon said smirking.

"Dad who is this?" Aurora asked staring at Vivienne.

"This is my old friend Vivienne. She's visiting for a little while." he said.

"Ah, now it all makes sense." she said putting all the pieces together. Hearing the entire conversation Aiden came downstairs with his overnight bag.

"Off to grandmothers house we go." he said.

"Have fun." Damon called.

"So now that they are gone, and your wife is gone. I'm here for a reason Damon, and you know exactly what it is and want it just as much as I do." she said.

"And that would be a lie. I only want my wife in that way." he said.

"She's not even here, she would never know." Vivienne exclaimed.

"I would know, and I've made a deal out of never lying to my wife. It's in the wedding vows." he said.

"I know that. But it's only one time." she whined.

"It's not going to happen, although you are welcome to stay awhile." he said.

"I shall only because I will continue to hope that you will change your mind." she said.

"Keep dreaming." he said just before he heard the familiar sound of Elena's car in the driveway.

"Honey I'm home." she said walking into the living room where Damon and Vivienne were sitting. "Oh you're still here." Elena said to Vivienne.

"Yes I am. Damon invited me to stay." she said smirking.

"He did now, did he?" Elena asked.

"He did." she affirmed.

"Fine then. I'm going to take a shower. A long hot shower all by my lonesome." she said walking towards the stairs.

"Elena... wait." he begged.

"You have company darling. You must stay down here and socialize." she said smirking as she walked upstairs towards their bedroom.

"Your wife is a wee bit possessive." Vivienne noted.

"She's hot when she's like this." he said admirably. Vivienne rolled her eyes at the almost lovestruck expression on his face.

When Elena came back downstairs Damon and Vivienne were still convened in the living room.

"Elena, I was thinking I'd take Vivienne over to the Grill for a couple drinks, do you want to come?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll let you two reconnect. Have fun." she said kissing his cheek softly.

"That's all I get. A incredibly soft kiss on the cheek?" he asked perturbed.

"Yep. I have wedding plans to go over. Caroline gave me a folder full of things to finalize so she can make the calls tomorrow." she said grabbing the heaping folder out of her bag and walking back upstairs.

"Wedding? I thought you were already married?" Vivienne asked.

"We are, but we're renewing our vows. Our last wedding was simply us going to the city hall in Richmond and compelling the mayor to marry us. I want to do it right, complete with honeymoon." he said.

"Well, we should go to the Grill. Maybe I'll get you drunk enough that you'll change your mind about me."she said.

"Not likely." Damon said dryly as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door with Vivienne following close behind.

When they were gone Elena went straight to work. She intended on making it that he would never be attracted to the blonde slut. Elena had instantly hated that woman the moment she had laid eyes on her. She knew she was being possessive and jealous, but figured it was her right as his wife. She stripped off her clothes and slid into the bed, wanting to be ready before he got home and she had no idea when that was going to be. While she was waiting for him she opened up the the folder and started finalizing her wedding plans for Caroline.

The duo drank for a couple hours before Damon glanced at his watch and decided it was time to go home.

"Already? It's still early." Vivienne whined.

"I know, but I will not risk having Elena pissed at me. We just got back together." he said.

"Oooh do tell. What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm not talking about that with you." he said as he urged her out to the car. He knew he could have left her there, but he didn't want her going off on her own. He had an invested interest in keeping people in this town alive and he wasn't going to let some old flame ruin that. They drove home in silence, the wheels in Vivienne's mind turning on how to get Damon back into her bed.

"It's not going to work. I'm very much in love." he said.

"Damn you. Why the hell did you have to find her for?" she demanded pouting.

"It just happened. She showed up at a party that my whiny animal blood drinking brother Stefan threw 17 years ago to get himself in good with the students of Mystic Falls high. And I met Elena, sparks flew and we started seeing each other. Then we got married, then we had Aiden and Aurora, and now we're both vampires and we're happy most of the time." he said giving her the short version of their relationship. When he parked in front of the house he shut off the car and walked inside, locking the door as he always did now that there were humans living in the house too. It had became a habit that Damon had gotten into when the kids were born, it just added another slight level of security to the house.

"Now, I'll show you to your room. And then I'm off to bed." he said.

"Fine." she said wisely giving in.

"Good." he said leading her up the stairs and past his and Elena's bedroom with the door shut.

"Here." he said opening a door and gesturing for her to enter.

"Goodnight." she said winking.

"Goodnight." he said moving in the direction of his and Elena's room. He opened the door and shut it softly behind him.

"Oh you're home. How was your night?" she asked.

"Not too bad. It would have been better if you were there though." he said walking over to kiss her. If he noticed that she was naked under the blankets he didn't say anything.

"Well I got a lot accomplished while you were gone." she said pointing to the abandoned pile of work on her bedside table.

"That's good." he said pulling his pants off and slipping into a pair of black drawstring pants. She quirked her eyebrows and vowed to herself that those pants were not staying on for long.

"What?" he asked seeing the expression on her face.

"Nothing." she answered. He got into bed beside her and she reached over to grab his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep quiet tonight because Vivienne was right down the hall. She placed his hand on her bare breast and he almost shot out of the bed.

"You're naked." he exclaimed hating how he sounded like a sixteen year old boy in that moment.

"I sure am. Now get back into bed. It's too hot to wear clothes." she said.

"Right." he said sliding back beneath the sheets. She slid over and laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her and rested it on her lower back. She slipped her hand under the waist band of his pants and he almost hissed.

"What are you doing Elena?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered innocently while her hand played underneath his pants.

"Elena." he gasped as she moved further down to cup his balls.

"Yes darling?" she asked.

"You are making it very hard to say no to you. Literally and figuratively." he said.

"Good. That was my intention." she said before she kissed him. She squeezed his hardening length in her hand and he hissed while she devoured his mouth.

"If I give in will you stop torturing me?" he panted when they broke apart.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"Good. I give in." he said.

"I want you to fuck me." she replied. He raised his eyebrows and rid himself of his pants in the blink of an eye before resting above her.

"Can we keep it a bit quiet, I don't want to alert Vivienne to what we are doing?" he asked. Her eyebrows raised and stared at him questioningly.

"When have I ever been able to keep quiet with you fucking me?" she asked.

"Good point. But try." he insisted.

"Why do you like her?" she asked the jealousy flaring inside her again.

"No. Not like that. She's my friend. You're my wife and partner in everything. You have no reason to be jealous." he told her softly.

"Just fuck me Damon." she said wiggling her hips a bit so his tip slid inside her.

"So impatient." he said as he slipped entirely inside her. Elena smirked when he fully slid home inside her.

"Now move." she ordered. He started thrusting hard inside her as she screamed out much louder than necessary. He looked at her questioningly and she just stared back innocently. He continued at the pace he was going at, he couldn't deny that Elena more or less marking her territory was hot as hell. He loved hearing her scream from something he was doing to her.

"Stop. Please stop." she begged.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he demanded.

"I want you to eat me out. Please suck and lick at my pussy." she begged.

"No problem." he said pulling out of her and sliding down her body. His rigid length rested against the best while he went to work on her. He licked with broad strokes, and sucked hoping to send her flying quick. Her loud moans and screams were pushing her forward and he knew it wouldn't take her long to cum. He knew there was no chance that Vivienne couldn't hear this in her room, and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to it tomorrow.

"Oh shove your tongue up my pussy." she begged, her voice husky. He did as she told and shoved his tongue into her, although he wished it was his dick that was inside her.

"Are you going to cum?" he asked.

"Almost. You have to stop. I want to cum all over you." she said.

"I see no problem with that." he said. He rose off of her and positioned himself at her entrance again.

"No Damon. I want to taste you." she said. He raised his eyebrows but rolled back over onto his back with his gorgeous erection curving up towards his belly.

"Taste away. But remember I want to cum inside you." he said. She nodded and engulfed his tip into her mouth.

"God damn it Elena. You are making it really hard to keep quiet." he said.

"Then don't. Just let go baby." she said. When she grazed her teeth over his length he called out and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Jesus Elena. Holy fuck. You have to stop." he said.

"Okay." she said getting up on her hands and knees.

"Oh God." he said when she rose up like that.

"Come on baby. Fuck me from behind." she urged. He couldn't deny her anything at the best of times, but now it was downright impossible. He shoved into her in one thrust and she moaned out.

"Harder." she said. He thrust into her harder than before as he gripped her hips tightly. He was glad she wasn't breakable anymore, he could squeeze as hard as he wanted and nothing would happen.

"I'm going to cum. I am going to cum all over your hard thick cock." she said. He grinned against her skin and planted a kiss to the back of her neck. She arched back into his kiss and he pulled them so they were both on their knees and he was thrusting into her. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back against his chest. She thrust back and he thrust into her propelling them both closer. Her orgasm signalled his and he spilled inside her calling her name forgetting all about being quiet.

"How was that?" she asked him with a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"I should ask you that? I fucked you." he responded.

"It was wonderful. Do you think she heard us?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"You know damn well she did. Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"you got me. But for the record, now I feel a lot better." she said.

"Good." he said slipping back under the covers with Elena following close behind her. He smirked a little bit when she flicked the light off. He had managed to make his wife insanely jealous, it was a bit of unplanned revenge for the costume party the other night.


	23. Chapter 23

Here we go, some more smut for all you smut lovers out there. There's not as much as usual, but its there. Giuseppe sort of returns in this chapter, and we get some insight into his plan. Let me know what you all think, I like how this chapter turned out.

PS I own nothing by my ideas and my characters. Everything else belongs to LJ Smith and the CW.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about last night Damon." Elena murmured when she woke up the next morning, still tangled protectively with her husband.<p>

"It's okay. It was definitely hot as hell. It turns me on to see you so jealous." he told her kissing her softly.

"I'm going to try to give her a chance. I wont be jealous, or too jealous. I am always jealous when I see you with a beautiful woman." she said.

"Now you know sort of how I felt at the costume party at the Lockwood's the other night." he told her.

"Yes, I suppose I do." she said nestling deeper into his chest.

"We should probably get up." he said stretching his arms over his head and sitting up. The blankets and the sheets pooling around his waist.

"I suppose so. Can I interest you in a little shower sex before going downstairs?" she asked smirking at him.

"It's usually me propositioning you for sex. Not the other way around. What have I done to you?" he asked as he swung his legs out of the bed.

"You've effectively corrupted me my darling. I just cant get enough of your sinfully hot body." she said getting out of the bed and following him into the bathroom. Damon started the shower and waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature before gently shoving Elena under the hot spray before entering behind her.

"Before I let you fuck me, you have to wash my hair for me. You have magnificent hands." she informed him as she handed him her shampoo. He chuckled as he started lathering the shampoo up in her hair before rinsing it out. When he was done he put the conditioner in before pushing her out of the way. He knew she liked leaving the conditioner in her hair for a couple minutes, so in that time he washed his hair and rinsed it.

"You are so sexy with water running down your body. I somehow got the hottest man on the planet as my lover." she said.

"Husband. I put a ring on your finger in order to be called husband. Although in a way they have the same connotation. I'm your love slave regardless." he said as he pushed her back under the spray to rinse out the conditioner.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." she muttered knowing he could hear her loud and clear.

"I never said I didn't. You're always taking advantage of me, and I cant bring myself to complain." he told her.

"Of course you cant. Pass me my body wash." she ordered. He handed her the vanilla scented body wash and she squeezed some onto a loofah. He leaned back against the shower wall; he loved watching her wash herself. It was so sensual, and so sexual. He could probably get off just by watching her.

"Are you checking me out?" she asked opening her eyes to stare at him.

"Maybe." he answered with a smirk on his face while he continued to watch the loofah move down her skin, inch my inch.

"You so are. Perv. Shouldn't you be, I don't know. Washing yourself?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't see the point. You're just going to make me all dirty again anyhow." he told her shrugging his shoulders. She shook her head before hanging her loofah back up on the hook and moving over to him.

"Its okay, I like you better when you're dirty anyways." she whispered before closing the distance between their lips. He smirked against her mouth before she shoved her tongue between his teeth to tangle with his own. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. His length pressed against her body intimately and she found herself rubbing against it, giving them both delicious friction.

"I want you inside me." she whispered against his mouth.

"I'm sure I can help you there." he replied before spinning around and pressing her against the tiled wall of the shower. She hooked her legs around his waist as he drove into her with one hard thrust. She bit her lip to stifle the cry, not wanting to rub it into Vivienne anymore.

"Oh sure, now you're quiet." he muttered as he pumped into her repeatedly. The water of the overhead shower head rained down on them as they made love. Tongues tangled while lower bodies didn't miss a beat. Elena's nails raked down Damon's back and broke the skin.

"Shit." he said as the smell of his blood brought both of their vampire visages out. Not able to resist the pull of her husbands blood, Elena bit into his neck and drank his essence greedily. It served to escalate his own blood lust, being drank from during sex was one of the most primal things they could do. It was so hot, and it felt so good. Blood-sharing strengthened their bonds and mutual releases, it was amazing. Elena pulled away from Damon's neck and watched with rapt attention as the wound closed up almost immediately.

"Bite me Damon." she urged. He didn't need to be told twice, he bit into her neck and drank from her greedily. The simple act had her cumming in no time, and the feeling of her blood on his tongue and her walls clenching around him, had him almost immediately following suit. He continued thrusting erratically as he released inside her, unable to stop. His hands tangled in her hair as he continued to devour her mouth. When he finally came down, he pulled out of her and restarted the shower process.

Finally when they were done cleansing, they got out of the rapidly cooling shower and dressed.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Damon said when he was dressed.

"Alright." Elena replied as she blow-dried her hair. Damon walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where he started brewing a pot of coffee, as was the norm for a Saturday morning. Saturday mornings were always spent the same, sleeping later than usual, wake up, shower, sometimes shower sex, coffee, relaxation, sometimes more sex. It was always the same and it was the perfect routine.

"It sounds like you and wifey had some fun last night." Vivienne said walking into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"It was good." he said, before handing her a cup of coffee when it was finished brewing.

"I could hear that. Was that her way of claiming you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"No, she did that when she accepted my proposal 17 years ago." he said.

"Does she know that?" Vivienne asked.

"She knows that I belong to her and vice versa." he explained.

"I guess I can understand that. And I guess I should probably be getting back to my life. You have a good life here Damon, and I don't want to interrupt that." she said standing in front of him drinking her coffee.

"You're welcome to stay a while, if you'd like. Elena is going to try to like you a bit more." he said.

"It's okay. You have a perfect life. I always thought that you'd eventually find something that gives you happiness. I just never thought it'd be a family. Well you found it. I should go though." she said.

"If you're sure. I would like it if you would come back for the wedding though." he said.

"When is it?" she asked.

"June 18th. It'll be here if you choose to come." he told her.

"I'll be here." she said smiling.

"Good." Damon nodded. Vivienne smiled and picked up her suitcase which was laid by the door.

"I'll see you around Salvatore. Actually I guess I'll see you in a few weeks." she said.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." he said leaning in for a hug.

"Goodbye." she said walking out of the house and shutting the door. He smiled and took a deep drink of his coffee. He could hear Elena coming down the stairs, he leaned in for a kiss when she walked into the kitchen.

"She's gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's coming back for the wedding though." he told her.

"Have you given any thought to Giuseppe though?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to cause a fight by bringing up his name.

"I've been thinking about it. I just don't know. I don't know if he deserves to be here." he said, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"I know. It's up to you though. But think of the kids I guess." she said.

"Yes, the kids. They really liked Giuseppe. And I don't want another rift between us, if I don't invite him." he said.

"Maybe you should invite him. There are going to be so many other people at the wedding that can help us protect them. And the kids will be with us almost the entire time at the ceremony and dance. If he is still as evil as he used to be, then we'll be there to stop him." she said.

"As usual you make all my problems seem so easily solved." he said kissing her.

"That's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you through your problems." she said. He took a deep drink of his coffee before he could hear the purring at his feet. He looked down to see the orange fur ball that was supposed to belong to Aurora, but had somehow decided he was his owner. He reached down and pet the cat, and was rewarded with another loud purr from the rapidly growing creature. He had already gained five pounds, and that was a lot for a cat, especially one so young. He was going to be massive. Damon sighed and walked into the living room, and Bruiser followed behind him eagerly. He plopped down into the couch and Elena followed him out there sitting down beside him. Bruiser stayed on the floor and looked up at him with big black eyes. Damon laughed and patted the couch, so the cat could leap up to cuddle.

"Shit, what are we feeding this guy? He's getting heavy." he exclaimed when the cat jumped onto his lap.

"He's just a big boy." Elena said stroking the animals head. Bruiser purred contentedly as the three of them snuggled on the couch. It was all quiet except for the purring and snoring of the cat when Aurora and Aiden walked in the front door.

"We're home." they called.

"In here." Damon called. The kids walked into the living room and saw Damon, Elena and Bruiser watching the notebook.

"Can I just ask, why in the hell are you watching the notebook?" Aiden asked staring at his dad who was clearly bored to death on the couch. His eyes were wide open and he rolled his eyes whenever something overly romantic was said.

"Your mom picked it. I can officially say, I've been "notebooked." he told his son.

"I will never be "notebooked" I will never sit down and watch this movie." Aiden said laughing at the bored expression on his dads face.

"Aiden James Salvatore, plant your ass down on this couch and watch the notebook with us. Or else you are grounded." Damon shot in with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." he exclaimed, his face going pale. Aurora was already seated on the couch beside her dad so she could pet the sleeping cat.

"I would. Get over here, or else you wont be seeing Lilah for quite some time. I am forcing you into some male solidarity." he said pointing to the spot on the couch next to Elena.

"Fine." he said dramatically as he plopped into the couch the same way his dad had a while before. Elena sighed happily and threw her arm around her son, pulling him in close.

"Come cuddle with mommy." she said giggling as she said that.

"Uh, no. Not a chance. I am sitting down and watching this movie, and I am not cuddling." he said.

"Fine. I'll just cuddle your dad then." she said slipping in closer to her husband. He wrapped his arm around her, more than willing to hold her tight to his body.

Meanwhile, sitting in a motel room in Richmond, Giuseppe Salvatore reclined on a bed. He was waiting for the opportune moment, Damon had hurt him. It wasn't like he really wanted to get to know those kids, but the way he unceremoniously kicked him out of their lives was wrong. He couldn't deny that Damon was ten times the father he was. But Damon needed to pay for embarrassing him. By being a better father than he was, he embarrassed Giuseppe. And he couldn't take that. He wouldn't take that. If Damon thought this was over, he had another thing coming. First he took Elisabetta from him, then he took Stefan, and now he took his grandchildren. Wife, son, grandchildren. He needed revenge for them, but he was awaiting the perfect moment. He seen a text message pop up on his phone and opened it. He seen it was from Damon, and curiosity won him over.

_Giuseppe, I would like to invite you to mine and Elena's wedding. A vow renewal ceremony. Its on June 18th at the house and I'm sure the kids would love to see you. Hope you can make it. Let me know as soon as possible so I can let the wedding planner know. You know how to get a hold of me. Damon._

Giuseppe smirked dark and evilly, as he read and reread Damon's text message. This didn't get any easier than this, at the wedding. His son would be dead, his daughter in law would be dead, and the grand kids would be his.

_I'll be there._ That was all Giuseppe's message said, that was all he needed to say. It was all done now, the end was near.


	24. Chapter 24

No Giuseppe in this one, but dont worry he will make an appearance sometime in the next few chapters. This one is mostly smut which I'm sure not many of you are going to complain about ;). I have a companion fic to this story coming out later tonight, its called "the missing years" it is basically one chapter per year that we missed of Aiden and Aurora's life. it will be rated T, so it will be smut free, but I hope you all still check it out. Let me know what you think of the chapter.

PS I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

><p>"That dress is perfect for you mom." Aurora said as she sat on a chaise in the dress store while her mom tried on dress after dress for the wedding.<p>

"I don't know. I don't really want a princess gown." she said.

"Okay. Hmmm, there's a slightly beachy wedding gown on the rack over there I will go grab it." she said rushing off. It was just Elena and Aurora dress shopping today, Tyler had kidnapped Caroline, ordering her to take a day off from wedding planning. She had obeyed her husband and now it was just Elena and Aurora.

"That's beautiful. I'll try it." she said going back into the change room. When she came out a couple minutes later Aurora gave her two very eager thumbs up.

"It's perfect." Aurora decreed.

"I was going to agree. And it was very similar to one of the dresses Caroline picked, so this will have her vote too." Elena said.

"Are we buying it?" Aurora asked hopefully.

"We are buying it." Elena affirmed.

"Yes! You should let me take you out for lunch in celebration today mom." Aurora said clapping her hands.

"How about I buy you lunch?" Elena suggested.

"I'm not going to complain. Now all the dresses are done." Aurora said.

"Are you sure you like what Caroline found?" Elena asked.

"I love it. I love the baby pink colour and the floor grazing style. And I love that it is strapless." she said.

"Good." Elena said smiling. With the wedding only a couple weeks away now, everything was in crunch time. After they paid for the dress they left and drove over to the Grill.

"Hi mom. Aurora." Aiden said when they walked into the restaurant.

"You look busy sweetie." Elena noted.

"I am. Jarrod called in sick so I'm short a waiter. And I told Matt not to come in. He deserves a day off to." he said.

"That's very responsible of you. Elena admired.

"Are you guys sitting down?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm buying your sister lunch. When is your lunch break?" she asked.

"Right now.' he said glancing at his watch.

"Well come and join us." she said sitting down.

"I'll do that. Did you guys find a dress?" he asked.

"We did. It's perfect." Elena said.

"That's good. That probably should have been done a while ago since the wedding is only a couple weeks away. By the way I wanted to ask, what made dad decide to invite Giuseppe?" he asked wearily.

"He's going to give him a chance for you guys. But your dad does not trust him. Don't forget that." she said.

"He's doing this for us isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena affirmed. When their lunch arrived a little while later they ate in silence. When they were done Aiden got up and took all the empty plates to the back.

"I'll see you when I get home. I have to get back to work." he said rushing to the back room.

"Alright." Elena called. The two women left the Grill and Elena drove Aurora over to Lilah's since they had made plans to hang out.

When Elena walked through the front door Damon was sitting in the living room staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Oh thank whatever entity is up there that you're home. I was so bored." he said rushing over to her and kissing her.

"Whoa baby. Stop." she said stepping back from him.

"What?" he whined.

"I found a dress." she said.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"I'm keeping it at the dress shop until the day, because I don't want you sneaking peak." she said.

"Good to know. Anyways..." she said before going back to devouring her mouth.

"Damon Salvatore stop it." she said pushing him away again.

"God what now? We are home alone. Just us. I want you." he said.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." she said going to sit down on the couch.

"Why does it look like I'm not going to like this?" he asked wearily, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Because you wont." she said staring at him.

"Okay just say it. Put me out of my misery." he said taking a deep drink of the bourbon he had sitting on the end table.

"I don't want to have sex again until the wedding." she spit out. When he heard what she had to say he spit the bourbon across the room and stared at her wide-eyed.

"Good God why?" he asked.

"It'll make the day more special." she said.

"Then we just don't have sex the day of the wedding." he argued.

"No. We cant have sex until the wedding." she said firmly.

"Are you trying to kill me? Damon Salvatore has to be taken out for a ride at least every other day if not more." he said.

"Damon..." she said giving him a pleading expression.

"How about we negotiate?" he suggested.

"Let's hear what you think." she said sitting back.

"Let's start this drought tomorrow." he suggested stumbling over the words in his horror of them coming out of his mouth.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes tomorrow." he decided, the idea leaving a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I can live with that." she said nodding.

"Good. Now you are coming upstairs with me because I have two weeks of sex to get out of me so I will be okay until the wedding." he said taking her hand and pulling her upstairs. He still held out hope that she would change her mind.

"So this sexless time, does that include oral, fingering, hand jobs, joint showers?" he asked trying desperately to figure out how far this went.

"Undecided. All I know is you will not be inside me until our wedding night." she told him.

"What is so good about the wedding night? We've already had a wedding night and it was incredible, but do we need to have another one? The raging brats will be home." he whined into their room. She shut the door behind him.

"The "raging brats" as you call them are staying with my mom and dad that night." she told him.

"Well, that just got a lot more promising." he said perking up considerably.

"Now what can I do for you, to make this sexless time of your life go by faster?" she asked.

"That all depends on how long we have." he stated.

"The brats wont be home until late. Aurora is hanging out with Lilah and Aiden works until 7." she said.

"That sounds perfect." he said before tackling her onto the bed.

"I think that until the wedding, everything will be banned." she murmured as he attacked her neck.

"Damn you woman. What about...masturbation?" he asked, making it sound as if it disgusted him to stoop that low.

"You can do whatever you want to your own body." she laughed before the laughter turned into a full blown moan.

"Good. I don't want to be walking around with a perpetual case of blue balls until we get married again." he said as he started unbuttoning her shirt. She sat up enough for him to pull it from her and toss it to the bedroom floor. He cupped her breasts in his hands squeezing them slightly causing Elena to arch up, pressing her chest even further into his eager hands. She reached behind her and unclasped the bra letting him throw it to the floor. He kissed from her neck down towards her breasts and took a hardening nipple into his mouth sucking gently at the rosy peak. He teased her with his teeth and she arched up some more. She shifted underneath him so he was cradled between her thighs. She pulled her knees up to give him more room. She could feel him hardening inside his jeans and she ached to feel him between her legs. He switched to the other breast and gave the same attention to that one while she writhed underneath him. She scratched down his chest as he turned her on more and more.

"God Damon." she said squeezing her eyes shut as he pleasured her breasts. Hr left her breasts and continued kissing ever spare inch of skin on her body as he roamed south. His fingers slipped under the waist band of her jeans while his other hand unbuttoned and unzipped her. She raised her hips so he could pull the jeans from her body leaving her in just her miniscule black lace panties. He teased her through the lace of her panties and she arched up into him some more. She was arched so high up off the bed that she was practically suspended in mid air. He took the opportunity to pull the panties from her body and toss them over his shoulder to the floor before pushing hips back onto the mattress. He shot her a devilish smirk and shoved his tongue inside her causing her to moan loudly.

"There are no kids here baby. Be as loud as you want." he told her kissing her inner thigh. She knew he liked it when she was vocal, and since she was more or less torturing him to the next couple weeks, she thought she had better give him exactly what he liked here tonight. He licked at her womanhood with a broad tongue and she moaned again.

"I love the sounds you make." he said before returning to his feast. He grabbed her hips and rolled them so she was hovering over him.

"What?' she asked.

"You get the control." he said as he guided her back up to his eagerly awaiting mouth. She dropped slightly and his tongue darted out to taste her honey.

"Oh God" she said dropping down and practically humping his face. Her movements were erratic as she felt very close to the edge. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum.

"My clit. Please baby take my clit." she begged. He latched onto her clit while she continued to ride his face. When she came he eagerly drank in her free flowing nectar.

"So taste so god damn good." he said when she rolled over beside him.

"How can I repay you for that?" she asked.

"My giving me the same privilege." he suggested hopefully.

"I can do that." she said as she took over his position on the bed and he straddled her.

"Open your mouth." he ordered. She did so with pleasure and he teased himself for a moment by just sliding his head into her mouth. She closed her lips around him and he moaned loudly. She grasped his length in her hand and led him deeper into her mouth. He started thrusting into her mouth with his hands braced on the wall. She stroked the parts of his dick that didn't fit in her mouth while she fondled his balls with her other hand. He groaned as she continued working him over. He was so close before she even put him in her mouth but now he was apt to blow at any time. Eating her out always served to turn him on to painful extents and it was no different this time. Without warning he shot his seed down her throat and she struggled to swallow the massive load he released. She continued pumping and sucking him milking him for everything he had.

"God, you are so good." he said when he fell down beside her. His dick laid limp against his leg as his chest rose repeatedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that. Are you finished? Will you be good now until the wedding?" she asked.

"Fuck no. I just need a minute." he said.

"I thought you'd say that." she said taking a hold of his dick and planting a kiss to its head before enveloping the entire head in her mouth. He watched her with rapt fascination as he fought to get himself aroused. Elena was certainly helping with the way she was looking up at him with innocent eyes while she was sucking on his dick like a Damon flavoured lollipop.

"Look how big you are." she praised when he started growing in front of her eyes.

"Of course I'm fucking big." he said as she continued to play with him.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Hmmm so many options." he stated.

"Well pick one." she ordered.

"I want you to hold onto the head board with both hands with your ass in the air." he instructed. He grasped her hips to keep her from falling. "There you go. Good girl." he said smacking her ass.

"This is so not comfortable." she grunted as she fought to keep herself up.

"Fine, put your hands back on the bed." he allowed. He slipped a finger inside her and groaned at how wet she was.

"Oh God, you're so wet." he said when he slipped his finger back out of her heat. He took his hardened dick in hand and pressed it up against her entrance before thrusting in suddenly. She screamed at the sudden intrusion but it took her absolutely no time to feel exactly the same. He thrust into her with force, which caused them to jostle the bed. He chuckled at how the bed was squeaking. His balls slapped against her ass whenever he thrust in and she felt her temperature rise even more. She knew she was close, and at the pace he had set it would take no more than a couple more thrusts for her to come apart. When she came he pulled out and rolled onto his back silently telling her he wanted her on top. He intended on making this last as long as he could. She impaled herself on him and started rolling her hips and raising herself on and off him. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she rode him. She was quickly becoming wet again. He was trying to kill her she was sure of it. She bent down and kissed him while she continued riding him.

"Oh my fucking God you are so good." he groaned.

"you are too." she muttered as she concentrated on keeping her pace going. He loved watching his dick disappear inside her and knew it wouldn't be long before he erupted inside her. He kissed her again, he loved how she looked in the throes of passion.

"Fuck me Damon." she whispered in his ear. He growled and rolled her over so he was pounding into her. He hit her front wall and G spot on every thrust causing her to scream out at the top of her lungs. He smirked at the inner turmoil he was causing in her.

"Damon, I'm cumming." she said when she exploded around her. The force of her orgasm triggered his and he spilled inside her. Their combined juices flowed down her legs and onto the bed. Both were panting heavily as he collapsed on top of her pressing her into the mattress.

"I may survive your hiatus." he muttered into her neck.

"I wont. I'm going to miss this." she said.

"You can always cancel it." he said hopefully.

"Not going to happen baby. I want our wedding night to be special." she said.

"Fine." he said giving in. Faintly remembering that he heard his cell pone chime during their coupling, he reached over to the night stand and grasped it. Reading the message he smirked widely.

"Whats?" she asked wearily.

"It seems we can continue this all night long." he said.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Aiden is going over to his friends tonight and spending the night, and Aurora is spending the night with Lilah." he said smirking.

"Well it seems luck is on our side tonight." she said.

"It sure is, now where do I want you now?" he asked himself tapping his chin thoughtfully.


	25. Chapter 25

Next chapter is finally the wedding. I cant wait to write that. I've always loved writing weddings. Katherine makes an appearance this chapter, maybe you'll be surprised at her role in this. Let me know what you think of this smut free chapter.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Please one more round?" he begged when morning came around for the lovers.<p>

"Sorry babe. The sun is coming up." she said.

"Elena... I wont be able to survive two whole weeks without your body." he begged his eyes widening at the horror of what was facing him.

"Sorry. That would be breaking the rules. I have to go get dressed now." she told him, throwing her legs out of the side of the bed.

"Elena. One more time." he begged.

"No." she repeated.

"You're killing me here." he said slumping into the pillows.

"Damon, only two weeks. You went much longer than that when we got together. Remember we dated for quite a while before we got married and we finally had sex. Besides think about how good it will be when we get married." she said.

"Keep in mind you were doing glorious things like sucking me off when we weren't married. You refuse to touch me now that we are married. How the fuck does that work?" he asked sitting up in bed.

"Because we are renewing our wedding vows and I want that day to be special. I don't want it tainted because of your libido." she warned him.

"My libido doesn't taint anything." he said.

"And it's not going to have a chance to taint my wedding." she said wrapping her robe around her body and walking into the bathroom.

"But you never played out the sexy nurse fantasy." he whined when she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Well that will have to wait." she told him.

"Ugh fine. I hate you." he said swinging his legs out of bed and pulling some pants on. When he was decent he walked downstairs where Aiden and Aurora were having breakfast.

"Good morning daddy." Aurora greeted him.

"What's good about it?" he grumbled perturbed at his wife's ability to keep her hands off his hot body.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Aurora giggled.

"What's up dad?" Aiden asked.

"Let's just say your mother wants to kill me." he said.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't want to kill me technically. But she's doing everything in her power to make sure I self combust before the wedding." he muttered.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Aiden laughed once he figured out what was going on.

"You think this is funny?" he asked his son.

"Hell yeah. You think you're so irrestible, now mom is going to show you that she can resist you for two whole weeks." Aiden laughed.

"What kind of crap rule is that? No sex until the wedding. How the hell am I supposed to survive." he said loud enough for Elena to hear.

"Come on pouty. Stop whining. The two weeks will go by fast." she assured him kissing his cheeks.

"No it wont." he said sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee. Bruiser came by and rubbed up against his leg. Damon leaned down to pet the fat creature who purred contentedly.

"Well we're going to head to school. See you after school." Aiden said as Aurora followed him out of the house.

"Elena. They're gone. We can sneak in a quickie." he whispered.

"You are incorrigible." she said getting up and grabbing her car keys and leaving the house. He sighed and went upstairs to get dressed before coming back downstairs to sit with Bruiser on the couch.

Giuseppe drove his stolen car to the address he had written on a piece of paper. If his plan was to work, he needed a distraction, and what better distraction than the other person Damon hated more out of anyone else. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. When he did he put a smile on his face while she stared at him in surprise.

"Giuseppe what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need your help with something." he said.

"And why would I help you?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Come on Katherine. You and I both know you want my son to be put in his place after moving on from you. To your doppelganger of all people." he said.

"What are you up to Giuseppe?" she asked stepping aside to let him pass.

"I'm going to kidnap Aiden and Aurora. They're Damon's kids." he said smirking.

"I know who they are. I am part of the reason Damon got Aurora back." she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked never hearing anything about this before.

"Another vampire named Samuel kidnapped her a few months ago. I was seeing him. He kidnapped her from her home when Damon and Elena were out for the evening and Aiden was elsewhere. He attacked and almost killed her best friend, and kidnapped Aurora as a form of revenge for Maria. Anyways, Samuel brought Aurora to this abandoned warehouse where for the next two days he raped and drank from her. I went to Damon and took him to Samuel. Then I helped him kill him." she said.

"Someone raped my granddaughter?" he asked.

"You may want to rethink whatever you're planning before you do it. I've never seen Damon more focused and broken simultaneously before." she warned him.

"But she seems fine now." he stated.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Damon found his calling in life. I would have loved for him to be miserable without me for an eternity, but he found his family. And I'm happy for him. I will not help you destroy him." she said.

"You've mellowed with age." he noted.

"Yes. Now is the question. Why haven't you. You of all vampires have the best reason there is to mellow. You have grandchildren. Maybe you should rethink this." she said.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Do you value your existence? I have it on good authority that those teenagers are going to be very well protected while they are at that wedding." she said.

"How do you know about the wedding?"he asked wearily.

"Because they invited me." she said simply.

"And you're going?" he asked.

"Yes. Might as well. I never miss a good party, and besides I really like the teenage boy. Aiden. He's got spunk. Like his dad." she said.

"And how exactly do you know about the increased protection?" he asked starting to find massive holes in his plan.

"Because I just know. Their parents are going to be there. They're both vampires. The god-parents are going to be there. One is a vampire, one is a vampire hunter. There's a werewolf, and a witch also. And Stefan and Lexi." she said listing all the protection on a set of fingers.

"I just have to get the kids to leave with me." he said unconvinced.

"You don't sound so sure of that." she noted.

"Because I'm not. I burned that bridge when they found out what I did to their father when he was growing up." he said.

"Therefore you have no plan. So you might as well just go to the wedding and hope for a chance to get your family back. That way you stay alive and maybe get to see your grand kids periodically." she said.

"Why are you helping them?" he asked.

"Like you said I'm mellowing. And because I put Damon through enough in his existence. If I can give a little of it back, then I will. Despite what I told him over and over again, I did love him. Not as much as Stefan, but I did love him." she said.

"So you are going to show solidarity to my sons over me?" he asked.

"I never loved you. How could I? I loved your sons, you were just a tasty treat that wasn't supposed to turn." she told him walking him to the door. He turned and left the house officially confused as to what he was going to be doing in Mystic Falls.

"I cant believe you banned sex for two weeks until the wedding. That is going to be so great." Caroline said laughing as Elena told her the story of that morning.

"I'm putting on a brave face, but its going to kill me too." she said.

"It's only two weeks Elena. You'll get through it." Caroline said rubbing her shoulders.

"I don't know. But I have to stay strong. I know he's going to try to undermine this the entire time. And if I'm not careful I will give in." she said.

"I'll keep you busy with wedding stuff." Caroline promised.

"Thank you. I'm going to need all the help I can get." she muttered.

"My wife is so evil. I think I just might hate her." Damon muttered to Alaric at the Grill where they were having a few drinks.

"Damon, withholding sex for two weeks before the wedding isn't evil." he told him.

"Do I need to take away the groomsmen card I gave you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"Who else would you get? Better get used to it, I'm all you have." he said patting his friends shoulder.

"I could ask Tyler." he said smirking at him.

"You wouldn't do that. You and Tyler only hang out because your wives are best friends." he told him.

"True, but he would be an excellent replacement for you." he said.

"But just imagine how great the sex is going to be when the wedding night comes around." he probed.

"Fine. I know it's going to be fantastic." he said sighing.

"It is. So maybe you should just suck it up and enjoy this time." he said.

"Oh yes, because walking around with a perpetual case of blue balls is so fun." he muttered before throwing back the drink.

_One week later._

"Baby you've reduced me to begging. Please do something. I want you so bad." he begged for the umpteenth time that week.

"Only 6 more days." Elena said as she kissed him softly.

"Fine then. I will take care of it myself." he said undoing his pants and dropping them before walking over to the massive kind sized bed and climbing on. Elena's mouth went dry, she had been doing so well until now. Until she seen his needy hardness in front of her eyes. She watched him wrap his hand around his length teasing her. She took an involuntary step forward until she caught herself. He smirked when he seen the dazed expression on her face before he grew frustrated when he seen her take back control and rush out of the bedroom.

"Fuck." he muttered as he continued what he started. Elena breathed heavily downstairs, she had almost given in. Almost. It was too close. She honestly couldn't wait until this wedding stuff was over with so they could go back to their previous arrangement. Having sex whenever the need or want came up. When Damon was done he walked downstairs and sat down next to his wife.

"You got out of there pretty quick. You were so about to give in." he said smirking.

"I would be lying if I said this whole thing wasn't affecting me." she told him.

"Good to know." he said kissing her cheek. She leaned in to his touch and he moved his lips down a little further towards her jaw. He kissed and nibbled lightly on his way down making his way to her neck. She moaned when he sucked the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Oh God. Don't stop." she ordered. He smirked against her skin and took her ear lobe between his teeth biting it gently. His hands went to her hips and pulled her over to straddle him. She instinctively pressed down on him and he moaned before connecting their lips together. He was certain victory was his, especially the way she was grinding against him. He cupped her breasts in his hands and squeezed them, making her pick up her pace against him. He was so hard against the zipper of his pants when he heard the front door open. At that moment he didn't care who just walked in the door, he wasn't willing to end this, knowing that when it was interrupted, she would go back to being in control.

"Oh my God. Elena stop." Caroline said rushing over to her best friend. Caroline Forbes Lockwood – cockblocker extraordinaire.

"Oh my God." she said leaping off of Damon leaving him very uncomfortable on the couch.

"I hate you Caroline." Damon muttered as he got up off the couch and walked upstairs where they both heard the shower running.

"Thank God you came in when you did. I had all intentions of continuing that. I didn't want to stop." she said.

"I'm happy I was here when I was. This could have ruined the entire wedding." Caroline fretted.

"I hardly think it would have ruined the entire wedding. But anyways I'm so happy the wedding is only 6 days away, I don't think I can last much longer." she admitted.


	26. Chapter 26

Here we go the wedding. :). No smut until next chapter though. this one is just the ceremony, next one is going to be the reception and the wedding night. Any wedding song 1st dance ideas, let me know. I have no idea which song to use. I think I like Elena's vows better, but I'd like to see what you think. I think this is the best wedding I've written yet and I hope you agree. Let me know what you think. So review, and let me know which song you think would be good for their first dance.

PS I own nothing except my writing and Aiden and Aurora. All other characters are property of LJ Smith and the CW network.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous Care. Why cant I just sleep at home?" Elena asked as Caroline drove her to her house to spend the night with her and Tyler.<p>

"Because Elena, you are not supposed to see your husband at all tomorrow, until the ceremony. It's bad luck." she said.

"I think that rule only applies when the bride is in her wedding dress, and besides I hardly think our luck can get any worse than it has in the last year." she muttered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not taking any chances. Now onto more important matters, your dress will be here at 9 am tomorrow morning, the hair and makeup team will be here at 10. the wedding is at two at your house, the limo will be here at 1 sharp. You'll get into your dress at the house, but your hair and makeup will be done here. You'll finally get to see your husband at 2 when you walk down the aisle. I have this perfectly planned out, and so help me God if anyone ruins it." Caroline stated.

"It's fine. Tomorrow is going to be a great day." she assured her best friend.

"I know it will. Nothing will dare stand in my way at your wedding." Caroline stated perking up considerably. When 9 pm rolled around Caroline ushered Elena into the spare bedroom.

"Get to sleep. You have to be well rested for tomorrow. You need your beauty rest. Aurora will be here early tomorrow morning." she said.

"Why could Aurora stay at the house but I had to be taken hostage my you?" Elena whined.

"Because you are wound up so tight right now that it would have taken Damon absolutely no effort to make you snap. I cant let that happen." Caroline said shoving Elena into the room and shutting the bedroom door. Elena decided it would be safer not to argue with her at this point, just wait until the wedding was over and then her life could finally go back to normal.

When the next morning rolled around Caroline yanked Elena out of bed and ushered her into the bathroom. Pushing her long brown hair into a shower cap she pushed her into the shower.

"Do not get your hair wet." she warned her before leaving the bathroom. She shook her head completely bewildered at her best friends intensity. She heard both Aurora and Bonnie walk into the house during her shower and knew that it was time for the makeup and hair team to work their magic on her and the rest of the girls. When Elena got out and wrapped herself in the robe Caroline left on the back of the door she walked out of the room and saw Caroline barking orders to the hair and makeup team.

"Where do you want me?" she asked.

"Right there. Sit down. Maurice will do your makeup." she said taking a seat in her chair to get her nails done. Everyone else sat down at their stations and got the work all done.

"Are you nervous yet dad?" Aiden asked as the four men put out chairs in the backyard of their house.

"Why would I be nervous? I don't get nervous." he stated.

"You've never actually had a real wedding before dad. You've got to be nervous." Aiden stated.

"I know that. But its basically me telling her that I will love her for an eternity which is easy. And then kissing her in front of everyone we know. It'll be pretty much the only action I've gotten in the past two weeks." he stated.

"Thank God Aurora and I are staying at grandma and grandpa's tonight." Aiden stated chuckling. Tonight was going to be loud, it was already foreseen.

"God how many people are coming to this thing?" Alaric asked as he panted after moving so many chairs.

"Most of the town." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"And how doesn't that make you nervous?" Alaric asked.

"What part of it would make me nervous?" Damon asked.

"Perhaps kissing your wife in front of half the town." Alaric suggested.

" I've done more than simply kiss her in front of people before." Damon noted.

"Oh God. Lets get these chairs down and end this conversation before it turns X rated." Stefan suggested looking at the glint in his brothers eye.

"Good plan, you don't want to know what almost happened on the dance floor at the Lockwood costume ball. We got a little hot and heavy. It didn't help that Elena was dressed in a skin tight cat woman costume." Damon said smirking widely.

"Dad! That's my mom." Aiden shouted plugging his ears.

"Sorry." he muttered as he continued to move chairs.

Elena dutifully sat through the make up guy applying her make up while she thought about finally getting to the house. She knew Caroline would make sure that Damon was nowhere near the house when they got there, and that he never came near the house. When Maurice was done with her makeup, she got up and moved over to the seat that Aurora had just vacated upon getting her hair down. The bridesmaids were all done in similar styles as Elena's would be. Soft and slightly curly pulled to the side in a low bun. The hairstylist started brushing through her hair and pulling it around. Elena bit back a growl, she was antsy as it was, she didn't need hurt and angry added to that list.

"Can you be a little gentler?" she asked with a sharp lilt in her voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am." the stylist announced not sounding sorry at all. Elena bit back a retort, deciding to go back to thinking about her husband. Oh what she would give to lock Caroline up somewhere for a couple hours and go see her husband. No doubt he missed her worse than she missed him. So many times over the past two weeks she had almost given in. But that would have potentially ruined everything, and with the luck they had had over the past year, they couldn't risk it. First Aurora being kidnapped, then their first fight where he walked out, then Giuseppe, which led to their biggest fight where she actually drew up divorce papers. This was a new start, it was time that they started anew. When the painful tugging of her hair finally stopped she stood up and walked over to the manicurist.

"Have a seat Mrs Salvatore." she said gesturing for the massage chair that had been brought in. Elena picked up the remote and switched it on so she could massage her tense muscles. Her husband hands were much better than the chair but it would have to do. It wasn't exactly plausible to get out of the chair and drive home in order to get Damon to massage the knots out of her back. When everyone was done their beauty treatments, Caroline looked out the window and seen the limo just pulling up.

"Perfect timing. Ladies, out to the limo we go." she said as she grabbed the piles of dresses and carried them out to the limo. She stopped by Tyler on the way out who had hidden away for much of the morning. "Darling, wait here until the beauty team is done cleaning up their stuff then you can go over to the house too." she said kissing his quickly before leaving the house.

"I cant tie this damn thing." Grayson called into the bathroom to his wife who was busy putting her makeup on.

"Are you nervous Gray?" she asked coming out of the bathroom dressed in a cream coloured dress suitable for the mother of the bride.

"Of course I am. I am finally getting to formally give my daughter away, and I don't want to do it." he said.

"Technically you gave her away when she married him the first time."Miranda corrected her husband while she helped him tie his tie.

"Maybe, but now it the time where I actually have to walk her down the aisle and place her hand in his, and the idea is killing me." he said.

"Nothing is going to change. They are simply renewing their wedding vows. She is still the same person she was yesterday, or the day before." Miranda assured her husband.

"I know, I'm having the first wedding jitters now. I wasn't supposed to have to do this, once she eloped with him." he muttered.

"So you're saying you don't want to walk Elena down the aisle." she clarified.

"I didn't say that. I'm nervous, and I don't want to give her away." he stated.

"It's going to be the same as it was before." she assured her husband and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Giuseppe crossed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign as he drove to his sons house where the wedding was to be held. Katherine made some valid points, and maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't. He wasn't sure, and he decided that it wouldn't be smart to burn this possible bridge with his family until he was sure. He could always play nice here tonight, but then decide to hurt his son later on. He drove to the house and seen cars parked along the street and in the drive way. He parked down the street and walked along the flowered path to the backyard. There was a sigh on the door instructing wedding guests to congregate in the backyard. He seen Aiden and Damon talking with some people. Damon looked up and caught his fathers eye. Patting Aiden on the shoulder he moved off towards Giuseppe.

"You came." he said surprise coating his voice.

"I had to. It's a right of passage to watch your son get married." he said.

"I'm here to say one thing to you. Don't you dare ruin this wedding Giuseppe. I don't trust you. You're only here for the kids, but just remember that I don't trust you, Elena doesn't trust you, and none of our friends trust you." he warned him.

"Point taken. I'll behave. I promise." he said. Damon nodded before moving off to socialize with some more wedding guests. Damon saw Katherine walk in and walked over to her. She had a dramatic black hat hiding half her face.

"Clever disguise." he told her when he walked over to her.

"I know. I didn't want to confuse half your guests." she said.

"Thank you. I think this might be the second time in your entire existence that you thought of someone else besides you." Damon acknowledged.

"Maybe." she agreed smiling before walking off to seat herself. She took a spot in the very back row beside Giuseppe who had sat down. Damon walked by them towards his son who was still talking with Alaric and Jenna.

Upstairs Caroline was flitting around at vampire speed trying to get everyone ready for the ceremony in 30 minutes. She helped Aurora tie Elena into her dress, the strings partially confusing the teenage girl. When Elena was dressed Caroline quickly changed into her dress. When everyone was ready she took a deep breath and let herself relax for just a moment. Back outside everyone was getting seated and Damon, Aiden, Stefan and Alaric took their places at the head of the aisle. There was still a few minutes to go yet and as much as he tried to deny it to everyone else there was a small fluttering of butterflies in the pit of Damon's stomach.

There was a knock at the door in the bedroom where the girls were getting ready. Caroline rushed over to answer it.

"Mr and Mrs Gilbert. Come on in." she said stepping aside to they could come in. They both walked over to their daughter.

"Oh sweetheart you look beautiful." Miranda said.

"Being undead kind of helps." she muttered.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"A little bit." Elena admitted.

"That's to be expected. I'm sure Damon is too." Miranda assured her daughter.

"If he is, he'll never admit it." Elena responded smiling.

"Your dress is beautiful sweetheart." Miranda said of the strapless white dress that grazed the floor and was made of soft flowy material. It was a very simply wedding dress with only a small glittery belt right under the bust. The push up bra she wore underneath the dress ensured she had a small amount of cleavage, keeping the dress just sexy enough, but still mostly pretty.

"Thank you. Aurora picked it out." she said smiling at her daughter who was wringing her hands together.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Miranda asked her granddaughter.

"Oh yeah. I'm not good with crowds." she said.

"You'll be fine. You're not alone up there. But I better get to my seat." she said glancing at her watch.

"I'll see you in a few minutes mom." Elena said hugging her mom. Caroline quickly flitted around her checking her dress to make sure everything was perfect.

"You're ready." Caroline said. She didn't wear a veil, figuring it took away from the simplistic approach she had gone for. Caroline disappeared for a second and brought in the bouquets. The bridesmaids had a smaller version of Elena's daisy filled bouquet.

"Alright Bonnie after you." Caroline said gesturing for Bonnie to head to the door. Everyone walked downstairs to the french doors leading to the aisle.

"You look so beautiful Elena." Grayson said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry you never got to do this 17 years ago." she said.

"I am too. I never should have kicked you out." he said.

"It's okay. If you hadn't my life wouldn't have turned out like this. I wouldn't have gotten married that night, so I wouldn't have gotten pregnant when I did. Everything would have been different."she said.

"I love you. You know that right?" her dad asked.

"Of course I do. But the music is starting. It will be our turn soon." she said. When Bonnie began her walk down the aisle, Caroline followed closely behind her. A few seconds later Aurora began her walk in her baby pink strapless gown. When the wedding march began Elena smiled and her and her father began their walk down the aisle. The look on Damon's face was perfect and it made her want to sprint headlong into the aisle. She didn't want to take this slow, and gracefully walk up the aisle. She wanted to pick up the hem of her dress and sprint, but she knew Caroline wouldn't appreciate that. She spent a lot of time planning this, and she wasn't allowed to ruin it with her need to get close to her husband. When they got to the mouth of the aisle Damon stepped down and in a gesture as old as time Grayson placed his daughters hand in her husbands. Damon stared for a moment at the ringless state of her left finger for just a moment before smiling. In a few short minutes that ring was going to be back on her finger for the rest of eternity.

"Please be seated." he minister stated. When everyone was seated Elena turned to Damon and smiled softly at him. He returned the smile and felt his heart clench. Here was this woman and she was standing here willing to rededicate herself to him for another eternity.

"I could say so many things about love and commitment, but I choose to instead listen to what this man and this woman have to say to each other instead. They have been through so much hardship and so much love in the past 17 years that it is fitting to have them tell us about love. Damon if you please." he said nodding to Damon.

"17 years ago, I pledged my loyalty to you, Elena, as your wedded husband, to live together under God's ordinance, in the holy state of matrimony. I promised to love you, comfort you, honour and keep you, in sickness and in health. I further promised you that forsaking all others, I would keep myself only unto you, so long as we both shall live. During these 17 years, I have been faithful to that pledge. Now again, at the beginning of our 18th year together, in the presence of our family, and in the presence of our friends, who have gathered for this happy occasion, I renew these vows, pledging myself to continue my devotion to you for as long as we both shall live." he stated his voice sure and passionate as he said those words to her.

"Elena." the minister gestured for her to take her turn.

"My dearest love, as we stand here today, I think back to all the wonderful memories we have shared. There is no greater feeling in life than to have your best friend by your side everyday. Though we have had our struggles, our love has been strong enough to conquer it all. I am thankful for you being in my life each and everyday. You are more a man than I ever imagined could come into my life. You are confident, independent, caring, nurturing, and supportive. You make everyday on earth a day worth waking up for. My wish today is that as we say these renewals you my love will once again say "I do" you are my world and my everything. For you I give my heart, my soul, body and mind every second of everyday. I take you today not only as my husband yet again, but as my friend and lover, my confidant, my shoulder when I need to cry, and the person whose arms I could not picture being without. Today I pledge to be by your side, to be your strength when you're weak, to never leave you, to be understanding, and to keep being the wife you deserve." she said with a single tear at the corner of her eye. She could hear soft sniffles coming from behind her and in various positions in the audience. She knew Aurora had shed a tire or two.

"Alright, now Damon, do you renew your commitment to Elena?" the minister asked.

"I do." he said with the slightest amount of hoarseness in his voice.

"And Elena do you renew your commitment to Damon?" he asked.

"I do." she answered.

"You may place the rings on the third finger of your spouses left hand." the minister stated. When the wedding rings were back where they belonged permanently the minister smiled.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife again. You may kiss your bride." he said smiling.

"Finally." he whispered before descending his lips upon hers. He kept it mostly tame this time and a couple minutes later when they broke apart and the clapping commenced.

"I now introduce you to Mr and Mrs Salvatore again." the minister said as they walked back up the aisle being followed by Aiden and Aurora who was still trying to dry her tears, Caroline and Stefan, and Bonnie and Alaric.


	27. Chapter 27

The ceremony went straight into the reception, starting with cocktails and speeches. Thanks to Caroline's impeccable planning everything was going right on schedule. Everyone went inside to get their drinks and such while an army of workers that Caroline had hired swooped in and set up tables, placing the chairs around them before the guests returned to the newly changed up backyard. The head table was set up where the alter was for the ceremony and everyone took their seats. It didn't matter that this wasn't a full on wedding ceremony, it was their first wedding. Damon and Elena took the seats in the centre and the rest of the wedding party slid in next to them. Caroline gestured for Damon and Elena to go take the microphone and stand up.

"We just want to thank everyone for coming out to join us and our family today. Today has been a long time coming, 17 years, and I thank you for joining us. When we got married the first time, only Stefan and Lexi got to witness it. We only had one wedding picture and I was wearing jeans and a t shirt and he was dressed similarly. We need to thank Caroline for all of her planning for the wedding, and for keeping me distracted for the past two weeks. You know what I'm talking about Caroline. We need to thank Aiden and Aurora for being our by our sides for today. You were the only choice for maid of honour and best man. And I need to thank my parents for allowing the kids to stay over tonight. I really need the alone time with my husband." Elena said finishing the thank yous. They sat back down as Aiden and Aurora stood up to take the microphone.

"Aiden is going to talk. I'm not good with public speaking." Aurora said softly into the microphone.

"We are apparently giving the toasts to the bride and groom, who are coincidentally our mom and dad. How many kids get to stand by their parents side when they get married? We do. It feels pretty awesome. This is going to be short and sweet, but as their kids we hope that they find an eternity of happiness together. And I know from experience that they are happy. Today proved that. I loved being able to stand by dads side as his best man here today and I know that Aurora feels the same for being moms maid of honour. Being given this privilege was the best thing I've ever been given. Getting to stand up here and tell you all how much Aurora and I love our mom and dad and how much they love each other is amazing. So everyone raise your glasses and toast to the happiness of my mom and dad. We love you." he said sitting down. When the speeches were done and dinner was served everyone broke off into their own individual conversations. When the dinner dishes were cleared away the hired DJ went over to his station and looked for the chosen wedding song.

"If we can have the bride and groom to the dance floor to share their first dance." the DJ called out.

"Ready?" Damon asked standing up and holding out his hand. She nodded and beamed up at him as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"What did you choose?" she asked. When the first notes of "Cant help falling in love with you" played through the dance floor she smiled up at him.

"I wanted something that simply told everyone how I felt about you. This one said it in the simplest terms." he said as he pulled her close to him and they started moving along with the slow song.

"It's such a corny song, but I love it." she said grinning. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. A kiss that promised things to come later on behind closed doors. When the song was over they broke apart and turned to walk off the makeshift dance floor. After the customary first dance everyone else headed for the dance floor to dance with someone they loved.

"Mom, may I have this dance?" Aiden asked walking over to his mom.

"Of course." she said beaming. He walked beside her onto the dance floor and started dancing. He was a good dancer like his father.

"Want to dance?" Damon asked Aurora. She grinned and nodded. He theatrically crooked his elbow and she slipped her hand through it. They moved into the spot next to Aiden and Elena as they started dancing along with the beat of the new song.

"Are you excited to go camping tomorrow?" Elena asked her son.

"Sort of. I'm excited for camping, however, I am not excited to be around for yours and dads honeymoon." he stated wincing slightly.

"Don't worry. We have our own tent." she assured him.

"That's not the only problem and you know it mom." Aiden said.

"We'll be quiet." she told him.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Aiden said rolling his eyes. When the song ended Damon looked across the yard and seen Giuseppe standing far apart from the group with a drink in his hand.

"I'll be right back." he said to his family as he walked over to where he was standing.

"Congratulations son." Giuseppe stated.

"If you're going to be here, actually be here." Damon told him

"I am enjoying watching. I do not want to step in." he said.

"Whatever. Even Katherine is mingling a little bit. She is avoiding everyone who doesn't know about the doppelgangers." he said.

"Good for Katherine. Maybe we both aren't ready to embrace this whole scenario." Giuseppe said

"I'm not fighting with you tonight. This is mine and Elena's night, and so help me God if you ruin it." he stated threateningly.

"I wont. I will just stand back here and admire from afar. Aiden and Aurora look great and they were good in their roles here tonight." he said.

"They were perfect. They were the perfect choice for maid of honour and best man." Damon stated

"It was fitting. How are they doing?" he asked.

"They are fine."Damon answered.

"How is Stefan? He doesn't want to see me." he stated.

"That is his choice. I don't want to see you either, but I have to think for my family. And they deserve to know their grandfather if they wish." Damon stated.

"That is very noble." Giuseppe decided.

"It is either noble of stupid. Either I'm a good parent a bad parent. I'm not sure. But I have to get back to my beautiful wife before Caroline gives her anymore crazy ideas." he said walking off towards Elena who was laughing at something Caroline said.

"Step away from my wife Caroline. I don't need you convincing her that we shouldn't have sex until tomorrow night now." he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing the side of her neck.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to. Even I'm not the cruel. The wedding night it meant for hot passionate, dirty sex. Hence the reason your mom and dad are taking Aiden and Aurora." she said.

"Speaking of Aiden and Aurora?" Damon said turning his head to spot the kids on the dance floor. Aiden was gently pushing Lilah around the dance floor while Aurora gave her Uncle Ric a turn on the dance floor.

"Aiden is a pretty good dancer." Caroline noted.

"He gets that from his father." Elena said tenderly.

"Damn it. Is this party almost over?" he demanded.

"No. I will kick everyone out at 2am." Caroline stated firmly.

"But... no... that is just rude. Are you trying to kill me Caroline?" he hissed glaring at her.

"Not really. You and your raging libido are not ruining this wedding for me." she ordered.

"2 am is still a few hours away." he whined.

"We'll get through it baby. Tomorrow Caroline will go back to her normal annoying self." Elena assured her husband.

"Hey!" Caroline screeched glaring at her best friend. \

"Sorry but its true." she said unrepentantly.

"I'm going to get a drink." Damon said kissing Elena before moving over to the bar where Stefan and Lexi were locked in an intense conversation with Katherine.

"What's going on over here?" he asked when he stepped beside them.

"We're just talking." Stefan said.

"It looked tense." Damon noted.

"It's awkward." Stefan corrected.

"I'll be off now. Maybe I'll see you around again soon. Enjoy newly remarried status." Katherine said before leaving the party.

"What was that about?" Damon asked Stefan and Lexi.

"Well let's just say that for the first time in my entire life I had a jealous girlfriend." he said wrapping his arm around Lexi's shoulder.

"I see. Do you want to give me a hand with something?" Damon asked his brother raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"We need to get rid of everyone. Convince them all to call it a night early." he said.

"You want to ruin your wedding?" Lexi asked astonished.

"No, I want my wife to myself." he answered.

"But look she's out there dancing with Matt at the moment and look how much fun she's having." Lexi defended.

"But I need her. You wouldn't know how this feels. I have had a perpetual fucking state of blue balls for the past two weeks." he hissed.

"Well you can wait a couple more hours. Now she's dancing with her dad." she said.

"I'm with Lex here. You should enjoy this." Stefan said.

"Fine, damn it. I just want her." he said walking off with his drink in hand. Stefan and Lexi laughed for a moment after he walked away. When the party was finally over and the guests were getting ready to leave, Damon and Elena stood by her mom and dad.

"Thanks for this." Elena said to her mom and dad.

"No really thank you so much for this. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You are officially my favourite people in the world." he said to her mom.

"You're welcome." Miranda laughed.

"We better head out. We'll bring them back tomorrow before noon so you can set out for your honeymoon slash family trip." Grayson said.

"Sounds good." Damon said as he ushered them out of the yard.

"Well that was a great wedding in the books. We should have a celebratory drink." Caroline said holding out a bottle of champagne.

"Fuck no. You Caroline Forbes Lockwood I never want to see again. Get the hell out of my house, or else I wont apologize what you see in the next five minutes." he warned her.

"Oh keep it in your pants Salvatore. This was a successful evening, I want to have a drink with my best friend before I go home with my husband." Caroline replied glaring at Damon.

"My husbands right Care. It had been two weeks." she said.

"Ugh fine. Let's go Tyler." she said taking her husbands hand and walking out of the yard.

"Finally." he said as he grabbed her around her waist and rushed her into the house and into their bedroom.

"Alone at last." she said reaching up to twine her fingers into his hair and pulling his lips down to her level so she could kiss him. She kissed him slowly and tenderly, licking and sucking at his lips separately before finally slipping her tongue inside his mouth to tangle with his. He moaned deep in his throat while he wrapped his arms around her pressing her more fully against his body. She could feel his hardness pressing into her she she automatically ground back into him.

"God. This is going to be fast this time. I haven't had you in two weeks." he told her breaking the kiss. His hands trailed to the strings on her back. He spun her around and glared at the strings.

"Fuck. I am never getting you out of this." he whined his voice coated in sexual frustration.

"Let me help." she offered. He nodded and she went over to the mirror so she could see what her hands were doing as she untied her own dress

"Why the fuck do they make wedding dresses so hard to get into?" he asked rhetorically. She laughed at the disgruntled expression on his handsome face while she slowly stripped the garment from her body. "I get to do the rest of the stripping of your clothes from your body." he told her. She nodded as he went back to kissing her. He kissed from her lips down her neck to the exposed half moons of her breasts in the white strapless bra she was wearing. The lingerie was demure for her, it was perfect for the occasion, but it had to go. Her hands went to his belt as she unbuckled and unzipped his length from its prison. When both were finally completely naked he picked her up and laid her down on their king sized bed. His sizable erection slipping perfectly between her folds. A little adjustment and he would be nestled inside her. That was what they both desperately needed. Taking the base of his erection in his hands he guided it to her entrance before pressing forward making himself inch forward inside her. She let out a continuous moan as he filled her to the hilt before starting to move. He moved at a fast and furious pace as he fought to bring them both to orgasm. They had both known this round would be quick, especially after not having sex for two weeks.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." she moaned as he jostled the bed with the force of his thrusts. He kissed her, swallowing all her cries of passion while he continued pounding into her. When she came apart he followed almost immediately after. Both were breathing heavier than usual when he rolled over.

"Wow." she said trying to catch the breath that wasn't strictly necessary for her to have.

"I know." he answered cockily.

"You better get yourself up again, because I am not nearly satisfied." she told him with a smirk she had adopted from him years ago plastered on her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." he said rolling over to kiss her. She surprised him and rolled him back onto his back pressing him into the mattress. If she wanted to be in control this time, then he would let her. She made being dominated in bed fun. Just the fact that she was laying over him naked and pressing him into the mattress with the naughtiest expression ever on her face had him hardening in record time.

"Look at you. So big. So hard." she said appreciatively.

"It's big and hard for you baby." he told her.

"I know that. I'm going to put you inside me now. I want you." she told him.

"God. Please do. Do that." he told her as the tip of him disappeared into her opening. He propped himself up against a few pillows she he could watch her take more of his length in. She slowly sunk down over his length and moaned loudly when they were fully joined. With her hands on his chest she started moving at a slow pace.

"Fuck baby, you have to move faster." he warned her. She nodded and started riding him at near vampire speed. She circled her hips on every downstroke which caused him to hiss out.

"Oh God. Fuck." he groaned as she rode him exactly the way he liked it. After having sex for the past 17 years she knew exactly what he liked. She was lucky there because there were not many things that Damon Salvatore did not like sex related. She mewled like a kitten as she shifted her position, now having him bump up against her cervix on every stroke.

"Do you like that? Do you like now my cock stretches you and caresses your walls so right?"' he asked her as she pressed her eyes shut. She nodded frantically not able to speak at the moment. She grabbed his hands from her hips and brought them to her breasts silently instructing him to squeeze them. He did as she requested while she never missed a beat below. Their bodies moved at a melody all their own. A song only they knew.

"I'm so close." she hissed.

"Good. Me too." he told her as he careened to the edge. He started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb which had the desired effect. She flew over the edge screaming his name. He thrust up into her once...twice... and a third time before coming apart and spilling inside her. When his dick stopped twitching inside her he pulled out and she rolled over beside him.

"That was amazing." she said.

"If that is what the next few nights are going to be like, maybe camping wont be so bad." he stated with his eyes pressed tightly closed.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are we ready to go?" Damon asked from the kitchen table while he was waiting for Elena to finish packing for their week long camping trip with the kids.

"Almost. We just need to wait for Aiden and Aurora." Elena said as she hauled the suitcase down the stairs.

"Oh yeah... them." he said disdainfully.

"The "them" you are referring to are our kids." Elena alerted them.

"I know that, but they are going to be disrupting my sexy time with you. It is our honeymoon after all." he told her still pouting.

"Oh well. Just be happy we packed two tents." she told him kissing his cheek, right near his mouth.

"They are teenagers, they are menaces. Cant they just stay home?" he asked.

"Nope. This is a family camping trip. I haven't had one in so many years. You cant honestly say you hate camping as much as you pretend to." Elena said staring at him.

"I've never done it, but sleeping in a tent. Without my amazing imported mattress there, does not appeal to me at all. How does it appeal to you?" he demanded.

"I love camping. It's not going to be as bad as you think it will." she assured him.

"So there is no chance that you will change your mind and let me take us to Italy or something instead?" he offered his eyes glinting hopefully.

"Nope. We are going camping. And I happen to think that we will be having more sex there, than we would be anywhere else." she told him.

"Why is that?" Damon asked sullenly, but perking up considerably when she mentioned sex.

"Because there is virtually no trouble the brats can get into out there. They can mini golf, or paddle boat. Anything like that, they will be away from the camp site much of the day." she told him.

"I'm liking the sound of that." he admitted.

"I thought you would." she said kissing him once more before standing up and hauling their luggage out to the SUV. The kids pulled up while they were loading the car.

"You're all packed right?" Elena questioned.

"Yep." they said producing two suitcases from the trunk of the car.

"Good. Toss them in and climb in the backseat." Elena told them as she climbed in the passenger seat of the car while Damon closed up the hatch of the SUV. When everyone was loaded up, the family sped from their property towards the highway.

An hour or so later, Damon pulled the SUV into a flat campsite, with more than enough room for two tents.

"Where are you guys setting up your tent?" Elena asked Aiden.

"That depends, where are you setting up yours?" he asked.

"Right here." Elena answered.

"Okay. I'm setting ours up way over here." he said walking to the extreme other edge of the site. Damon chuckled as Aiden started putting together his tent expertly. He and Aurora had camped lots with their grandparents over the years.

"I'll set it up." Damon told Elena.

"You're going to set it up?" Elena questioned surprised.

"How hard can it be? Aiden is doing it." Damon said dumping the contents of the bag onto the ground.

"Oh God. This is going to be bad." Elena said sitting on the picnic table. After about ten minutes of deliberating Damon turned around with a scowl on his face.

"I think its broken." he said sitting down beside Elena.

"No its not. You just don't know how to do it." Elena told him standing up and getting to work on their tent.

"How do you know how to do it?" he asked.

"Because the last time I went camping it was me, Caroline and Bonnie. I set up the tent." she said.

"When was this?" he asked.

"about 6 months before we met." Elena answered. He nodded and relaxed on the hard picnic table while he watched his wife set up the tent. When camp was set up everyone lounged on chairs around the blazing camp fire.

"Good work dad, you can make fire." Aiden said smirking.

"Shut up. I make a very good fire. I always have, its a skill you are born with in the 1800's." he said.

"Fine." Aiden said.

"When are you guys running off to do something?" Damon asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"I don't know. Why?" Aiden asked suspiciously.

"No reason." Damon answered.

"Dad, cant you wait. There is a reason our tent is on the opposite side of the site as yours and moms. Keep it in your pants old man." Aiden said.

"Hey, I look very good for being 187." Damon said.

"I suppose you do." Aiden acquiesced.

"Hell I look good for a 24 year old man. You my boy will never look as good as me." Damon said.

"Oh sure. I am willing to bet I am better with women than you will ever be old man. Girls just like me. They find me witty, charming, and oh so hot." Aiden said cockily.

"Uh huh. That would only be girls that like little boys." Damon said smirking widely.

"The moment I perfected your smirk, was the moment that girls started falling for me right, left and centre." he said.

"I have left a long trail of broken hearts in my day son. You have a lot of catching up to do." Damon told his son.

"Each and every time I turn a girl down, her heart is broken." Aiden said.

"Well while you two continue this little competition, I am going to take a nap." Elena said standing up and walking towards her tent. She stopped by her husbands chair first and kissed him before sauntering towards the tent.

"I'm done. I'll come with you." Damon said scrambling to his feet to follow his wife to their tent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elena asked.

"I want you." he said.

"You do now do you? Well I'm afraid I'd much rather take a nap." she said laying down on the air mattress.

"Yes, I want you. And I am going to have you." he said sitting down on the air mattress before whipping his shirt off.

"I am finding it hard to find something wrong with that." she decided before giving in and rolling on top of her husband. She pulled her shirt off and flung it to the tent floor before removing her bra just as quickly. His hands immediately went to her breasts and squeezed them. She really did have the most perfect breasts in the whole world. So full, such a perfect handful. Raising her hips up she unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down her hips leaving her clad in just a pair of lacy panties. She reached for his belt while he continued to massage her breasts and undid it and the button of his pants with a flick of her thumb. He raised his hips so she could push the constraining denim down his muscular legs leaving him clad in nothing.

"What happened to underwear?" she asked stroking his growing erection with the tip of her finger.

"No need, I knew they'd be coming off at some point anyways." he said kissing her. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and nibbled on the organ while still massaging her breasts. She moaned deeply into his mouth while he worked his magic on her body. Pulling away from her lips he trailed his kiss down her jaw towards her neck. He briefly marked her before the mark faded back into the unblemished skin. Continuing a path down her body he stopped at her breast taking the nipple into his mouth, alternating between sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. Elena hissed at the sensations. This man knew just what to do to make her go crazy with lust. She rubbed her panty clad core against his completely naked lower body earning a hiss from him.

"You need to be naked." he informed her before tearing her panties from her body without warning. When the panties were no longer an issue, he went back to her breasts sucking, licking and kissing every inch of her skin there. She continued moving along his length without ever taking him inside her. He was completely hard against so but she continued her movement needing the friction desperately.

"Fuck, baby. I'm going to cum." he groaned as his balls twitched.

"You're not even inside me." she said.

"I know, but the way you are moving against me... just fuck." he said as he exploded. He slumped against her as he caught his breath. She leaned in kissed him, it took him a moment to respond.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"I need to be inside you." he said.

"That is good to know, because I need your dick inside me." she told him, before biting his earlobe causing him to moan. This woman knew exactly what to do to make him hot. She felt him hardening against her thigh.

"Before I put it inside you, I want to do something else first." he said pushing her down until she was on all fours on the bed.

"What?" she panted as she felt so close to orgasm already.

"I am going to eat you out." he said just before he licked at her entrance from behind. She shrieked into a pillow knowing that she needed to keep quiet in order to not traumatize the teenagers.

"Oh God." she moaned.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"I need to cum. Just suck my clit." she begged him. He nodded and latched onto her clit with reckless abandon causing her to shake under him. Her upper body hit the air mattress as she just endured the painful pleasure he was putting her through. When she came, he drank in her sweet ambrosia until she collapsed.

"You have to stay up." he said lifting her back up onto her hands and knees.

"I cant." she said as she fell forward again.

"Fine. Just keep your ass up like that." he said as he took his tumescent dick and put it against her entrance. He let just the tip fall inside before pulling it back out. He did the same thing a few times before letting himself sink inside her. She moaned when he was fully seated inside her, although he didn't give her much time to get used to it. He started plunging in and out of her causing her to moan and curse. His tip hit her g spot on every thrust. Her wetness coated every inch of him. He pulled all the way out and pulled her up so her back was pressed against his chest before pushing back inside her. The change in position allowed him hit different places inside her causing her to make more sounds. She moaned and groaned and panted as he brought her high and higher. He pulled her back onto his lap, giving her the control for a few moments. His hands went back to her breasts and squeezed them in time with her thrusts. She rolled her hips knowing exactly what he liked. He was painfully hard inside her and knew it wouldn't take long to cum. He fell backwards so he was laying flat on his back. She pulled away from him and turned around so she was facing him as she rode him. She rose herself up and slammed down on him riding him at an almost vampire speed.

"Are you close?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered as her walls started fluttering around his shaft. He brought one of his hands that were playing with her breasts to rub her clit. She groaned and released around him. He continued thrusting up into her as she slumped against him. He thrust...one..twice... three more times before emptying himself inside her.

"Oh God." Elena said as she buried her head in his chest.

"That was incredible." Damon noted as he grabbed the sleeping bag and pulled it over their naked body. She was still draped over him, with him still inside her. But she loved feeling close like this.

"Was that a good start to our honeymoon?" Elena asked her husband with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah. If its like this for the rest of the week then it will be the best honeymoon known to man." he told her.

"Well why don't we take a nap, then we can go for round two." she offered.

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure the brats can occupy themselves for a few hours." Damon said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Aurora asked her brother.

"I don't know. Since mom and dad are incapacitated for the afternoon, what do you want to do?" Aiden asked.

"I'm surprised they lasted this long though." Aurora said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well lets take a walk, then maybe when we get back they will be done." Aiden said getting up.

"Sounds good to me." Aurora said knowing their parents could hear their plan.


	29. Chapter 29

No smut in this one, since most of you requested family time. The smut will return next chapter, along with some more family time. Let me know what you think of the chapter. Sorry for the wait, its been a few days since I last updated this. I blame the "fifty shades of grey" trilogy that I am already on my way to reading three times in around a week. Enjoy.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Day two of the honeymoon family trip started the same way as the last one ended. Aiden and Aurora sitting in chairs and their parents off canoodling in their tent.

"I'm currently wondering what happened to the family aspect of this trip." Aiden stated.

"I'm sure we'll get some family time in eventually." Aurora said assured.

"I could have stayed home with Lilah this week instead of being here while mom and dad have sex constantly." he whined.

"Aiden James, leave my best friend out of this. I still don't like that you are corrupting her. She's mine. Not yours." Aurora said adamantly.

"I can share." Aiden smirked.

"Good morning." Elena said climbing out of the tent dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top with a bikini on underneath.

"Morning." Aurora said grinning. "Told you they would make an appearance." she whispered conspiratorially to her brother.

"Your father and I were thinking we'd go down to the beach as a family today. Maybe go paddle boating and swimming. Get some ice cream. Eat unhealthy fried foods from the concession." Elena suggested.

"Sounds great. Do you and dad have everything you need?" Aurora asked knowingly.

"We're good. We have a fully stocked cooler in the back of the car." she answered. Aurora nodded and got up to go change.

"I'll be right back. I just need my bathing suit." she said rushing towards her tent. Damon emerged moments later with a black t shirt and patterned swim trunks on.

"So we actually get family time today?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. Your father is going to be on his best behaviour." Elena assured her son. "Isn't that right honey?" she asked turning to her husband.

"I will be good." he said solemnly. Aiden was curious as to what his mom had said to him to make him promise to behave. Aurora returned a couple minutes later in an outfit similar to her mothers.

"I have a issue." Damon said glaring at his daughters lack of clothing.

"What?" Elena demanded.

"Shorts are too short. Tank top is okay, colour is not. I do not want some pervy jackass tossing water at you making your shirt see through. Different tank top. And I think I would prefer a one piece swim suit." he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"The shorts are fine. It is summer and we're camping. Besides I am wearing very similar ones. We are camping and going swimming the tank top is serving as a cover up for now. And yet again I am wearing a very similar one. And finally, she is 16 years old. 16 year old girls wear bikinis. Let it go." Elena ordered her husband.

"I don't like it." Damon muttered.

"Let it go." Elena said pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Yes." Elena argued as she kissed the other corner of his mouth.

"Fine." he decided.

"Good." she responded before kissing him full on the lips.

"Are we ready to go?" Aurora asked after the clothing fiasco was averted.

"Yes." Elena stated as she started walking ahead.

"Are we walking?" Aiden asked.

"Yes we are." Elena said. The rest of the family followed her into the woods.

"We could vamp speed there." Damon suggested.

"No. We are going to enjoy a lovely nature walk as a family. You are being forced to enjoy this trip like any other family would do. No special powers here on this trip. You can be a typical, extremely hot husband and father of two on this trip." she ordered.

"You think I'm extremely hot?" he asked teasingly.

"Do you think I would have let you do half the things to me that I allowed you to, if I didn't?" she asked.

"I suppose not." he answered as they followed the kids through the woods. They walked for a while longer pausing occasionally to take a picture of some wildlife that was moving through the forest.

"I think we need to start force feeding Aurora fatty foods. She's really skinny." Damon noted worriedly.

"Shes a healthy weight for her age and height. She's fine dear. The doctor said she is exactly how she should be." Elena defended.

"Are you sure? She looks really skinny. She's smaller than you." he noted.

"I would hope so. She's fine honey. Keep in mind that I gave birth to them only a little while before I changed. I didn't have time to lose all the necessary baby weight. I'm curvier than I was before I changed." she said.

"Yes, and I like it." he exclaimed. They passed by a sign saying that the beach was just under a kilometer away. The kids were panting up ahead.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Elena asked.

"No, we're almost there." Aiden said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm fine. What about you old man?" Aiden asked turning to his dad.

"Vampire. Brat. Vampire. I don't get tired." he said.

"Ah yes. Right." Aiden said smirking.

"I hate that kid. I honestly don't know where he got his attitude from." Damon stated.

"I wonder." Elena said sardonically.

"What?" he demanded.

"He is you. It's scary how much like you he is." Elena said bumping his hip with hers. When they heard the bustling noises of the beach, the kids picked up their pace.

"We made it." Aurora said pulling her sun glasses off her face for a moment.

"Lets go find a spot." Elena said. The found a sunny spot in the middle of the beach, "Do you have the blanket darling?" Elena asked her husband.

"I do." he said fishing it out of the backpack he was carrying and laying it down on the sand. The kids collapsed onto the blanket.

"Why don't you guys go swim?" Damon suggested.

"Can't move. We are human you know." Aiden said covering his eyes with his arm to block out the hot rays of sun.

"Go swim. And get the hell of my blanket." he demanded.

"Fine. You're so pushy." Aiden stated smirking at his dad.

"I could throw you from this blanket into the lake. Don't push me boy." Damon said with a matching smirk on his face.

"Alright. No need to get nasty. Let's go little sister." Aiden said pulling his sister to her feet.

"Fine." she said shrugging out of her t shirt and following her brother down to the lake.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Elena asked her husband.

"Nope. I want to lay here and tan." he said.

"You don't tan." Elena said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I want to lay here and relax." he corrected.

"You don't relax either." Elena stated.

"Well whose fault is that?" he asked taking off his sunglasses for a minute. She shook her head and slowly a smirk appeared on her face.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"I am going to a swim. You can stay here and relax." she said pulling her white t shirt off and tossing it in his face. He sat up to watch her short little striptease. Her bikini was incredible, it was multicoloured and the two cups were held together with a small silver ring. She popped the button on her jean short shorts and pushed them down her hips until they pooled at her ankles.

"You sure you wont join me?" she asked standing before him in just her bikini and bikini bottoms.

"I guess I could go for a short swim." he said giving in.

"I thought that you would say that." she said offering him her hand.

"You are so evil, but oh so hot too." he whispered as they walked towards the water hand in hand. He felt an odd sense of pride and jealousy every time a guy cocked his head to the side to take in a glance at his wife. He wanted to kill the guy for looking at her, but also couldn't blame the guy. She really was gorgeous. They waded into the slightly chilly water before joining up with Aiden and Aurora.

"Well look who is in here swimming. Hello dad." Aiden said smirking.

"I will shoot you across this lake like a skipping stone." Damon warned his boy.

"I dare you." Aiden said.

"He dared you. Just not too far." Elena said treading water over to Aurora. Damon picked Aiden up and hurled him through the water

"How was that?" Damon asked.

"Very good. And it wasn't so far that people would start questioning your humanity." Aiden said impressed.

"I know what I'm doing brat." he said returning to Elena and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pressed a kiss to her neck while Aiden tried his hardest to dunk his sister.

"Screw off Aiden." Aurora shouted splashing him in the face with water.

"I swam, now I'm cold. I'm going to go curl up on the blanket." Elena said.

"I'm right behind you." Damon stated. They told the kids they were heading up to the blanket and the kids nodded. When they got back to the blanket Damon grabbed his wallet from the backpack and went over to the concession to buy bottles of water for everyone.

"Hey there." an overly husky voice stated causing Elena to sit up from her comfortable spot on the blanket. She was annoyed that someone who was not her husband or brats would interrupt her when she was comfortable.

"Can I help you?" she asked keeping her sunglasses on.  
>"The names David. And I happen to note that you're hot." he said flirtatiously.<p>

"I'm Elena, and I happen to be married." she said flashing her giant wedding and engagement rings.

"Come on baby. You are far too young to be married. Come join my friends and I." he insisted.

"Just how old do you think I am?" she asked knowing what he was going to say. A part of her inside loved the reaction that she still got from guys, and she really liked the jealous thing that Damon did. It always made for great sex later on.

"I don't know. 18. 19." he said.

"Ha. Well you see those two teenagers out in the water there?" she asked pointing out Aiden and Aurora.

"Yes?" he asked.

"They're mine." she said.

"You're joking. What were you like two when you had them?" he asked.

"I'm 34. Not 18 or 19. I was 18, 16 years ago." she said.

"What are you talking about? Come on baby this isn't funny." he said smirking.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon asked returning with the water.

"Nope. No problem baby." she said smiling at him. He grinned back deciding to let her handle this. He handed her a bottle of water and placed the other two on the other end of the blanket for the kids when they appeared.

"Dude, who are you?" David demanded.

"You know I really hate the word. Its so retro. But since my wife hates how I deal with annoyances, I shall let her deal with her." Damon said not even sitting up to look at the guy.

"Come here." Elena told the guy smirking up at him. He leaned forward and Elena grasped his face.

"You are going to walk back off to your buddies, knowing that you struck out, and you are going to leave me and my family alone." she compelled him.

"I struck out." he said standing up and walking back over to his group.

"You handled that very well." Elena noted curling up against Damon's side.

"I knew you could handle him. I wasn't worried." he said.

"But I like jealous Damon." Elena whined kissing his chest.

"He's never far from the surface." he assured her.

After the kids came back and they all ate lunch, the four rented a paddle boat.

"I think you two can drive. Your mother and I will relax back here. It's good for you to have to chauffeur us around for once." he said climbing into the back seats of the paddle boat. The kids shook their heads and climbed into the two front seats.

"I think it should have been boys driving, girls relaxing." Aurora whined as they started paddling away from the dock.

"Ah, this is the life." Damon said leaning back as Aiden and Aurora paddled them around the lake.

"It is." Elena agreed laying her head on his shoulder as the kids paddled them around.


	30. Chapter 30

There is a tiny bit of smut in this one but next one there will be more. this chapter just kind of walked away from me, we learn a bit about Damon's past and get more family time. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Day three of the honeymoon slash family camping trip and the kids were sitting in chairs bored out of their minds.<p>

"I'm bored." Aiden whined.

"Go jump off a cliff." Damon muttered after hearing that for the past two hours.

"Oh great dad. Tell me to jump off a cliff. Great parenting." Aiden muttered.

"It is great parenting. I am an excellent father." Damon stated laying back on his hammock with his eyes closed.

"I'm bored. Mr excellent father what am I supposed to do?" Aiden demanded shielding his eyes from the sun.

"I already suggested something. Go jump off a cliff." Damon said.

"When are mom and Aurora getting back. I don't exactly feel safe here with you?" Aiden asked.

"Whenever they are done showering and getting ready." Damon said.

"How long will that take?" Aiden asked aware he was annoying his dad.

"Good lord boy shut up. You are going to make me prematurely grey." Damon shouted.

"It's not premature when you are over a century old." Aiden muttered.

"You know you can mutter like that but I can still hear you." Damon told him.

"Maybe I wanted to hear you. You're not very bright are you dad?" Aiden asked.

"Shut up boy. Why didn't you go with your mom and Aurora, at least then I'd have peace and quiet?" he asked.

"Because when you look like this, grooming is not necessary, and because I showered last night." he said.

"Arrogant jackass." Damon muttered loud enough for Aiden to hear.

"I heard that." Aiden called.

"I know. I like Aurora so much more." he muttered laying his head back on the hammock.

"That's nice. Choosing favourites. A-plus parenting skills dad." Aiden stated with his sunglasses pulled down over her his head.

"Oh thank God, I hear the car." Damon said getting up off the hammock just as the SUV parked.

"How was boy time?" Elena asked getting out of the car and walking over to her husband.

"Oh dad only threatened me half a dozen times and blatantly chose Aurora over me. I'd say it was a success." Aiden stated smirking at his dad.

"That sounds... interesting." Elena said staring at Damon with her eyebrows raised.

"If he wasn't so annoying then there wouldn't have been a problem. He's sixteen years old, he should be able to occupy himself for an hour." Damon said glaring at the boy.

"How did you threaten him this time?" she asked amusement apparent in her voice.

" I told him to go jump off a cliff a few times, then I offered to send him over for him." he said smirking.

"Very clever. So what do we want to do today?" she asked smiling at her family.

"I know what I want to do. After all it is our honeymoon." he whispered in her ear before gently nibbling on the lobe.

"I want to go fishing." Aiden shouted out.

"That sounds fun." Aurora agreed.

"Tell me dad, have you ever fished before?" Aiden asked smirking.

"No I have not but I could still kick your ass at it. I am better than you in every way." Damon said cockily.

"Care to make a wager?" Aiden asked.

"No. That would be hardly fair. Your mother wouldn't like it if I took you for everything you own in a bet such as this." he said.

"Wuss." Aiden said.

"I am not a wuss. I am exercising good parenting and not taking your money. Therefore no bet." he said turning away from Aiden.

"Wuss." he said again.  
>"Jackass." Damon argued back.<p>

"Stop it. Lets go fishing and then we can fight about what to do next." Elena suggested.

"Yes, and maybe I will find a cliff to toss Aiden off of." Damon suggested smirking evilly.

"Stop plotting your sons demise. You will miss him if he was gone." Elena said smacking his shoulder.

"I'm sure I wouldn't. Maybe a few days later when he wasn't bugging me anymore. But not right now." Damon stated.

"Let's just go." Elena said as she and Aurora walked into the woods as Aiden grabbed his fishing rod. He was the only one in the family who actually liked fishing, so this outing was mostly for him.

"So where are we heading?" Aiden asked.

"Somewhere with a big cliff." Damon suggested.

"No. We'll go to the lake." Elena said.

"You ruin all my fun." Damon muttered as he walked hand in hand with his wife towards the fish filled lake.

When they were finally at the lake Aiden cast his rod out and sat down on a rock while he waited for a bite. After sitting for a while without a bite he pulled the line back and rebated it.

"I bet I would have caught a fish by now." Damon scoffed.

"I dare you dad." Aiden stated his eyebrows raising imperceptibly as he waited to see if his dad would take him up on his challenge.

"Fine. How hard can it be?" he asked getting up and taking the rod from his son. "I have superior reflexes and lightning fast quickness, this will be easy." he said easily baiting the hook.

"You do realize you still have to cast it right dad?" Aiden asked from beside Aurora on a large rock.

"Yes I realize that." he said sardonically. He flung the rod back and just before he flung the line towards the water the hook caught itself on his ass.

"Ow! God damn fucking son of a bitch. That fucking hurts. Get the fucking thing out of my ass." he yelled ignoring the appalled family of five a little ways away as they taught the youngest boy to cast a line.

"Stop swearing. There is another family over there." Elena scolded her husband when she walked over there.

"I will stop fucking swearing when you get the God dammed fucking hook out of my ass." he stated furiously.

"Why cant you get it out? Your arms reach that far." she asked.

"Because the goddamn hook is lodged in my ass and I just want it out. So pull the fucking think out." he demanded.

"Stop swearing. You're going to scare the family over there." she insisted.

"No what will scare them is when I vamp out because of this. I do not like bleeding my own blood." he snarled.

"Fine." she said yanking the hook out of him.

"Fuck" he snarled but the tiny wound immediately healed up. It was one of those things like a paper cut that hurt so badly when they happened but you were fine moments later.

"Take this useless contraption." Damon said handing the rod back over to Aiden.

"Well, that was a spectacular fail." Aiden said laughing as he recast his line into the water.

"I found a solution for your little issue honey?" Elena said sitting on a rock beside him.

"What little issue?" he asked suspiciously.

"You want to throw our son off a cliff. I found a cliff that I would not object to you doing that to him on." she said.

"Really?" he asked his eyes lit up like Christmas time.

"Yes really. Its a little further away. There is a small freshwater lake there and the cliff is like 8 feet." she said.

"Oooh now I'm excited." he said clapping his hands.

"Excuse me?" a middle aged man asked walking up to them.

"Hello." Elena greeted him with a friendly smile on her face.

"I just wanted to ask that you please keep your language to yourselves. I have young children over there who were scared of your outburst." he said.

"I'm sorry about that. My husband just got hooked with the fishing rod." she explained smiling graciously at the man.

"I do know how that feels. My little guy has hooked me several times in the past four days. I haven't been able to sit comfortably since the first one." he said laughing.

"Well he'll get over it." she said shooting a glance at Damon who was still seated excitedly on the rock. No doubt playing images of him throwing Aiden off a cliff over and over again.

"I'm Mark Thompson. Please to meet you... " he said holding out his hand to shake.

"Elena Salvatore. This is my husband Damon and that is Aiden and Aurora." she said.

"Damon Salvatore?" Mark asked staring at Damon with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes." Damon answered turning to face him.

"You should be dead." the man said confused.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." Elena said looking curiously between the man and Damon. Damon looked just as confused as she did.

"One of my ancestors, several "greats" ago grandfather fought in the civil war. There is a young man in the picture who looks exactly like you and has the name Damon Salvatore." he said confused. Elena's head snapped back towards Damon worried, but his expression was calm.

"What do you want me to say? That I fought in the civil war?" Damon scoffed questioning the mans sanity.

"I don't know what to think. On one hand its impossible but on another more supernatural way its not." he said scratching his head.

"Supernatural? What do you mean supernatural?" Elena asked going into near panic mode that this guy may guess something.

"I've heard the rumours, and I'm sure you have too. About it being vampires causing all the deaths around town. The two smalls holes in the neck, being drained of blood. Conspiracy theorists are saying vampires have made a reappearance. I know its insane, but I also know that you look exactly the same as my many greats grandfather and you have the same name. Maybe all the conspiracy is true?" he stated.

"You believe in vampires?" Elena asked softly.

"I do." Mark said hopefully. "People though I was crazy. Believing that they exist. But I know they do" he said all his hopes and fears evident in his eyes. Elena looked behind her at Damon who shrugged his shoulders. She looked over at Aiden and Aurora who were still fishing.

"What do you want to know?" Elena asked. Damon nodded and moved to sit next to Elena intent on helping her answer questions.

"So vampires are real I'm assuming?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"Are you and Damon vampires?" he asked.

"Yes." Elena answered.

"What about them?" he asked about Aiden and Aurora.

"Human. They're our children." she said smiling adoringly at them.

"Vampires can procreate?" he asked.

"No. I was human when they were conceived." she answered.

"Your family allowed you to get involved with a vampire?" Mark asked aghast.

"Not exactly. I walked out and married him in one night. The relationship was secret before then." she answered.

"Can I ask you some questions about my relative?" he asked Damon.

"I suppose. But I admittedly don't remember much from that time of my life. It was what I refer to as BE." he explained.  
>"BE?" he questioned.<p>

"Before Elena. That time of my life was forgettable. I was still human when I fought in the war." he said.

"His name was Gregory Thompson, do you remember him?" Damon asked.

"Ha yes. He was a good man." Damon answered.

"You knew him." Mark stated, it wasn't a question.

"I did. He had my back and I had his. He told me over and over again to end things with Katherine. We drank a lot together and had a lot of fun. We were both celibate during the battle, I for Katherine and him for his beautiful wife Margaret." he explained.

"How did he die?" Mark asked.

"I wasn't there, and I do regret that. I had left the war because I suspected my brother and Katherine were together behind my back, so I left the war, I got word a few weeks later telling me that he had been killed in an explosion." Damon explained.

"Did you ever regret leaving him by himself?" Mark asked.

" I do. I have every few years went to his grave to bid my respects. He was a good man and one of the few friends that I have ever had." Damon told him.

"It's great to hear about him. I've never really heard anything about him from other members of my family. It was like he never existed. It wasn't until he came across a box of things that was his that I found out about. I want my kids to know our families history." Mark stated.

"I told you all I remember. What is in the box?" Damon asked curiously.

"A picture of you two together and his uniform and other war memorabilia." he explained.

"I would like to see that. All my stuff is long gone. Anything BE is gone." he said.

"I would love to show it to you sometime. Maybe it will bring back more memories of things you could tell me about him. Do you live in or around Richmond?" he asked.

"I live in Mystic Falls. That is where Gregory was buried." Damon explained.

"Maybe I will bring my family out there for a few days. Is there any good motels or anything?" he asked.

"Coincidentally enough my wife and I run the Salvatore Boarding house, you can rent a room or two from us. It's very clean and very old." he said.

"Sounds good. But I better get back. The kids are going to be getting hungry. Thanks for telling me about him, and about vampires." he said standing up.

"Don't tell anyone about the vamp thing. We live a very sheltered lifestyle and I want it to stay that way." Damon ordered.

"My lips are sealed." he said grinning and walking back to his family.

"Why have you never told me about Gregory?" Elena asked.

"BE. Elena. Now lets get back to our honeymoon. I promise its not a big deal, and I really want to throw the brat off a cliff." he said standing up.

"Okay. Let's go." Elena said. Aiden had given up on fishing a few minutes before and stood up eagerly to follow them away from the fishing pond. The walk to the freshwater lake wasn't long and they were there before they knew it.

"Oooh look a cliff. A cliff that your mom said I could throw you off of." Damon said gleefully.

"What about if I just jump off?" Aiden asked.

"I guess that's fine." Damon acquiesced.

"Good." Aiden said as he pulled off his shirt and began climbing the small mountain that was literally nestled in the middle of nowhere. When he got to the top he took a running start and leaped off. When he surfaced he got out of the water.

"That was awesome." Aiden said. For the next couple hours the family played together. They jumped off the cliff and resurfaced before climbing back up again.

"How far away from the camp site is this?" Damon asked as him and Elena were laying side by side on the ground with the midday sun shining brightly down.

"Only about twenty minutes." she said.

"Okay. I think we should retire back to the camp site so I can make love to you. The brats will be okay here by themselves for a while." he suggested.

"Sounds good." Elena said sitting up. She walked over to where the kids were playing in the water. "Your dad and I are going to head back to the campsite. Be back before dinner time." she said.

"Okay have fun." Aiden called after them.

"Oh we will." Damon said smirking widely before taking his wife's hand and leading her away from the lake.

"Aiden, EW. Did you have to mention that?" they heard Aurora shout at Aiden.

"I know, I hate myself." they heard Aiden respond. Damon laughed as they vamp sped back to the campsite.

"Now since we're alone would you object if I asked to take you on the hammock. I was thinking about that when you and Aurora went to shower today." he said.

"We are all alone. I've never had sex outside before." she said.

"Well then lets." he said leading her over to the hammock. Before she sat down he pulled her wet tank top off of and untied her bikini before removing her shorts and swimming bottoms too. When she was completely bare she got onto the hammock and he stripped at vampire speed. He was thankful that they had no neighbours and their campsite was very well hidden. Very private. He took the base of his erection in hand and placed it against her opening. She leaned up and kissed him long and hard until he eased inside her.

"Baby, make it fast." she told him. He grinned a carnal grin down at her before pulling out and slamming back in. She screamed out. He smirked at the effect he had on her and started moving even quicker inside her. He slammed into her at vampire speed and she flourished under his rough treatment. Making love was great but sex was amazing too. Neither of them were better or worse than the other.

"Oh Damon. Oh my God." she screamed as she fought to match his pace. He loved unleashing his vamp side when he was with her. His vampire facade came out and he bit into her neck as he fucked her. She elongated her fangs and bit into him too as they shared blood. The mutual pleasure of sharing their blood caused their orgasms to rake through them as he continued thrusting into her. When he recovered he pulled out and slipped his shorts back on before handing her, her bikini and bottoms.

"Put these on, then meet me in the tent. I want to go again." he said.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter isnt the best but I dont think its too terrible. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think

PS I own nothing everything TVD related is owned by LJ Smith and the CW

* * *

><p>As much as they wanted to they couldn't stay out in the middle of nowhere forever. They had to come home eventually and as sad as it was that day had come way too fast.<p>

"Do we have to go?" Damon asked as he laid on the hammock.

"Sadly yes. I'm sure Bruiser misses Aurora." she said.

"Pfft, Bruiser misses me. He doesn't care about her. I'm the one that likes him." he said.

"Aw, you're finally admitting that you like Bruiser. I'm so happy. Not that it wasn't already obvious." Aurora said teasing her dad.

"Do you want to walk home. I'm pretty sure I have the keys to the car." he said dangling the keys in front of her too fast for her to catch them.

"Not particularly. Besides I am already sunburnt I am ready to go home and sleep in my bed again." she said.

"As am I. My bed." Damon said realizing that the bed was waiting for them at home.

"And you're new acquaintance will be in Mystic Falls in a couple days." Elena reminded him.

"He is not my acquaintance. He is simply someone who is related to a friend of mine from back in the Civil War." he corrected her.

"Whatever you say." Elena said throwing her suitcase in the back of the SUV. When they were all packed up they piled into the car and started the journey home.

"I'm going to miss the peace and quiet out here." Elena sighed laying her head on the window.

"What peace and quiet? Aiden was here. He is the opposite of peaceful or quiet." he retorted.

"Same as you dad." Aiden responded.

"Great comeback kid. Anyways if we want peace and quiet, maybe you and I should come back here sometime. Just the two of us." he said suggestively.

"We'll see." she answered. He smiled and turned back to the road in front of him. When they pulled back into Mystic Falls he drove straight home wanting to get back to his air conditioned house. It was unnaturally hot outside. When he parked the car everyone leaped out and grabbed their bags.

"I'm going to see Lilah." Aiden said.

"No, I'm going to see Lilah." Aurora argued.

"Look she is my girlfriend." Aiden told her ready for a fight.

"She is my best friend. I have known her longer." Aurora argued.

"Doesn't matter. I haven't kissed her since mom and dads wedding. These lips need to be kissed." he stated.

"Then go kiss your ugly lizard. Lilah is my best friend and I haven't seen her in forever." Aurora said standing firm.

"Here is a brilliant plan, why don't you go see her together?" Elena suggested.

"Or why doesn't Lilah come here?" Damon suggested.

"That's a better idea." Aurora agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Aiden agreed.

"Good. Now lets go inside." he said holding the front door open for everyone to walk past. Damon took all the camping equipment to the basement while Elena ventured upstairs to take a shower. When Damon came back upstairs, Lilah was sitting between Aurora and Aiden on the couch trying to listen to both of them talk at the same time.

"Have fun Lilah." Damon said walking up the stairs when he heard the shower running.

"How can you live with them Mr. Salvatore? Listening to them talking and fighting for attention?" she asked shaking her head.

"It's hard. It's a dirty job but someone's got to do it. Who else would live with them if I didn't. I don't think there's anyone on the planet that could tolerate them." he said parsing himself.

"you're probably right." she agreed.

"Now, behave. No fighting, no anything else. I wont be too long. I am going to shower and if there is anything broken when I return there will be hell to pay." he told them.

"Ah dad. Mom is showering." Aiden stated frowning at his dad.

"Exactly." he said grinning as he rushed up the stairs. A chorus of "yucks" and "ew's" sounded through the large room as Damon rushed away.

He walked into the bedroom and shut the door before disrobing. He walked into the bathroom where there was no steam coating the mirrors which symbolized that she was having a cooler shower. Which made sense due to the blistering heat outside. He opened the shower door and slipped in.

"What are you doing? Did I leave you sated and well fucked this morning before we got up?" she asked turning to face him without a shred of modesty.

"You did, but how could I pass up an opportunity such as this?" he asked gesturing to her naked body, all wet and shiny from the water.

"What if I wanted to pass up an opportunity such as that?" she asked gesturing to his naked body.

"I"m sure you didn't. How could you want to? I know I'm hot, all the looks from the single ladies of Mystic Falls kind of demonstrates that fact." he said.

"So modest." she sighed shaking her head.

"I have no reason to be modest. I look hot and I fuck better than anyone on the planet." he told her before gently backing her until her back hit the tiled wall of the shower.

"I cant argue with that." she sighed before his lips found hers. His hands rested on her hips and she grinded them against his erection.

"You are a naughty little minx." he moaned as she grinded on him.

"You started this." she sighed as his length pressed against her clit.

"And I intend on finishing it." he told her before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You better." she warned him before screaming out when he pushed inside her, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

"Fuck." she groaned when he didn't even give her a moment to adjust to his size before he started moving frantically.

"That's what we're doing sweetheart." he groaned as he continued fucking her within an inch of her life.

"Did you hear that?" Aiden stated with a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Aurora asked absentmindedly while she analyzed her fingernails.

"That scream." he stated dryly.

"I choose to block those noises out. They dot exist. Why are you even listening for them?" she asked staring at her brother.

"Because I'm hoping someday they acquire some level of modest and stop fucking when we're at home. You'd think they would have some standards, but apparently not. Mom is screaming as if dad is torturing her." Aiden said wincing.

"Block it out Aiden. If you ignore it, you wont hear it." she assured him.

"I will try it. Do you want to bet that when they come back downstairs, freshly showered, that dad will be all smug and dad-like while mom will be serene but oddly embarrassed." he wagered.

"That's how they always are. But I really don't want to talk about mom and dad getting laid anymore. Its a more than awkward conversation and its bad enough we have to hear it. But I don't want to talk about it." Aurora stated.

" Well as always that was fantastic." Damon said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"You really are quite talented." Elena noted as she brushed through her long brown hair.

"I am. You just cant hold back when it comes to me." he teased her, pulling a pair of jeans out of the closet sans underwear.

"Even after 17 years of marriage you are still adverse so underwear." she noted as she dressed.

"Yes. How many times do I need to tell you this, its easier access for you. There are less clothes for you to remove when you want to play." he told her pulling on a black t shirt and watching Elena finish getting dressed before they went downstairs to the critical gazes of their children and Lilah.

A few days later Damon was sitting on the couch with Bruiser when the phone started ringing.

"Salvatore residence." he answered the phone politely, his roots still evident after all these years.

"Damon? It's Mark Thompson. My family and I are just pulling into Mystic Falls. I'm sorry I didn't give you anymore warning." he said.

"Its fine. I just have to wait for my wife to get home, then we'll meet you at the boarding house. Do you know how to find it?" he asked.

"Yes, I typed the address you gave me in my GPS." he told him.

"Good. I'll see you there in about half an hour. Did you bring the civil war items?" he asked.

"Yes. I will show you them either later on, or whenever you want." he told him.

"Why don't you get settled in at the boarding house. My wife is in this big entertaining phase right now for reasons I don't know, but why don't you and the family come over to my house for dinner." Damon suggested

"That sounds good. I guess I'll see you soon." Mark said hanging up the phone. Damon hung up and went back to stroking the quickly growing feline.

After they had Mark and his family settled in at the boarding house, Damon and Elena led them back to their house for dinner Elena was excited knowing that she had company to entertain that wasn't the people that usually came over.

"Do you want some wine?" she asked.

"Sure." Mark said. His wife nodded and Elena handed them both a glass of expensive red wine.

"Can I have some?" Aiden asked.

"No chance in hell. You are not drinking until you are of age. I am not having a drunk teenager in my house." Elena told him glaring.

"Kidding mom. Calm down." Aiden said. She took a deep breath and sat down across from her husband who looked at her with humour in his expression.

"Do you want to see the items later or now?" Mark asked Damon.

"How about after dinner while Aiden is cleaning up the dinner mess." Damon said smirking at his son.

"What? Dad! What did I do to deserve this? I hate dishes." he whined.

"You scared your mom. She would have been the first vamp to have a heart attack." he said.

"I'm sorry mom. Don't make me do dishes please." he begged.

"Don't beg. My son does not beg. Just do as your told." Damon stated. How he loved disciplining his kids. It was so much fun to show them who was boss now and Mark asked.

"When we were not in battle then yes we had lots of fun. But in battle we had each others back. The one time I didn't have his back he was killed. I have never regretted something so badly in my life. I wish I had been a vampire back then, at least then I could have fed him my blood and would have come back as a vampire." Damon mused. Mark nodded as Damon pulled out another photo.

"He kept this photo in his breast pocket all the time. The only time he ever pulled it out was when he was laying down to sleep. It was the love of his life Margaret. He told me all the time that if I didn't have a love like he had with Margaret, then it wasn't worth it. I was young, 24 and in lust with a woman named Katherine. As much as I wanted to believe that it was love it wasn't. He loved Margaret so much, she was the reason he woke up each morning and continued fighting. He told me he would have walked away in a moment if he didn't have Margaret. Margaret was pregnant with their first child when I met Gregory. She was pregnant with their second child when he was killed. Gregory told me so many times to give up on Katherine because I knew she was with me and my brother Stefan at the same time. I should've listened to him sooner, although if I had I don't know where I would be right now. But I can tell you this much, Gregory would approve of Elena, so I did him proud in my quest to find a woman who loved me." he told him.

"Do you ever miss him?" Mark asked, taken aback with the reverence in which Damon spoke Gregory's name.

"I do. I wish I was able to save him, and I wish I could have taken him to the places I have been. He would have saved my life and my soul. In the 150 years BE I did so many terrible things that I do not like to talk about. I wouldn't have done half those things if he were with me. He kept me out of trouble. He would have made a good vampire. When you turn all your traits get amplified. He was caring and compassionate. He would have made an amazing vampire." Damon explained.

"Thank you for telling me this Damon. Do you want any of these photos to remember him by?" Mark asked.

"No. You keep them, they belong to your family. I can still see him in my memories." he explained.

"Thank you. Would you mind telling me where he is buried?" Mark asked.

"The Mystic Falls cemetery. He's in the far corner under the willow tree." Damon said.

"Thank you again. But we should head out. Thank you for dinner, perhaps we will see you again before we head back home to Richmond." he said shaking Damon's hand.

"I look forward to it." he said. When they were gone Elena wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I can see how much you cared for him." she murmured.

"He was my friend. One of my only friends in my entire existence. He will always hold a special place in my heart." he answered.

"I'm glad you cared for someone else. He seemed like a smart man trying to get you away from Katherine." she said planting a kiss to the side of his neck.

"He was very smart." Damon agreed.

"Do you think he would have approved of me?" she asked him.

"Definitely. You are exactly the woman he would have chosen for me. I know that. You know you found the one when you can refer to the part of your life before she came into it as BE. Before Elena." he said leaning down to kiss her tenderly.

"Same here. The BD days were nothing remarkable and too boring." she said.

"How about the BAA days?" he asked.

"Boring. How would I ever have lived without Aiden and Aurora." she said smiling.

"We should head up to bed. I want to hold you tonight and maybe make love again. They're 16 they can handle themselves." he murmured into her hair.

"Okay." she answered before losing herself in another kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Enjoy. this chapter is mostly Aurora, and a little bit of DE smut that I know you all enjoy so much. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. I love writing this story. I'm thinking 40 chapters for this story unless I come up with some ideas to keep it going longer than that.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're going to be gone for a whole week." Elena said as she laid across their bed as he packed a small bag.<p>

"This guys trip thing was all your idea. So now here I am packing for a week long trip with Stefan, Alaric, Tyler and Matt. And we have a jealous son whining that he cant come." he said zipping the bag shut.

"He cant go because he has to run the Grill while Matt is gone. He agreed that Matt deserved a holiday. I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Elena sighed picking at the comforter on the bed.

"Don't worry I for one would much rather spend the week here in bed with you, rather than with the guys wherever Ric is taking us." he said.

"It's good for you to be spending some time with Stefan and the rest of the guys." she said rolling onto her back and hanging her head over the bed.

"Hmmm, I can see so much potential in you laying there like that." he said walking over to her and staring down at her.

"I'm sure you do." she said smirking up at him.

"What do you say, one more awesomely amazing blowjob before Stefan, Ric, Tyler and Matt get here?" he asked smirking at her.

"I'm sure I can oblige you on that." she agreed.

"God I love you. Who can say he has a wife that is willing to just suck him off rather then demand a slow loving." he asked smiling down at her as he unfastened his jeans and pushed them down around his knees.

"Well I figure that by the time you get home I'll want you so bad. It can be a version of revenge for the hiatus before the wedding." she said.

"I will accept that. I probably just jack off every night while we're on his little trip." he told her as he inched his dick closer to her mouth.

"I will stay strong while you are gone. I won't touch myself once while you're gone." she said resolutely.

"I will hold you to that." he told her as he eased his tip inside her mouth. She couldn't talk anymore as he was firmly engulfed in her mouth. He slowly started moving in and out of her mouth, easing further in on every thrust. All their years together she had gotten extremely talented at sucking him off.

"Fuck, you are sinfully good at that." he groaned as he continued to thrust into her mouth and down her throat. She hummed around his length at his compliment. She loved it when he took control like he was. A blow job was great, but when she let him take control and fuck her throat. Likewise when he ate her out, when he let her take control and move over top of him. After a few minutes of her sucking him off, he erupted down her throat.

"That was great." he said as he heard the front door open downstairs and the voices of Stefan and the rest of the guys come in.

"Damon! Are you coming?" Stefan called.

"I'll be right down." he called hoping his voice was steadier that it felt. He pulled his pants back up and Elena turned around and sat up.

"I'll come downstairs with you." she said taking his hand. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. In their entire marriage they had never spent more than a couple nights away from each other. With the singular exception of when the Giuseppe fight occurred and he moved out and into the boarding house. He grabbed his bag and took her hand as they walked downstairs.

"There you are. Can we get going." Alaric demanded.

"Just a second." he said turning back to his wife.

"Let's all get in the truck and wait for the lovestruck vampire." Alaric said.

"You know Lexi and I managed to keep our goodbye to 15 seconds. A quick kiss and then I was gone." Stefan said picking up his duffel bag.

"Well I am not you, and Elena is definitely not Lexi. I will be out in a few minutes." Damon said pulling Elena into his embrace.

"I'll wait outside." Stefan said shutting the front door.

"Why did I agree to this." he groaned before kissing her passionately. When they finally broke apart she took a step back and clasped her hands.

"I'll see you in a week." she said.

"I miss you already." he said picking up his bag.

"I miss you and I love you." she said as he walked out the front door. He shut the door and she walked into the living room to pick up her book. She was looking forward to a week of quiet without her sex crazed husband. When she turned the first page of her book her phone vibrated from the table. She sighed and checked the message.

**The thought of your lips around my dick is what is going to get me through this trip. I love you.**

She shook her head at the message displayed on her screen and smiled. He'd only been gone for half an hour and he was already texting her dirty things.

**Salvatore, enjoy your guys week. I'll see you when you get back. I love you too, but no sexting.**

Elena put her phone down and went back to her reading before Aurora came barging into the house with an overly angry expression on her face.

"I hate my life mom." she yelled.

"Calm down sweetheart. What's wrong?" she asked standing up to go over to daughter.

"I think you should let me be home schooled." she said.

"What's wrong Aurora?" she asked.

"There's this girl at school who is just plan cruel to me." she admitted sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Who is it?" she asked, immediately glad that Damon was not home. He would surely overreact.

"Bianca Crawford. She's new to school and just thinks she can take over my school. Everyone is siding with her, because of how I've changed with everything that's happened this year." she said.

"How have you changed?" Elena asked her daughter.

"I'm not as trusting anymore. I'm not as open to my friends anymore. I don't go out with them as much anymore, and I guess I kind of cut them off from me mostly. The only people I let near me are Lilah and Aiden, and the rest of the family of course. They all moved on, and now Bianca is making my life a living hell." she said.

"What's she doing?" Elena asked protectively.

"She's just making fun of me ever since the one time I hung out with them after school and she wanted to go and do something I wasn't comfortable with. They wanted to go party with this older guy and I wasn't comfortable with it. She's more or less made fun of me since. I can't just pinpoint one thing, but she's stolen all my friends and I hate her. I wish daddy were here. He would help me." she sighed.

"The only thing I can suggest, is show them who you are. You are Aurora Charlotte Salvatore. You can do anything you want to. And you can show this girl that you can do anything. Why don't you go back to school with all the confidence that I know you can have and show the world that Aurora Salvatore I know and love." she suggested.

"Can I have a party here this weekend?" she asked.

"Sure. You're dad wont be home til Monday, so go for it. I'll be scarce upstairs probably." she said.

"Thank you mom. I'm glad you'll be here for it though in case something goes wrong." she said.

"Just find the girl that I used to know, and then all will be fine. There is a reason you were the most popular girl in school." she assured her daughter.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go do my homework." she said smiling and walking towards the stairs.

"Dinner will be in about an hour." she called after her

"Alright." Aurora called before disappearing upstairs.

The next morning Aurora got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and her favourite white lace top. She did her hair and applied her makeup with more care than usual. When she came downstairs her mom was sitting at the table with a coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning." she said.

"Good morning sweetheart. You look amazing this morning." she said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks. I am working on bringing back the old Aurora. I hadn't even really realized that I had changed. But I have. And I want to try to get back to where I was before I was abducted." she said.

"You'll get there sweetheart. And I'll help you." Elena promised.

"Thanks mom. I have to get going. I'll see you tonight." she said as she walked out the front door. Elena smiled after her and turned back to her coffee while congratulating herself on helping her daughter.

When Aurora walked onto the school grounds she saw Lilah and Aiden cuddled up on a bench and she smiled at them.

"Wanna come sit with us Aurora?" Aiden called at her.

"No thanks. I'm going to sit with them." she said. Aiden stood up and ran over to her worried.

"I know how they've been treating you. Are you sure you want to go over there. You told me not to do anything." he said.

"It's fine. I'm taking my friends back from the whore Bianca." she said solemnly.

"Good luck. If you need me, you know I'm here." he assured his sister.

"I'll be fine. But thanks Aiden. We may fight a lot but I know you have my back. Thanks." she said quickly hugging her brother before making her way to the large group surrounding Bianca.

"Hey look who it is... its Aurora Salvatore." Bianca called over with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Hello." she said sitting down on the bench right next to her. She was Aurora Salvatore, one teenage girl could not take what was hers away. She was Damon Salvatore's daughter, no one took anything from him and no one would take her friends from her.

"What are you doing here, I don't recall inviting you over here. As I recall you have to be invited to join us." she said.

"It's my table. My school. I will sit where I please." she said pulling out her phone and scrolling through her messages absentmindedly.

"Well, look who has gotten brave." Bianca snorted.

"it's not bravery. I decided who in the hell are you to be telling me who I can sit with, and what I can do." she said.

"Whatever you say. But just so you know I am Bianca Crawford and I get what I want. And I wanted to be the girl with all the power. It was easy taking it from you." she said gleefully.

"Well lets put it this way, you came here at a bad time. At that point I was coming out of a real tough position and now I'm back. This is the Aurora that you have to worry about. This Aurora is coming back to take her spot back." she said.

"I don't care about who you are Aurora. And you cant take what I want from me. My daddy is a lawyer. He is one of the most powerful men in this town if not the most powerful man in this town." she said.

"It doesn't matter. But if anyone is interested I'm having a party on Friday at my house. If anyone is interested. You know the big one on the outskirts of town. Since while you may have the "most powerful daddy in Mystic Falls" my family is a founder of Mystic Falls." she said aware she was bragging.

"Whatever." Bianca said not liking this new Aurora. When the bell rang Aurora got up and walked to her class, and for the first time some of the girls sitting in the group joined her on their walk.

When Friday finally came around Aurora woke up and smiled. There was no school. She found her mom sitting at the table reading the final pages of her book.

"Morning. So its still okay that I'm having the party tonight?" she asked.

"As long as you're okay with your dad being there." Elena said looking up at him.

"Dad's coming home?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently he's driving Stefan and the rest of the guys crazy so they're coming back early." she said.

"I just cant wait to wipe the stupid self deserving smile off of Bianca's face." she said.

"Just don't lose sight of who you really are in this whole thing honey." she said.

"I won't. This is over with after tonight. I just wanted to make it clear that the real Aurora was back. It's time for me to fully move on with my life after Samuel." she said.

"Good. I'm going upstairs to get ready before your dad gets home." she said.

"Okay. I'm going to run to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for the party." she said grabbing her keys and walking out to her car. Aiden was at work for the day.

Elena rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom before closing the doors. She had survived five days but she was almost ready to explode. Knowing that both kids were gone and her husband was not going to be home for a while. She quickly undressed and climbed into bed. She shoved her fingers into her sheath and rubbed her clit with her thumb desperately trying to push herself to the edge. Somehow she couldn't hear the front door open, or the bedroom door open.

"Well, well what have we here?" Damon said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Damon! What are you doing here?" she squealed.

"Well I live here." he noted pushing off of the wall and walking over to where she was laying naked in their bed.

" But what are you doing here now?" she asked not even bothering to cover herself up.

"Well now that I am here, and you are here all hot and naked and aroused. We are alone. Why don't I take care of that for you?" he asked undressing as he spoke.

"Just so you know, Aurora is having a party tonight." she said as he slowly stalked towards her.

"That's fine we'll be here anyways. Just slowly getting reacquainted. But we'll talk about the party later after this." he said crawling up onto the bed completely naked.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." she said closing the distance between their lips and kissing him firmly. He pressed her into the bed and thrust into her in one move. She groaned loudly after not having him for five days. She missed everything about him. She missed his hot body, she missed the way he felt inside her. She mostly missed his arms around her.

"I missed you." she moaned as he moved within her.  
>"I missed you so much. God so much." he said as he thrust his hips into hers over and over again. After not having her for five days he felt so close to the edge. He knew she was as well with the way she was fingering herself when he walked in.<p>

"I'm cumming." she said as he thrust into her once more. As promised she exploded around him and he released deep inside her. He rolled over and gathered her into his arms.

"So tell me more about this party." he whispered.

"Aurora is having a party because she's sick of being ostracized at school because she was cut off after what happened with Samuel. She's on her way back, and I'm so proud of her." she said.

"Who's ostracizing her?" he demanded.

"It's okay. She's so much like you its amazing. She's fighting her own battle." she said admirably.

"If anyone hurts my baby girl I swear to God." he said still tense.

"She's dealing with it." Elena assured her husband.

"Okay. But I still want to stay here tonight. Even if we hide upstairs in our bedroom all night." he said kissing her shoulder.

"That's officially the plan." she said grinning and melting into her husbands touch.

Aurora rushed around to get everything set up while her mom and dad watched her with humour evident clear in their eyes.

"Do you need help?" Elena asked.

"No. I'm almost done. Are you guys going back upstairs at some point?"she asked clearly hinting that she wants them gone.

"We'll be gone before the first guest gets here." Elena promised.

"Please don't be too loud." she warned them.

"We'll behave. I promise." she said. Elena said turning to her husband who nodded solemnly. When the doorbell rang Elena and Damon flashed upstairs and Elena opened the door and invited the group of girls into the house. She didn't see Bianca yet, and was happy. It gave her time to get the party started. When Bianca rang the doorbell Aurora answered it and graciously welcomed Bianca in knowing that her house was larger and more luxurious than hers.

"Well it looks like this is where having vampire parents get you." she said walking into the house and tossing her jacket on a couch.

"You know?" Aurora asked.

"Of course I know. I know everything Aurora." she said smiling at the girls filling the room.

"It doesn't matter. My parents are the most respected citizens in Mystic Falls." she said.

"Whatever." Bianca said walking away.

"I need bourbon." Damon said getting out of bed and pulling some pants on.

"Shirt." Elena said firmly.

"Fine. I cant believe I am being forced to put a shirt on in my own house." he muttered.

"Damon..." she said.

"I am. I'll be right back. Do you want anything?" he asked.

"While you're down there grab me some blood. I'm feeling a little thirsty. Maybe a bottle of wine also." she said.

"I can do that." he answered.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing Damon. I know you're going down there to analyze the situation." Elena said.

"Not exactly. I want bourbon. Checking how things are going down there although I can hear them perfectly fine up here, is just a bonus." he said leaving the room.

"I'll pick a movie while you're down there." she said.

"Good plan." he agreed.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Aurora hissed when she saw Damon moving through the crowds towards the parlour where his precious alcohol was.

"I am simply grabbing some booze, some wine, and some blood." he said grabbing the bottle of bourbon before weaving his way through the crowd and towards the stairs to the basement.

"Is that you're dad?" Melanie a girl asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Wow, he's hot." she said admirably.

"He's also my dad." Aurora said.  
>"And a vampire. I heard all of that." he said smirking before walking back towards the stairs.<p>

"Your dad is a vampire. Wow that's hot." Melanie said. Damon rolled his eyes as he walked downstairs to grab the blood and wine.

"You're going back upstairs now right?" Aurora clarified.

"I am. Don't worry if anyone has to come back down tonight it will be your mom. I am hiding up in my bedroom because I do not understand teenage girls. I am over 180 years old, they should be interested in someone their own age." he said.

"Mom was interested in you when she was in high school and look how that turned out." Aurora stated.

"Yes. Back then I was interested in high school girls, but now I have a high school aged daughter, so that is so wrong. I have to get back upstairs. I cannot leave a beautiful woman waiting for long." he said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Your dad is so hot. Oh my God. Would he ever give me a chance?" she asked hopefully.

"Ah my dad is married. Happily married to my mom. So no, you have no chance." she said.

"No." she pouted. Aurora smiled and moved through the party mingling with her guests.

"I got hit on by a teenage girl while I was down there." he said seemingly scarred by the fact.

"Well you should be used to it. I mean I hit on you so many times when I was a teenager." she said.

"If you want to be technical about it you are still a teenager, and look at all the dirty things you do to me." he said.

"Shut up. I am 34 years old." she said smiling at her husband. He crawled back into bed and she pressed play on the movie she chose as they cuddled up on the bed while listening to the sounds of his daughter partying downstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

When Aurora woke up the next morning, she found her mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Planning our summer vacation." Damon said of the annual tradition of taking the kids somewhere for the month of July.

"Oooh, where are we going this year?" she asked clapping her hands.

"That is still in question. We are deciding. There are so many places we haven't taken you yet." he said.

"Let me guess you're putting slips of paper in a bowl and drawing the name of our July trip." she said.

"That would be correct. You are slightly genius, you think like me." he said.

"That scares me a little bit." Aurora admitted.

"It should. So this year we've already been to Mexico, Germany, and Spain. This year its going to be..." he said handing the bowl to Elena.

"Italy." Elena said holding out the slip of paper.

"Yes. I've wanted to take the brats to Italy." Damon said excited.

"Well now we get to." Elena said liking Damon's excitement.

"This is awesome. I've always wanted to see Italy." Aurora said.

"Well now that that's settled I'm going to check into flights for July 1st, return July 31st." Damon said leaving the room and going into the office.

"Now I'm excited. Only a month until holidays again." Aurora said just as a frustrated Aiden came downstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked her son who looked beyond glum.

"Just tell me why in the hell I try. Nothing works out for me." he said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I tried to do something nice for Lilah, but it blew up in my f-ing face." he said.

"What happened?" Elena asked concerned for her son.

"I asked her to go out for dinner with me tonight, plan an entirely romantic evening but she turned me down. She said she wanted to spend tonight at home. She didn't want to go for dinner with me. Now I have dinner reservations and flowers, and a freaking necklace for a girl that doesn't give a shit." he ranted.

"Whoa, what about Lilah?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing." he said standing up.

"Well how about this, we're going to Italy in a month." Damon said returning from the office with the ticket confirmations in hand.

"That sounds amazing." Aiden said grinning.

"I'm so excited." Aurora said clapping her hands. Elena smiled at her kids, who were both smiling now before wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

"Let's count down. Only thirty days left." Elena said wistfully.

"Yes, only thirty days left." he agreed kissing her temple.

The next morning, Aiden was downstairs sulking into his Capn Crunch when Elena walked in.

"How are you doing?" she asked placing her hand on her sons shoulder.

"Let's see here, I had a fight with Lilah last night about the date I had planned for her. And now she's not talking to me." he said sighing.

"Well I'm sure it'll work out." Elena attempted as Damon walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." he said kissing Elena.

"Morning." she responded kissing him back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Aiden.

"Fighting with Lilah." he said.

"I'll talk to her." Aurora said walking into the room with her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"No. I'll talk to her. She's my girlfriend. I have to go." he said finishing his bowl of cereal and putting it in the sink.

"Wait for me." Aurora called after him, running after her brother wanting to get a ride with him to conserve gas.

"Come with me." Damon said taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"No Damon. We don't have to start every morning with sex. No." she said.

"We have to take advantage of any time we got. We have annoying teenagers, one who's going through relationship issues and one who is going through teenage girl issues." he said.

"But Damon... I'm supposed to meet my mom and Carole for lunch. They're both retiring from Miss Mystic committee and want me to take over." she said.

"You have a little while before you have to meet them. How about a little quickie in the shower?" he asked running his hands down her back until his hands were sliding down to cup her ass.

"I'm sure I have enough time for a quickie." she agreed.

"Good. Let's go." he said kissing her quickly and vamp sped them up to their bedroom, into the spacious bathroom. He turned the shower on as Elena undressed. When they were both naked they both slipped into the shower and he pressed her against the tiled wall. She moaned when he slipped into her and rocking them slowly to completion.

"Lilah! We need to talk." Aiden called out to his girlfriend.

"Aiden, I can't talk to you right now. I'm busy." she said.

"Lilah, talk to me. You have five minutes to spare."he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop.

"Fine, then I don't want to talk to you." she said pulling her hand out of his and walking away.

"Lilah!" he called after her, but she walked away.

"Let me talk to her? I might be able to get some answers for you." she said.

"Thanks Aurora. I just want to know what happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out." she said.

"Thanks Ror." he said before walking away. Aurora chased after best friend and stopped her.

"Lilah, what's going on with you and Aiden?" she asked.

"I can't talk about this with you. It's your brother that's causing all of these issues." she said.

"It doesn't matter, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything."she said.

"I'll think about it." she said hugging Aurora before walking to her class.

"Just talk to him please Lilah. Aiden loves you." Aurora begged.

"Okay. I'll talk to him." she finally agreed.

At the end of the day Lilah caught up with Aiden.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Lilah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. We've been together for months now, and we're getting serious. I got scared. I got scared of what could happen. I know you were talking about wanting to make love with me." she said.

"Don't worry about it Lilah. I would never pressure you into that. I learned that from my dad. He never pressured my mom into it and I would never pressure you into it." Aiden assured her.

"But if its any consolation I want to do that with you. I'm just not ready." she said.

"So all of this, was because you were scared of what you were feeling for me?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered dropping her gaze.

"I love you Lilah. So don't ever worry about coming to me for anything." he said.

"I love you too Aiden." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"If you love me and I love you. If you want to, I'm not afraid anymore." she said.

"That was fast." he said kissing her once more.

"I'll come over tonight. Are your parents going to be home?" she asked worried.

"I think tonight is one of those nights they go out." he assured her.

"I'll come over." she said kissing him. Aiden grinned and left the school handing the keys over to Aurora and walking to the drug store.

Aiden walked into the drug store and went over to the condom section. He wanted to be prepared just in case something happened with Lilah tonight. The older lady at the cash desk looked at him concerned as he purchased the condoms.

"Thank you." he said as he walked away. He walked home walking in the front door before walking up the stairs to his room and shutting the door. He hid the condoms in his bedside table, it wasn't like it was the first time he had had sex, but he still didn't like talking about it. He didn't want his parents to know about it. As far as they knew he formerly womanized but he didn't think his mom actually knew he had sex. He heard the phone ring downstairs, but instead of running after the phone he heard his mom answer it downstairs.

"Carole, how are you?" Elena asked, after spending the afternoon with her.

"I'm fine. I just heard something curious." she said going into full on gossip mode.

"About?" Elena asked resigned to hearing her gossip. She had learned long ago that if Carole wanted to gossip, she wouldn't stop until she told everyone she had to.

"Well Marion said that Janie told her she seen Aiden in the drug store today." she said.

"Yeah? Come on its not a reason for gossip if a teenage boy is in a drug store." she scoffed.

"Elena, he was buying condoms." Carole said like it was a huge sin.

"He was what?" she asked.

"He was buying condoms." Carole explained.

"Thank you." she said hanging up the phone. Elena put the phone down and Damon walked into the house just as Elena called Aiden downstairs angrily.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, the last time Elena had yelled at Aiden like this, Aurora caught him in his room with drugs and girls.

"What's up mom?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"Why in the hell were you buying condoms?" she screeched.

"Oh. Um how did you find out about that?" Aiden asked knowing to ask partially embarrassed.

"You're mad at him for buying condoms?" Damon asked.

"Yes I am. And Carole called me, after she talked to a couple other people." she said placing her hands on her hips, and pacing back and forth at vampire speed.

"Elena. Stop." he said placing his hands on her hips.

"Our son is buying condoms and you're not worried?" she demanded.

"No, at least he's being safe Elena." he told her.

"Yes but. Oh God I don't know. I'm just uncomfortable knowing my son is having sex." she said sitting down on the couch.

"For the record this is the first time I've ever planned something like this. But we both know its not the first time I've had sex." he said gauging his moms reaction. His dad looked not at all flustered by his sons words.

"I just want you to be careful. You're my son, and I'm far too young to be a grandmother." she said smiling.

"Okay. Now would it be okay, if I asked you guys to leave tonight. I'm planning a special night for Lilah and I want to be alone with her." he said.

"Aiden..." she said.

"I promise I'll be safe. I'm being safer with Lilah than I ever did with any of the other girls." he begged.

"I would hope so. Fine, we'll stay at the boarding house." she said giving in uncertainly.

"Thanks mom. I'll be careful." he said getting up and hugging his mom. She hugged him back and Damon kissed her temple.

"Good work." he whispered in her ear far too low for Aiden to hear. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"You'll be okay for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah. Besides Aurora will be here. I just didn't want you and dad to hear with your exceptional abilities." he said wincing.

"We'll leave. Besides alone time is always good. I know your father is aching for alone time." she said nudging her husband. He nodded eagerly not even bothering to cover it up.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow sometime?" he asked clearly hinting that he wanted them to leave.

"I guess we'll leave now then." Elena said rushing upstairs to grab a change of clothes.

"See you tomorrow. And thank you." he said winking at his son.

"Yeah. No problem dad." Aiden said smirking at his dad.

When they walked into the boarding house both released a sigh. They said hello to the current tenants before taking the stairs up to the master bedroom.

"Alone at last." Damon said immediately pulling his wife into his arms.


	34. Chapter 34

This one is mostly serious, with a lemon nestled in the middle of it. The entire latter half is the relationship between Aiden/ Aurora. Aiden/ Lilah, and Aurora and Lilah. this one is going to cause some drama everyone. Let me know what you think. Sorry about the long time between updates. Between moving and no internet I had no time to write.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to talk about it eventually." Damon sighed.<p>

"What?" she asked pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"The kids. And the possibility of them turning into vampires." he said.

"I don't want to talk about that now. They're too young." she said.

"I know that. I changed at 24, you changed at 18. But 16 is definitely too young." he agreed.

"I don't want them even contemplating a transition until they accomplish whatever they want to in life. They wont do that at 18." she said.

"I think we should leave it up to them." he said sitting down beside her.

"I do too. But I don't want them to change when they're as young as me. I missed out on so much in my life because I was married, and pregnant. I don't want that for them. I want them to have the whole experience." she said.

"I can see your point." he agreed.

"I think we should give them the option when they turn 24, like you were. That way they have lots of time to accomplish whatever they want to while they're human. If they choose to have families, or get married, I want them to feel human. I don't want my babies to be a slave to blood." she said.

"I agree with you. That's good." he said kissing her. "But was it so bad missing out on being a self sufficient 18 year old?" he asked wearily.

"No, I got everything I ever wanted. But I don't want them missing out on anything." she said.

"Good. I would hate it if I held you back from anything." he sighed in relief.

"You've never held me back. Anything I wanted before we got married, I was still able to do after." she said caressing his cheek.

"What do the brats have planned for tonight?" Damon asked.

"Not sure. I know what I have planned for tonight though." she said smiling.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"I am going to lay here and watch movies for a few hours. Then I am grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses, going upstairs, running a hot bubble bath and relaxing in it until it gets cold. After that... is open to discussion." she said.

"You seem to have the perfect night planned out." he said.

"I do. Are you in?" she asked.

"I'm always in" he said grinning.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she said smiling back at him, leaning in for a kiss which he happily gave her.

"What a lame Friday night, I have no plans." Aurora whined as she and Aiden drove home after school.

"Me too." he sighed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Playing video games. No plans at all. You?" he said.

"Watching a couple movies, and reading." she said.

"We're both lame it seems. So many parties, none of them interest me." he told her.

"Me neither. I just want to relax at home." she stated.

"Exactly. I don't get much down time, between my social life and work. It'll be nice to relax tonight." Aiden said as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car.

"Monday, it's my turn to drive." Aurora said.

"We have to go separate on Monday. I work and you don't." he said.

"Right." she answered as they walked into the house and seen their mom and dad making out on the couch.

"EW! You have a bedroom, go use it." Aiden hollered.

"It's my house, I will make out with my wife wherever I please." Damon said not apologetic at all.

"I'm going to my room, if you're going to be disgusting." Aiden said rushing up the stairs with Aurora following close behind him.

"What do you brats want for dinner?" Damon called.

"Whatever you cook." Aiden called back.

"I'm not cooking. Ordering in. Pizza it is." he called back as he picked up the phone. When the pizza arrived the family all sat down in the living room and ate the large deluxe pizza and put in a movie that the girls forced them to watch.

"I hate you, you know that." Damon scowled at Elena

"Oh come on. Twilight is an amazing movie." she said unable to hold back laughter.

"I hate Edward Cullen, he is a poor excuse for a vampire." Damon grumbled.

"Maybe so, but come on. A vampire that sparkles, that's so hot." she said kissing his cheek.

"I hate you. A sparkling vampire is simply fruity." he responded. When the doorbell rang he immediately got up to answer it, needing to escape the mood altering Edward Cullen immediately. Edward Cullen managed to make Damon's good mood go completely bad.

"Hi Lilah, come on in." he said stepping aside so the teenage girl could pass by.

"Hi Mr Salvatore. Is Aiden and Aurora here?" she asked.

"In there, watching Twilight." he said following her back into the TV room.

"Lilah. What are you doing here?" Aiden said leaping up to hug and kiss her. She kissed him back and went to sit next to him on the couch.

"Hey." Aurora said to Lilah when she sat down.

"Hi. I was actually wondering if I could spend the night. My house is boring, I don't want to be there tonight." she asked.

"That depends on who you're here to spend the night with." Damon said.

"Aurora of course." she said smiling.

"Then you can stay. You're welcome here any time Lilah, you know that." he told her smiling.

"Thank you." she said.

"Now, what about that bath and wine, Mrs Salvatore?" Damon whispered to his wife.

"Fine, lets go." she said walking towards the stairs. Damon grabbed the wine bottle and glasses before following his wife to their sanctuary.

When the movie was done, Aurora and Lilah went upstairs to her room followed closely by Aiden.

"Come here." he said to Lilah when they were outside Aurora's room. She willingly went into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I wish you could spend the night with me." he sighed into her skin.

"Believe me, so do I." she said against him.

"I'm happy you came over, but the plan was for you to sleep with me. But I should have expected that my mom and dad wouldn't allow it." he said.

"Well maybe I can sneak in later tonight." she bargained.

"I'll hold you to that. Perhaps I'll see you later." he whispered and kissed her once more before releasing.

"What did you and my brother talk about?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Not much. Just how much he's going to miss me." she lied.

"Do you know what I want to do to you when we get out of this tub?" Damon asked suggestively after they ingested the entire bottle of wine, and sat in the tub for upwards of an hour.

"What?" Elena asked, her eyes glinting.

"I would much rather show you." he said pulling the stopper out of the water and standing up gloriously naked.

"Do you know how amazing you look naked? You are one fine male specimen." she said.

"I know that. We do have mirrors you know." he said offering her his hand to pull her up.

"I suppose we do." she said shaking her head at his ego, which seemed to grow daily.

"But you are also one fine female specimen as well Mrs Salvatore." he said as he slowly stalked her into their bedroom. She instinctively backed away from him, and felt herself get wet at the carnal look on his face.

"On the bed." he instructed to her.

"Yes sir." she said climbing onto the bed.

"Lay down." he ordered. She obliged him and he crawled onto the bed after her.

"I am going to fuck you hard." he told her as he lifted her legs and pulled her body closer to him. He kneeled in between her thighs, elevating her lower body to the perfect level for him to fuck her hard. He stroked his hard on for a moment, watching her eyes darken considerably.

"Do you like what you see baby?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You are amazing to look at." she told him.

"Of course I knew that already. You should really stop stroking my ego." he said as he continued to stroke his length slowly.

"You really need to stop stroking your cock and just put it inside me." she told him dryly.

"I'm sure I can oblige you on that." he said as he thrust into her in one hard thrust. She covered her mouth to hold back the scream that threatened to erupt from her throat. She knew she had to be quiet, because she knew the kids would have heard that. He thrust into her at vampire speed, and she was mostly helpless, just have to take his attack with the way her hips were being held my him. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and felt her eyes closing.

"No. Keep them open, I want to see you." he said. She struggled to open her eyes with the delicious torment going through her body. He knew just how to wind her up to the brink of insanity before making her shatter into a million pieces. He constantly changed his pace to keep her just out of reach of her orgasm.

"Please. Baby please." she said aware she was begging. She wasn't entirely sure what she was begging for, whether it was more, or maybe finally be able to cum. She wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was that she didn't want this to end yet. It was far too delicious to end now. Damon Salvatore really was a sex god.

"Please what?" he asked as he continued to pound into her.  
>"Please." she begged hoping that he knew what she needed. She needed everything and nothing more simultaneously. It was more than enough and not enough at the same time.<p>

"Do you need to cum baby? I bet you need to cum." he said.

"Please." she begged.

"Alright. I'll let you cum, mainly because I don't think I can hold back much longer." he said huskily. He thrust into her a few more times and rubbed her clit in hard circles causing her to erupt under him. She let out a scream before clamping down on her lip to hold it back. He released inside her with a passionate cry of her name before collapsing on top of her. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back before making the trip back up. He was so perfect.

"Wow." he said when he garnered enough strength to roll over.

"That was more than incredible baby." she said.  
>"I know. That was amazing." he said as they laid in their post coital haze. The spell was broken when the phone started ringing.<br>"Salvatore residence, Damon speaking." he answered the phone, annoyed at whoever was on the other end.

"Mr. Salvatore, is Lilah there?" Lilah's mom said through the phone.

"Yes she is. Do you want to speak to her?" he asked.

"No. Can you drive her home? Her car is here and she is not supposed to have left the house." her mom said.

"Oh. Well this is news to me." Damon said.

"Yes. She is grounded, and I told her no leaving the house." her mom stated.

"I'll get her home. It's not a problem." he said.

"Thank you Damon. She is in so much trouble." her mom said.

"I'll bring her right home." Damon promised as he hung up the phone.

"That's not like Lilah." Elena said perturbed.

"I know. But I promised her mom I'd get her home, so I'll be back in a few. It'll give you time to recover, because we both know I'll be ready to go again when I get home." he said kissing her once and pulling his black jeans and a t shirt on.

"I'll be waiting." she said. Damon grinned at her before leaving the room. He walked down to Aurora's room and opened the door.  
>"Your mom just called Lilah." he said<p>

"Oh no." Lilah said burying her head in her hands.

"Oh yes. It seems I am to bring you home immediately. Come." he said.

"Okay." she sighed getting up. Aiden came out of his room when he heard Aurora and Lilah walking to the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Your dad is taking me home. My mom called and told him that I was grounded." she said.

"Damn there goes our plan." Aiden said not thinking.

"What plan?" Aurora asked.

"Never mind." Aiden said trying to brush it off.

"What plan?" Aurora asked again.

"Just leave it be." Aiden begged.

"Lilah as my best friend I want to know what he's talking about." Aurora begged. She felt vulnerable and uncertain.

"Nothing. Just let me say goodbye to my boyfriend." Lilah said walking over to Aiden. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I wish we were able to spend more time together tonight, like we planned." Aiden whispered.

"I know spending time with you is the only reason I came over tonight." she said a little too loudly.

"You only came over here tonight to see Aiden?" Aurora asked shocked.

"Well... yes." Lilah answered.

"You told my mom and dad that you were here to see me." Aurora stated as Damon stood by the door impatiently. He hovered by the door to make sure nothing happened to his little girl. This was going downhill faster than he ever thought possible.

"I told them that so they would let me stay. I never wanted to hang out with you tonight, I just wanted to sleep with Aiden. That was it. All there was too it. I wouldn't have risked getting caught out while I'm grounded to spend time with you. A best friend isn't worth what a boyfriend is." Lilah said unapologetically.

"So you lied to me, manipulated my mom and dad just so you could have sex with my brother? I thought you were better than that." Aurora yelled.

"Apparently I'm not. It's not me that's the problem. It's you Aurora. After you got attacked and raped by that psycho, you've been holding on too tight. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being your go to girl for whenever you have a problem. It's all about Aurora. It's always been about Aurora. I'm worrying about me, and my relationship with Aiden now. That is what is important to me. You'll just have to live with it." Lilah said cruelly.

"That's enough. Out to the car." Damon said having heard enough. Lilah gasped not having realized that Damon heard all of that even with his vampire hearing. She looked ashamed as she walked out of the house with her overnight bag. Aiden turned to follow her but Damon's hand on his chest held him back.  
>"You stay here. Aurora if you want to finish that conversation, you're welcome to come. Aiden you're in trouble when I get home, we're going to deal with this." he said before turning to Aurora.<p>

"I don't want to come with you, I just need to say one more thing to her." she said walking out of the house. Damon followed behind her with the keys to the car. Lilah was leaning against the door of the Camaro.

"I guess it's safe to say that this friendship is over." Aurora said firmly.

"Apparently." Lilah said.

"A twelve year friendship is over because of one boy. I thought we'd get through it all." Aurora said.  
>"So did I. But you got jealous. There's nothing I can do about that. They're your issues." Lilah said before climbing into the passenger seat of the car. Aurora walked back into the house where she went and sat in the living room on the chair across from where Aiden was sitting on the couch.<p>

"I'm sorry Aurora." Aiden said his gaze cast downward to the floor.

The car ride was silent until they pulled up in front of Lilah's house. Just before she got out of the car Damon stopped her.

"Until you work things out with Aurora you are not welcome in my house. End of story. I do not tolerate anyone speaking to my kids like that." he said firmly as he got out of the car to walk her into the house, intent on telling her parents exactly what he told her. Lilah opened the door and Damon slipped in behind her.

"Thank you Damon for bringing her home. I'm sorry for the interruption to your evening." Kathy said.

"It's fine. But there's been a development. Lilah is no longer allowed in my house until she and Aurora work their issues out." he said.  
>"What issues?" Kathy asked.<p>

" Lilah only came over tonight so she could sleep with my son. She lied to Aurora, and she said some really cruel things to my daughter. Now they are not speaking and Aurora ended the friendship. So therefore she is not allowed on my property until things are resolved." he said.

"Understandable." Kathy agreed.  
>"But what about when I want to see Aiden?" she asked her eyes wide.<p>

"If Aiden is half the man he has been lately, he wont want to see you after what you said to his sister. No one talks to my children like that. But even if he does want to see you, he has to find somewhere public to do it, because I am not allowing Aiden over here either." he said firmly. "It's not about you Kathy. It's only about Lilah." he assured her mom.

"I know. But thank you for bringing her home." she said.

"it's not a problem. But now I have to get home to deal with my kids. Have a good night." he said leaving the house and getting back into his car. How had a night that started out so perfectly end up so shitty. He would never understand how that happened.

When Damon walked in the front door Elena was downstairs with the kids. Her arms were wrapped around Aurora, while Aiden was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Okay, we're going to talk about this." he said going to sit on the couch beside his wife and daughter, needing to be there for support.

"What's there to talk about?" Aiden asked his voice muffled by his hands.  
>"All of it. First of all, I'm disappointed in you Aiden. You should have jumped in and stopped all that shit. You allowed your girlfriend to verbally abuse your sister. I had to jump in and stop it after she brought up Samuel." he said.<br>"I didn't know what to do. Aurora is my sister and I hate Lilah for what she said to her, but Aurora shouldn't have reacted like that. It's not like its a cardinal sin to lie to your friend about the reasons she here. She ended up spending the evening with Aurora anyway." he said his voice still muffled.

"Lilah lied to her best friend. A lie of that magnitude can destroy a friendship, and it did." Elena said releasing her daughter to go make a pot of tea in the kitchen. It seemed they all needed the calming drink. Aurora curled up against her had and he pulled her in close.

"I don't really care about why you did it anymore. I can figure that out. But I am just going to tell you the consequences. Lilah is not allowed in this house until she apologizes to Aurora. Or until Aurora decides to forgive her. I don't really care how long it takes, all I know it she hurt my daughter, so now she is not welcome. Aiden you are not to go to her house either. I'm not stopping you from seeing her, I'm just limiting the places you can. It's been a long night. We are going to sit here as a family, and drink the tea your mom is making you, while we watch a movie. No outside interruptions, no Lilah. Just us. Aiden you need to decide what's more important to you in this moment, your own flesh and blood, your twin sister, or your girlfriend. When you figure that out, you'll know what to do." he said as he walked over to the movie shelf and chose a movie.

"Pick a good old fashioned family movie." Elena said sitting down and passing out the cups of tea.

"Aurora you pick one." Damon said going to sit down next to Elena. Aurora smiled and walked over to the movie shelf. She grinned when she held up Beauty and the Beast.

"Beauty and the Beast it is. Come sit over here Aiden." he said making room for him on the couch. Aurora took the spot on the other side of her dad, beside her brother and laid her head on her dads shoulder. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her in close while he did the same thing with his wife, holding his family close to him.


	35. Chapter 35

No smut at all in this one. and almost the entire chapter is surrounding Aiden/Aurora/Lilah. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Just so you know Aiden, how you handle this situation between your sister and Lilah is going to show me what kind of man you are. I know that right now, it seems like the most important person in your life is your girlfriend, but just keep in mind that unlike girlfriends who come and go, your family is always going to be here. Keep that in mind as you decide what you want to do." Damon said standing in his sons doorway the next morning.<p>

"I will dad. As mad as I am at Lilah about the whole thing, I'm also partly siding with Lilah. After all Aurora shouldn't have been that mad at Lilah, it was my fault." Aiden stated.

"What are you mad at Lilah about?" Damon asked curiously.

"She shouldn't have brought up Samuel. That was wrong on so many levels. Aurora is finally over that completely and Lilah brought it back, and she shouldn't have done that." Aiden said.

"Aiden, you should have stepped in, the moment that Lilah opened her mouth. That is why we're having this conversation right now." Damon said.

"I understand dad, but you have to see the awkward position this puts me in. Basically I have to choose between my sister and my girlfriend. It's not easy." Aiden said.

"That's where you're wrong. It is easy. The choice is supposed to be obvious. If it's not, you need to think long and hard about what I've told her." he told his son sternly.

"I've got to go. I'm supposed to meet Lilah at school early today." Aiden said walking out of the room. Damon watched him walk away, he could understand where he was coming from, but when it was Aurora that was the victim, he couldn't condone it.

"Are you heading to school?" Lilah asked her brother.

"Yeah. It'd be best if you drove yourself though. I'm going to be with Lilah this morning, and we're going to the Miss Mystic practice today." he said.

"Fine." Aurora said grabbing her keys off the hook.

"Aurora I am sorry about my part in what happened last night. You're my sister and I love you, but I don't know how to deal with this." Aiden said.

"It's not you I'm mad at Aiden. Just don't expect me to spend anytime with her. Our friendship is over until she makes an effort. Until that moment I am done." Aurora said firmly.

"I won't. It would be so much easier for me though if you would just forgive her. Take the high road." he begged.

"Aiden that bitch whom I used to call my best friend basically told me that I was an attention hog after I got attacked." Aurora stated angry now.

"Whoa calm down. Please don't call my girlfriend names. But I have to go. I guess I'll see you at Miss Mystic." Aiden said rushing out of the house.

"Speaking of Miss Mystic, have you picked an escort yet?" Elena asked coming into the room.

"Actually I have. I'm going with Landon. Just as friends. I figured he was a good choice." she said.

"He is. At least with him I don't have to put the fear of Damon Salvatore into him. He's already got it." Damon said.

"He does. He's terrified of you, but since he's a good guy and we're just friends, you are going to behave right?" Aurora asked.

"Right." Damon said giving in reluctantly.

"Good because I really want to win this." Aurora said.

"You were never overly excited about it before?" Elena noted.

"Oh that's because now I have a reason to want to win. It's to keep the title away from Lilah. Anyone else can win as long as it's not her." Aurora said.

"Don't let this fight change you sweetheart. You are perfect the way you are. Don't late hate transform you." Elena begged.

"I went through that for over a hundred years Aurora, where I let hate run my life. Don't go down the road I did." Damon told his daughter. Aurora nodded and picked up her backpack. "I've got to go."

"See you at the practice sweetheart." Elena called. Aurora waved goodbye and Elena sat down in a chair.

"Teenagers. Always some sort of drama." Damon said massaging her tense shoulders.

"This is bad. It's pitting Aurora against Lilah, and Aurora against Aiden." Elena sighed.

"I have faith that our son is smarter than to choose his girlfriend over his sister." Damon said.

"He's a teenage boy Damon. They make mistakes." Elena sighed.

Aurora walked onto the quad and walked straight past Aiden and Lilah, not paying them any attention at all. She walked directly into the school and to her class where she met up with Landon.

"How's it going partner?" he asked cheerily.

"Like crap. But now with these new developments, we have to win. I have to beat that bitch Lilah for the title of Miss Mystic Falls." Aurora said.

"Whoa? What the hell happened Aurora?" Landon asked.

"I'm not rehashing the argument, all I know is that I have to beat her." Aurora stated firmly.

"You're almost scary when you're like this. I'm glad I'm on your side." Landon said wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture and walked with her to their class.

When lunch rolled around Aurora and Landon went to sit at Aurora's usual table to eat lunch. They were talking animatedly when Lilah and Aiden appeared.

"Excuse me bitch, you're in my spot." Lilah said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see your name written anywhere." Aurora said sarcastically. Aiden stifled a laugh from behind Lilah, he knew better than anyone that you didn't fight with Aurora Salvatore. It was almost uncanny how much she was like Damon, when she was angry.

"Don't play games with me Aurora, you know as well as I do that, that is my table. You can move now." Lilah said pointing to a table at the edge of the quad.

"Are you seriously trying to banish me to the outcast table? Lilah you forget that I am Aurora Salvatore. My father taught me that I don't take orders from anyone, especially not from you. So if you want a table you can go sit over there." she said pointing to the table on the edge.

"Screw you Aurora." Lilah said stalking away. Aiden stood awkwardly by the table as Lilah stalked away.

"You can go Aiden. I'm fine." Aurora said softly. He nodded and rushed off towards a retreating Lilah.

When the school day was over Aurora got in her car and drove to the hall where the practices were being held with Landon in the passenger seat.

"Are you ready for this? Our first official practice." Aurora said grinning.

"I'm about to find out if I can manage to survive the dance. I remember watching my sister do it. It looked excruciating. I hate dancing." Landon admitted.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Aurora assured him as they walked inside. Aurora seen her mom and grandma off to the side.

"How was school?" Elena asked when they got close.

"Not too bad. Only got into it once with Lilah and of course it was her that started it up." Aurora stated.

"Like I said before don't change." Elena said as she seen Lilah and Aiden walk in. Aiden didn't seem happy but Lilah had an overly fake smile plastered on her face.

"Mrs Salvatore. It's so nice to see you." Lilah said rushing over.

"I have the same theory on this as my husband. Until things are dealt with between you and my daughter, we will have nothing to do with you." Elena said as she walked over to where Carol Lockwood sitting.

"What do you want me to do?" Elena asked.

"You've been here enough times. It's your competition now Elena. Enjoy. I am officially retired." Carol said grinning.

"Wow. Okay." Elena said.

"Just no favouritism. I know its going to be hard considering your daughter is in the competition." Carol insisted.

"Don't worry. Aurora doesn't need any help in that department from me. She'll be just fine on her own." Elena assured Carol.

"Well good then. I'll be heading out. You should have brought your hubby. The two of you could have shown these kids how to do the dance properly. Demonstration is key you'll find, and I never had someone to demonstrate with." Carol stated.

"I'll bring him next time. That is a brilliant idea. Thanks Carol." Elena said as Carol walked away.

"Are you ready to do this on your own?" Miranda asked her daughter.

"I think so. I just have to keep Aurora and Lilah separated and then we'll be good." Elena stated.

"Good luck." Miranda said as she picked up her bag and walked out.

The practice went off without a hitch until the end.

"Do you really think you have a hope in hell of beating me?" Lilah asked Aurora when they were gathering their bags at the end of the practice.

"Yes actually I do. Lilah Jones you are no match for me." Aurora said confidently.

"Just because you are Aurora Salvatore does not mean you are better than me. To me you're just a whiny little bitch." Lilah stated.

"Your words can't hurt me anymore Lilah. I'm strong enough to take it." Aurora said.

"Well how about this? I think that in your desire to get more attention, you purposely got yourself attacked and me attacked. All the fucking attention was on your for so long, and now you're jealous that it's not anymore. The attention is on me because I'm the one with the boyfriend." Lilah said aiming for cruelty.

"You're a bitch Lilah. You honestly think that I found a way to call up Samuel and told him to rape me. That is ridiculous. You re more delusional than I thought." Aurora stated.

"Lilah let's just go. Please." Aiden said uncomfortably.

"No, this bitch needs to learn some manners." Lilah said before slapping Aurora across the face as hard as she could.

"Lilah!" Aiden said jumping between the two girls. Elena flashed over her eyes wide.

"What is going on here?!" she yelled.

"Lilah slapped Aurora and brought up Samuel again." Aiden said honestly.

"Get Lilah out of here. Now Aiden." Elena said officially pissed off. Aiden nodded and grabbed the top of Lilah's arm dragging her away.

"Aurora are you okay?"Elena asked taking her over to a chair. She had another girl run off to get her a cold compress.

"I'm fine." Aurora said reflexively as Elena pressed the cloth to her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. I promise mom. It will take more than a slap to ruin me now." she assured her mom. Elena nodded but still looked uncomfortable.

"What the fuck was that Lilah!?" Aiden yelled as they drove back to the school where they left Lilah's car.

"It needed to happen Aiden. She was being a bitch, thinking she'd better than me." Lilah argued.

"At this point she is better than you Lilah. Aurora is my sister and you fucking hit her. I am so pissed off." Aiden said.

"You have to make a decision Aiden. You have to choose between me and her. Make your decision. You can call me later tonight." Lilah said getting out of the car and walking towards her car.

"You know what Lilah. I don't need until tonight to make a decision. I will always choose my sister over almost anyone on the planet. If you can't accept that then I guess we're over." Aiden said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're breaking up with me because of your sister?" she asked.

"No I am breaking up with you because of you. It's all your fault. You went too far today." Aiden said rolling up his window and setting out for home leaving a dumbstruck Lilah behind him.

When Aiden walked in thee front door he tossed his backpack to the side and walked into the living room where Damon and Elena were looking at him expectantly.

"So?" Damon asked. Aurora was sitting between them with a massive red mark on her cheek from where Lilah hit her.

"I've had enough. I ended it with Lilah a few minutes ago." he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know its hard Aiden, but you made the right choice. You never know maybe this could be a catalyst for change for Lilah." Damon said assuring his son.

"It' doesn't matter. All I know is that I can't be in any sort of relationship with someone who treats my sister the way she does." Aiden said.

"You're a good man Aiden Salvatore." Damon said nodding his head.

"Thanks dad." he said. "How are you doing Aurora?" Aiden asked.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been hit., I'll get through it and I'll win Miss Mystic. I won't let her beat me. Samuel couldn't beat me, neither will Lilah Jones." Aurora said determined.


	36. Chapter 36

"Aiden please. You have to talk to me." Lilah begged as she ran down the hall after Aiden who was ignoring her.

"Look Lilah. We broke up. I told you I would still do Miss Mystic with you, but that was it. No more. You went way too far." he said before walking into his history class.

"But I love you Aiden." she called after him but he didn't look back. Lilah spun around and saw Aurora standing by the lockers. "I suppose you're happy about this?" she asked disdainfully.

"I'm never happy seeing my brother in pain. And he is because you're a selfish bitch. But I have to get to class." Aurora said walking away from her ex best friend. It had been a week since Aiden had broken up with Lilah and as much as he tried to hide it, his sister knew he was hurting. He was in love with Lilah. Aurora loved her brother for breaking up with Lilah, but she hated seeing him in pain.

"So we have the house to ourselves tonight. What ever shall we do? It should be something fun." Aurora whispered to Aiden across the aisle in their history class.

"Where are mom and dad going?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Out for dinner and then spending the night at the boarding house." she said.

"Oh. Ew. At least someone in our house is getting some action. I assume they're leaving after Miss Mystic. I can't believe mom convinced dad to come and demonstrate for us." Aiden said.

"It wasn't that hard. Dad loves to dance. Actually he loves anything that allows him to hold mom precariously close to his body." Aurora said.

"True. But can dad dance? This could be embarrassing for everyone involved." Aiden winced.

"You haven't watched dad dance? Well even if you haven't, you should know that there is almost nothing dad isn't good at." Aurora whispered.

"Aurora! Aiden! Come back. This is important." Ric called from the front of the class.

"Sorry Uncle Ric." they both called back.

"Could you keep it as Mr Saltzman while we're in class?" he asked.

"Oops sorry." Aiden called back smiling. Aurora smiled at her brother and put all of her attention on the teacher/ godfather at the front of the class.

"So we're going to show these kids how its done tonight right?" Damon asked from the couch in the living room where he was stroking the orange fur of Bruiser.

"We sure are. I guess we're going to find out if you still have the moves." she said sidling over to him.

"I think you already know that I still have moves." he retorted and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm so happy we have tonight to just be together." Elena said leaning into kiss him passionately.

"Can you two ever just keep it in your pants?" Lexi asked as her and Stefan walked in the front door.

"We shouldn't have to. The kids are in school and this is our house." Damon muttered.

"We were thinking, we should have a triple date with Caroline and Tyler." Lexi suggested.

"When?" Elena asked intrigued by the idea.

"Tonight. Caroline and Tyler are in. Are you?" she asked.

"Not tonight. We already have dinner reservations and then we're staying at the boarding house. So we can not keep it in our pants." he said smirking.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" Lexi asked.

"No. But this triple date can and will have to. Not going to happen tonight. I've been looking forward to this evening for almost a week now." Damon stated.

"Fine. You horny jackass. Calm your raging libido." Lexi demanded.

"I know for a fact that Elena here loves my raging libido. So there will be no calming here." he stated.

"So how is the Aiden/Lilah/Aurora drama unfolding?" Stefan asked.

"As well as can be expected. Lilah is begging Aiden but continuing to hate on Aurora. Aiden is not budging, for which I'm proud of him. Aurora is holding her own but not being outwardly mean. She hasn't changed at all, except that she's determined to win Miss Mystic. I'm living in my own teen soap opera." he explained.

"Sounds like it. You've never been on to listen to the issues of mere teenagers." Stefan teased his brother.

"That was before the teenagers in question were mine. It is my job and my responsibility to listen to whatever issues they may come up with. At least there has been no "daddy my mascara is empty. I need more mascara. My eyes look awful without it. I need money daddy please. Please daddy just lend me 10 dollars so I can get mascara. I promise I'll pay it back." At least I haven't heard that in a while." Damon said imitating the voice of a teenage girl.

"You do that freakishly well. Is there something you're not telling us?" Stefan asked trying to hold back laughter at his ability to imitate Aurora.

"I'm just talented that's all. And I've heard that whiny voice at least once a week since she learned to talk." Damon explained.

"Hm, I guess that would happen." Stefan agreed.

"I've been able to imitate you for years now. Listen to this. My names Stefan, and I'm not sure what to eat today. Hmm, maybe I'll have a squirrel. Or maybe a deer. Hm, maybe I'll switch it up a bit and eat golden retriever. But they're so cute, I would feel terrible." he said imitating Stefan.

"Good job. I'm not going to return the favour, because I don't wanna drop myself down to your maturity level." Stefan stated grinning.

"Haha. Good one Stef. You must have thought about that for days." Damon said slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Well the abuse is harsh here today. I think we should head home before my brother gets any meaner. Enjoy your alone time tonight." Stefan said grinning.

"Oh believe me. I will." Damon said watching Stefan and Lexi walk away.

When school was over Aiden and Lilah, and Aurora and Landon drove over to the hall in awkward silence.

"Oh joy mom and dad are here today. They're going to show the dance. It is basically a chance to eye-fuck each other." Aiden said remembering that they were going to be there.

"The eye contact is a very important part of the dance. Almost as important as the near touch." Aurora told her brother.

"What the hell is the point of a near touch? What does that even prove? That you can hold your hand a couple of inches away from your partners, thus torturing you because all you want is to hold them." Aiden ranted as they walked into the hall. All the other couples were already there.

"You're late." Elena called.

"Sorry. The four of us in one car wasn't exactly fun. And Aiden's rant about the near touch." Aurora explained dropping her backpack and going to stand in mine with Landon across from her.

"It's okay. Get into formation." Elena ordered. When everyone was partnered up and standing in a line Elena walked into the middle of the group.

"OK, my husband and I are going to demonstrate what the dance should look like. Girls watch me. Boys watch my husband. This is how the dance should look." she said. The groups moved so they could see Damon and Elena better as they stood across from each other.

"Can someone press play on the stereo?" she asked and Aurora rushed over to hit the play button. The song started and they raised their hands to each other, turning in a circle. When they got back to starting, they raised their other hand and went around in a another circle, all the while maintaining eye contact. Elena had a small smile on her face as she remembered doing this dance with him 17 years ago. Once they were back at starting again, they raised both their hands and repeated the circular motion.

"Now once your back at starting, that is where the modified waltz aspect starts." Elena explained as she willingly went into her husbands arms. He held her one hard tightly while his other one rested on the small of her back. They maintained eye contact the entire time.

"Oh God. See what I was talking about? Eye-sex." Aiden whispered to Aurora. Aurora giggled and smiled happily.

"Look at them. Our parents are amazing."Aurora said almost in a dreamlike state.

"It's disgusting watching them like that." Aiden whined

"No, its beautiful. Their eyes haven't looked away from one another. They are in their own little world." Aurora sighed.

"I know. You're so lucky to have parents that are in love." Tara, one of the other girls said.

"I am lucky. I can admit that. I am the luckiest girl in the world." Aurora said happily.

"Okay. Did you see that?" Elena asked when they song was over and they went to stand in front of the group.

"You and your husband looked so amazing out there. There is no way we can match that." Tara said.

"Yes you can. And you will. Just listen to me. Judging by all of your reactions, you felt the intensity that came from us as we danced. The intensity is from the eye contact. This dance can mean nothing, or it can mean everything, just because of where your eyes are looking. You have to completely let yourself get lost in the eyes of the person you are dancing with. The near touch is all about the anticipation of the actual touch. Now you all try it." Elena said going to stand off to the side beside Damon. When the song started playing, they all started dancing. They weren't bad, but they clearly all needed a little work. There was no eye contact between any of them. Elena glanced at her watch and sighed.

"Okay. We're out of time for today. I'll see you all tomorrow. If you can, get together with your partner and practice tonight. My kids already know that they can't, because we are not going to be in tonight. Unless they want to practice together if they want to practice." Elena told everyone.

When they all got home Elena vamp sped to the bedroom to get ready for hers and Damon's date. She was so excited for it, it had been a while since she was able to get all dressed up to go out for dinner.

"Don't take too long. We have reservations." Damon said following her upstairs. She voiced her promise and locked herself in the bathroom with the dress he picked out earlier for her. Damon quickly dressed in a pair of black pants and a navy blue shirt. When he was done he went downstairs where the kids were poring over delivery menus.

"So what do you have it narrowed down to?" Damon asked.

"Chinese and pizza." Aurora stated distractedly.

"Go with the Chinese. We had pizza the other day." Damon said.

"Sounds good. Get the phone Aiden." Aurora ordered.

"I'm ready." Elena said walking down the stairs.

"You look amazing." he said flashing over to kiss her quickly.

"Thank you. You look good too." she said smiling at him. Her navy blue one shouldered dress was perfect for the occasion. It dropped to her knees and on her feet her often worn black peep toe pumps.

"Mom you look lovely." Aurora said.

"Thanks sweetie. But you know the rules. No parties. No long-lost relatives. No friends over." Elena said.

"Yes we're aware. Have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow." Aiden said.

"Fine we'll leave. Enjoy your Chinese food." Elena said following Damon out to the car.

Dinner was amazing. They sat around and talked like they rarely had the opportunity to do. They drove to the boarding house hand in hand and went straight up to the bedroom. There weren't as many tenants as there used to be. At the moment there were only four people staying and that was more than fine with them. Fewer people to annoy them.

"I love you so much." he said picking her up and pushing her against the door when they were safely in the room.

"I love you too." she said before he attacked her with his lips. The romantic aspect of the evening was over as he devoured her mouth with his. She loved it, she was thriving under his rough treatment. Reaching under her dress she tore her panties from her body and quickly released his dick, needing to be inside her as soon as possible. Once he was free he rammed into her hard causing her to scream out in pleasure.

"Shit. Oh God." she yelled as her body started undulating in desire as he fucked her hard into the wall.

"Oh God. Oh please." she begged as he pounded her into the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she tried to keep up with his frantic movements. After a few more thrusts she screamed out her orgasm and he spilled inside her. When she was able to stand again he placed her on the floor and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"we're both still fully clothed." he said.

"Oh. Well, we'll have to change that this time around." she said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his pants. After a few seconds they were both completely nude and wrapped around each other on the big bed. She rubbed her core along his length trying to get him aroused in record time. She wanted to fuck him and she wanted to fuck him now.

"Oh baby." he moaned as she continued stroking him with her nether lips.

"God baby. I'm hard. Put me inside you." he almost begged. She grinned and raised herself up on her feet and positioned him under her. She slipped down on him, savouring every inch of him slipping inside her.

"mmm." she moaned as he slowly filled her. When he was fully seated inside her, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her chest to his. It didn't really get any more intimate than every inch of their bodies touching as they were. They started moving together, as their tongues danced. Elena's hands danced over all the muscles in his back, touching and feeling every part of him as they moved together. This coupling wasn't nearly as rushed as the previous one. This was much more relaxed than him fucking her against the bedroom door. But she was hard pressed to figure out which one she liked better.

"You feel so good." she whispered as he slipped in and out of her over and over. The only sounds in the room where the passionate moans, and the sounds of his cock entering and exiting her body.

"Can I bite you?" she asked. He grinned at her and nodded his head.

"Only if I can bite you too." he told her. She grinned at him and nodded her head. They let their instincts take over and both of their fangs dropped down.

"You look so beautiful like that." he told her. He pulled her in for a kiss and her fangs nicked his tongue. She proceeded to suck on the organ until all the blood was gone.

"That was so hot. Watching you suck on my tongue like that." he whispered hoarsely. She smiled at him and went to his neck where she bit into the pliant flesh. He took his opportunity to bite into her skin as well and the sensation of blood entering and exiting their bodies made their lower bodies move even quicker. Their orgasms came to them while they were drinking each others blood. They screamed and moaned out their pleasure before collapsing into bed completely spent.

Aiden and Aurora were sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aurora said. Aiden nodded and went back to watching the TV. Aurora walked to the door and opened it to find Lilah standing on the doorstep.  
>"What are you doing here?" Aurora asked.<p>

"I need to see Aiden. Please. Let me see Aiden." Lilah begged.

"You cannot be here right now. Just leave." Aurora ordered.

"No. Please let me see Aiden." Lilah begged. Aiden came out of the living room to see what the commotion was and immediately frowned.

"You cannot be here Lilah. Go home." he demanded.

"I'm so sorry Aiden. I'm sorry for everything. Please I need you. I love you." she begged trying to throw herself into his arms. Aurora stepped in front of him protectively.

"I can't help you Lilah. I already told you, I am team Aurora. And until you realize that we can't be anything. I'm sorry." Aiden said before shutting the door in his stunned ex girlfriends face.


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Elena whined seeing Damon pack weapons and a change of clothes into a black duffel bag.

"Yes. There is a vampire problem in Richmond and apparently their cops are too inept to handle it on their own. So Liz and I are going to rectify the situation." Damon said zipping up the bag.

"You know I worry about you when you go on these trips." she said banding her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to worry. I'm going there, killing the vamp and coming home. I'll be back early tomorrow." he said.

"What if it's not that easy? What if the vampire is older than you?" she asked fearfully.

"Even if he is, I'll have Liz nearby armed with vervain and wooden bullets. If I need it, she can neutralize him until I can kill him." he assured his worried wife.

"I still don't like this." Elena said biting her fingernails.

"It'll be easy. It always is. I'm just trying to end it before the vampire comes here thus targeting our kids." he said.

"I know you're right." she sighed.

"And you know I always survive. They can't kill me, I'm Damon Salvatore. Bad ass, vamp, father, husband and all around sexy beast extraordinaire." he said cockily.

"I know. Be careful. Don't do anything risky." she said.

"I won't. I promise. Now I just hope that the Richmond P.D realize that I work alone. I do not want any or their ineptness ruining my work." he said.

"You'll have to talk to them about that." she said walking him to the front door.

"Don't worry. The Richmond P.D will know all about my demands. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." he said kissing her before opening the door.

"Be careful." she called as he walked out the door. He smiled back and she shut the door when he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aurora, is your family participating in the bake sale tomorrow?" Sarah, a girl in her class asked.<p>

"Um I don't know." Aurora admitted.

"I doubt it. Your family never participates. I somehow don't even think your family can cook considering they're not human." she snickered.

"My dad happens to be an incredible cook. He's Italian." she said.

"And that means something?" Sarah snickered again.

"It kinda does. Italians are notorious for their cooking ability. And look I am not in the mood to deal with you badmouthing my family. My mom and dad give more to this school and this town more than your family ever will. So just shut up and leave me alone." Aurora warned her.

"Fine. But I would love to see your parents bake something for the sale. It would be nice to have help from another family." Sarah said much more agreeable now that Aurora fought back.

"I will ask my mom. My dad is going to Richmond for the night." she said.

* * *

><p>When school was finished Aurora met Aiden at the car and they drove home. Whenever they could they saved gas and went together. It just made more sense.<p>

"Mom?" Aurora called when they walked in the front door.

"Yeah?" Elena answered coming out of the living room with her book in hand.

"How do you feel about a little challenge?" Aurora asked.

"What kind of challenge?" Elena asked wearily.

"Sarah, a girl I go to school with thinks that we should be a part of the bake sale. And she was rude about it at first. Any chance you can get past your usual lack of baking ability and make something for the sale even if it is just chocolate chip cookies?" Aurora asked hopefully.

"If I really wanted to I could bake. I learned to cook didn't I?" she asked.

"Yeah, but dad has tried time and time again to teach you to bake, and he's failed each time. I'm not expecting any miracles, but if you could whip something together it would be great." Aurora said.

"I will whip something incredible together. Just you wait and see." Elena said grabbing a cook book from the cupboard and flipping through until she found something.

"So what are you making?" Aurora asked concerned.

"Brownies and chocolate chip cookies. Worst case scenario we'll have Rice Krispy squares. Those I know how to make." Elena said.

"Good. At least you have a plan. I'm going to do my homework." Aurora said rushing upstairs. Determined, Elena pulled out all the ingredients and started putting the baking together.

A few hours later Aiden walked through the front door after his shift at the Grill.

"Oooh, did dad come home early? It smells so good in here?" Aiden asked.

"No this was all me. Pretty good huh?" she asked.

"They smell good, but are they edible?" Aiden asked cautiously.

"Yes they are. I already had one." Elena said.

"But mom you are a vampire. I'm sure bad brownies and chocolate chip cookies aren't going to kill you." Aiden said.

"Aurora had one too. She's still alive." Elena stated annoyed.

"Fine. You win. When does dad come home?" Aiden asked.

"Tomorrow." Elena said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so remember to play nice Damon." Liz said as they pulled into the parking lot of the Richmond police department.<p>

"Play nice? I always play nice." Damon remarked getting out of the car.

"Try to keep the sarcasm and general jackass-ness that you usually use to a minimum. Mystic Falls is used to it, Richmond is not." Liz insisted.

"Fine. For you, I will try. But if someone pisses me off, don't expect me to play nice. I hate arrogant cops, at least I have your cops mostly trained. These ones haven't worked with me before." Damon stated as they walked through the main doors into the lobby.

"Can I help you?" the man at the front desk asked.

"Yes, we're here to see Sheriff Wainwright." Liz said.  
>"And you are?" the man asked picking up his phone.<p>

"I am Liz Forbes, sheriff of Mystic Falls, and this is Damon Salvatore." she said introducing the two of them.

"You can go on up. The sheriff is waiting for you." the man said pointing to the elevator. Damon and Liz made their way to the elevator and stepped inside next to an obviously new recruit.

"Hello?" the young man said nervously.

"Hi. I'm sheriff Forbes, from Mystic Falls" Liz said introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm officer Mike Walsh." he said extending his hand nervously.

"It's nice to meet you?" she said while Damon ignored the kid thinking he wasn't worth his while.

"Are you guys here for the vampire issue?" he asked softly, hoping he wasn't over stepping his mark.

"Yes we are. Are you on that case?" Liz asked curiously,, looking for any information she could get before going in to meet the Sheriff.

"Yes. I'm scared to death. My sister was killed by the creature." Mike said lowering his gaze.

"I'm sorry." Liz said meaning it.

"I take offence to the term creature." Damon interjected.  
>"Are you one of them?" Mike asked terrified.<p>

"I sure am." he said gleefully, he loved seeing the terror in peoples faces. It was an urge he never lost but rarely ever acted on.

"Why are you here? Are you going to kill me?" he asked swallowing thickly.

"No, Damon is not going to kill you. He's a good guy. He's here to kill the vampire. He makes it his personal mission to make sure that his family is safe from vampire threats." Liz assured the terrified officer as the elevator stopped.

"Don't worry Mike, I won't be needing you on this little excursion. I work alone." Damon said firmly.

"Ha, I dare you to tell that to Captain Weiss. He is in charge of this case. He's an arrogant prick." Mike said laughing.

"So am I. And I am willing to bet that I am much better at being an arrogant prick than he will ever be." Damon said as they walked down the hallway.

"I swear Weiss has a PhD in it. And apparently he knows everything to know about vampire killing. More than anyone on the planet." Mike said.

"He hasn't met me." Damon said as Liz knocked on the office.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm not needed in this meeting." Mike said turning to walk to his desk. Damon nodded, there was something he kinda liked about the kid, he wasn't sure what it was.

"Come on in." Sheriff Wainwright said.

"Thank you." Liz said as Damon followed her in.

"Do you need any refreshments or anything?" the sheriff asked.

"Just get to the vampire. Tell me who I need to kill so I can go do it. Then I can go home to my wife." Damon shot in.

"You will be assisting my Captain here, on hunting the creature, Mr Salvatore. You will be under his jurisdiction." Wainwright said.

"I work alone." Damon stated slowly.

"You will take orders from me." Captain Weiss said smirking.

"Oh I will, will I?" Damon asked his eyes widening.

"Yes you will. Do you know how many vampires I have killed?" Weiss asked.

"I am intrigued. How many?" Damon asked pulling off the smirk so much better than he had.

"Well technically none. But I have dismembered so many vampire training dummies, during my vampire hunting training." he said smugly.

"You're joking. I have killed hundreds. Thousands maybe. I can kill them anyway I want. My speciality is tearing their hearts straight out of their chests." Damon said smirking wider than before.

"Uh huh. Well it doesn't matter. You're following my lead when we hunt him." he said trying to stay strong.

"Alright. I'll play you for it. If you can take me down, then I'll follow your lead. If you can't, then you follow mine." Damon said offering Weiss his hand.

"Fine. I'm confident in my ability to kick your ass Salvatore, you smug son of a bitch. Let's go to the training room." he said opening the door.

"We'll come with you." Liz said knowing all about Damon's temper at times. Sheriff Wainwright seemingly agreed because he got out of his chair and followed then down the hall to the big training room.

"Alright. Take me down. However you think you can." Damon said standing with his back to the cop. Damon was surprised when Weiss ran and attacked him, trying to tackle him to the ground.

"Are you serious? You're trying to wrestle me to the ground?" he asked laughing.

"What other way is there to do it?" Weiss demanded. After pushing and wrenching without any prevail for a few minutes he landed a hard punch to the side of Damon's head.

"Ow. You broke my jaw. Ass." Damon said pushing his jaw back into place and waiting for it to heal itself.

"Weiss just give up now. He knows more than you do." Wainwright stated. Weiss nodded his head and stood before Damon.

"How would you have done it, if you were me and I was you?" he asked.

" First of all, I am not you. Thank God. But I would have vervained you first then shoved a stake through your heart. Wooden bullets are nifty little tools too. I hate those fucking things, they're a bitch to get out" Damon said without hesitance.

"I see. I don't have vervain or a stake or wooden bullets" Weiss said.  
>"When we hunt him you will have vervain, a stake and a gun filled with wooden bullets. Do not try to kill him unless you can and I am there. This guy needs to die, or else he could come to Mystic Falls and I can't have that." Damon said.<p>

"Why so eager to kill your own kind?" Weiss demanded.

"Because I have a wife and kids at home who I have to protect. My wife can take care of herself, she's a vampire. But my kids are completely human and being my kids leaves them in several dangerous positions. I've made a lot of enemies in my past." Damon admitted.

"I can see why. You're an asshole." Weiss said.

"The only one who gets away with calling me names is my wife." Damon warned him.

After Damon trained Weiss on everything he needed to know, they went out hunting for the vamp.  
>"Do you have any idea where he hides?" Damon asked.<p>

"He hides in the woods. We've had officers tracking him for over a week now. They radio his location before he kills them." Weiss explained.

"I see. Now do not do anything stupid. I am under strict orders to be careful. If I get hurt you will have a very angry female vampire on your hands. And I have trained her well." Damon warned him.

"So I'll take the east flank of the woods, Damon you'll take the centre and Sheriff Forbes you'll take the west?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. And all these other useless officers can comb the areas in between us. Walk in a straight line and we'll comb the entire forest." Damon explained. Everyone nodded and made sure they had their vervain and guns filled with wooden bullets.

"Just do not shoot me. I swear to God. Also drink a bit of the vervain. It tastes like shit but it will poison the vamp if you get bitten." Damon explained.

"You drink vervain?" Weiss asked, confused after finding out the stuff was toxic to vampires.  
>"Everyday. To protect myself from being compelled by vampires older than me. The vervain will also keep vampires out of your head." Damon explained as he watched everyone take a swig. When everyone was ready they all began walking. Damon kept his ears focused on sounds not coming from any of the cops. It didn't take him long to detect the rustling of leaves from above him. Just before the vampire jumped down to take him out, Damon deftly stepped aside causing the vampire to fall straight to the ground.<p>

"You were easier to find than I expected." Damon said standing on his chest.

"Let me go vampire. Let me go." the young vampire demanded.

"Are you the one terrorizing Richmond?" Damon demanded.

"Yes. I don't know what else to do. I am a vampire and I drink blood. These cops keep hunting me. I fight to preserve my life." the vampire said.

"You know I hate you right? You caused me to have to spend tonight away from my wife." he said stepping harder into the vampires chest.

"I'm sorry. I was coming through and then these cops attacked me because they seen me biting a girl. I wasn't going to kill her, just taking some blood so I could get by. They shot me over and over with normal bullets so I got angry. I killed one officer but then more attacked and I killed more out of self-defence. Please don't kill me. I just live on my own, by day-to-day. I just want to get out of Virginia." he begged.

"I really want to kill someone." Damon said practically stomping his foot, annoyed.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"No. My wife hates it when I kill people who are technically innocent. But I will remember you and if I see you around this area again, I will kill you without hesitation next time." Damon warned him as he lifted his foot off his chest.

"Thank you. Don't worry. I plan on going to LA, where I can follow my dream of being in movies." he said.

"Well good luck with that." Damon said pulling his phone out and messaging both Weiss and Liz, who radioed to the other guys.

"You found the vampire? Where is he?" Weiss demanded.

"I said I found him, not that I killed him. I let him go." he said.  
>"You what!?" Weiss shrieked.<p>

"I let him go. What did it sound like I said? He was suffering an injustice. Your men shot at him first because he was drinking from a woman that he was not going to kill. The first officer he killed was out of self-defence and so were the ones after that. He is on his way to LA to live his dream of being in movies." Damon explained.

"You idiot!" Weiss screamed.

"Good choice Damon. You're learning some tolerance." Liz said slapping his shoulder.

"It's all Elena. She is the patron saint of all things good and pure. It's rubbing off on me." he muttered to Liz while ignoring Weiss.

* * *

><p>The next day Elena packed up the baking and drove over to the school where the bake sale was being held.<p>

"I'll sit with you for a while, but I want to go get some extra help in math. This trig crap is baffling me completely." Aurora said when Elena took a table and sat down.

"It's okay. Focus on your grades sweetheart. Where is your brother?" Elena asked.

"He's staying at home to play video games today. He hasn't had a Saturday off from the Grill in a long time. He doesn't want to leave the house, and I can't blame him." Aurora explained.

"Neither can I. He's greatly improved. So hardworking and smart. I'm proud of my son." Elena said smiling. She grinned when her first customer appeared.

"Since you have this under control, I'll take your advice and go get some help on math now." Aurora said picking up her backpack and walking away.

After threatening to kill Weiss three times yesterday, Damon was finally back in Mystic Falls. He dropped Liz off at the police department before driving home, and not seeing Elena's car in the driveway.

"Where's your mom?" he asked when he seen Aiden lounging across the couch with a video game controller in hand.

"Something about a bake sale at school." he said without any interest at all.

"Good God, she didn't bake did she?" he asked horrified at the possibility.

"She did and it kinda turned out." Aiden said.

"I'll believe that when I see it. I guess I'm going to see my hot wife at the school. Bye." he said dropping his bag on the floor and getting back into his car. When he pulled up at the school he walked onto the field and walked past all the tables until he found Elena selling a brownie to a middle-aged guy who was flirting with her. He smirked and shook his head, there was no way in hell he was jealous of that guy. He walked over to the table and took the vacant seat next to her.

"Hey baby." he said kissing her cheek.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked once she got the money from the guy plus a tip and the guys phone number which she immediately trashed.

"Aiden said you baked, I am here to make sure that no one dies from your baking ability, or lack thereof." he said.

"Shut up Salvatore. I baked all of this, and I fed it to the kids. They're still very much alive." Elena said offended.

"What made you decide to join a bake sale anyway? Were you that bored when I was gone?" he asked.

"I was bored. But I did it because the kids didn't think I could. I proved them wrong. Here taste this." she said picking up a brownie and guiding it to his lips. He took a bite out of it and chewed thoughtfully for a minute.  
>"It's not bad. Not as good as I would make of course, but not terrible." he allowed.<p>

"What about when you consider that it was my first time baking them?" she asked.

"I would give you a B+ for effort. Although as a teacher my decisions can be swayed..." he said trailing off.

"What do I have to do to get an A+?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Do you still have that schoolgirl costume?" he asked.

"Yes..." she asked wearily.

"Hmm, I guess we're role-playing naughty schoolgirl tonight. That is how you will receive an A+ Miss Gilbert." he said smirking lewdly.


	38. Chapter 38

This was getting too long, so if the ending seems weird, that's why. the rest of the chapter will be up in a few days. I'm sorry about my writing hiatus, I just needed a break for a couple days to deal with other aspects of my life. My writing seems to take it over completely from time to time. I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think. There are only a few chapters left in this one. Less than 10 I think, and there will most likely be yet another sequel. I already know how this one is going to end and its going to be angsty. so if you guys want a sequel to this, then there will be.

* * *

><p>"So Miss Gilbert, why do you think I asked you to see me after class?" Damon asked from his perch on the bed, while Elena stood stoically in front of him.<p>

"I'm not sure, Mr Salvatore. I was not aware that I did anything wrong." she said innocently. With the school-girl outfit and the pig-tails she could almost pull off the innocent look, but he knew differently.

"I will explain all your transgressions in just a moment. But first I am thirsty, go get me some water." he said pointing to the door.

"I am not your slave Mr Salvatore." she told him pointedly.  
>"If you wish to pass this class you will do as I tell you to." he said staring at her with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Fine. I will be right back. But so help me God Mr Salvatore, if there are people in the halls that will question what I was doing just coming out of your office." she said warning him.

"We will deal with that if the need arises Miss Gilbert. As for now, get me the water, then we will discuss." he said. Damon loved being in control, especially in bed. Although he couldn't deny that he enjoyed being dominated by his wife from time to time. In general, sex with Elena was amazing.

Elena walked out of the room and quickly sped to the kitchen. He was taking the bossy teacher thing really far this time and it was so hot. She loved being ordered around by him.

"Mom?" Aurora and Aiden asked simultaneously from the kitchen table.

"Oh God." Elena said her eyes wide.

"Please tell me you and dad aren't role-playing?" Aiden asked staring anywhere other than at his mom.

"Why are you guys home? It's Saturday afternoon. Shouldn't you be at work, or out with friends?" Elena asked covering up her bare midriff with her hands.

"No, we're here. Having a snack. Now I repeat please tell me that you're not role-playing naughty school girl with dad. That is so wrong on so many levels." Aiden said closing his eyes shut.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later." she said ignoring her son's question and darting out of the room.

"Well that was disturbing." Aiden said shaking his head.

"Um yeah. I defend a lot of mom and dads actions but that one I have nothing to say to. Their sex life has to mature eventually right? I mean role-play is something I do not want to imagine my mom and dad doing. Just yuck." she said shaking her head.

"I don't know. It's mom and dad. I've seen a lot in my almost 17 years on the planet, but that was just weird." Aiden said.

"Walking in on them making out is bad enough. But they are role-playing a naughty school girl. How does going to the Grille sound?" Aurora offered.

"I'm in. I don't want to be here when they really get going. I'll drive." he said grabbing the car keys.  
>"I'll pay for the food and drinks." Aurora offered grabbing her purse and following Aiden out of the house.<p>

"Oh my God." Elena groaned sliding down the door and sitting on the floor.

"Miss Gilbert. Water? Now." Damon said clearly unaffected by the kids.

"Did you not hear them? The potential of what we're going to be doing ran them out of the house." Elena groaned.

"I'm not seeing anything wrong with that. All that means is that we can be as loud as we want." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh no. Nothing is going to be happening now. Nope. You are not touching me. My libido has been shot all to hell." she said setting the water down on the dresser.

"Elena. Come on. I was really looking forward to role-playing this." he whined.

"No way. The kids caught me in the kitchen looking like this. I feel like a terrible mother. I ran my children out of the house. And it's all your fault." she said pointing her finger at him.

"The kids are tough. And besides it's good for them to know that their parents are still attracted to each other. And they still love each other." Damon argued.

"Yes they should know that we still have a good relationship. But they don't need to find out like that. I am their mother. No kid or teenager should ever have to see their mother dressed like this." she said gesturing to her midriff baring outfit.

"When we go swimming as a family you're always wearing less than that." he pointed out.

"But that's swimming. This is walking around our house like this. It's so wrong. I would have freaked out if I walked into my parents house when I was still living there to find my mom dressed like this." Elena stated.

"Yes but your mom isn't a 34-year-old in an 18 year olds body. You're still 18 physically, and it's normal for you to do stuff like this." he argued.

"I'm a mother of teenagers. How would you feel is you walked into the house and Aurora was dressed like this?" she asked.

"Aurora would never dress like that. She is far more mature than you." Damon spluttered not liking the image that flooded his mind.

"It's the same thing. Aurora and Aiden were scarred when they seen me dressed like this, and you would be scarred if you seen Aurora, or if we seen Aiden send a strange girl downstairs dressed like this. It would be awkward no matter how you look at it. Therefore, I am going to change and go downstairs and read my book for a while. I can't even think about sex with you right now." she said getting up off the floor and walking into the bathroom. She shut and looked the door and Damon scowled at it.

"Elena... I was so looking forward to that. Open the door and let me fuck you. Please..." he begged.

"Not going to happen. I am not turned on at all. And I have no desire to be fucked." she told him as she pulled a pair of yoga pants on.

"Do you have desire to be made love to?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I have no urge to have sex. At all. I am too petrified right now."she said.

"Ugh. Fine. Tell me when you change your mind." he groaned as he walked out of the room.

"It was awful. I never want to see anything like that ever again." Aiden recounted the previous events to Matt.

"That does sound bad. I never would've thought that your mom would do something like that." Matt said shaking his head.

"I know right. Dad is a bad influence on her. Ew." Aurora shot in.

"I'm sure they didn't mean for you to be home when she came downstairs. I'm sure your mom was as scarred as you were." Matt defended Elena.

"They may not have meant for us to see anything but we did anyways. They are vampires for Christs sake, they should have heard us downstairs." Aiden said scowling.

"Hey brats. What's going on?" Lexi said as her and Stefan strode in.

"We got run out of our own house." Aiden said still scowling.

"How? What did you do?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Oh this time it had nothing to do with us. We were sitting downstairs minding our own business, when mom waltzes in, in this stupidly short plaid skirt, high-heeled shoes, and a white shirt tied up. With her hair in pigtails. Needless to say Aurora and I were scarred for life, and now we're here." Aiden explained.

"Oh. Well... that's... interesting." Stefan said desperately searching for the right word.

"Interesting is one way to put it. Ugh." he said shaking his head and taking a fry off the plate.

"Your mom and dad have always been this way. It's who they are. They are very primal, very passionate people. It's even worse now that they're both vampires. Usually they have more discretion than that though." Stefan said shaking his head.

"I guess mom assumed we would be out. I'm trying to figure out how much time they would need. I want to spend today at home." Aurora whined.

"I would assume you're good to go now. I know your mom really well. And she was probably just as horrified as you were at what happened, so she probably turned your dad down." Stefan suggested.

"But dad would have tried to change her mind. He always does because he doesn't care too much about this kind of stuff. He lives in the moment, and he would have worried about us when they were done." Aiden stated.

"When it comes to you guys your mom always gets her way. Trust me. If you want we'll come with you and make sure nothing is going on." Stefan offered.

"That would be great Stefan." Aurora said as she dropped a bill onto the counter and followed Stefan and Lexi out of the Grille.

"Elena. Come on. Please." Damon said sitting beside her on the couch. His hand was on her thigh and he was leaning in close to her.

"Go away." she said as she tried to focus on the book she was reading.

"Elena... please. I've been looking forward to having you since I left for Richmond yesterday. Please." he asked again.

"No. Go away. If you don't leave me alone right now, you are going to be waiting a long while before you get any relief from me." she threatened him.

"We both know you can't hold out for long." he scoffed.

"Wanna bet? If you do just keep doing what you're doing." she told him her eyes squinted.

"No I don't want to bet I'm going to try once more. Please Elena. I promise, next time I plan something like that, I'll make sure the kids won't be home." he promised.

"Damn rights you will. I am not going through that again. God the look on their faces. They were scarred." she said shaking her head.

"You are taking this far to seriously. It's over with and I'm sure the kids will be just fine." he said annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you right now. I just want to sit here with Noah and Allie." she said.

"You've read that book so many times. It can't possibly be that good. I know that the movie sucks." he said shaking his head.

"That is the greatest movie ever! You just say that because you're trying to protect your man-card." she told him smirking.

"OH my man-card isn't in danger baby. I hate that movie and have actually wished that I had killed the cast before the movie was made so it wouldn't have been produced." he said.

"AH. I don't know who you are right now. But admit it you love the movie." she said smirking wider.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not"

"Do to."

"You're safe to go in." Stefan said listening to the argument inside.

"Are you sure?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. They are arguing about your dads alleged like for the Notebook." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Okay." Aurora said leaping out of the car and rushing to the front door eager to hear the argument. Stefan and Lexi followed them inside and walked into the living room.

"I hate the god damn movie so much. There is no place in my life for chick flicks." he said crossing his arms.

"Come on admit it. I think men that actually like the notebook are seriously hot. It turns me on a bit..." she said trailing off.

"MOM!" Aiden and Aurora shrieked.

"I'm sorry. But he has to admit it." Elena said petulantly.

"Not going to happen my dear. Good try though." he said shaking his head.

"Fine. I'm going to make dinner." Elena said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"I really hope your role-play fantasy was enjoyable. It scarred your kids." Stefan said walking further into the living room.

"It didn't happen. They brats cock-blocked me." he scowled.

"We weren't aware of what sick things you were planning upstairs." Aiden remarked.

"You should have assumed since I was gone all last night. It was only natural that we were going to do something today." he said.

"We shouldn't have to avoid our own kitchen to avoid your sex life." Aiden stated.

"The brats have a point Damon." Lexi pointed out.

"Ugh. Whatever. I didn't get it anyways, and now I'm forced to sit here and wait until her libido decides to return." Damon said scowling.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Stefan said dryly.

"So Aurora are you ready for Miss Mystic? Your last practice was yesterday." Lexi said changing the subject.

"I think so. I can't believe its tomorrow already. And I can't believe that Caroline took over the planning of it, and now its an entirely black-tie event. Everyone has to be dressed up. Caroline Forbes-Lockwood and her desperate need to make everything into a fancy party." Aurora said shaking her head.

"I kinda like it. I love getting dressed up into a beautiful dress. Although guaranteed I will never be as beautiful as you." Lexi said.

"I'm excited." Aurora said grinning.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take women to get ready dad? This is frickin endless?" Aiden said scowling at the stairs the next afternoon.<p>

"The effect is always more than worth it. I've spent a lot of our relationship waiting on your mother. I remember her senior prom. I waited for so long, she was pregnant at the time. Caroline spent a lot of time making her beautiful. She was so nervous to be going there. We were all going as a group, and Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy and I were waiting downstairs for them. I was breathless when your mother came downstairs. And she's had that same effect on me everyday since then, and even before that." he explained.

"Wow... you really are whipped." Aiden said shaking his head.

"I'm proud of it. Someday you will find that too." he told his son.

"I'm not interested in finding love like that. I already know what I want when I turn 24, and I'm not going to change my mind." he said.

"You want to turn don't you?" Damon asked knowingly.

"I do. I want to be the vampire sheriff of Mystic Falls. I don't want kids. I don't want to get married. I want to be a vampire, I have for years." Aiden admitted.

"Just make sure you think long and hard about it. Don't make the decision because you think it's what you want. Make sure you know that's what you want. There's no going back." he warned his son.

"I know. I do think about it. Constantly. But I have until I'm 24 to make a formal decision. So I'll take my time." Aiden promised. Damon nodded and walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of his favourite amber liquid.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Elena asked walking into Aurora's bedroom.

"Sure. Thank you mom." Aurora said as she stood in front of her mirror.

"You're welcome. You look so beautiful." Elena said smiling at her daughter.

"So do you. That dress is insane. I'm happy you're presenting us mom." Aurora said.

"I'm the Carol Lockwood of this years Miss Mystic." Elena said grinning.

"I thought that was Caroline. She turned the pageant into a black tie dinner party." Aurora said shaking her head.

"The pageant part is still the same. It's just she added dinner to the plan." Elena said grinning.

"That is so Caroline." Aurora said grinning. When Elena had Aurora's hair done up in an elaborate up-do, she helped her with her makeup.

"Do you need help with your dress?" Elena asked.

"I can manage. Thank you mom." Aurora said.

"Alright. I will go wait downstairs with your dad and brother. They're getting anxious." Elena said grinning.

"I won't be long." Aurora promised. "Mom, you look beautiful." Aurora said of her mom's silvery blue silk halter necked dress.

"Not as beautiful as you." Elena said smiling at her daughter. Elena loved the dress she chose, the colour was graceful and beautiful, the fit was sexy and beautiful. She paired the tight-fitting gown with her well-worn black peep-toes and a diamond necklace and earrings that Damon had given her years ago, with a silver bracelet the kids had gotten her for mother's day one year and her wedding rings. In an effect that she had had on him for years, when she came down the stairs Damon's eyes bugged out.

"You look amazing baby." he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you." she said smiling.

"I'm going to have the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm tonight." he said.

"Just wait until you see our daughter. She looks so beautiful. I'm going to have to hold back tears when I announce her." Elena said laying her head on his chest.

"Is Landon meeting us there?" Damon asked noticing the first time the boys absence.

"Yes. His mom and dad wanted to drive him. This is a big deal to their family apparently. And they are making a big deal. Their son is escorting a potential Miss Mystic Falls. They're excited." Elena said grinning.

"They should be excited, he's escorting my daughter." Damon said proudly. A few minutes Aurora made her appearance, walking very slowly down the stairs.

"Speed up would you?"Aiden demanded.

"I would love to, but if I do, I'm likely to fall. This is my first time wearing high heels." she muttered, shooting his a glare.

"You look so beautiful honey." Elena said rushing over to her daughter and fixing her appearance slightly.

"Thanks mom. I love the dress we picked out." she said of her deep purple strapless dress.

"Me too. It was easily the most beautiful dress we seen that day. So flattering." Elena said hugging her daughter.

"Are we ready to go? You look beautiful Aurora. I'm going to have the two most beautiful girls in the world on my arm tonight." Damon said grinning.

"That you are. You sure are a lucky man aren't you?" Elena asked nudging her hip with his.

"That I am. I've known that for a long time now." he said. The family left the house and drove to the Lockwood house where the pageant had been held for so many years.

"I'm going to take Aurora upstairs. We'll see you guys after the pageant. Aiden about fifteen minutes before the pageant take your place to escort Lilah." Elena said. Aiden nodded and went to go stand with his dad.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Kathy Jones asked.

"Sure." Damon said.

"I was worried that you and Elena would want nothing to do with us since our daughters are fighting." Kathy said.

"That's not how I work. The fight is between the girls, it has nothing to do with us." Damon said.

"Good. I miss the coffee's the four of us used to have together." Kathy said.

"I know Elena does too." Damon said nodding.

"Mom can I talk to you for a minute?" Aurora asked softly.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Elena asked.

"I think I might like Landon again." she said casting her gaze down.

"That's good. Landon is a good guy." Elena assured her daughter.

"I know he is. But I hurt him when we broke up. He's so nice and he's steady. That's what I want. I just don't want to put myself out there and have him reject me." Aurora fretted.

"I wouldn't worry about that honey. Even if he does reject you, it's not the end of the world. Just be his friend is that's what he needs, and maybe someday you can be together again. You can't rush it." Elena assured her daughter.  
>"Thanks mom. Do you think I have any chance in winning this?" she said of the pageant.<p>

"You have as good a chance as anyone else here." Elena told her.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Aurora said.

"I have to go. It's almost time." Elena said hugging Aurora quickly.

"You look beautiful Aurora." Lilah said walking over to her ex best friend.

"So do you Lilah. How are you?" Aurora asked, trying to enjoy this moment of kindness.

"I'm fine. I talked to Aiden earlier. We've decided this is it. This is the closure I need from him. I just want to apologize for how I've acted towards you. It hasn't been right." Lilah said looking at the floor.

"It's okay. We better get in line. It's starting. Good luck." Aurora said.

"Yes. Thank you. Good luck to you too." Lilah said moving towards the front of the line.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. I am Elena Salvatore, this is my first year heading the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. This years class is a group of extraordinary young women who I am proud to have coached through this. Thank you to Caroline Forbes-Lockwood for organizing and decorating this evening. But now without any further ado this years Miss Mystic Falls contestants. Angela Fell,being escorted by Paul Thompson." she said as the first girl came down the grand staircase. There were nine girls in total.

"Lilah Jones being escorted by Aiden Salvatore." Elena said proudly. At the bottom of the stairs Aiden awkwardly offered Lilah is arm and they walked onto the terrace.

"Aurora Salvatore being escorted by Landon Wallace." Elena said beaming as her daughter joined the 8 other couples out on the dance floor. Elena quickly followed all the other people out to the terrace as the music started playing and the couples started dancing.

"Look at her." Elena said as Aurora danced gracefully with Landon.

"She's so beautiful. Like her mother." Damon said kissing her temple. Elena smiled happily at her husband while they watched their daughter dance.

"Now it is my honour to announce this years Miss Mystic Falls. The winner was decided through the interview and the dancing. This year was a very gifted and beautiful group of girls but the winner always stands out among the rest. The judges off to my left discussed for a long time before they came to a unanimous decision. This years Miss Mystic Falls is... Aurora Salvatore." Elena said proudly.


	39. Chapter 39

This chapter is a lot shorter, there is only a few chapters left of this story, so I hope you will all tune into the third story that will have quite a bit of angst in it.

* * *

><p>Aurora ascended the stage and accepted the sash from her mom before hugging her tightly. Everyone in the audience were clapping.<p>

"Congratulations." Elena whispered to her daughter so the pictures could be taken. The pageant flowed seamlessly into the dinner thanks for Caroline's flawless planning. There was chatter throughout the entire room as everyone talked and ate. When the dinner was finished, Caroline's favourite part started. The afterparty.

"Congratulations Aurora." Lilah said walking over to her.

"Thank you so much Lilah." Aurora said turning towards her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lilah asked while smoothing an imaginary wrinkle on her dress.

"Yeah." Aurora said nodding.

"I want to apologize again for everything that happened between us. I was wrong and I know that now. I don't want to fight anymore." Lilah said.  
>"Me neither." Aurora agreed.<p>

"I miss you so much Aurora. I haven't had anyone to talk to since we started fighting. Can we be friends again?" Lilah asked desperately.

"Sure." Aurora answered.

"Like before?" Lilah asked hopefully.  
>"I'm not sure. I'm not ready to go back there yet. Let's just take our friendship slow for right now. Let's just hang out tonight. I just have to talk to Landon for a minute." Aurora said seeing him standing with his mom and dad.<p>

"Okay. Maybe when you get back from Italy we can go back to the way we were." Lilah suggested.

"Maybe. I almost forgot about Italy. We're leaving in a few days." Aurora said excitedly.

"I'm jealous. But go talk to Landon. I'll wait here." Lilah said. Aurora smiled and nervously walked over to Landon. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked when she neared them.

"Of course." Landon said walking away from his parents for a minute. "What's on your mind Aurora?" he asked.

"I um... I think I might have made a mistake." Aurora said.

"What kind of mistake? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine. But I think I made a mistake in breaking up with you when I did." she said.

"Oh." he responded, unsure of how else to respond.

"Would you ever consider taking me back?" she asked.

"I don't know Aurora. You have a lot of drama in your life. I don't need that." he said.

"I know. But at least think about it. My life isnt as crazy as it seems." she pleaded.

"I will think about it. I'm just getting used to you being my friend again. You took me by surprise when you asked me to escort you." he told her.

"I know I did. We hadn't spoken much since I broke up with you. But you were the only one I could imagine doing this with. You accepted who I was, and that's what I've needed." Aurora said.

"I will think about it. But you and I lead completely different lives. I live a life where I don't have anythign in excess, but you're going on a month long vacation. You have opportunities that I don't have, and I don't want it to be awkward between us. We are completely different Aurora. You are popular, I am not." Landon tried explaining.

"None of that matters Landon." Aurora argued.

"Maybe not. But I'm not sure I want to put myself out there again. You hurt me last time. I thought things were going well." Landon said.

"Okay." Aurora said steeling her nerves at being rejected.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to enjoy the party. I'll see you around." she said walking away.

"That didnt go well." Elena said concerned for her daughter.

"What kind of idiot is Landon? Who would reject my daughter?" Damon asked incredulously.

"She broke up with him. I can understand where he's coming from. I'm going to go talk to Aurora." Elena said kissing Damon quickly and following Aurora over to the drink table. "Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked.

"You heard what happened?" Aurora asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry for eavesdropping." Elena said.

"It's okay. At least now I don't have to relive the humiliation." Aurora said.

"You'll be okay. Maybe it'll work out. Can I give you a bit of advice?" Elena asked.

"I hoped you would." Aurora said sitting down.

"When I found out about your dad after Miss Mystic Falls, I broke up with him and left him. I managed to stay away for quite a while. Longer than I thought I would be able to, even while I was completely broken hearted. The few days after our breakup I was completely unresponsive. The only person I would talk to was Jenna. I was hurt that he lied to me." Elena explained.

"What does this have to do with my problems?" Aurora asked curiously.

"I have a point. Just wait." Elena said smiling at her daughter. Aurora nodded, actually enjoying the story. She loved hearing about her mom and dads love story, it was defintely one of the epic ones. "But no matter how long I stayed away, my heart never faltered in how much I loved him. Everyday I felt the same for him, it never faded. I still feel the same for him today. Eventually I went back to him, I couldnt deny my heart anymore. It was causing us too much pain. I went back, and I've never looked back since. I guess my point is that if its meant to be it'll work itself out. You broke up with Landon, and right now he's not ready to restart your relationship. But if its meant to be, he will be ready sometime. You can speed it along by fighting for him." Elena told her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Elena said.

"Anytime sweetheart. Just always remember that I was a teenager at one point too. Anything you're going through, I've probably been through something similar. You can always talk to me." Elena said hugging her daughter.

"Okay. I know that." Aurora said hugging her mom back.

"Go have fun. I seen you talking to Lilah." Elena said raisign her eyebrows.  
>"We're going to try to be friends again." Aurora told her.<p>

"That's good." Elena said.

"I'm going to go hang out with her." Aurora said. Elena nodded and walked back over to Damon.

When the night was over everyone went home.

"It's only a few days until Italy." Aurora enthused when they parked in front of the house.

"Yep. That trip will give you time to sort out all your relationship woes." Damon told her.

"I know it will. Landon doesn't want to be with me, and Lilah is trying to be my friend again. It's been a weird day." Aurora said.

"I'm glad you and Lilah are working things out. You've been friends for far too long to let that go." Elena said.

"I know." Aurora said. Once they were all inside everyone went their separete ways. Aurora went to her room to shower and get ready for bed, Aiden went to his room to to play video games for a while.

"What do you say to a nice hot bath before bed?" Damon asked as they walked to their room.

"Sounds good to me." Elena agreed as they walked into the bedroom. Damon ran the bath as Elena unzipped her dress and let it slide down her body. Damon walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. "You are so beautiful." he whispered.

"You make me feel beautiful. You always have." she said reaching up to kiss him tenderly. The kiss started out tenderly but it increased in passion quickly, tongues licked lips caressed while the sunken tub filled. Damon spread his hands out on her bare back holding ever inch of her body against every inch of his. After letting the water run for a while, Damon turned back for a minute and shut off the water before pulling Elena to him again. He reache behind her and unclasped her strapless bra and let it fall to the floor while Elena unbuttoned his shirt, having already discarded his suit jacket. Once the shirt was gone, she went to work on his pants and had him naked in moments. He got rid of her panties before helping her into the tub. He climbed in after her and faced her on the other side of the tub.

"Give me your feet." he said. She obliged him and he started slowly massaging her feet. She hung her head back against the back of the tub while he worked his magic on her feet.

"That feels so good." she said. When he was done with one foot he picked up the other and started massaging it. When he was done she moved to his side of the tub and kissed him long and slow. He pulled her closer and his hands splayed on her back holding her dangerously close to him. Her legs were on either side of his and she could feel him pressing against her intimately. She unconsciously started moving her hips against him and his eyes darkened in lust.

"Elena." he said demonstrating what he wanted. She nodded her head and lifted herself up as he positioned himself under her. She slid down letting him stretch her perfectly. She sighed happily when he was embedded inside her completely and placed her hands on his shoulders as she moved up and down on him. He pressed soft kisses and love bites on her neck and collar bone as she moved slowly over him. His cock came into contact with her G-spot and strengthened her upcoming orgasm.

"Oh God. Damon." she sighed as they made love. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit in small circles with the pad of his thumb and she quickened her movements over him. Her orgasm hit her like an oncoming freight train as colours danced behind her eyelids. She was semi-consciously aware of him lifting them both out of the tub and walking towards the bed dripping water all the way, while he was still inside her. He laid down on the bed on top of her and still inside her and started moving, until she rolled them and she was on top again. They didnt care that they were making the bed wet from not drying off after leaving the tub. He moved them backwards on the bed so they were comfortable as she braced her hands on his chest and moved herself up and down on his length. He sat up and kissed her, the new position had him hitting her g-spot on every thrust. Every inch of their bodies were pressed together intimately, almost as if they were one.

"I love you so much." she whispered against his lips as he stroked her insides expertly, coaxing her closer to her second orgasm.

"I love you too." he said softly. This could not even be considered fucking, and it was definitely not just sex. This was making love in its most beautiful state. The most tender they had ever been with each other. The experience was almost transcendent. Their chests were pressed together and her pebbled nipples were poking into his chest. He bent his head down and took one of the rosy twin peaks into his mouth and suckled softly causing her to throw her head back. The expert moving of his body had her careening closer and closer to her orgasm. She pulled his face away from her nipple so she could kiss him again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and sucked on the organ causing him to moan and pull her closer again if that was possible. His hands roamed up and down her body, kneading the flesh as he went while her hips moved up and down, and around in a circle, pushing them both closer to the edge. The dim light in the room, gave off a romantic glow that directly complimented their lovemaking.

"So close." she said as her movements grew more frantic. He was starting to find it difficult to hold back his orgasm, he needed to get her off once more. He sucked and nibbled at her earlobe and his hand snuck between their bodies to stroke her clit.

"Damon!" she moaned as she went off moaning his name. He followed almost directly behind her and collapsed back onto the bed with her splayed on top of her. They slowly recovered from their coupling and Damon pressed a kiss to her temple.

"That was so perfect." she whispered, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment by speaking too loud.

"It always is perfect when we're together." he said stroking some hair out of her face. She pulled off of him and nuzzled into the space created just for her by his side. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes, dozing off into a deep sleep.

A few days later the family were loading suit cases into the back of the SUV, ready to head to the airport for the Italian vacation.

"Do we have the passports?" Elena asked, desperately trying to make sure they had everything.

"Yes, baby we have everything." he said pressing a soothing kiss to her lips.

"Okay. I just don't want to forget anything." she said defending her insanity.

"You've checked everything five times now. Just get in the car." he told her pushing her to the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Okay. I'm fine. Let's just go." she said taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Let's go." he said urging the kids to the SUV. When everyone was buckled in they left for the airport, having said goodbye to everyone the night before.

Getting checked in and getting through security was easier than usual, and in a fairly short time they were sitting in the first class waiting area waiting to board their flight to Italy.

"Are you guys excited?" Elena asked.

"Definitely. I've wanted to see Italy for so long." Aurora answered.

"Never know, maybe I will be an Italian hottie while we're there. Aiden Salvatore is so ready for a new girlfriend." Aiden answered.

"You are not getting a vacation girlfriend. Relationships like that never work out." Elena told her son firmly.

"It was worth a try. But you do know its inevitable right? Girls immediately flock to this." he said smirking.

"You sound just like your dad. I am worried." Elena said nudging Damon with her elbow. When it was time to board the flight they all took their seats. Damon and Elena in one row, Aiden and Aurora behind them. The nine hour flight was nothing as Damon shared stories from his last time in Italy while making sure he was careful about the way he talked. It would be hard to explain to other people on the flight, who happened to be listening in, why he was there 30 years ago, and 60 years ago. That was not a conversation he wanted to have at any point, and Elena frowned upon compulsion. They planned some of their sightseeing using the tourist books Elena brought along, choosing not to trust Damon's advice since he hadn't been there in so many years.

"I can tell you where we should go." Damon argued as she flipped through pages and pages or books.

"Dear, you haven't been there in years. Italy has probably changed sine then." she said giving him a look.

"Not the big tourist places. The major tourist places in Rome have been the same for eons. All the old architecture " he told her.

"I just don't trust you. Your version of a perfect holiday would be staying in the villa having sex while letting the kids roam." Elena said.

"I would not let the kids roam around Italy alone. My version of a perfect holiday would be the kids minding their own business in the villa while we have sex all month long." he corrected her.

"Like that's so much better." she scoffed. When they landed, they went through the airport and gathered their luggage. Damon rented a car and thee family of four left the airport.

"Welcome to Italy." Damon said when the stepped out of the airport in the streets of Rome.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you to my amazingly awesome beta Kitty (trouble and she knows it) this had to be my fasted betaed chapter yet... yay us. There are only a few chapters left in this story, definitely under 10... I'm thinking around 5. The next installment which will be called Never let me go, will be out shortly after Safe in my arms ends. As always you know the drill... read and review.

* * *

><p>"You're sure mom and dad said we could do this?" Aurora asked nervously as they walked down the front sidewalk of the villa they were staying in.<p>

"Of course they did. Do you think I would lie about something like that?" A look of annoyance on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just mom and dad aren't here. They're off getting a few groceries." Aurora said, her apology clear in the expression on her face.

"It's alright." He said as they ran down the street. The two teenagers looked around them at everything as they walked to the beach.

"I still think we should have waited for mom and dad." Aurora said still nervous that maybe Aiden wasn't tell her the truth.

"They said we could do this. What's going to happen Aurora?" He asked rhetorically.

"Aiden, I have been kidnapped and assaulted. I am the wrong person to be asking." Aurora told him.

"But nothing has happened since then really. Dad dealt with the threats and besides we're in Italy. No one knows us here. It'll be fine." Aiden assured his sister.

"Fine." Aurora said giving in as they neared the beach.

"Hmmm should we be good parents and buy chocolaty cereal for Aurora?" Elena asked as she perused the shelf for breakfast cereal for the kids.

"You know how I feel about chocolate for breakfast." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm well aware of how you feel about that. Those fights between the two of you are so funny." Elena said laughing at the memory.

"She is too much like you. She likes challenging me at every turn." Damon said scowling at his wife.

"She learned from the best. Now cereal... what do you think?" Elena asked.

"I suppose we should buy it, that way be can be sure she's eating in the morning. She's a teenage girl, we need to make sure she's eating." Damon said giving in.

"Very true. Alright chocolaty cereal is in the cart. You're going to cook breakfast most mornings though, so we only need a small box." She said.

" I plan on it." Damon agreed. They continued walking through the supermarket, picking up everything they needed.

"So what do we want to do today?" Elena asked as they continued to walk.

"I know what I want..." Damon said trailing off.

"And that's not going to happen. We are not spending this entire trip having sex Damon. So not going to happen. You are going to show us around Italy, and we are going to spend time together as a family." Elena remarked.

"Fine. Maybe we can hit the beach or something today." He suggested.

"That sounds amazing. I'm sure the kids would be up for that too." Elena said.

"Then it's settled. Once we're done here, we'll go back to the villa. Unload the groceries and grab our beach stuff and the brats then go to the beach." He said.

"Sounds good, let's finish up here. I've never been on an Italian beach before." Elena said with a dreamlike expression on her face.

"No shit Sherlock. You've never been to Italy." He said laughing at her.

"Shut up." She said elbowing him in the ribs. He continued to laugh as they made their way to the tills. Damon conversed with the cashier in perfect Italian as the man rang up their order. Damon paid him and they left the store, loading up the items into the car.

"That's odd." Elena said when they arrived back at the villa they were renting for the month.

"What is?" Damon asked as he grabbed a couple bags from the back of the car.

"I don't hear any heartbeats." Elena said as she carried her bags into the house. Between the two of them they were able to take all four bags in one trip.

"Maybe they're outside in the backyard." Damon suggested.

"I'll go look. You put the groceries away quickly." Elena said.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he did exactly as she told him to do. Elena walked to the back door not overly worried yet. When she stepped outside and still didn't hear the heartbeats she flashed back to Damon's side.

"They are not here. Damon where the hell could they go?" Elena demanded, her eyes wide with terror.

"I'm sure they're fine, just calm down. We'll go find them." Damon said trying to calm his wife down.

"Damon, last time one of our kids went missing it was Aurora, and she was kidnapped and assaulted by Samuel." Elena said frantically.

"I know. Let's go. Where do you think they would go?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Elena said running a hand through her hair.

"Let's try the beach." Damon said wracking his brain for places where the kids could have gone.

Aurora lay on the beach with her sunglasses on working on her tan, while Aiden was talking to a couple girls a little ways away.

"I still think you should give me your numbers. I'm here for a month, I have lots of time." Aiden said plastering the familiar smirk that he had learned from his father on his face.

"You haven't earned that yet." The one girl said in heavily accented English.

"Well what do I have to do?" Aiden asked seeing the girl's knees go weak. His way with women was a trait he had learned from his father. He didn't have to do much work to get a girl to do whatever he wanted.

"Hang out with us a bit. Tell us your name." The girl said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He said smirking.

" My name is Siena and this is my friend Gabriella. What is your name?" Siena asked.

"Aiden Salvatore." He said.

"Italian. I must say I am interested in you. Gabriella has a boyfriend, but I am single." Siena said taking a step closer to him.

"I am too. I just got out of a relationship and I'm looking to have some fun on this trip." Aiden said closing some more of the distance between them.

"I'm always looking for some fun." Siena said seductively.

Damon stopped the car a block away from the beach knowing they didn't have time to search for a parking spot closer. Not caring if someone saw them they used vampire speed to get to the beach area. The two vampires stopped and scanned the beach area searching for the kids.

"I see Aurora." Elena said.

"I see Aiden. I'll get him, you get her." Damon said as they separated to get the teenagers who were in heaps of trouble. Elena walked over to her daughter who was sun tanning without a care in the world.

"Aurora." Elena said her voice calm.

"Oh my God, mom. You scared me." Aurora said sitting up.

"Come. It's time to go home." Elena said not getting mad.

"Okay." Aurora said confused. Elena was just relieved that nothing had gone wrong, but she knew she would feel differently when they got back to the villa.

"Aiden come with me right now." Damon said grabbing Aiden's arm.

"Dad, I'm working my game." Aiden whispered.

"I don't really care. Let's go. We'll be talking about this when we get home. Your mom and Aurora are already on their way to the car." Damon said his voice deceptively calm.

"Alright." Aiden said knowing there was no reason to argue. His dad would always win. "I'll see you around Siena." Aiden said to the beautiful brunette.

"Call me Aiden." She said blowing him a kiss as she walked away.

The car ride was completely silent on the way back to the villa. But the minute they walked through the front door it was a completely different story.

"Go sit down." Damon ordered the kids. The relief they felt at finding the kids unharmed was gone, replaced by anger.

"I don't understand." Aurora said. As far as she knew they had said her and Aiden could go to the beach.

"What the hell made you think that you could just wander off without telling us?!" Damon yelled.

"I thought you knew." Aurora said back and Aiden had the sense to look guilty.

"Well we didn't know. We got back here and couldn't hear you anywhere. You mom was so worried remembering what happened last time one of you went missing." Damon said.

"I'm sorry." Aurora said.

"What were you guys thinking?" Elena asked, placing a calming hand on her husband's arm.

"We wanted to go to the beach." Aiden said shrugging his shoulders.

"That attitude is going to get you nowhere Aiden." Damon warned his son.

"Why would you go without us? This is a new, strange place. We can't protect you if we don't know where you are." Elena said trying to make them understand.

"I'm really sorry mom. Aiden told me that he talked to you." Aurora said.

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked.

"I wanted to go to the beach. And I didn't want to wait for you guys. We're almost 17 years old. We need some freedom. I wanted to work on my game." Aiden said shrugging again.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you were gone? I'm your mother and I immediately started thinking about what it was like to come home from the boarding house that day to find the house ransacked and Aurora gone. It's every mother's worst fear to lose her children." Elena said her voice breaking at the end.

"I'm sorry mom." Aurora said sincerely, she could only imagine what her mom had gone through when she had been kidnapped.

"Well you won't be doing that for a while, since you're both grounded. No leaving the house without us. The furthest you can go without us is the backyard. Until we know we can trust you. You didn't have your cell phones. You didn't tell us where you were. You acted completely irresponsibly and now you have to face the consequences." Elena said.

"Grounded? For what?" Aiden demanded.

"Don't talk back. Your mom said you're grounded, there is no discussion. If you want to fight it, I'll add another week." Damon warned his son. Aurora said beside him looking suitably repentant.

"Fine. This is so fucking stupid. I'm going to my room." Aiden said standing up and stalking upstairs.

"I'm sorry." Aurora said as she followed Aiden upstairs and went to her own room.

"Ugh. It's times like these that I hate being parents to teenagers." Elena sighed, sinking into the couch.

"We could always sell them to the zoo when we get home." Damon offered.

"I'm pretty sure we would miss them at some point." Elena said. Damon sat down beside her and she curled up into his side.

"So what do you want to do today?" Damon asked as he ran a hand down her back in a soothing gesture.

"I wanted to go to the beach." Elena sighed.

"We still can. We didn't say they couldn't leave the house. We said they couldn't leave the house without us." Damon said shrugging.

"I suppose. Maybe we should just stay in today. To me it kind of ruins the sentiment of grounding them when we're taking them to the beach only a few minutes later." Elena said.

"I guess you're right. Do you want to go outside and swim? The pool is really nice, and if either of our glorious children decides to sneak off somewhere, we'll hear them." Damon suggested.

"Sounds great to me." Elena said sitting up. They walked upstairs hand in hand into their bedroom. Aiden and Aurora's doors were shut tightly, angry rock music emanated from Aiden's room while no sound came from Auroras. They could hear her heart beating in the room so they knew she was in there. Once they had their suits on Elena went to tell the grounded teenagers that they were going for a swim, while Damon made his way outside. Aiden ignored her and Aurora smiled and said she might join them later if she was allowed. Elena smiled at her daughter who was being good about her grounding. It was like she knew she was in the wrong. Aurora was so much more level-headed than her brother.

"I think he hates us." Elena sighed when she got into the pool.

"He's a teenage boy. I'm pretty sure he would be abnormal if he didn't hate us." Damon said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush against him.

"That's true. You are much better than I am at this." Elena said burrowing her head into his chest.

" No I'm not. I've just been told by other parents that if your teenagers don't hate you then you're going about it the wrong way." Damon said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Elena whispered. She lifted her chin and Damon smirked, bending down slightly so he could kiss his wife.

"Ahh, you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right here, right now." Damon groaned.

"I would totally be into it, but we can't. Aurora said she might join us." Elena said smiling.

"Of course she did. Why is it that pretty much every girl we know has cock-blocked us at least once?" He asked.

"She didn't cock-block anything, we were never doing anything." She said.

"But we would have been." Damon argued.

"Not here we wouldn't. Don't you remember the distress the school girl costume caused?" Elena asked.

"Ah right. You ran our kids out of their own house. Bad mother. Bad." He said wagging his finger at her.

"Shut up. It was all your fault. You're the one who demanded a glass of water, while I was dressed like that." Elena said scowling at him.

"It was all part of the fantasy. It had to be done. And for the record it wasn't fun for me either. I dint get any for several hours after that." Damon said running a hand down her back.

"Exactly. That's what happens when something like that happens." Elena said smirking. They both heard the french doors open and Aurora stepped out.

"You coming in?" Elena asked smiling at her.

"Yeah. You believe me right? About not knowing that Aiden didn't actually ask permission?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I believe you. Aurora we don't want to smother you and him this month. We would have let you go to the beach as long as you had your phones and you told us you were going." Elena said.

"I'm sorry." Aurora said again.

"It's over with. If you go through with your one week grounding then you will be free again. Just don't do anything like that again. When in doubt call or text us." Elena said.

"Okay." Aurora said smiling.

"Good. Now swim. Your dad is cooking genuine Italian cuisine for us tonight, and I for one am very excited." Elena said grinning.

"Me too." Aurora said.

"Now what do you say to double teaming your dad?" Elena asked her daughter giving her a conspiratorial wink.

"I'm in." Aurora nodded her head.

"This is so not fair." Damon said as he immediately backed out of Elena's grasp.

"That was seriously the best lasagna I've ever had. I thought Lilah's mom made the best, but yours was so much better." Aurora said after the meal was finished. Aiden was completely silent during the meal no matter how many times Elena tried to pull him into the discussion.

"Aiden if you're not going to be here, then just go upstairs." Damon said sick of his attitude.

"Whatever." Aiden said stomping back up the stairs. Elena shook her head and sighed before standing up and getting to work on the dishes.

"I'll help you." Damon offered.

"Why don't you and dad go sit down. Open a bottle of wine. I'll clean up the kitchen." Aurora offered.

"Why are you offering? What do you want?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I am trying to work my way back into yours and moms good graces. I don't like the idea of you guys being mad at me. Life is short you know." She admitted.

"We're not mad at you, but we aren't going to let you take back that offer. Thank you." Damon said reaching for the opened bottle of wine on the counter and taking it into the living room.

Aiden sat upstairs in his room listening to his music until he got a text message from Siena.

_A few friends and I are hanging out tonight if you want to join us. I hope you come. I really want to see you. ;) S_

Aiden immediately replied to her message and looked out his window for a potential escape hatch. He knew he would be busted if he walked downstairs and went through the front door. His window was already open, so that made his escape easy. He climbed out the window and used the lattice outside his window as a ladder. It was so conveniently located he officially loved whoever built the house. Once he was done he silently ran away, having been really experienced in sneaking away from home.

After they all watched a few movies, everyone decided it was time for bed.

"I'm going to check on Aiden before I come to join you." Elena said.

"Okay." Damon said disappearing into the bedroom. Elena knocked on Aiden's door a couple times before just giving up and opening it. Her eyes widened when she seen his empty room.

"Damon!" Elena called. Damon was beside her in seconds.

"He's gone." Elena said her eyes wide.

Aiden made it to the location on the text message and immediately found Siena.

"You came." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"This is just what I need." Aiden said grabbing a beer from a bucket.


	41. Chapter 41

thank you to my amazing beta Kitty.

* * *

><p>"When I find him he's so dead." Damon stated straight to the point as he grabbed his car keys and Aiden's cell phone and opened the front door.<p>

"Do you even know where he is?" Elena asked.

"Well that girl he met, Siena texted him an address. I'm going to start there." He answered, the disapproval radiating from him.

"Just don't rough him up too bad. I want him brought home. I'm letting you take the reins on this one because apparently simply grounding him isn't going to work." She sighed.

"I won't physically harm him no matter how badly I want to. At this point in time I am seriously regretting promising we would never compel them. Damn vervain." Damon said shrugging into his jacket.

"Are you coming straight home?" She asked standing in the open doorway.

"Not right away. Apparently my son and I need to have a talk about the rebellious attitude he's adopted today." He grumbled.

"It's better you talk to him. You're his dad." Elena agreed.

"But I'm terrible at conversations such as that. I have many of the same problems." He argued.

"You had many of the same problems as he did. It only took you 170-ish years to sort them out. You'll do fine. If you have to yell, yell. Maybe that's all that will get through to him. He's been so good for so long, I don't know what's gotten into him." Elena sighed.

"I don't know, but I better go. I'll be home later." Damon said walking out.

"I'll wait here. Maybe he'll come home before you find him." Elena suggested.

"Is everything alright?" Aurora asked coming downstairs clad in a comfortable pair of flannel pyjamas.

"Your brother snuck out. Your dad is going out to look for him." Elena said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, um... are they going to be gone for a while?" Aurora asked.

"Probably, why? Is there something on your mind?" Elena asked her teenage daughter.

"Kind of, it's just some things I've been thinking about for a little while." She said sitting down on the couch and wringing her hands.

"Sweetheart, you're my daughter, I'm your mother. You can talk to me about anything." Elena said turning to her daughter.

"I know that. It's just really... awkward." She whispered, trying to find the appropriate word.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"Can I ask you about sex?" She asked casting her gaze down to an apparently fascinating spot on her flannel pants.

Damon smirked for a moment when he realized the party Aiden had went to was in an abandoned warehouse. No invitation needed. He opened the door and walked in. There had to be hundreds of teenagers dancing to the music. He could acutely smell drugs, alcohol and sex in the air. He started walking through the party, weaving through the crowds.

"I've never seen you around here before." A clearly drunk girl flirted.

"That would be because I'm not from around here. I'm looking for someone." He stated as he glanced around the party.

"Or you could hang out with me." She suggested with a clearly drunk smile on her face.

"Or not. Not only am I too old for you, by a long shot, but I'm happily married. I'm looking for my son." He told her deciding he could use her help.*I would like to challenge you to not use the word "very" use a better describing word like

"Who's your son, is he as hot as you?" She asked plastering what she clearly thought was a sexy smile on her face.

"He has dark hair, blue eyes and he is probably with a dark haired girl." He explained ignoring the girls flirting.

"Nope, haven't seen him." She said pouting. He walked away and started making a perimeter around the building. It was a huge warehouse, and he wished he could vamp speed around, but there were too many witnesses. Granted most of them were hammered and would never remember this in the morning. He kept walking, his temper flaring up more and more as he searched. If he had one more drunken teenager bump into him or spill their drinks all over his leather jacket he was apt to snap. He focused his hearing but all he could hear were masses of voices. They were all mushed together and he couldn't detect Aiden's. Damon stopped the one sober person he had seen and pulled him to the side.

"Have you seen my son. His name is Aiden Salvatore. He's here with some girl named Siena." Damon asked trying to reign in his temper at least temporarily.

"Uh yeah. Last time I seen him he was heading into one of the storage rooms with Siena." The guy explained.

"Thank you. You are the one helpful person I've been since I walked in here a half hour ago." Damon said.

"Let me guess, he snuck out?" The guy guessed.

"That would be correct. Did you see which one he went into?" He asked

"Sorry. I guess you'll just have to check them all." He said walking away. Damon strode over there quickly and focused his hearing listening for the one recognizable voice. When he heard it he stomped over to it and threw open the door, not caring about his son's privacy at the moment. He wanted it to be as embarrassing as possible.

"Aiden James Salvatore get your ass out of there right fucking now." Damon snarled seeing his son sprawled out on top of Siena.

"Uh dad, you're kind of interrupting. I guess you probably can't tell but I'm inside her." He spoke snarkily.

"I don't care. You have ten seconds before I drag you out of there by your ears." He threatened.

"Ten seconds isn't long enough. I just got started." Aiden argued.

"Five seconds." Damon said counting down.

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me." Aiden said petulantly.

"Wanna bet?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows.

"I won't listen to you." Aiden said as he took to ignoring his dad and went back to pushing in and out of Siena.

"Fuck." Damon cursed. He locked his gaze on Siena's and seen her eyes become unfocused. "You are going to push him off of you right now and get dressed knowing you need to get home. You will not contact Aiden again until he contacts you because he is grounded for life." Damon compelled the girl with a smirk on his face. He stepped back and shut the door wanting to respect the girl's privacy while she dressed.

"What the hell? Siena what are you doing?" Aiden asked somehow not hearing his dad's compulsion.

"I have to go. I need to get home." She said.

"Why?" Aiden asked.

"It's just time to go home." She murmured with a confused look on her face. When she had her dress back on she opened the door and walked out. Aiden pulled his pants and shirt back out and walked out there.

"Did you compel her?" Aiden demanded

"Yep , now get your ass to the car right fucking now. We are having a chat, and you're grounded for life." Damon said pushing him out to the car.

"This is such bullshit." Aiden snarled as he was unceremoniously pushed to the car.

"Uh what do you want to know about sex?" Elena asked completely taken aback at the topic.

"Well we both know my experiences with sex aren't the greatest with what Samuel did to me. I just had a few things I was curious about after hearing other girls talk about it." She stammered.

"What kind of things?" Elena asked.

"I want to know about a girls first time. I want to know what it's supposed to feel like." Aurora hesitated.

"It hurts. My first time was with your dad. Coincidentally that was also the night we conceived you and Aiden. It hurt but he was so careful. Normally a girl's first time is not pleasant nor pleasurable. There can be some bleeding but the pain only lasts a short while. Mine wasn't nearly as bad as some girls because I had your dad." Elena explained.

"Oh. So no matter what my first time would have hurt at least a little bit?" She asked hopefully.

"It would have hurt. But not nearly as bad as what being raped did." Elena assured her.

"Okay, does sex always hurt, or is it all pleasure after the first time?" She asked.

"It's all about the pleasure. But like everything it depends on how often you do it. If you're having sex for hours on end, you might get a bit tender, but typically it doesn't hurt unless he's being purposefully rough. A little pain is often very pleasurable." Elena informed her daughter.

"Oh. Okay this is going to be awkward... what does an orgasm feel like?" She asked her face going deep red.

"It's a feeling of being so out of control but not caring. You tremble and shake; sometimes you see stars or colours behind your eyelids. Your internal muscles flutter. It's like the rest of the world doesn't exist in that moment." Elena replied.

"I heard a girl in my class last year talking about how her boyfriend made her come like five times in a row. Is that possible?" Aurora asked hating how naive she sounded.

"Definitely. I know you don't really want to hear this, but your dad has made me come nearly ten times. My legs were like jello, I couldn't even walk." Elena confessed with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh. So it is possible to get pregnant the first time you have sex?" Aurora asked referring back to a previous comment of her moms.

"Yes. I did. But you don't have to worry. Your first time was with a vampire, so you won't have to worry about anything. Besides its been far too long for that to have been a problem." Elena assured her daughter.

"I knew that. I was just thinking for future reference." Aurora stated.

"Okay. Anything else?" Elena asked pleased to see her daughter was confiding in her.

"Um... you don't have to answer this or explain this. It's just something I overheard at school and you're the only one I could think of asking. I know that guys masturbate, but do girls too?" She asked blushing scarlet.

"Yes they do. It's not something for any girl to be ashamed of. Orgasms take away stress and actually make you healthier." Elena explained smiling.

"Oh. Some girls at school were talking about it. But that's about all the awkwardness I can take for the night. I'm going to read before going to sleep." Aurora muttered.

"Okay dear. Did I answer your questions well enough?" Elena asked.

"Yes you did. Thank you mom." Aurora answered.

"Okay. I wonder if your dad found Aiden." Elena wondered.

"If he did, I wonder if Aiden is still alive." Aurora retorted.

"True. Although he did promise not to physically harm him." Elena noted.

"What the fuck dad? I was having sex." Aiden shouted as Damon drove around.

"I noticed and I don't particularly care. You snuck out." Damon stated.

"Who gives a fuck? I'm almost seventeen years old. I have a life that doesn't surround you and mom." Aiden shouted,

"Look you and I are going to have a talk. A talk we should have had long ago. Believe me, I know that you already know most of this stuff and I don't want to have this conversation any more than you do." Damon said.

"Oh God, are you going to try and have a sex talk with me?" Aiden asked horrified at the possibility.

"Your mom thought it was a good idea, and if your mom thinks it's a good idea, it usually is." Damon explained.

"Well school and general experience have beaten you to it. I don't need this." Aiden practically begged.

"Don't worry I'm not going into the basics. That would be futile. But since you are human, we need to have the protection conversation." Damon told his son who was still staring at him in disbelief.

"No. No we really don't dad." Aiden said.

"Yes we do Aiden. If you can tell me that you were 100% sure you were protected with her tonight, then we don't need to have this conversation." Damon bargained.

"I don't know." Aiden admitted.

"You don't know? Did you have a condom?" He asked wincing at the awkwardness. He had never ever thought he'd ever have to have this conversation in his life. He was a vampire for Christ's sake, he wasn't supposed to have to do this!

"No I didn't. I never thought about it. It just happened and I needed it." Aiden shouted.

"You can't get away with not having protection Aiden. You are human; you can get a girl pregnant. I don't have that problem." Damon explained.

"Well you did or else I wouldn't be here." Aiden snarked.

"Shut up boy." Damon told him.

"Well if I can't have sex, what am I supposed to do?" Aiden asked his eyes wide.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Damon demanded really not wanting to get into masturbation with his son.

"Yes I am. If I can't have sex with a chick because I'm grounded for life or some dumb shit, what am I supposed to do? I am Aiden Salvatore and I need to be taken out for a ride every once in a while." He grumbled.

"God damn it Aiden, you can deal with it yourself." Damon muttered really hoping he didn't have to spell it out for him.

"Oh my God... ew. Masturbate dad? Really?! That's your big fix everything for me solution?" Aiden demanded wincing.

"Or you could do nothing. How the hell do you think I get through whenever your mom is mad at me." Damon muttered.

"Okay. I don't want to know. I've seen or heard enough in my life to know that your sex life in very active." Aiden murmured.

"Now I need to tell you how important it is that you understand how to treat women." Damon mentioned, relieved to be moving onto a different conversation.

"I know that. I've seen how you treat mom I understand about respect." Aiden shrugged.

"But you can't treat every woman the way I treat your mom. I am flawed, she is the patron saint of all things good and pure. You have to understand that if a girl says no you have to respect that choice." Damon explained choosing his words carefully.

"I know that, but honestly who would say no to this?" He asked gesturing to himself.

"It doesn't matter. If a girl did and she doesn't want to move further then you have to respect that. I lasted months with your mom without going any further. We never made love until our wedding night." Damon confessed.

"Which was also the night she got pregnant with us... yeah yeah I've heard this story before." Aiden shook his head.

"I know. But it's important that you understand that." Damon pressed.

"I know. I understand. So am I grounded?" Aiden inquired hopefully.

"Yes you are. You're grounded for life or until you graduate. I haven't decided yet, and this time your mom isn't going to rescue you. She's just as pissed as I am. Let's go home." Damon stated driving back in the direction of the house.

When they walked into the house Aiden immediately walked upstairs to his room, angry now that he was still grounded. He was hoping that talking with his dad would make him lessen or erase his sentence but no such luck.

"How did it go?" Elena asked glancing at the clock, realizing how late it was. It was nearly 1am and she yawned.

"I am never doing that again. I never want to discuss masturbation with my son ever again." Damon whined.

"Okay. Let's just go to bed. I'm so tired." She yawned again.

"After that conversation I deserve a little something from you." He hinted.

"But I'm tired Damon." She whined.

"I want you Elena." He whined just as good as she did.

"I want sleep." She begged.

"You can sleep when you're dead." He noted as they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"I already am dead Damon. Please." She begged walking into the bedroom and lay down on her side of the bed.

"Just one. I'll go fast. Please." He begged.

"Not tonight. I just want to go to sleep. If Aiden is still here in the morning and hating us, maybe I'll let you join me in the shower in the morning." She bargained.

"Aiden will be here because he has nowhere to go. I compelled Siena to stay away from him until he contacts her." Damon said smirking at his genius.

"Well..." Elena noted impressed.

"But fine. I accept your terms. Goodnight loving wife of mine." He whispered sliding into bed behind her.

"Goodnight pain in the ass husband of mine. I love you" She whispered back, feeling his arms wrap tight around her. She settled into his embrace and nestled her head against his chest.

"God I hate teenagers." Damon quipped before closing his eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

I'm sorry its so late. This isn't my favourite chapter, but its more or less just a filler. Only a few chapters left before the end of this one and the beginning of the third installment of this series. Thank you to my amazing beta Kitty for fixing this.

* * *

><p>"Why did this have to happen to me?" Damon wondered as he reclined against the couch bored out of his mind. Aiden wasn't speaking to anyone, Aurora and Elena had gone shopping for a little while, citing they wanted some mother and daughter time.<p>

"What?" Aiden asked sulking.

"Why did procreation have to happen for me? I can imagine how much easier my life would be if it hadn't happened like that." Damon muttered.

"Oh great now you don't want us anymore." Aiden whined.

"Maybe if you weren't me in human form this would be easier. Have you ever considered how your behaviour affects your mom?" Damon asked pointedly.

"No." Aiden admitted.

"You have probably taken ten years off her life." Damon told him.

"I'd say you have done more damage." Aiden muttered.

"I probably have, but she shouldn't have to deal with it from both sides. You're supposed to be part her and part me, but you seem to be mostly me. Which is not a good thing." Damon explained.

"I think you should unground me, if I promise to be good for the duration of this trip." Aiden suggested.

"Are you insane? We've tried that before." Damon scoffed.

Elena and Aurora walked in the house a little while later and Damon immediately met up with Elena and kissed her passionately.

"What's that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"I missed you, and I had an idea while you were gone." He said his eyes glinting.

"Oh?" She murmured curious as to what his idea was.

"I was thinking we have a game night." He said his voice lowering seductively.

"A game night! That's brilliant baby. It would be so much fun." Elena enthused, clearly missing the intent at seduction in her voice.

"Elena... not that kind of game night." He hissed after she had gotten the attention of the kids who looked mildly interested in the game night.

"Damon... no. We are having a family game night. We haven't had one of those in a long time." She said laying down the law.

"Well if that's the argument you're going to go with, we haven't had sex in a long time either." He argued.

"We had sex the other day." She corrected him.

"Yeah but you promised me last night that we would have sex this morning... in the shower if I remember correctly but did that happen? No it sure as hell didn't." He pouted.

"You can last another night Damon." Elena assured him.

"This is vacation Elena. A vacation by definition is going on a trip and doing what you want to do. I want to be having sex." He whined.

"Where did you get that definition?" She asked laughing.

"I thought of it myself, but that's not the point. I want sex, I don't want to play games. Well I do, but not with THEM." He said pointing at the teenagers sitting on the couch studiously ignoring their parents.

"I want to play games too, just not the kind that you want to." She told him.

"I want sex games. I don't know what kind of sex games I want, but I know I want some." He continued to whine.

"Well you will have to wait." Elena told him and walked around him into the living room where the kids were sitting.

"So what do you guy's think? Game night?" She asked.

"I love the idea, it will be amazing. I can kick dad's butt at Monopoly again." Aurora cheered.

"If I play, can I get a shorter grounding sentence?" Aiden bargained.

"If you behave, I will shorten your sentence slightly. Life is a bit harsh." Elena agreed.

"I'm in." Aiden said happily.

"So what games do you guys want to play?" Elena asked sitting down on the couch.

"Monopoly." Aurora shot in.

"I kinda figured. You love catching your dad with hotels and draining him of his money." Elena laughed.

"Scrabble. I kick ass at that game." Aiden suggested, knowing he was good with words.

"I want strip poker." Damon muttered still pouting.

"That is so NOT going to happen, dear." Elena said glaring at him.

"You... Are...Evil." He muttered glaring at her.

"We can have a good old fashioned connect four war." Aurora suggested remembering all the ones from the past.

"Sounds good, any more suggestions?" Elena asked.

"Can we play ball hockey, like we used to when me and Aurora were younger?" Aiden asked hopefully. When they were kids it used to be boys versus girls on the living room floor with a soft ball and man-made hockey nets.

"That is brilliant." Elena murmured adding it to her mental list.

"So when do we start?" Aurora asked excitedly.

"Once pouty over there stops pouting." Elena muttered pointing over to her husband who had a scowl imprinted on his face and his arms crossed on his chest.

"Dad, stop pouting. Let's play hockey." Aurora cheered trying to shake her dad out of his mood.

"Fine, but I am NOT playing fair." Damon told the girls.

"Good because neither am I." Elena warned him shooting him a smirk as they moved furniture around the room to create a space to play their game. The fashioned hockey nets out of couch cushions and placed them against opposite walls while Elena and Aurora kneeled on one side with the guys on the other.

"So same rules as usual. No goalies and no rules?" Elena clarified.

"Sounds good to me. You're going down Elena." Damon warned her.

"Not where you want me to." She replied to him cheekily.

"Oh now it's on." He told her as the kids faced off for possession of the ball first.

"One rule, no vampire speed." Aurora called out before she took possession of the ball.

"That's a good rule." Both vampires said simultaneously. All through the game Damon "accidentally" bumped into Elena or caressed her breast, causing her to glare at him.

"I'm going to take you down." She warned him, attacking him to the ground. He sat up so they were nearly touching but not quite.

"This is how you start a hockey fight." Elena mentioned casually to Aurora before taking Damon by surprise and pulling his shirt over his head so he couldn't see and rushing away.

"That was rude." He muttered readjusting his John Varvatos t-shirt.

"That was hockey." She told him as Aurora shot the ball into the net.

"This is crap! I want mom on my team." Aiden shouted knowing the score was 6-2 favouring the girls.

"Your mom plays dirty, and usually I like that. But not today since apparently I'm not getting any." He hissed.

"Stop whining." Elena told him giving him a gentle shove causing him to topple onto the floor.

"You know, I don't like you much." He said getting back up.

"Sure you do. If you didn't have me where would you get all your orgasms from?" She asked earning herself a glare from both kids.

"Good point." Damon allowed.

"Okay... new game. Girls win. Boys suck." Aurora called out, eager to break up the sexual tension that her parents gave off whenever they were in the same room together.

A few minutes later the furniture was all back where it belonged and the couch cushions back on the couch. Damon, Elena, Aurora and Aiden were sitting at the table with a monopoly board spread out between them.

"I don't think I want to play this game. Aurora cheats." Damon muttered while sneaking his hand onto his wife's lap.

"I do not. It's not my fault that I get really lucky with hotels." Aurora called out.

"No you cheat. How is it possible that every damn time I roll the dice, I land on one of your spaces with a hotel on it?" He asked exasperated.

"You're just really unlucky." Aurora decided. Damon subtly caressed Elena's thigh while she rolled the dice and landing on the "Just visiting" jail square.

"Stop that." Elena whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"You're trying to seduce me." She whispered back annoyed.

"Is it working?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up and play the game." Elena told him as Aurora rolled a 2 on the dice.

"Yes ma'am." Damon mock saluted her and rolled the dice.

"Is anyone hungry?" Elena asked after a while.

"I know I am..." Damon trailed off.

"Not for that you horny bastard." Elena hissed as Aiden rolled his eyes and Aurora just ignored it.

"Do we have chips?" Aiden asked.

"I think there is some. I was just going to order in for some pizza." Elena said grabbing the phone and dialling the local Italian pizza joint.

"That sounds good." The kids agreed. When the pizza arrived, they ate and continued their game.

"Ha, I got Boardwalk. Eat your heart out Aurora." Damon gloated when he purchased the most wanted square.

"Shut up. You know I always get Boardwalk. That's how it goes. I get Boardwalk and gouge you on the hotel fees." Aurora whined.

"You whine like your dad." Elena laughed.

"It looks like I'm winning this time around. Look at that, it's a miracle." He bragged as he collected from Elena on another one of his squares. When that game was finally finished Damon sending the three into bankruptcy, Damon leaned back in his chair.

"Scrabble time?" Aiden asked hopefully.

When all the pieces and the board were put away Aiden grabbed the Scrabble game and laid the board out and all the tiles.

"Since I won the last game, I go first this time." Damon pointed out glancing at his tiles and smiling. His goal was utter and total seduction while playing this game. He guaranteed to himself that he was going to get some, and Elena was not going to be able to resist. I don't like the word total.

"Fine, go first." Elena gestured to him.

"Kiss." He said laying out the tiles on the board and smiling at Elena who scowled at him.

"Kite." Aiden put down earning him more points than his father.

"Eagle." Aurora called, putting the tiles down and smirking.

"Snake." Elena put down before they turned the board back to Damon. He pondered for a minute and looked at his tiles before putting the word "breast" down on the board, smirking at Elena. The game went on like that for a while longer, everyone playing the game like they were supposed to while Damon kept putting words down that aimed towards seduction. He ran his foot up her leg under the table and she glowered at him.

"Damon, behave." She warned him.

"Me? I am doing absolutely nothing wrong." Damon smirked while the kids shook their heads.

"You know exactly what you're doing, so stop." Elena ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon shrugged before turning back to the board, waiting for it to come back around.

"I think I'm winning again." Aiden murmured when the board was in front of his dad. Everyone was down to their last couple letters. All Damon had left were C, O and K. He glanced at the board and pondered for a moment before he saw an opening. Damon smirked while putting his letters down as the kids looks disgusted and Elena looked annoyed.

"Cock, really Damon?" She asked shaking her head.

"Hey, you're the one with the dirty mind here, I meant it as rooster." He corrected.

"Sure you did." Elena scoffed.

"How the hell did you end up with so many letters Aiden?" Damon demanded seeing the 6 letters he still had at his disposal.

"Small words dad. Small words that always equalled up to big points. I kick ass at this game." Aiden told him.

"Apparently." Damon muttered as Aiden spelled out his word.

"Awkward." Aiden spelled out. "Which is exactly what you and dad have been all night, mom."

"Egg." Aurora spelled out using up the last of her letters.

"Pup." Elena spelled out before declaring Aiden the undisputed Salvatore Scrabble champ.

"So what now?" Aiden asked seeing it dark outside.

"Well I was thinking since I managed to make it through your mother's cruel torture of me all night, that allows me to pick a game." He stated, trailing off at the end.

"What game?" Elena asked

"I was thinking poker." He suggested.

"Oh?" Elena asked.

"I'm in. I love poker." Aiden called.

"Off to bed for the two of you." Damon pointed out.

"What? It's only 9:30." Aiden whined.

"Well you see, I was thinking of playing strip poker?" He suggested his eyes glinting naughtily.

"Ew... we're out of here." Aiden gasped and stood up rushing towards the stairs.


	43. Chapter 43

We're almost at the end, only a couple more chapters left before starting the third and final installment of this series.

Thank you Courtney for betaing this so quickly, you are amazing. :)

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?!" Elena exclaimed when Damon flashed her a smirk and yet another winning hand. She was quickly running out of clothes to remove and if she wanted even a prayer of winning this game, she would have to start beating him at some point very soon. She contemplated her remaining clothing for a moment before deciding to shuck off her shorts.<p>

"Happy now?" She demanded in a slightly pouty voice.

"Very, but I think we should up the ante a little bit. What do you think?" He asked shuffling the deck of cards in his hand.

"You think I want to raise the stakes when you're already beating me severely... no thank you." She told him shaking her head.

"Wimp." He taunted her.

"Damon Salvatore don't act like a five year old." She admonished him.

"Wuss. Come on Elena, if you want me to stop calling you names, you will accept my terms. Don't worry the terms are quite fair if I do say so myself." Damon urged her. He reached across and squeezed her bare knee reassuringly.

"Fine, whatever. What do you propose we up the stakes to?" She asked curious as to what he had in mind.

"I know you've been wanting to take the kids out sightseeing and whatnot this trip. Something I don't think is all that important but I promise we will do it eventually no matter what. But if you win we'll go sightseeing around Rome tomorrow. But if I win we spend the entire day in bed together. We be overly trusting parents and allow the brats to go wandering around the area near here alone. We just stay here, and we'll have our cell phones on the bed side table in case something goes wrong but I just want to be alone with you." He prompted.

"Fine those terms sound fair enough." She agreed, reaching her hand across their makeshift table on their bed to shake his.

"I think we made a mistake in playing this game on the bed though. It's much more difficult that I imagined, not bumping the cards." Damon murmured.

"I'm not moving now. I'm getting comfortable in my pretty much undressed state. You look constricted in those jeans darling." Elena teased.

"I see a lot of skin in front of me. A lot of skin that I want to do so many things to." He told her waggling his eyebrows at her. She shook her head and turned back to her hand.

"Two pair?" She said deciding to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? He could beat her again and she would have to either remove her bra or panties. It was all something he'd seen before on countless occasions.

"Damn. I only got one pair." He hissed taking off his shirt. She stared at his chest for far too long before he chuckled.

"See something you like?" He asked her, amusement clear in his voice.

"I always do. You taking off your clothes is always distracting to me." Elena told him.

"Likewise. I've been hard since you took off your shirt. That is an incredibly sexy bra, where did you get it? I have never seen it before so it must be new." He asked.

"I bought it when I was shopping with Aurora. Yes I know how awkward it is buying lingerie with my daughter. But she knows what we do and she knows how often we do it based on how loud you are. It wasn't that much of a stretch for her to have to come shopping with me while I picked out lingerie. By the way it is a matching set." She told him standing up so he could see the matching panties.

"I really like that set. I will be sure not to tear it." He promised her.

"Well you won't be getting your hands on it tonight, since it will likely be on the floor by the time we're done the game." She shrugged.

"Are you admitting that you have no hope in hell of beating me?" He asked cheekily.

"No you cheeky bastard I'm not. I am simply stating the facts. It doesn't look good for me at this point in time, but it's poker. Its a game of mostly luck, never know I could get a few good cards next hand and come back to win the game." She told him.

"You could, but it's not going to happen baby. I am not leaving this bed tomorrow and neither are you. We will get up long enough to cook breakfast for the brats and shoo them out the door before we're right back here." He told her.

"It does sound nice in a way, but this is our kids first trip to Italy, they should be enjoying it." Elena sighed, the game forgotten for the moment.

"They will enjoy going wandering around Rome, hitting all the shops as long as they don't leave the area we allow them to go to." He told her crawling across the bed so he was sitting directly beside her.

"Damon... I really don't like the idea of letting them walk around alone." Elena sighed.

"They're 16 and we really do have to give them more freedom. This is a start. No one knows us here, and no one should be planning on targeting our kids. We'll make sure they stay together though, that way they are always safe." He assured her with his hand on her thigh.

"Fine." Elena gave in.

"Yes. This is something good parents would do. We will give them an area they are allowed to go to. I would say 3 blocks in either direction. What do you think?" He asked.

"Fine, that will work. I think I can handle that." Elena agreed taking a deep breath.

"Since we dealt with that what do you say to stopping the game and going to bed?" He asked.

"Are you giving up Damon?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow.

"No I am not giving up I just figured we're going to need all our strength tomorrow and just thought we'd like to go to sleep. Unless you want me to beat your ass at this game?" He asked.

"No it's fine. Let's get some sleep." Elena agreed putting the deck of cards back together and placing it on the table beside the bed.

Damon stood up and stripped out of his jeans, climbing into bed clad in just a pair of black boxer briefs.

"I'm still baffled that you finally decided to start wearing underwear?" Elena laughed slipping in on the other side of the bed, snuggling into his arms.

"Well going commando isn't the best idea anymore. Much like sleeping naked. I got out of that habit the first time Aiden walked in on us when he was five." Damon recalled.

"Ah yes I remember that. Now ever since then after sex we quickly put something on in case we get early morning visitors. Which we don't get anymore because they are 16 and never awake in the early morning." Elena stated.

"Are you saying you want me to sleep naked?" Damon asked curiously.

"No I'm quite happy like this. At least right now there is one extra step in case you decide yet again to try and take advantage of me." Elena teased him.

"I'm more worried about you taking advantage of me." Damon teased.

"I would never." Elena scoffed causing Damon to burst out in laughter.

"You are funny Mrs Salvatore. Let's just go to sleep before sleep just doesn't happen for us tonight." Damon suggested.

The next morning Elena groaned when the warm sunlight hit her face. _Why the hell didn't we shut the curtains last night? _She rubbed her eyes and lifted her head before laughing out loud. Damon had his face mushed into her bra covered breasts. She picked him up by the hair and lifted him back onto his own pillow causing him to jerk awake.

"What the fuck?" He demanded.

"Even in your sleep Damon." Elena said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Even in my sleep what Elena?" Damon demanded.

"I woke up to find your face smashed into my breasts. You automatically gravitate to my body even when asleep." Elena laughed.

"Well your body is kinda hot. We should get downstairs to make breakfast so we can get rid of the brats for a few hours." Damon said standing up and pulling on a pair of black pants.

"I really hate it when you cover up your body." Elena whined.

"Well it's kinda mandatory considering I'm going to cook breakfast for our kids." He told her shaking his head.

"I know, but it's still a shame." She said tying a silk robe around her body. He waited for her at the door and she followed him out taking his hand on the stairs. The kids were already in the kitchen when they walked in.

"So who won poker last night?" Aiden asked with a strange mixture of disgust and curiosity on his face.

"No one. We made a decision and stopped the game. We both win I guess." Damon explained.

"That's retarded. There has to be one winner." Aiden exclaimed.

"Oh believe me I definitely win, and so does your mom. Which brings me to the next topic at hand. Your mother and I are trusting you today." Damon told them, looking between them.

"What do you mean you're trusting us?" Aiden asked uncertainly.

"Conditionally. You have to stay together and you have to stay within a three block radius to this house at all times." Damon told them firmly.

"You're letting us leave the house alone?" Aiden asked.

"Yes on the conditions stated before. You do not leave each others side which means if Aiden wants to go into a video game store, Aurora follows or if Aurora wants to go into a clothes store, Aiden follows. Understand?" Damon asked as Elena stood silently behind him, letting him take the reins on this one.

"Why are you letting us out of your sight?" Aiden asked finding his newfound freedom odd. Last time he had checked he was grounded for some amount of time less than life.

"Why do you think? I want some good old fashioned adult alone time with my wife. I can't do that if you're here." Damon explained.

"Well I'll take it. What about curfew?" Aiden asked knowing that was key.

"Before dinner." Elena interjected.

"Alright. Are you going to give us more money because after all we're leaving because dad is horny." Aiden asked.

"That is up to your dad after all this is his project." Elena said turning to Damon. He grabbed his wallet and pulling out a small pile of Italian currency.

"Share it, and you will be paying me back when we get home. I know exactly how much is there and I will demanding every single penny back." He warned them, shaking his finger between them.

"Yes sir." Aiden saluted him.

"Don't be a smart-ass." Damon told him walking to the cupboards. "You're just having cereal this morning. I don't feel like cooking." Damon decided pulling boxes out and placing them on the table.

"Nice cooking dad." Aiden joked reaching for the box of Capn Crunch while as always Aurora went for the box of cocoa pebbles.

"Clean up your mess when you're done, then leave. Be home by five. We're going back to bed." Damon instructed. He grabbed Elena by the elbow and pulled her back to the stairs.

"I'll see you guys later." Elena called as she was unceremoniously dragged up the stairs. Once upstairs Damon shut them both in the bedroom and immediately stripped out of his pants.

"You know, I think we should get out of here before we start hearing things." Aiden suggested putting his bowl in the sink.

"I think you're right. Let's go." Aurora agreed, grabbing the money from the table and dividing it in half. She handed one half of the money to Aiden and she put the other half in her purse and followed Aiden out the door.

Meanwhile upstairs, Damon kissed his wife hard, pushing his tongue past the weak barrier of her lips. His tongue wrestled hers, dominating completely. Elena simply held on as he dominated her mouth, making her feel hotter than she could remember being in a long time. He tore himself away from her lips and kissed over her jawline and down her neck. Making a circuit he went back up and took the lobe of her ear into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the flesh. He licked and kissed the spot behind her ear. Elena moaned a guttural noise and threaded her fingers in Damon's hair and pushed him towards the bed that dominated the space. Before she pushed him onto the bed, she pushed his pyjama pants to the floor leaving him completely bare for her. After she shoved him onto the bed, he moved to the center and waited for her to join him, which she did moments later after removing her robe and underwear. She kissed him before holding herself over his tumescent erection and sinking down, letting him fully enter her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is definitely uncharacteristic of mom and dad." Aurora stated as they stopped at a gelato shop for a scoop.

"Come on, you know dad is capable of almost anything when he's horny. Of course vampire stamina make it so he's always eager for more. Mom's been holding out on him lately I think." Aiden mused.

"Apparently. Aiden can I ask you something?" Aurora asked softly.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked concerned. It wasn't often she asked him something that sounded serious.

"Have you actually given consideration to becoming a vampire? Or is it something you want solely because it sounds cool?" Aurora asked.

"I've thought about it. There is nothing that I want in my life that being human can exclusively give me. I don't want kids, I would be a terrible father and I don't want to fuck up some kids life because I'm too selfish. Everything I want in life could be accomplished better as a vampire." Aiden explained.

"Oh." Aurora stated unsure of what else to say.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I know that I don't want to become a vampire, I was curious whether you actually wanted to. I want kids and I want to get married. I want a love like mom and dads except I want to have it as a human." Aurora explained to her brother.

"I hope you get all of that. Do you think it'll be Landon that you have all that with?" Aiden asked knowing of his sisters yearning for the boy in her class.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to date me anymore. I hurt him when I broke up with him." Aurora told him shrugging her shoulder.

"Ah I'm sure he'll get over it. He would be stupid to not want to date you. I have the most amazing sister ever." He assured her squeezing her shoulder.

"I have the best brother too. Do you think I'm selfish for wanting to stay human? We both know what will happen eventually." Aurora asked.

"No I don't think you're selfish. You want what you want. I mean, yeah no parent wants to bury their child, but no parent wants to kill their child either. I think I'm the selfish one out of the two of us." Aiden shrugged.

"How do you figure? You're not the one who is practically forcing their parents to bury them when I die. Like you said, no parent ever wants to bury their child. I don't want to put mom and dad through that." Aurora sighed, happy she was finally able to talk about this.

"You know that in order to turn into a vampire you have to die first. Mom and dad are going to have to kill me in order to change me. Making them do that is by far the most selfish thing I can imagine. It's not fair but I can't help what I want." Aiden told her, taking a bite of his gelato.

"You know considering my luck with vampires and all I should be eager to turn because then I can defend myself, but I'm not. I don't want to be a vampire. I want to be human, I love being human." Aurora said.

"If you want to be human, you have to stay human. That's all there is to it. Mom and dad will make sure that no harm ever comes to you. I'm positive you have nothing to worry about." Aiden assured his sister.

"Thank you Aiden. You know, no matter how much we fight, it's still you that I go to when I have a problem I don't want to talk to mom and dad about." Aurora told her brother.

"Me too Aurora." Aiden said hugging her.

"Now let's go shopping before we run out of time." Aurora said grinning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, as always that was incredible." Elena sighed, still breathing heavily after her fifth orgasm. Her entire body felt like jello. Damon laughed and kissed her hair.

"I want to do that again." He told her.

"I can't do that again. I can't feel my body." Elena laughed.

"I did my job well." Damon stated happily.

"You always do. We should get up and make dinner for the brats." Elena sighed sitting up getting out of bed.

"Do we have to? Can't we let them starve?" Damon whined wanting nothing more than to stay in bed for the duration of the day if not the entire trip.

"Yes we have to and if you're not out of bed in ten seconds, I'm going to cook. We both know what happens when I cook." Elena stated, slipping into a matching set of lingerie and a pair of yoga pants with a t shirt.

"Fine, fine. I don't want our kids poisoned. I may not like them but I don't want them dead." Damon stated pulling his pair of pants on again.

"Come on, you like them." Elena laughed.

"I liked them before they acquired attitudes and the ability to speak." Damon stated.

"Fine, even I don't like the attitudes. I remember having an attitude and how much my parents hated it. I understand how they acted now." Elena laughed as they walked downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supper was on the table when Aurora and Aiden walked through the front door laughing.

"How was your day?" Elena asked when they walked in and dropped their bags on the bench at the front door.

"It was fun. I realized why I kinda like my brother today." Aurora said grinning.

"Yeah, I even liked Aurora today." Aiden added on.

"Well that's good. Come and eat, your dad made dinner." Elena told them as they walked into the dining room. Both kids had smiles on their faces, and the sight warmed Elena's heart. As a mother there was nothing Elena liked more than seeing her kids happy.

"It looks good." Aiden complimented.

"It's not much. Tortellini with chicken and cheese, baked in the oven." Damon told him.

"Well it looks good anyway." Aiden stated taking a bite of the food.

"Tomorrow finally your dad is taking us around Rome. You'll finally see everything you're supposed to see when you go to Rome." Elena stated excitedly.

"Finally." Aurora sighed happily.

"So basically we have to spend the entire day looking at buildings that fell down?" Aiden clarified.

"We are spending the day looking at history." Elena corrected.

"Whatever you say mom." Aiden scoffed, digging into his dinner. Elena chuckled and shook her head before following her sons example and digging into her dinner along with the rest of the family.


	44. Chapter 44

I have no excuses yet again but here you all go. There is only one chapter left of this story before the third and final installment. I hope you all haven't abandoned the story after my disappearance from it. As always let me know what you think. Thank you for all the support I have received while writing this story.

* * *

><p>"Do we have to leave tomorrow? If we could stay a few more days I wouldn't even complain about seeing more "history" as you put it." Aiden whined.<p>

"No, we have to get home. We've been gone for a whole month now and it's time to get back to our lives. In Mystic Falls."

Elena told her son.

"But I haven't seen Sienna since you guys grounded me." Aiden complained.

"That's probably a good thing, she was a bad influence on you. Besides you can't have a real relationship with someone across an ocean from you. Long distance relationships are hard, but this kind of distance would be nearly impossible. There are plenty of girls in Mystic Falls you could date." Elena insisted.

"I don't want to date Sienna. Hell I don't want to date anyone. I just want to live my life with a string of meaningless one night stands for the foreseeable future. I don't want commitment. It's too hard." He admitted.

"Meaningless one nights stands are just that meaningless. You can't live your life like that." Elena insisted.

"Dad made it work for years." Aiden pointed out.

"You really need to stop using my past as a template for your future. I'm man enough to admit that my life was empty before I met your mom. I finally after over a century I started living my life. You don't want to live like that Aiden." Damon insisted.

"It just won't. I'm not that lucky." Aiden sighed as they all carried their bags to the car, ready to head to the airport.

"Aiden James Salvatore, your life will be fulfilled and happy. You will get everything you want and that's that. I as your mother will not settle for anything less." Elena stated firmly as she slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah Aiden James..." Aurora chimed in, teasingly. Anytime the middle names came out, they knew they had better pay attention.

"Right, Aurora Charlotte.." Aiden fought back.

"My middle name is awesome. I love my name. I for one am excited to get home, I want to tell all my friends all about my awesome trip to Italy." Aurora said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later the plane was finally descending into Richmond.

"I hate flying." Aiden muttered when they got off the plane and gathered their luggage.

"You'll get used to it at some point." Elena assured her son as she walked hand in hand with her husband.

"I'm sure I won't. I hate flying. I think I'll just drive everywhere for the remainder of my life." Aiden stated firmly.

"Well it'll be kind of hard to get somewhere across the ocean via car." Damon noted as they followed the kids through the airport.

"I will find a way. I think I'd rather swim." Aiden retorted.

"Well you have fun swimming across the Atlantic." Damon spoke as they came to the entrance of the airport.

"I'm so happy to be back in the continental US." Elena sighed when they came to their SUV.

"Me too. I'm can't wait to be sleeping in my own bed again." Damon sighed happily, kissing Elena's temple.

"I can't wait to tell Lilah about the trip." Aurora breathed buckling herself into the backseat of the car.

"Fine, I'm happy to be home too." Aiden gave in stifling a smile.

"That's the spirit. Now lets see how fast I can get us back to Mystic Falls." Damon decided as he started up the engine and speeding out of the parking lot.

"As quick as possible dad." Aurora told her dad as she leaned against the back of the seat and closed her eyes.

When Damon parked in front of the house a while later, Stefan's car, Caroline's car and Jeremy's car were all parked outside.

"Looky looky what we have here. A welcoming party. And look who just showed up, your mom and dad, and Alaric and Jenna." Damon said as he pulled into the garage as the welcoming party waited for them outside the door.

"We were going to pick the lock and surprise you. But you got home sooner than we expected. Lilah is on her way over too." Stefan told them as they walked towards them.

"What's with the welcoming party?" Damon asked, just wanting to get inside and take a nap before making love to his wife in his own bed.

"We all wanted to welcome you home. We even brought lunch that we were going to stuff into the fridge until you got here." Stefan explained as Lilah pulled up.

"Aurora!" She squealed as she flung her arms around her friend.

"Hey Lilah." Aurora laughed, hugging her back hard. After all the emails they shared while Aurora was gone, their friendship was restored.

"How was Italy. You have to tell me everything." She insisted as Damon unlocked the door and everyone piled into the large house.

"Alright alright. But I'm hungry. Air plane food sucks ass." Aurora murmured as she walked into the kitchen where her grandparents and Stefan were unpacking foo.

"Dig in weary travellers. You've had a long journey." Stefan told them. Aurora took that as her cue and filled his plate with food as Aiden followed suit. Everyone filed into the living room and sat down eager to hear about the families holiday.

"Aurora tell me all about your holiday. Were there any hot guys?" Lilah asked, chomping at the bits for some answers.

"Oh yeah... Italian guys are the hottest." Aurora sighed.

"Excuse me. My 16 year old daughter does not think young Italian guys are hot." Damon interjected.

"Ignore my dad. There was this one guy he was gorgeous." Aurora started.

"Dad present." Damon stated glaring between the two girls.

"Alright alright Mr. Salvatore, we'll go discuss this upstairs." Lilah told him smiling.

"You do that, but keep in mind that the conversation is to be kept g rated. I can hear you." Damon told them as the girls ran upstairs.

"Now since your dad is done being Damon-ish, how was your trip to Italy, Aiden?" Stefan asked stifling laughter at the exchange that had went on between them.

"Well I got grounded, mom and dad played strip poker. I met a hot girl, got busted for sneaking out. Dad interrupted me and the hot girl Sienna having sex. We did some boring as fuck sightseeing that mom insisted on." Aiden explained.

"Well sounded like a fun trip. Strip poker,really?" Jeremy asked shaking his head.

"It was an amazing trip. Breaking up minor sex notwithstanding." Damon muttered.

"So what landmarks did you guys see?" Miranda asked leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

"Everything of importance that I have seen more than enough times." Damon answered.

"You're really not a sightseeing person are you Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"Nah, I'm more interested in what's going on nowadays than the past. Life is too short figuratively to live in the past." Damon explained.

"Damon makes a good point. Especially when you live like we do." Stefan added on.

"I guess that's true when you have an eternity at your disposal. But when you're human, you need to see and experience these things." Grayson interjected.

"This is true. But I have seen the Vatican more times than I care to count. I'm happy I can get my kids to see them, but I personally have no interest in seeing all those places again." Damon told them.

"So what was your favourite part of your trip?" Alaric asked.

"Strip poker," Damon said without hesitation.

"I'm sure it was. Elena?" He asked.

"You're all going to laugh at me but it was all of the quality family time we spent together." Elena answered.

"I'm not laughing. That is such a mother thing to say. Aiden what about you?" Alaric asked.

"Almost having sex with Sienna. It may have got me grounded but it was so worth it." Aiden smirked.

"Ugh Aiden..." Elena groaned with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry mom but it's the truth."Aiden said with no apology in his voice. Elena shook her head but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora and Lilah laughed as Aurora told Lilah about the night Aiden got grounded.

"Wow, your brother is a winner. I can't believe he got caught by your dad." Lilah laughed.

"Yeah it was great. So are you going to that party tomorrow night?" Aurora asked.

"I was planning on it until I got grounded. It took a lot of begging to get my mom and dad to let me come here today to

welcome you home." Lilah sighed.

"Damn, I'm going. I was really hoping you'd be there. Even Aiden is working so it looks like I'm going alone." Aurora sighed.

"Well at the very least I can help you pick something hot to wear." Lilah offered.

"Sure. So what happened to get you grounded?" Aurora asked.

"I may or may not have said no to my mom and dad. They are sick of teenage attitude so now I'm grounded. It's crap but I guess I understand." Lilah decided.

"It still sucks. So dear fashion guru, what should I wear to the party?" Aurora asked.

"It's in the woods, so something cute and warm." Aurora decided.

"Okay, jeans and a hoodie sounds good to me." Lilah suggested.

"Jeans and a hoodie? That's your great idea?" Aurora asked.

"It's cute. It looks like you're not trying too hard." Lilah shrugged.

"Oh fine. I'll wear that." Aurora sighed with a smile on her face.

"Good. You are going to look cute at the party. I wish I could be there. By the way I think you should call an invite

Landon. Give you guys a chance to talk a bit." Lilah suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Aurora sighed.

"Come on Aurora. It's been over a month since you last talked to him. Now is as good a time as any." Lilah insisted

handing her the phone on her bedside table.

"I'm scared of being rejected again. It hurt so much at Miss Mystic Falls. I don't want to go through that again." Aurora whispered.

" You don't know that you will Aurora. Just ask him to go to the party with you as friends." Lilah insisted, placing the

phone on her leg.

"Fine, I'll call him. But you better be planning on comforting me when he turns me down." Lilah sighed picking up the phone and dialling Landon's number.

"Hello?" Landon's mother answered.

"Hi, is Landon there?" Aurora asked timidly.

"Who is this?" His mom asked.

"Aurora Salvatore. I just got back from holidays and I wanted to talk to Landon." She answered.

"Sure. Just one moment Aurora." She said disappearing from the line.

"Hello?" Landon answered wearily.

"Hi, Landon. It's Aurora." She greeted him.

"Hi Aurora, how was Italy?" He asked.

"It was wonderful. I'd go back in a heartbeat but I'm happy to be home too." Aurora answered honestly.

"I'm happy you had a good time. So why are you calling me?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that party tomorrow night with me. We could go as friends." Aurora

suggested.

"I wasn't really planning on going. I was just going to stay home with my Stephen King books." Landon demurred.

"Come on. It would be fun. It would be a good chance for you to step outside your comfort zone a little bit." Aurora insisted.

"Alright. Tell you what, I'll let you know tomorrow. I have to ask my mom." Landon agreed.

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you tomorrow Landon." Aurora said smiling.

"Talk to you tomorrow Aurora." He told her before hanging up.

"So what did he say?" Lilah asked curiously. She was almost bouncing off the bed in anticipation.

"He said he'd ask his mom and let me know tomorrow. It wasn't a no, so I'm taking it as a victory." Aurora murmured.

"Woohoo! Yay for Aurora and Landon." Lilah cheered throwing her hands up in the air.


	45. Chapter 45

This is it, the end of the story. The third and final installment will be out soonish... when I find the time to write it. I know not all of you are going to approve of my ending since its slightly cliffhanger-ish. But it was in the plan the entire time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read this story, it means a lot. It was one hell of a journey and I'm sad to see it end. Thank you to all the alerts and favorites and all the anonymous reviews. Every single one of them has made me smile Thank you so much... now on with the show.

* * *

><p>Aurora woke up the next morning smiling. She had a chance at a reconciliation with Landon and that made this a good day. She couldn't hear anyone else out of bed yet, so she decided to just unpack her bag and start a load of laundry. She worked quietly so as to not wake anyone else in the house. She knew that her parents would have woken up the moment she got out of bed, but probably went back to sleep. Aiden would snap if she woke him up. It was a hobby of hers, one that she didn't have time for. She was a little jet-lagged and still on Italian time, but last night she had forced herself to go to sleep so she was at least somewhat lucid at a normal hour. She figured Aiden would sleep all day until it was time for work and then be up all night. He wasn't strong enough to fight his urge to sleep. He was after-all a typical teenage boy. Once her laundry was gathered up she quietly walked down the stairs, and to the basement where the laundry room was. Once the load was in the washing machine she turned it on and turned around to find her dad staring at her quizzically.<p>

"Why on Earth are you doing laundry at 7:30 AM?" He asked completely bewildered. His hair was all tousled from sleep or her moms hands running through it she wasn't sure.

"I'm awake, I may as well get unpacked and my clothes washed from Italy. I want to enjoy the party tonight." She told him as she brushed past and walked upstairs.

"Are you sure you want to go to a party alone?" He asked.

"Landon might be coming with me if he's allowed. If not there will be lots of other people I know there." She said walking into the kitchen and pulling her beloved cocoa pops from the cupboard. Damon rolled his eyes but didn't comment. They would always disagree on suitable breakfast choices but there was no point in arguing about it this morning.

"Landon? When was this decided?" Damon asked.

"Last night. I called him to ask him to come and he said he'd ask his mom. I'm looking for reconciliation, I made a mistake in breaking up with him." Aurora admitted.

"No you didn't. He's not good enough for you. How's the jet-lag?" He asked.

"Manageable. The herbs you guys forced us to take really help." She admitted.

"If they helped where the hell is Aiden?" Damon wondered.

"He's a teenage boy. I know he's in there because I could hear him snoring when I walked past his room this morning." She told him.

"I'm pretty sure I would have heard him sneak out too." Damon allowed as they heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Good morning." Elena murmured when she walked into the kitchen to greet her husband and daughter.

"Morning baby." Damon greeted her, kissing her gently.

"As much as I love the chick flick suitable moments between the two of you, I don't particularly want to see them." Aurora told them as she finally poured her cereal

"If you don't want to see us kiss then don't watch." Damon muttered as he kissed Elena again.

"I try not to. By the way if Landon calls, do not give him a lecture or anything. Just let me talk to him." She ordered looking squarely at her dad as she was saying it.

"Why are you looking at me? I am the patron saint of tolerance." He scoffed and both Elena and Aurora both burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah it sounded odd to me too." Damon admitted. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance to the kitchen when they heard groans and stumbling usually befitting a zombie.

"What's all the noise about? I was sleeping." Aiden whined when he came into the kitchen and immediately poured himself a cup of straight black coffee.

"Your dad is apparently the patron saint of tolerance." Elena told her son, trying to stifle a smirk.

"Really? You're joking right? You are about the least tolerant person I've ever met." Aiden scoffed.

"I admitted that it even sounded strange to me. Now why are you so zombie-like? Trying to create a new trend in this house?" He asked.

"Damn jet-lag." He whined.

"Aurora is bright eyed and bushy tailed, why aren't you?" Damon asked.

"Because... while Aurora took your stupid herbs I tossed them every single day we were gone. What help is strange little leaves going to be in helping battle jet-lag?" Aiden asked, yawning widely.

"Look at your sister and then try to figure out the benefits." Elena instructed.

"Yeah yeah, she's nice and awake. Once I'm a vampire I won't have to worry about jet-lag anymore." Aiden noted.

"That hasn't been decided yet. You still have a few years to decide to be changed. You can't make that decision at 17." Damon told Aiden.

"I've made the decision and if my some odd chance my decision changes between now and when I'm 24, then so be it. I still

have time to make my final decision." Aiden argued.

"Yes you do, but we are not changing you at all until you're 24 and 100% sure this is what you want." Damon warned him.

"I know, but I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully I'll feel more awake then." He decided as he walked back towards the stairs. "Need more sleep. Need more sleep." He chanted as he walked up the stairs.

Damon, Elena and Aurora all burst out laughing as they listened to him walking upstairs.

"He really is insufferable isn't he?" Elena asked when they heard the shower start up.

"He needs sleep. This is all his fault though. He could have taken the herbs." Damon told them.

"I have just demonstrated again how I am the smarter Salvatore kid." Aurora spoke smugly.

"You take after your mom that is a good thing. Aiden takes after me, which is not necessarily a good thing." Damon admitted.

"Hey, you are a wonderful man." Elena told him kissing his cheek.

"I am now, but now Aiden needs to find someone like you to tame him like you did me." Damon told her.

"He will hopefully." Elena agreed.

"I'm sure he will. But I have to go. I've been gone for a month, I need to see what kind of disarray the council is in without me there." Damon explained as he grabbed the keys to his beloved Camaro and kissed Elena goodbye.

"Have fun saving Mystic Falls from incompetence darling." Elena called after him. He waved at them before he shut the front door and walked to his car. When they heard the car drive away Aurora sat down and ate her cereal finally.

"So when is Landon supposed to call?" Elena asked.

"When he knows for sure if he's coming or not." Aurora answered after she finished chewing a spoonful of cocoa puffs.

"Oh. Well I'll call you if I get to the phone before you. I'm not your father." Elena told her daughter grinning.

"That's good. If dad got to the phone before me or you, I'd unleash the Spanish Inquisition on Landon, scaring him off.

Again." Aurora laughed.

"That's true. I never imagined when I first found out I was pregnant with you and Aiden that your dad would turn out like this. So overprotective of you and under-protective of Aiden. It's a constant thorn in my side." Elena told her.

"I know, but I know it's because he loves me. Also I don't have the greatest track record for safety. Remember Samuel?" Aurora asked wincing.

"This is true. So what are you wearing tonight? It's an outdoor party so I don't want you to get cold. I don't need you getting sick." Elena asked.

"Jeans, flats and a cute jacket." Aurora answered knowing her mom would be cool with her outfit.

"Sounds good to me. You should wear the white jacket you got from your dad and I last year on your birthday. I have a blue scarf that would go really well with it." Elena suggested.

"Ooh mom you have this shirt that would go really well with that scarf and my jacket." Aurora recalled.

"Which one?" Elena asked trying to think up what she had.

"I'll show you." Aurora said grabbing her moms hand and pulling her to the stairs. Moments later they were in the spacious walk in closet and looking through racks after racks of clothes.

"This one." Aurora said of a black lacy top. From the breasts up it was solid black but it turned into lace at the shoulders and all the way down the back."

"Are you sure you won't be too cold in that?" Elena asked concerned.

"I'll be wearing my white jacket and your blue scarf." Aurora reminded her.

"Yes, that will look great. What about shoes. I think you should wear your black ballet flats with the bow on them." Elena suggested.

"Yes, those will look great. Do you have any dangly earrings I can borrow? All mine are too dressy for the occasion." Aurora asked. Elena walked over to the jewelry section in the closet and pulled open the drawer which was locked with a tiny key.

"These would work I think." Elena said of some gold earrings. They were casual enough to wear with a pair of jeans but dressy enough to wear with a dress. They either dressed up or dressed down an outfit depending on what it was.

"Yes, I like those. Thanks mom, I think I got the rest covered. I better go check my laundry." She said walking out of the room. Aurora absolutely loved her mom and dads closet. It was so organized and anything Aurora needed to wear was easily found.

While Aurora was downstairs, the phone rang and Elena answered it.

"Hello." She greeted into the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore, is Aurora there?" Landon asked softly.

"Yes she is. Just a second please." She said laying the phone down on the table as she called Aurora. Aurora rushed up the stairs two at a time with her basket of clothes in hand.

"Hey." She greeted when she picked up the phone.

"Hi, Aurora. I'm so sorry about tonight but my mom needs me to stay home tonight. My grandparents are coming to visit." He explained.

"Oh... well... that's fine I guess. I'll talk to you in a few days I guess." Aurora told him distraught.

"I'm really sorry about this Aurora." He assured her.

"I know. It's not really your fault." She sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Landon not coming." Elena clarified.

.

"Nope, his grandparents are visiting." Aurora said bitterly.

At 8:30, Aurora was ready to head out to the party. She walked down the stairs and appraised her look once more in the mirror. Her hair was done up in curls and partially pulled back to show off her earrings. Her make up was mostly neutral but with dark eyeshadow and mascara. Her outfit was perfect between the stuff she borrowed from her mom and her own stuff. Sometimes it truly was amazing having a mom who was pretty much the same size and physically almost the same age. She always has someone to borrow clothes from.

"I'm heading out mom and dad." She told them walking into the living room where they were watching a movie. "The notebook" was on the TV much to the dismay of Damon.

"You look great. Have fun tonight." Elena told her daughter.

"Be home by curfew." Damon told her smiling.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later." Aurora said walking out of the house.

"Alone at last. Aurora is going to a party and Aiden is at work." Damon said softly turning to Elena.

"I am watching the movie. Leave me alone." Elena ordered turning her focus back to Noah and Allie.

Aurora parked her car beside a worn Civic and walked down the path to the party at the falls. She could hear the music and the cheering.

"Aurora, you're here." A very drunk jock slurred when he saw her.

"Hey Adam." She told him smiling politely. He pulled her in for a hug and she laughed smelling the beer on him.

"Aurora you so should dance with me." He said trying to pull her into the area that people were dancing in.

"Not right now Adam. Maybe later." Aurora laughed as she pulled away and walked to the bar.

"Want a beer? You look fucking incredible. Italy suits you." Tristan a guy in her trig class mentioned.

"No, no beer thanks. I have to stay sober. I'm driving home." She told him.

"You should have one beer. One beer won't do anything. It'll be out of your system by the time you go home." Tristan insisted.

"I can't. My mom and dad wold still smell it on me. They are very adept at stuff like that." Elena told him.

"Ah fine. You're no fun. I'll see you later Aurora." He said sidling away. Aurora walked over to a group of girls she was friends with.

"Hey, how was Italy?" They asked.

"Amazing. I want to go back so bad." Elena told them grinning.

"You're so tanned? Did you spend the entire trip in the sun?" Tara asked.

"Not quite but most of it. The house we were staying in had a pool in the backyard. I spent a lot of time in it." Aurora explained.

"It must be nice having filthy rich and young parents. My parents may have money but they don't do anything cool with it." Tara sighed.

"My parents are amazing." Aurora agreed as she took a drink of the Coke that Tara handed her.

"Cheers to the girls who aren't drinking." Tara said clinking cans with the other girls.

"To the designated drivers." Aurora agreed. The girls swayed to the music playing around them and drank their pops, always demurring when someone offered them booze.

"Senior year is going to be the greatest." Tara sighed excitedly.

"I know. I'm so excited to rule the school officially this year. It'll be so cool." Aurora answered glancing at her watch.

"What time is your curfew?" Another girl asked.

"Tonight since I'm at a party 11. My dad is a little protective at times. Not even my mom could talk him out of this one. If I'm just out with Lilah or someone else like that, then its midnight on non-school days. But since I'm at a party where lots of things could go wrong it's 11." Aurora explained.

"Well it's nice to know you have parents who love you." The girl said.

"I know. I'm lucky to have them." Aurora agreed.

Aurora glanced at her watch a while later and sighed.

"Well it looks like it's time to go. I'll see you guys soon." She said.

"Say hi to Lilah from us. It sucks that she got grounded." Tara called after her.

"Will do. I'll call her when I get home. Her orders." Aurora called behind her as she walked back through the party. Parties like that weren't usually her scene, but she had wanted to come to this one because it was her first one back from Italy. She made it to her car without too many issues. Not too many people stopped her, trying to get her to have a drink. She made it to her car in under 10 minutes which was pretty good.

"_On my way home" _She texted to her parents when she got into her car. Elena responded a few seconds later with a smiley face, letting her know that she approved of her telling her. It made it a lot less worrisome for her parents to know she was on her way. Any parent was more comfortable when they knew what was going on. The drive home was uneventful and Aurora was fiddling with her car radio when she saw a car swerving up ahead.

"What the hell?" She asked as she focused on the car ahead of her. She was nearing Wickery Bridge and hoped that whoever was driving gathered control before she got there. She had to get home, her parents were waiting for her. When she got onto the bridge, she realized that he wasn't going to stop swerving. The man in the car was obviously completely drunk, so Aurora pulled over as far as she could to the side of the bridge to give him more space. He swerved into her lane causing Aurora to have to swerve to the left to miss him. The car hit her and she lost control of the car. Time in that moment stood still as she hit the railing of the bridge, her car careening over the edge of the bridge. The last thing that happened before the world went black was her head hitting the steering wheel as the car plunged into the dark waters.

"Where the hell is she? She texted us 30 minutes ago saying she was on her way. I'm going to find her." Damon said getting up and grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Relax baby. I'm sure she just got caught up with some friends. Things like that happen at parties." Elena tried to assure her husband.

"I'm still going to check." Damon said as he walked out of the door. The phone rang the moment he stepped across the threshold. He froze as he listened to the phone call, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello?" Elena greeted.

"Elena, it's Liz. I'm afraid I have some terrible news." Liz said and Damon flashed into the room and stood before Elena

"What's wrong Liz?" Elena asked remaining calm.

"There was an accident on Wickery Bridge. Aurora was involved." Liz started.

"Is she alright?" Elena asked her eyes wide. She pulled the phone away from her ear slightly so Damon could hear more clearly. They both heard the front door open and Aiden walk in looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry, her car went over the edge." Liz said apologetically. Elena could hear the emotion in the Sheriff's voice.

"She's not dead. She can't be dead." Elena sobbed immediately.

"You might be able to save her. Just get here right now." Liz said before disconnecting the call.

"What happened?" Aiden asked.

"There's no time. We have to go. Aurora was in an accident. Call your grandparents and tell them what happened?" Elena ordered before pulling her son into her arms and sobbing.

"Elena we have to go." Damon state urgently.

"Is she going to be alright?" Aiden asked his eyes wide and filling up with tears.

"I don't know." Damon admitted.

"I want to come with you. She's my sister." Aiden said rushing out of the house at a very fast human speed. His parents followed him and climbed into the Camaro, speeding towards Wickery Bridge.

When they arrived, there were emergency vehicles everywhere. Lights were flashing and sirens wailing. The entire bridge was closed off, but Damon, Elena and Aiden were allowed through.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded when they found Liz. Liz pointed to a gurney lying beside the ambulance, judging by the fact that there was no one working on her, they had deemed it a lost cause. He rushed over and immediately ripped open his wrist pressing the bleeding gash to his daughters mouth.

"Drink god damn it." He frantically pleaded. He couldn't lose control, he kept his frayed emotions under the surface as he worked to save his daughters life.

"Drink." He yelled as the blood poured down her throat.

"Damon you did all you can. Do you want to take her home or to the hospital?" Liz asked coming to pull him away from Aurora.

"I want to take her home. I want her to be with her family when she wakes up." Damon said not able to tear his gaze away from his daughters still form. The accident was clearly big news as people started appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Okay, we'll bring her to your house in the ambulance to limit questions. I'm sure it'll be alright." Liz assured him with her hand on his back. Elena was sobbing, clutching her son with an iron grip as he hugged her back, knowing she needed the contact. Aurora was still, too still and Elena and Aiden walked over to where they were standing.

"I'm coming with her." Damon said as they put Aurora into the back of the ambulance with the help of the paramedics. Damon quickly compelled the medics to take her to the house instead of the hospital and climbed into the back of the ambulance with his daughter, clutching her hand in his. For the first time in his entire existence he prayed to a God he wasn't sure really existed.

"I'll drive you guys home. You're not fit to drive." Liz said escorting Elena and Aiden over to the Camaro. She ordered one of the deputies to escort her home so she could come back to the scene. By the time Elena and Aiden got back the ambulance was already gone. She flashed into the house and found Damon and Aurora upstairs in her bed.

"I thought she'd be more comfortable in here." He said his voice hoarse.

"Aiden you should go eat something and get some sleep. There's nothing more that can be done." Elena insisted, her voice weak.

"I want to be here when she wakes up." Aiden insisted.

"Aiden please. If she wakes up she's going to need blood. Lots of it. You can't be here. Just please. I can't lose you too." Elena begged, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Aiden nodded, hating to see his mom cry. He hugged her hard and went downstairs.

"She has to wake up, she just has to." Elena cried. It didn't matter at the moment that they had taken her choice away. It didn't matter that it wasn't supposed to happen until she was at least 24. All that mattered was Aurora opening her eyes and taking away their suffering.

"Still unable to give into the grief coursing through him he opened his arms and Elena darted into them. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as she cried into his chest. He could only imagine the turmoil she was going through. No mother should ever have to bury her child.

"It'll be okay Elena." He assured her, not too sure if he actually believed it or not. She cried harder until they heard the sound they were waiting for, a startled gasp coming from the bed next to them as Aurora's eyes shot open.


End file.
